La ville noire
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Storybrooke, à la fin de la saison six, sous le sort de la Fée noire. Lors du combat entre Emma et Gideon, le coup d'épée ne blesse pas la Sauveuse... mais Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série Once upon a time.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay . com) /fr/photos/philadelphia-ville-villes-urbaines-209731/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rating M correspond à la violence de certaines scènes, pas grand chose de plus.**

* * *

Avertissement :

Plusieurs personnages de la saison sept apparaissent dans cette histoire ainsi que le quartier où ils vivent. Il est donc conseillé de l'avoir regardée. Néanmoins, pour les lecteurs audacieux qui se seraient arrêtés à la saison six, et décideraient quand même de commencer ce récit, un « index » des personnages est donné à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _Storybrooke, sous le sort de la Fée Noire, rue principale…_

Emma avait toujours détesté Storybrooke de nuit.

Elle se souvenait de son arrivée avec Henry sous la pluie et le froid, ou encore de la grande rue principale… vide. Cette avenue si pauvrement éclairée par les trop rares lampadaires – une lumière artificielle qu'accentuait la sensation angoissante qui se dégageait de cette ville sinistre –, une ville étrange que son fils avait fuie pour la retrouver à Boston.

Et aujourd'hui, six ans plus tard, elle se tenait dans cette même rue à l'attendre...

Lui, l'homme qui la tuerait. Car il fallait être honnête, elle était bien incapable de briser le sort de cette Fée de malheur.

Emma sentait l'humidité du brouillard autour d'elle, l'air glacial qui s'insinuait désagréablement à travers sa veste en cuir rouge plus vraiment imperméable… La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelle était cette troisième voie dont venait de lui parler Regina ?

Emma trouverait la solution parce qu'elle était le Sauveur ?

 _Tu parles_ _!_ Pensa-t-elle.

L'épée à la main, les bras ballants, Emma se dénigrait intérieurement quand il apparut. Gideon, le fils du Dark One – encore un tordu de la famille de Rumplestilskin – le petit fils de la Fée noire qui, elle, battait tous les recors.

Le combat commença. Emma évita les coups d'épée, en para d'autres, voyant du coin de l'œil ses parents, Hook, Henry et Regina frémir pour elle, craindre qu'elle échoue.

Que se passa-t-il ensuite pour qu'elle trouve enfin le dénouement à toute cette histoire ? Elle n'en eut pas la moindre idée, mais Regina avait raison, la troisième voie jaillit dans son esprit.

Son sacrifice…

Emma lâcha son arme et se posta devant son ennemi attendant la fin, s'offrant à lui sans plus de résistance, s'offrant… à la mort. Elle écouta l'homme au regard triste, qui comprenait qu'elle ne se battrait plus, énoncer des paroles sincères à son égard.

– Je suis désolé, Emma. J'espérais que tu nous sauverais tous les deux.

Emma s'apprêtait à sourire face à cette déclaration. À la place, elle ouvrit la bouche lorsque se matérialisa la fumée pourpre devant elle et que Regina, le regard plein de colère, l'avertit d'une voix sourde :

– Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser abandonner notre fils, _Mademoiselle Swan_ …

L'ancienne Méchante Reine ne termina pas sa phrase, son corps s'arqua au coup d'épée qui la transperça dans le dos, regardant d'un œil étonné la pointe de l'arme recouverte de son sang, déchirer son thorax et disparaître. Parcourir le chemin en sens inverse, dans une douleur toute aussi atroce, alors que Gideon retirait la lame de son corps.

Regina tomba à genoux, sentant vaguement les mains d'Emma la soutenir dans sa chute.

L'air s'appauvrissait, elle suffoquait, sa vue se brouillait. Que lui avait-elle pris ? Pensait-elle réellement avoir le temps de récupérer Emma avant le coup fatal ? Oui, Regina y avait cru. Mais avant tout, elle avait refusé de voir mourir aussi facilement celle qui l'avait combattue pendant si longtemps, celle qui… avait une place à part dans son cœur. Si elle n'était pas en train de mourir, là sur la route mouillée, elle aurait presque ri de la situation. Regina venait de réaliser, à l'instant de sa mort, qu'elle aimait Emma, que depuis leur voyage à Neverland, elle en était éperdument amoureuse.

Les mains d'une Emma inquiète, perdue, et affolée, appuyées sur sa poitrine pour endiguer l'hémorragie, lui apportèrent un instant de réconfort. Regina sourit faiblement, sentit la larme couler le long de sa joue en entendant son fils à ses côtés la suppliant de rester avec eux.

Henry…

Regina tenta vainement d'accéder à ses désirs, de s'accrocher à la vie qui la quittait et abandonna, ses forces déclinaient si vite. Elle expira une dernière fois et mourut dans la rue principale de Storybrooke, cette ville qu'elle avait elle-même crée.

Emma n'en revenait pas, tout était allé si vite, et sa magie avait été inefficace ! En un battement de cil, tout avait basculé et maintenant Regina était morte. Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. La mère de son fils les avait quittés en voulant la sauver… elle, prétextant l'abandon d'Henry, mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

Emma leva la tête vers Gideon qui observait le cadavre d'un œil vide, sans l'ombre d'un embarras ou d'une vague peine, rien. Si, l'agacement qu'il devait remettre à plus tard le combat qu'il attendait tant, Emma n'était certainement plus « d'humeur », et tous les spectateurs s'occupaient de Regina morte sur le sol.

Il regarda Emma en déclarant :

– Nous nous reverrons… Sauveur… et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumé brune.

Emma écoutait les pleurs d'Henry, penché sur sa mère, embrassant pathétiquement son front dans l'espoir futile de briser le sort, s'acharnant toujours après plusieurs minutes d'inaction, ou d'un moindre frémissement magique autour d'eux.

Emma observa le corps de Regina, le corps de la mère de son fils, une ennemie lors de son arrivée ici, une femme qui était, contre toute attente, devenue une amie. Emma porta la main à la cicatrice sur la bouche de Regina et la dessina de son index. La jeune femme scruta le visage inanimé. Effleurant ses lèvres de ses phalanges suivant lentement leurs courbures.

À ce moment-là, pointa en elle les prémices d'un chagrin, détrôné rapidement par une fureur indescriptible, une colère enfouie, tapie, sciemment enterrée à une profondeur telle, qu'elle en avait presque oublié l'existence.

Comme la troisième voie quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune femme sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

Emma se leva en un geste automatique, s'éloigna sous les appels de son fils et marcha d'un pas rapide dans cette grande avenue silencieuse.

Emma cassa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, comme une sorte de réminiscence. Après tout, l'arme avait jadis porté son propre nom.

Elle la récupéra donc sans trop de difficultés et le somma de venir la rejoindre.

Le Dark One apparut devant elle dans la pièce principale du magasin, affublé de son costume impeccable, un des complets sur mesures de Monsieur Gold. Ceux qu'Emma avait toujours haïs, une carapace de tissu qui vomissait à la face des habitants de la ville tout son dédain et sa supériorité.

– Faites revivre Regina, ordonna-t-elle.

Rumplestilskin ne sembla par surpris par l'annonce de la mort de son ancienne élève. Il observa les traits d'Emma, sa peine évidente, et se mit à rire.

– Ainsi donc le cygne aimait sincèrement la Méchante Reine, commenta-t-il. Dis-moi ma chère, te rends-tu enfin compte, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, l'importance de cette femme dans ta vie, le rôle qu'elle aurait dû occuper à la place de ton « gentil pirate » ?

Emma confuse par ce qu'il lui énonçait resta silencieuse, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'attiser le mépris de l'Obscur, continuant sa moquerie déplacée.

– Eh oui, à vous faire la guerre pendant si longtemps, vous vous êtes trompées mutuellement, cachant ce qui crevait les yeux de tout le monde ici. Emma Swan et Regina Mills, deux femmes nées pour être ensemble et vivre heureuses avec leur fils.

Il s'approcha, tendit la main, reprenant de sa voix nasillarde :

– Tu es seule responsable de sa mort, et je ne peux rien faire, donne-moi la dague…

– Tu es le Dark One…

– Oui.

– Alors, ramène-la.

– C'est trop tard, ma chère…

Comme pour Gideon, Emma ne remarqua aucune once de compassion sur son visage, aucune humanité devant la peine qui la terrassait. Non, l'Obscur restait fidèle à lui-même, un monstre sans pitié. L'absence de bonté la persuada que son idée ne rencontrerait pas la moindre critique.

Le règne de Rumplestilskin s'arrêtait ce soir.

Emma lui planta la dague dans le cœur et la maintint à cette place sans le quitter des yeux. Accueillant à travers l'arme, la noirceur de tous les Obscurs du passé.

La jeune femme contempla le liquide visqueux et sombre s'échapper de la blessure de l'homme mourant face à elle. Un gel opaque et foncé véhiculant une magie puissante et dangereuse, rampant d'une manière presque hésitante de la plaie de Rumplestilskin. Puis, attiré par la colère de la meurtrière, il s'infiltra sous la peau de son avant-bras à une vitesse monstrueuse, reconnaissant en elle un ancien hôte. Emma discerna le pouvoir infini, une force déjà goûtée et qui laissait dans sa bouche l'aigreur d'un aliment putréfié. Elle déglutit pour chasser cette sensation désagréable et accepta ce vieil ami qu'elle avait rejeté un an auparavant, mais qui ce soir, lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et que cette fois elle était prête à devenir le plus redoutable des Dark One.

Les yeux entièrement noirs, Emma regarda l'ancien Ténébreux tomber sur le plancher mort et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise.

Le « cygne noir » le dénicha facilement. Gideon parut surpris de la voir apparaître face à lui. Son expression changea et la terreur s'afficha sur ses traits à la découverte de sa nouvelle « fonction », de cette promotion atterrante. La preuve effrayante qu'il allait se faire massacrer sans la moindre chance de survie dans un laps de temps extrêmement réduit.

Alors à quoi bon résister ?

Gideon pouvait influencer l'ancien Dark One, le rendre faible ou incapable d'utiliser son pouvoir sur lui, mais Emma… Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il mourut de la même main que son père, un point commun qu'aurait sûrement apprécié Rumplestilskin.

Emma ne s'attarda pas. Elle rejoint l'attroupement autour de Regina et écarta les importuns d'un mouvement du poignet. Elle s'agenouilla, posa la main sur le front de la mère de son fils, déversant la magie dans le corps froid avec une confiance aveugle en sa réussite.

Comme pour Henry la tentative se solda par un échec cuisant, Emma recommença mais Regina demeura morte.

Les derniers mots de Rumplestilskin lui revinrent en mémoire : « C'est trop tard, ma chère… ».

Ses yeux entièrement noirs glissèrent vers son fils qui l'observait avec épouvante.

– Emma… qu'as-tu fait ? Bredouilla-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un rire amer. _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Tout simplement ce que personne d'autre n'aurait eu le courage d'effectuer à sa place. Embrasser les ténèbres pour ramener à la vie une femme extraordinaire, étreindre l'Obscurité pour… rien. Regina était morte et Emma lisait dans les yeux d'Henry tout le dégoût, la peur et le désaccord de son acte. Un sentiment émergé de la peine d'avoir perdu une de ses mères, une émotion fugace qui, si elle lui avait accordé un peu plus de temps, aurait disparu pour être remplacé par l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais non, son côté sombre analysa froidement ce rejet palpable chez son fils, et Emma, pour la troisième fois de la nuit, sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se tourna vers ses parents et leur commanda :

– Prenez soin d'Henry.

Elle n'attendit par leur approbation et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumé grise, n'entendant pas son prénom crié par l'adolescent, comprenant qu'il était trop tard et qu'en une soirée, il n'avait pas perdu une, mais deux mères.

.

Emma ne la chercha même pas. La Fée noir vint à elle, animée par le désir de vengeance.

Au premier abord, le duel entre elles, lui donna quelque espoir de détruire le cygne noir, puis Emma étala au grand jour toutes ses connaissances et s'amusa de son ennemie. Le Dark One l'épuisa, la força à jeter des sortilèges plus dangereux contre elle et les évita avec une facilité déconcertante, démontrant à la Fée noire que rien, parmi son panel incroyable de maléfices, n'atteindrait jamais la nouvelle Impératrice des Ténèbres.

Allongée sur le sol, la Fée perçut les talons des bottes du Ténébreux écraser le verre brisé autour d'elles suite à leur bataille, sentit la poussière retomber lentement sur le béton, s'insérant dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration, s'accrochant à ses voies respiratoires déjà menacées par l'œdème pulmonaire qui l'asphyxiait lentement. Elle entendit les gravats s'effondrer à quelques mètres et le bout des chaussures sombres apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, remplacé par le visage pâle au regard entièrement noir de son assassin, de celle qu'elle avait transformé en monstre.

– Tu ne pourras jamais briser le sort, dit la Fée entre deux crachas du sang envahissant sa bouche, sentant la noyade intérieure gagner du terrain.

Emma accroupie, détaillait d'un œil morne la femme agonisant à ses pieds, faire preuve d'un dernier sursaut d'héroïsme en expectorant des paroles haineuses qui ne l'ébranlaient même pas.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, ton sort ne peut être brisé par un baiser…

Le sourire aux dents maculées de sang de la Fée noire s'inversa en entendant la suite.

– Mais comme une fleur arrachée à la terre… sans ses racines un sort n'existe plus.

Vomissant à moitié le liquide rouge pour libérer une dernière fois sa trachée la Fée murmura, croyant bêtement avoir encore gagné :

– Me tuer n'annulera pas le sort…

– Non… Mais détruire Storybrooke, si, répondit Emma d'une voix glaciale.

La petite lueur de compréhension dans les prunelles de la femme s'éteignit quelques instants plus tard alors qu'Emma se remettait debout.

.

Quand elle se manifesta à nouveau dans la rue principale de Storybrooke, Emma constata qu'ils avaient disparu et que seul le vide lui tenait lieu de compagnie. Contrairement à la première fois, pas d'Henry à ses côtés, pas de Docteur Hopper et son chien, personne.

Non, juste Storybrooke de nuit comme elle la détestait.

Elle murmura quelques mots dans une langue inconnue la veille et sourit intérieurement. Son dernier acte de clémence pour les habitants de cet endroit qui rejoignaient leur monde d'origine, qui réintégraient la Forêt Enchantée, comptant parmi eux un nouveau membre, son fils Henry.

Emma ferma les yeux et invoqua la vague de destruction. Elle se concentra sur les explosions qui se rapprochaient, puis quitta une ville qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

.

 _Très loin, dans un autre monde…_

Dans la caverne qui sentait la sueur, l'urine, la nourriture grasse et le fumier, la femme sous la capuche porta une main à son cœur. La douleur enserrant son organe lui apprit le sort funeste de son autre moitié, lui apprit le sort funeste de la ville morte à tout jamais.

Elle se leva, slaloma entre les clients ivres et crasseux, manquant d'en carboniser un qui s'éternisait sur son passage et atteignit enfin la ruelle derrière l'établissement.

The Evil Queen tomba à genou et vomit. Regina Mills venait de mourir. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et invoqua un sort d'apparition dans la flaque d'eau saumâtre à quelques pas. Le spectacle d'une ville en ruine confirma ses plus grandes craintes, Storybrooke avait été anéantie. Elle pensa à Emma et essaya de la localiser. Là encore, seules les ténèbres lui répondirent.

Regina et Emma étaient mortes ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Et Henry ? L'image de son fils en pleurs, entouré des Charmant abordant des expressions graves et peinées, dans ce qui semblait être la Forêt Enchantée, calmèrent les battements de son cœur. Démontrant malheureusement ce qu'elle avait réalisé quelques instants plus tôt sur Regina et Emma. Pourtant, la « chair de sa chair » vivait encore, en sécurité dans son ancien monde.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

The Evil Queen hésita, l'idée que Regina et Emma se soient sacrifiées pour le bien de leur fils lui traversa l'esprit comme quelque chose de censé et logique. Un comportement parfaitement stupide que seuls les héros accomplissaient de gaîté de cœur.

Henry avait besoin d'elle se dit la Reine, puis elle capta du coin de l'œil Blanche-Neige prendre dans ses bras l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pas sa grand-mère, consoler par des paroles que l'observatrice n'entendit pas, acquiescent pathétiquement à ce qui devait être un discours rempli de guimauve sans nom, sur l'honneur et tout autre idiotie qu'elle aurait rejeté d'un rire méprisant.

Oui, The Evil Queen les aurait renvoyés dans leur coin, sauf qu'Henry était le véritable Croyant et que les mots de Mary-Margaret signifiaient quelque chose pour lui.

La Reine fit donc, elle aussi, preuve de bravoure et accepta qu'Henry soit élevé par les gentils, s'effaçant pour lui donner la chance de ne pas connaître le trouble qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui apporter en revenant. Elle possédait une partie du cœur de Regina, mais contrairement à elle, s'occuper de son fils sans faire germer en lui la perle de la haine et de la vengeance était proscrit.

Regina avait combattu The Evil Queen et gagné. Malgré les souvenirs et les sentiments qu'elles partageaient grâce à la moitié de son cœur, le côté sombre de la Méchante Reine n'était pas près à affronter sa propre part d'ombre. En tout cas pas ce soir, se dit-elle. Remettant au lendemain une bataille qu'elle ne livrerait sans doute jamais.

The Evil Queen regarda une dernière fois son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle détourna la tête et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

La caverne derrière elle et ses clients la dégoûtaient, alors ces cancrelats allaient faire la connaissance de The Evil Queen.

Oui, cette nuit, les habitants de ce monde s'apprêtaient à découvrir leur nouvelle Reine.

.

Le Dark One joua son rôle à la perfection pendant les quinze années qui suivirent sa transformation. Comme tout « bon » Obscur, Emma pilla, brûla, tortura, sema le chaos dans différents mondes, apportant le désespoir et la peine à des êtres dont elle se fichait. Au cours de ces années, elle fuit son fils qui chercha à plusieurs reprises à prendre contact avec elle. Elle accepta de revoir Hook, passa quelques nuits avec lui, se jouant de son trouble quand elle redevenait « la gentille et douce Emma », se délectant du sentiment de culpabilité qu'engendrait en lui leurs ébats, du sentiment de trahison envers l'ancienne Emma qui l'envahissait après des heures durant lesquelles son propre côté obscur refaisait surface en compagnie du cygne noir.

Malheureusement après quelques mois, il disparut et Emma se retrouva à nouveau seule avant d'avoir pu achever son influence sur Hook et faire revenir définitivement le méchant pirate.

Elle en fut énervée, le chercha et fit chou blanc. Des rumeurs le localisant à bord du Nautilus lui parvinrent quelques années plus tard. Cependant, l'Obscur s'en détacha et préféra continuer à semer la terreur auprès de paysans, voyageant de mondes en mondes pour finalement s'arrêter un soir à Wonderland, fatiguée de fuir la vérité, de fuir ce que lui avait dit Rumplestilskin, ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond de son être, ses sentiments pour une femme qui n'existait plus.

Elle construisit un château et s'enferma dans une dépression qui dura un an, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe à sa porte, osant déranger le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

.

 _Wonderland, un an après l'arrivée du Dark One…_

La jeune femme avait vraiment eu du mal à dénicher un haricot magique. Pour ce faire, elle avait menti, trahi et attaqué toute une famille, commençant à alimenter cette pointe de noirceur présente dans son cœur. Mais peu lui importait, un nouveau ragot voyageait dans le royaume, le Dark One s'était enfin fixé quelque part, à Wonderland. Et elle avait besoin de la sorcière.

L'inconnue à ce monde traversa la frontière et marcha pendant plusieurs jours vers le palais du cygne noir. Elle trouva qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de l'ancienne Méchante Reine puis se demanda un instant si elle ne faisait pas erreur et si le Dark One était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle espérait.

Debout devant la porte immense et à vrai dire, un peu effrayante, la jeune arrivée frappa plusieurs coups. Elle attendit sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle réitéra toute l'après-midi sans succès et ce fut avec colère qu'elle rejoint l'étable du village et continua à fulminer devant sa soupe, maugréant toujours en se couchant puis comprit enfin. Tout ceci n'était qu'un test ! Forcément ! Seuls les plus persévérants pouvaient rencontrer l'Obscur. Rassurée, elle s'endormit et revint tous les jours pendant une semaine, frappant à s'en faire mal aux mains jusqu'à ce que le lourd battant bouge et la laisse passer.

Emma avait mal au crâne et les coups qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis plusieurs jours résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle regarda d'un œil noir – au sens propre comme au figuré – la nouvelle arrivée tout d'un coup moins fière que « barricadée » derrière la porte épaisse.

Assise sur un trône confortable et élégant – tant qu'à faire rien n'était trop beau pour le Dark One –, Emma détailla la jeune casse pieds qui la fixait avec adoration et qui finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole. Toujours mal à l'aise et se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre dans cette salle vide ne comprenant que le siège et la magicienne noire, elle commença :

– Dark One… Je veux être ton élève.

La jeune femme s'injuria intérieurement. Elle avait préparé tout un discours où elle comptait pointer du doigt les « meilleurs moments » de la carrière de celle qu'elle admirait, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait éructé cette phrase d'une banalité sans nom, comme un caprice de petite fille. Oui, elle voulait être son élève mais parce qu'elle la vénérait ! Enfin… Parce qu'aussi, elle avait besoin d'apprendre la magie et le cygne noir était connu comme étant la meilleure.

La jeune inconnue fronça des sourcils au rire de la magicienne dans son fauteuil qui semblait trouver cette idée des plus saugrenues ! Cependant elle n'osa pas l'interrompre et attendit en grinçant des dents la remarque qui la remettrait sans doute à sa place quand Emma dirait non.

Le Dark One arrêta de rire et se leva lentement. Elle marcha jusqu'à la jeune intruse. Tournant autour d'elle, balayant des yeux ses habits riches. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à la bouseuse du coin, Emma reprit la parole :

– Quel âge as-tu ?

L'adolescente s'était attendue à devoir en premier lieu déclamer son identité, mais son âge semblait avoir plus d'importance pour la femme qui continuait à l'épier de son regard noir.

– Dix-huit ans, répondit-elle.

– Dix-huit ans, répéta tout bas Emma en s'éloignant, lui tournant le dos. Le même âge qu'Henry la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, juste avant la destruction de Storybrooke.

Bien qu'elle ait refusé de le revoir, Emma l'avait suivi de loin tout au long de sa vie. Veillant sur son enfant, découvrant sa rencontre avec cette Cendrillon et l'arrivée de leur fille Lucy, sa propre petite fille…

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et l'espace d'un bref instant, ses yeux redevinrent humains en s'imaginant faire la connaissance de l'enfant dont l'anniversaire arriverait bientôt.

Le léger bruissement de vêtements de la jeune femme dans la même pièce qu'elle, qui se retournait pour lui parler, la fit revenir au présent. Le masque impassible et les yeux noirs, réapparaissant en une fraction de seconde, Emma toujours de dos demanda :

– Es-tu prête à perdre ton âme ?

La vie de cette adolescente et la raison qui la poussait à devenir son élève ne l'intéressaient pas. Emma s'était perdue depuis qu'elle avait remplacé Rumplestilskin, alors autant continuer sur cette voie. Et vue qu'elle commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer, cette distraction était la bienvenue. Elle la ferait se concentrer sur autre chose. La peine libérée depuis un an finissait par être à nouveau étouffée, mais l'envie de revoir son fils pulsait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et Emma se refusait cette possibilité. Henry était un homme – déjà ! – Oui, un homme bon et n'avait pas à vivre aux côtés des ténèbres, aux côtés de celle responsable de la mort de Regina.

L'affirmation énoncée d'une voix certaine l'amusa. Emma aurait cru que la jeune femme hésiterait. Qu'elle refuserait ou murmurait d'une petite voix sa confirmation. Mais non, le timbre clair, la parole assurée, elle déclara :

– Oui, je suis prête à perdre mon âme et te la donnerai si tu la veux.

La magicienne noire ferma les yeux, souriant à cette réponse naïve. Elle pouvait lui donner une dernière chance de faire marche arrière, la chasser hors du château pour lui éviter de se perdre du côté sombre. Oui, Emma l'aurait fait, mais le Dark One ? Non. Cette jeune femme n'avait-elle pas prise, elle seule, sa décision ?

– Très bien, reviens demain, et je commencerai ta formation.

La future élève sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire qui dans quelques temps serait transformé. La joie évidente laisserait place à la méchanceté et au pouvoir. À l'orgueil et la supériorité qu'engendrait la magie noire exercée sur les plus faibles qui n'auraient d'autre choix que d'obéir. Oui, l'innocence encore présente n'existerait plus.

Le cygne noir la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte et l'interrogea :

– Comment dois-je t'appeler, apprentie ?

La jeune femme se retourna, observa les yeux noirs curieux posés sur sa personne et sans ciller précisa :

– Je m'appelle Drizzella, maître.

.

 _Cinq ans plus tard, Wonderland…_

Assise sur le rocher recouvert de mousse dans la forêt touffue, le Dark One regardait son apprentie tenter de lancer un sort sur un papillon. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter gaiment, sans se soucier de leur travail. Le silence craintif qu'avait provoqué leur apparition avait depuis longtemps disparu. La faune ayant vite réalisé qu'elles ne s'attaqueraient pas à leur habitat aujourd'hui, avait repris son train de vie et Emma écoutait séduite les bruits autour d'elle.

Vingt ans plus tôt, une fois Storybrooke rayée de la carte, l'ancienne chasseuse de prime avait erré quelques temps. L'idée de revenir à Boston lui avait même traversé l'esprit pour en être écarté rapidement. Si elle revenait dans le monde sans magie, elle ne reverrait plus jamais son fils. Et même si elle se punissait depuis cette horrible soirée dans la ville, même si elle l'avait abandonné une deuxième fois, Emma préférait être capable d'intervenir à la seconde si Henry était en danger. Une option qui n'était possible qu'en étant doué de magie, qu'en étant dans un des mondes où elle existait, qu'en restant… Le Dark One.

Emma sourit au cri de rage de Drizzela en voyant le papillon s'envoler distraitement vers un autre destin que celui qu'elle lui réservait.

– C'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

– Arrête de te plaindre, la réprimanda la voix de sa mère.

Drizzela se tourna pour faire face à celle qu'elle détestait à la place de son maître.

– Tu n'as toujours su faire que ça. Geindre, reprit-elle. Anastasia était tellement plus douée…

Sa mère s'arrêta en sentant la main invisible autour de sa gorge, pendant que Drizzela le bras tendu vers elle, le regard plein de haine s'approchait lentement.

– Je vous interdis de dire le moindre mot…

Lady Traimère se mit à rire et la regarda avec dégoût puis reprit sa forme d'origine et Emma secoua la tête.

– Drizzela, commença-t-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée par la main tendue dans sa direction. Dois-je en conclure que tu n'es pas digne d'apprendre ce que je t'enseigne ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton théâtral.

– Sérieux ?! Prendre l'apparence de ma mère ?! C'est de la triche Emma ! Répondit la jeune femme s'empressant d'abaisser son bras.

Le Dark One retint un sourire, Drizzela lui faisait si souvent penser à Henry quand il était jeune. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle, elle l'avait gardée comme apprentie, et surtout l'appréciait, voyant en elle une sorte de petite sœur, plus qu'une élève un peu rebelle mais très douée.

– Je te motivais, gamine, si tu n'es même pas capable de transformer un papillon en un pauvre volatile… Tu n'arriveras jamais à changer de forme toi-même.

Emma était de mauvaise foi, sans les pouvoirs des Ténébreux, elle n'aurait jamais elle-même réussi ce sort extrêmement compliqué. Drizzela pouvait le faire et elle le savait, cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps que prévu.

– Recommence, ordonna-t-elle.

Drizzela souffla, fit apparaître un nouveau papillon et se concentra.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pouce et Emma s'énervait. Même avec Drizzela sa patience avait des limites.

– J'ai à faire, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée grise, laissant seule la jeune femme qui devrait se débrouiller pour rentrer au château par ses propres moyens,

Une façon aussi de la punir d'avoir échoué tout au long de la journée. Drizzela soupira, ce genre de comportement de la part de la magicienne était fréquent. Elle disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours, revenant parfois plus détendue ou plus en colère de ces expéditions mystérieuses.

.

Drizzela assise sur le trône de son maître lisait un des grimoires de la bibliothèque, révisant quelques sorts, s'émerveillant devant de nouveaux assez difficiles à exécuter. Elle leva la tête en entendant les coups à la porte. Drizella se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait demandé à Emma comment il était possible de percevoir les coups de la porte d'entrée dans cet immense château, ce à quoi la magicienne noire avait simplement répondu en souriant « Abracadabra ». Une explication qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise mais qui devait être un sort d'un autre temps.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle accorda l'entrée à l'étrangère, intriguée que quelqu'un ose s'aventurer dans l'antre du Dark One. Pour être honnête, hormis elle-même, cinq ans plus tôt, aucun visiteur n'était jamais venu. Les habitants de Wonderland avaient tendance à fuir ce bâtiment ou son propriétaire.

Elle ferma le livre, s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège et attendit patiemment.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître au fond de la salle une jeune femme blonde d'environ son âge qui regardait étonnée et presque même émerveillée la décoration autour d'elle. Drizzela la détailla pendant qu'elle approchait. Vêtue d'un corset en cuir passé sur une chemise en lin blanc et d'une jupe rouge, elle s'avançait en souriant.

– Joli trône, remarqua-t-elle.

Drizella ne répondit pas, adoptant un masque impassible.

– Êtes-vous le Dark One ? Continua la jeune femme.

L'apprentie tergiversa. Elle avait envie de répondre à cette inconnue que oui, voulant continuer à lui en mettre plein la vue après la bâtisse. Malheureusement, elle se doutait bien que son mensonge ne passerait jamais auprès d'Emma qui lui pardonnait déjà beaucoup de choses.

– Non, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme parut déçue, baissa les yeux puis les leva à nouveau vers elle, en questionnant :

– Quand reviendra-t-il ?

– Quand reviendra-t-elle, corrigea Drizella.

– Qui ça ?

– Le Dark One.

– …

– Le Dark One est une femme, précisa l'élève en se demandant d'où pouvez bien provenir cette visiteuse pour ignorer cette information capitale.

L'inconnue cligna des yeux, comme pour intégrer cette explication et poursuivit :

– Et vous êtes certaine que ce n'est pas vous ?

Drizella commençait à s'interroger sur la santé mentale de celle en face d'elle quand elle reprit en haussant les épaules :

– Ce n'est pas grave, je cherche juste une sorcière et si « le » Dark One n'est pas là, vous pourriez peut-être me dire où en trouver une ?

– Je suis une sorcière, répondit Drizella piquée au vif.

– Ah ? Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina quand elle reprit. Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

Drizella inspira en la fixant, remarquant cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. La personne présente à seulement quelques mètres, allait-elle vraiment l'implorer de l'aider ?

– Peut-être, répondit-elle pour la tester. Mais il y aura un prix…

– Tout ce que vous voudrez.

La jeune arrivée n'avait nullement hésité dans son accord. Cela amusa la sorcière, une telle candeur existait-elle réellement ? Avait-elle fait preuve d'autant de bonhomie lors de sa première visite au Dark One ? Oui, se dit-elle. Bien sûr, elle lui avait même proposé son âme !

Drizella se rendit compte qu'Emma avait toujours était correcte avec elle, n'abusant jamais de son rôle de mentor dans son apprentissage. Sachant, cependant, semer subtilement la noirceur dans son corps. Arrosant la graine de puissance et de supériorité qu'elle ressentait à cet instant devant la jeune femme demandant une faveur. Et là où Emma s'était montrée respectueuse, Drizella se révèlerait impitoyable.

La jeune sorcière se leva et comme son maître, quelques années auparavant, tourna autour de sa proie.

– Comment te nommes-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Alice…

– Alice, susurra Drizella sans la quitter des yeux. Que veux-tu ?

La jeune femme se mit à expliquer d'une manière un peu brouillonne son problème en lui montrant l'intérieure de son poignet gauche. Victime d'un sort du cœur empoisonné, son père et elle ne pouvaient plus se toucher et Alice avait voyagé pendant plusieurs années pour trouver la personne capable de briser cette malédiction. Elle avait entendu parler du Dark One et de son incroyable puissance, d'où sa présence en ce lieux.

Drizella n'avait pas faibli, n'avait pas exprimé la moindre émotion ou déception en entendant le nom du sort. Elle était impuissante, la malédiction du cœur empoisonné restait impossible à briser. Elle doutait même qu'Emma puisse le faire. La jeune sorcière se trouvait enfin devant une personne qui avait besoin d'elle et pas de chance, elle repartirait bredouille. À moins qu'elle prétende être en mesure de la guérir, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Drizella toisa Alice qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus innocents et remplis d'espoir. Rien, au contraire, elle avait tout à y gagner, se dit-elle en souriant intérieurement.

Tout en attrapant le poignet comportant l'étrange marque, Drizella murmura :

– J'accepte de t'aider, Alice, mais en échange… cette nuit… tu m'appartiendras.

Alice parut confuse en remarquant que la sorcière se rapprochait d'elle.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Drizella préférait les actes à la théorie, et cette Alice devait comprendre. La sorcière posa sa main dans le creux de son dos et attira la jeune femme contre elle, l'embrassant doucement. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir son accord complet… Drizella fit preuve de délicatesse dans son baiser, déversant la magie envoûtante dans le corps contre le sien, sentant le désir s'éveiller dans une Alice dont s'échappait un gémissement. Drizzela brisa leur étreinte et vérifia que ce qu'elle venait de faire l'avait bien atteinte. Elle en avait eu la confirmation dans le bruit étouffé mais voir l'envie peinte sur les traits de la jeune femme était tout aussi agréable. Alice rouvrit les paupières, expirant profondément en observant le sourire, tout sauf innocent, sur les lèvres de Drizella.

– Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, précisa-t-elle.

La jeune sorcière arqua un sourcil, ravie d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent tentant vaguement de lui résister. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle resserra leur étreinte en demandant :

– Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Alice ferma brièvement les yeux en distinguant la nouvelle vague de magie dans son corps, luttant difficilement contre l'attirance insoutenable qui l'habitait pour cette jolie sorcière qui la tenait dans ses bras, et murmura :

– Me donnez-vous votre parole, que vous allez me guérir mon père et moi ?

Drizella s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

– Ne suis-je pas l'apprentie du Dark One ? Dit-elle en caressant le dos d'Alice dont le crépitement de la magie de la sorcière se répandit dans la colonne vertébrale, l'empêchant de réunir ses idées, de s'apercevoir qu'elle biaisait et ne lui répondait pas vraiment. Mais à ton tours, reprit Drizella, continuant à se jouer du trouble qu'elle insufflait en elle, dis-le… Ou va-t-en.

La sorcière s'écarta brusquement évacuant la magie d'Alice d'une manière désagréable, l'observant d'un œil sévère. La jeune femme légèrement perdue, la regarda en clignant des paupières.

– Dis-le moi, maintenant ou va-t-en, répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, augmentant la pression sur la pauvre Alice, la pressant de répondre à l'instant, encore engourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter.

Alice ne réfléchit pas, elle subodorait que quelque chose lui échappait mais son voyage durait depuis trop longtemps. Son père n'était plus si jeune et si pour le sauver, elle devait sacrifier une nuit auprès d'une sorcière, peut-être moins agréable que ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, alors elle le ferait.

– Cette nuit, je vous appartiendrai, chuchota-t-elle.

Drizella ferma les yeux de contentement. Que ce pouvoir était plaisant, bientôt elle ne leur demanderait même plus leur avis. Elle l'avait fait pour Alice, car elle savait que la jeune femme s'en voudrait par la suite d'avoir accepté…

– Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Elle se saisit de nouveau de son poignet et dessina de l'index le labyrinthe circulaire en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles pour sa victime, faisant apparaître une lumière verte au bout de son doigt. Elle lâcha son bras et posa la main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, auréolant l'endroit où se situait son cœur de cette même lueur, y ajoutant une magie inefficace et non dangereuse, dans le but de mieux flouer Alice.

Drizzela baissa le bras en déclarant :

– Te voilà guérie…

– Vraiment ? Demanda Alice pleine d'espoir.

– Honore ta parole, répondit Drizella d'une voix froide en fixant ses lèvres.

Alice hocha la tête, distinguant dans le regard de la sorcière ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Elle se pencha prête à l'embrasser puis arrêta son mouvement au son du raclement de gorge.

– Je vous dérange ?

Drizella recula de quelques pas et s'embourba dans une réponse :

– Emma ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs jours…

Le Dark One continuait d'observer avec intérêt Alice qui la regardait avec étonnement n'écoutant pas la jeune sorcière visiblement embarrassée.

– Aurais-tu conclu un marché avec Drizella ? Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

– Drizella ? Répéta la jeune femme.

Emma pointa du menton son apprentie et Alice confirma :

– Oui, elle m'a guérie du sort du cœur empoisonnée et en échange je…, Alice rougit ne continuant pas sa phrase.

– Je vois, répondit Emma en posant les yeux sur Drizella baissant les siens. Qui est la personne atteinte du sort ? Celle que tu ne peux approcher ?

– Mon père, confessa Alice.

Sans quitter des yeux sa protégée, l'Obscur agita le poignet en commandant :

– Alors rejoins-le, faisant disparaître la jeune Alice dans un nuage de fumé grise.

– Nooon ! S'écria Drizella en se précipitant vers la place où se trouvait celle qui devait partager sa couche quelques instants plus tôt.

Emma marcha vers son trône, dépassant une Drizella déçue et en colère.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Cria la jeune femme.

Le cygne noir s'assit et se passa la main sur les yeux visiblement fatiguée.

– Dois-je te rappeler que les marchés sont MA spécialité ?

– Mais…

– Et qu'en conclure un, faussé dès le départ, est une entorse à la magie, à MA magie…

– Tout le monde sait que le Dark One triche dans ses propres contrats !

– Je ne mens jamais à mes victimes ! S'emporta Emma. J'exauce leur vœux en y ajoutant ou enlevant quelque chose, mais elles sont toujours servies ! Tu es incapable de briser le sort du cœur empoisonné et lui faire croire est indigne du rôle de sorcière que tu exerces, indigne de mon élève ! J'ai donc annulé votre accord.

– Je… Commença Drizella.

– Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus te revoir avant deux jours, médite sur ce que tu as fait en attendant.

Emma agita le poignet et déporta Drizella au village voisin. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'elle était bannie du château pour les deux prochains jours et qu'elle devrait se contenter d'une des jeunes femmes de la taverne pour combler le désir toujours présents dans son corps.

Décidément aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour…

.

 _La Forêt Enchantée, le même jour…_

Alice atterrit sur les genoux en plein milieu de la forêt et se releva reconnaissant les arbres autour d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu voyager sans haricots magique ?! Le cygne noir était étonnement fort, comprit-elle en devinant qu'elle avait fait la connaissance éclaire du Dark One.

Mais c'était grâce à cette Drizella, dont elle sentait encore l'odeur et son désir pour elle parcourir son corps, qu'Alice pourrait reprendre son père dans ses bras. La joie l'envahit en se mettant en marche pour le village.

Assis sur un tonneau éventré dans la ruelle aux pavés mouillés par la récente pluie, Hook, souffrant de rhumatismes, injuriait l'humidité qui lui provoquait les crises. Se souvenant avec regret du beau jeune homme qu'il avait jadis été. Un homme à fière allure, au sourire ravageur dont les dents jaunâtres aujourd'hui avaient plus tendance à faire fuir la gent féminine qu'à l'attirer. Il regarda avec désolation son ventre rebondi, ses ongles sales, soupira et sentit sa propre haleine fétide. Qu'est-il devenu ? Dans le désastre constant qu'avait été sa vie, une chose continuait à égayer son cœur, sa fille Alice qui trouverait la solution à ce sort de malheur qui les empêchait d'être ensemble après cette tour maudite.

Il leva la tête à la voix qu'il connaissait et sourit avec amour à la jeune femme qui s'approchait puis porta une main en avant pour l'arrêter.

– N'avance pas plus ! L'avertit le pirate.

Alice ne l'écouta pas en expliquant.

– J'ai réussi papa ! J'ai trouvé une sorcière qui a brisé le sort !

La jeune femme l'étreignit et fut projeté en arrière. Quand elle se releva, son père à quelques mètres se tordait de douleurs. Comprenant que le sort n'avait pas été brisé, Alice se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à une distance raisonnable, s'excusant en pleurant, désolée d'être la source de la souffrance de son père.

– Pardon, papa, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait guérie !

Le Capitaine inspirait profondément pour endiguer la brûlure qui encerclait son cœur. Après plusieurs minutes, celle-ci diminua et il répondit :

– Je savais que le crocodile ne m'aiderait pas… Le Dark One ne m'a jamais aimé.

Alice toujours sous le choc répétait d'un air affolé :

– Que puis-je faire papa ? Dis-moi !

Hook tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Alice et arrêta son geste à temps. Il l'aimait tellement, sa fille, sa seule réussite.

– Trouve-la… Elle m'aidera, elle m'est redevable, je lui ai donné un coup de pouce pour fuir ce monde quand les Charmant lui ont enlevés sa magie… Une magie qu'elle a dû récupéré depuis…

– Qui papa ?

– Demande à Monsieur Mouche de t'assister dans ta recherche…

– Qui ?

– La méchante Reine, celle qui porte le prénom de Regina, murmura son père avant de s'évanouir.

.

 _Wonderland, deux jours plus tard…_

Emma regardait Drizella bouder. Lui arracher cette Alice des mains l'avait vraiment énervée. Elle ne se concentrait pas et enchaînait les erreurs. Le cygne noir décida d'intervenir.

– Il suffit ! Cria-t-elle agacée.

Drizella suspendit son geste, la pierre quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa main.

– Passe à autre chose, veux-tu ! Jouer avec Alice comme tu comptais le faire t'aurait plus blessé que tu ne le penses.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, marmonna Drizella.

– Oh, vraiment ? N'as-tu pas remarqué la magie qu'elle détenait ?

– …

Le Dark One se mit à rire devant l'air incertain de son élève.

– Bien sûr que non. Occupée à l'aguicher comme tu le faisais, sa puissance t'a échappée. Un pouvoir capricieux qui t'aurait laissé des séquelles difficiles à guérir.

– Non…

– Si.

Emma porta une main à son menton, réfléchissant tout haut en parcourant la pièce où elles s'entraînaient.

– Je comprends ton attirance et le marché que tu as passé avec elle. Cette jeune femme est des plus intéressantes… Peut-être…

– Oui ?

– Peut-être devrais-je la retrouver pour en faire mon élève ? S'interrogea Emma tout en fronçant les sourcils face à une autre pensée. Cela dit, sa magie est instable, ce ne sera pas de tout repos…

– Je m'occuperai d'elle si besoin s'empressa d'argumenter Drizella.

La magicienne s'arrêta et fixa songeuse son élève pour reprendre après quelques instants :

– Non… Cela retarderait tes grands projets…

Drizella déglutit, demandant innocemment :

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Emma sourit et s'approcha en révélant :

– Mais ton désir de lancer le sort noir, évidemment…

– …

– Pensais-tu réellement que je n'étais pas au courant ? Questionna Emma en riant. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté que tu deviennes mon apprentie, gamine ?

Drizella cligna des yeux en regardant Emma qui souriait d'un air moqueur.

– Tu ne veux pas m'en empêcher ? Demanda la jeune femme incrédule.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_ Répéta intérieurement Emma. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, que vivre aux côtés de sa famille sans les voir lui était devenu insupportable. Que se souvenir de la femme qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à comprendre qu'elle aimait sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras lui déchirait le cœur chaque jour un peu plus. La peine étouffée refaisait surface trop souvent.

Emma en avait assez. Elle préférait connaître Henry, sa petite fille et même cette fichue Cendrillon en tant qu'étrangers plutôt que ne jamais s'approcher d'eux. Et elle préférait aussi oublier Regina et toute cette vie de magie et de peine.

Le Dark One ne voulait plus se battre mais choisir la facilité.

Drizella scrutait les traits de la femme qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de grande sœur et comprit ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de son mentor.

– Tu veux faire partie du sort…

– Oui, murmura Emma, mais à une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Je veux garder mon nom.

La jeune femme sourit, ravie que la personne qu'elle admirait la suive dans son plan machiavélique et hocha la tête.

– Bien sûr, tu resteras Emma Swan, je te le promets.

Emma la regarda et baissa brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, reprit-elle je peux t'aider. Mais pour ce faire, tu devras travailler encore plus dur et peut-être que dans quelques mois…

– Quelques mois ?! La coupa Drizella pleine d'espoir.

– Oui, quelques mois, confirma Emma. Quelques mois sans la moindre distraction, l'avertit-elle d'un regard entendu.

Drizella comprit. Cela signifiait, pas d'Alice… Tant pis, le sort valait plus qu'un désir envoûtant. La jeune femme réfléchit très vite et trouva un compromis. Elle lancerait la malédiction aussi sur Alice, ainsi elle pourrait la revoir dans le monde qu'elle créerait. Drizella sourit à sa propre ingéniosité et répondit d'une voix ferme :

– Alors, pas de distractions…

.

 _Très loin dans un autre monde, quelques mois plus tard…_

Alice voyageait toujours mais atteignait enfin son but. Trouver l'ancienne Méchante Reine avait été ardu. Elle ne portait plus ce nom et personne ne la connaissait. Monsieur Mouche lui avait indiqué la direction et Alice avait fait le reste. Enquêtant auprès des habitants des différents mondes, supputant sur ce qu'elle apprenait, pour finalement déduire que celle qui se nommait aujourd'hui la Reine Noire devait porter autrefois le « sobriquet » de Méchante Reine, car n'avait-elle pas le même prénom ? Regina… Et cette coïncidence là, Alice la trouvait étrange. Ce qui a ses yeux n'était pas peu dire.

Ça, et le fait que le château de la dite Reine ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'ancienne Méchante Reine de Forêt Enchantée.

Assise dans une auberge à l'ambiance triste, Alice écoutait la jeune serveuse lui conter les méfaits de la Reine Noire. Une femme capable d'arracher le cœur d'un homme qui avait oublié d'enlever son chapeau sur son passage. Une femme terrible que tout le monde craignait et qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Alice lui demanda si elle connaissait « La » Dark One, mais la serveuse répondit par la négative, aucun magicien hormis leur Reine n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce royaume.

Après des mois à la chercher, Alice n'abandonnerait pas sa quête en suivant l'avis d'une serveuse effrayée. Elle acquiesça cependant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et quitta la taverne, marchant en direction du château sombre.

La nuit tombait quand elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt qui la séparait de l'habitat de Regina. Alice décida de continuer, elle avait déjà trop attendu et ce n'était pas quelques arbres qui risquaient de l'arrêter !

La jeune femme réalisa très vite que la forêt était ensorcelée. Se concentrant sur son but, s'enfermant dans une bulle où rien ne la distrayait, elle persévéra sur le chemin. Alice fut la première étonnée lorsque le pont-levis du château apparut. Elle marcha vers l'entrée et s'arrêta face à l'immense porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne frappe.

Le lieu était sombre, l'air autour d'elle oppressant. Alice percevait les sorts qui crépitaient dans l'air, ceux qui auraient dû la réduire en cendre, ceux qui devaient la priver d'oxygène, des maléfices qui n'arrivaient pas à l'emprisonner ou l'affaiblir. Son regard fut attiré par la clarté en haut d'un escalier et la jeune femme suivit cette direction. Après la dernière marche, elle pénétra dans une grande salle où une femme lui tournait le dos, les mains sur une rambarde, admirant la vue devant elle.

Alice remarqua la table sur laquelle trônaient un miroir et un chandelier sur la gauche et sursauta en entendant la voix grave tout près d'elle.

– Rares sont ceux qui peuvent déjouer mes sortilèges…

Alice opina poliment en détaillant la femme dotée d'une robe incroyable, qui ne devait pas être évidente à porter, se dit-elle. Puis elle sourit en observant sa bouche, s'exclamant :

– J'ai bien failli avoir la même cicatrice que vous un jour !

La Reine Noire plissa les yeux pendant qu'Alice reprenait de plus belle avec enthousiasme tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

– Oui, lors d'un de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré un chat bizarre avec un sacré coup de patte. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes…

La sorcière tendit la main vers la gorge de la nouvelle arrivée qui se tut portant une main à son cou pour se libérer de cette étrange sensation, et reprit contenance après le trouble que venait de lui provoquer cette jeune femme. Non seulement, elle avait réussi à traverser sa forêt, franchi ses barrières magiques, mais comble du comble, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par elle !

The Evil Queen libéra sa gorge en l'accusant pleine de colère dans sa direction :

– Magicienne…

Alice tombant à moitié, pivota sur elle-même en toussant, regardant autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en demandant :

– Une magicienne ? Où donc ?

La Reine invoqua des lianes qui emprisonnèrent la jeune femme qui avait des réactions vraiment des plus étranges et la projeta contre un des murs de sa chambre. Alice tourna la tête vers ses bras et découvrit avec stupéfaction le lierre épais qui la retenait.

– Il vous obéit… Incroyable, comment faites vous ? Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

– Qui es-tu ? Demanda la Méchante Reine en resserrant les liens, ravie de voir la grimace de douleur sur les traits de la jeune femme qui la surprit encore une fois par sa réponse.

– Ce n'est pas très confortable, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la femme énervée et parut se souvenir de sa question.

– Alice, je m'appelle Alice !

La Reine noire chercha dans sa mémoire si elle connaissait une « Alice » puis continua son interrogatoire.

– Comment as-tu déjoué mes sorts ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste marché ! J'ai besoin de voir la Reine Noire, répondit sincèrement Alice commençant à insulter les lianes qui ne voulaient pas se desserrer.

Regina en resta abasourdie. Mais qui donc était cette femme ?!

– JE suis la Reine Noire ! Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Alice toujours occupée à essayer de se libérer s'interrompit et la regarda pleine d'espoir.

– Enfin ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à… Une nouvelle mimique douloureuse s'afficha sur son visage… Vous ne voulez pas dire à vos fichues plantes de me lâcher, elles me font mal !

La Reine Noire obtempéra se préparant à un mauvais coup. Alice s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et grogna, frottant son postérieur douloureux.

– Je vais avoir un bleu, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi m'agressez-vous ? Papa avait dit que vous nous aideriez pour le remercier d'être venu à votre secours pour fuir les Charmant qui vous avez privé de votre magie… Lui reprocha Alice, puis détaillant la robe de la Reine, distraite par les arceaux au niveau de la taille, la jeune femme oubliant totalement l'échange qu'elles venaient d'avoir demanda :

– Vous arrivez à passer les portes avec cette robe ? Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant tout haut. Pas de face, c'est impossible, analysa-t-elle en tendant la main vers le tissu.

La sorcière attrapa son poignet, saisissant qu'elle était inoffensive. Croisant les yeux bleus légèrement étonnés par les doigts toujours présents sur son avant-bras dont les ongles s'enfonceraient désagréablement dans sa peau, la Reine demanda doucement :

– Qui est ton père ?

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme confirma, l'innocence et la gentillesse qui se dégageait d'elle.

– Le Capitaine Hook ! S'exclama Alice.

The Evil Queen se figea. Vu son âge, Hook l'avait eu avant de connaître Emma. Et pourquoi disait-elle qu'il l'avait aidée à fuir les Charmant qui l'avaient dépouillée de sa magie ?! Tout ceci était vraiment des plus bizarres. À moins que…

– Ton père a-t-il les cheveux blancs, une barbe et du ventre ?

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina.

– Oui ! Je savais que vous vous en souviendrez !

La Reine secoua la tête. Le Hook alternatif… Celui crée dans son vœu d'Aladin. Un message subliminal de sa part à Emma, pour lui montrer que ce pirate bien trop maquillé, n'égalerait jamais Regina. Un message que bien entendu elle n'avait pas compris. The Evil Queen enfermée dans le corps de Regina avait vu éclore les sentiments de son « alter ego » envers la Sauveuse au fils des ans, pour atteindre leur apogée à Neverland. Des émotions qu'elle-même avait finies par partager à son plus grand embarras. Les condamnant dans son fort intérieur comme une faiblesse méprisable. Elle les avait d'ailleurs parfaitement dissimulés à Emma lors de leur altercation, montrant à la place toute la morgue dont elle était capable à son égard, la comparant à un « Sauveur raté » parfaitement inutile dans son aide aux habitants de Storybrooke, ou encore l'accusant d'absentéisme durant l'enfance de leur fils. Pour finir par l'éjecter, elle, Henry – à son grand regret – et son pirate vulgaire à la limite de la ville, « hors de l'échiquier ». Illustrant par ce biais, sa réplique acerbe sur une Emma inefficace contre The Evil Queen, ne daignant même pas adresser la parole au mollusque en cuir à côté d'elle. Et pourtant, ce Hook alcoolique avait aidé une version d'elle-même dans cet univers parallèle…

La Reine noire tergiversait, Regina avait détint sur elle plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et la magicienne se surprenait parfois à faire preuve de clémence, d'empathie envers les paysans du coin. Encore une fois, la voix de son côté lumineux lui murmurait d'aider cette jeune femme et son père, de l'écouter et d'accepter ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Alors la magicienne noire posa la question du bout des lèvres, résistant comme elle le pouvait à un combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Alice avait gagné par son allégresse communicative, la douce naïveté qui se reflétait dans ses yeux enfantins qui semblaient s'émerveiller d'un rien.

– Rappelle-moi ton nom.

La jeune femme sourit, lui ayant déjà pardonné l'échange musclé précédent, persuadé de la bonté – même dissimulée – de cette femme aux robes improbables.

– Alice, Majesté.

The Evil Queen, marcha jusqu'à la chaise près de la petite table, en fit apparaître une autre pour son hôte et l'invita à s'assoir, lui proposant de tout lui expliquer depuis le début.

Le récit d'Alice s'avéra passionnant et la Reine noire partagea un dîner en compagnie de cette oratrice talentueuse. La jeune femme lui décrivait sa rencontre avec Drizella, le sort dont elle avait été victime et l'interruption inopportune de la Dark One quand The Evil Queen l'interrompit.

– « La » Dark One ? Depuis quand Rumplestilskin a-t-il décidé de changer de sexe ? Le crocodile est un homme…

Alice parut ne pas comprendre.

– Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un cygne…

– Un cygne ? Répéta Regina.

– Oui, La Dark One que j'ai rencontré est une femme que Drizella a appelée… Alice fouilla dans sa mémoire. Mince, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…

– Emma, souffla la Reine.

– Oui ! C'est ça, Emma ! Vous la connaissez ?

The Evil Queen n'écoutait plus. Emma était à nouveau le Dark One ? Elle n'était donc pas morte ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir échappé à une telle information ? Regina s'injuria intérieurement. Tout était de sa faute. En élisant domicile dans cette partie oubliée du monde, elle avait lancé un sort sur elle-même, pour qu'il soit impossible à quiconque de deviner son passé. Même Rumplestilskin ne la retrouverait plus. Ce morceau de sa vie était mort le soir où elle avait accepté de laisser partir son fils, le soir correspondant à la fin de Regina, de Storybrooke et surtout… à la disparition d'Emma.

Cette femme qu'elle aimait et qui était toujours en vie. Mon Dieu…

Et ce soir, elle apprenait qu'elle était l'Obscur. Depuis combien de temps ? Avait-elle essayé de retrouver Henry ? Se souvenait-elle au moins de leur fils ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et une colère inattendue monta lentement dans son corps. L'heure d'une nouvelle rencontre entre elles avait sonné et si elle apprenait qu'Emma avait abandonné Henry…

Regina revint à Alice qui restait silencieuse, attendant une réponse de la Reine. La magicienne décida de lui révéler la vérité.

– Alice… Le sort dont tu m'as parlé ne peut être brisé…

– Mais… commença la jeune femme, les larmes scintillant au coin des yeux.

– Je peux cependant faire quelque chose, l'arrêta Regina avec un sourire affectueux.

Alice attendit.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, le sort du cœur empoisonné est impossible à défaire. Or, ton père… m'a aidé… Regina s'était résignée à adopter la version qu'il avait connu. Comment leur expliquer tout le reste ? Même elle s'y perdait, alors ces deux-là… Je vais lui accorder une nouvelle jeunesse, qu'en dis-tu ?

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Vous pourriez vraiment… ?

– Oui.

– Mais on ne pourra toujours pas se toucher ?

– Non, répondit Regina avec un sourire triste.

– On aura du temps ensemble, plus qu'aujourd'hui, et il ne serait plus malade…

– Si tu parles de problèmes tels que les rhumatismes, alors oui, il sera guéri.

Alice restait pensive, elle décida de poser la question qui la taraudait :

– Croyez-vous qu'il existe quelqu'un en mesure de nous débarrasser de cette malédiction ?

Regina la regarda et son cœur se serra un instant. Réalisant toute la stupidité de son geste vingt ans plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Henry aux Charmant ? La jeune femme devant elle avait bravé de nombreux dangers, quitte à se donner auprès d'une sorcière un brin tordue pour avoir à nouveau la chance de serrer son père dans ses bras. The Evil Queen avait cru se sacrifier et faire la bonne chose pour son fils ? Non, elle avait simplement réalisé la même chose qu'elle avait crachée à la figure d'Emma. Elle l'avait abandonné, oblitérant également les êtres qui avaient su la faire revenir à la vie, son fils, sa famille, même Zelena n'avait pas échappé à ce choix stupide.

Et aujourd'hui c'était une gamine d'à peine plus de vingt ans qui lui ouvrait enfin les yeux !

La Reine noire se promit une nouvelle fois de tout faire pour l'aider, elle et son père. Elle chercha une réponse un tant soit peu remplie d'espoir pour la jeune femme.

– La seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement annuler le sort…

– Oui ?

Regina soupira et continua.

– Et celle qui l'a lancé.

Elle remarqua la déception sur les traits d'Alice. Se doutant qu'elle avait commencé par ça avant de venir la voir, elle ou Emma.

– Elle est morte il y a des années, murmura-t-elle.

– Je suis désolée, Alice, répondit sincèrement l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Hormis ce que je t'ai dit, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Alice leva les yeux de son assiette et rencontra son regard.

– Merci, Majesté. Ce que vous me proposez est déjà beaucoup…

Regina détourna les yeux, touchée par la bonne foi de la jeune femme, puis se racla la gorge en précisant.

– Ce soir tu dois te reposer. Nous partirons demain pour la Forêt Enchantée.

– Merci, Majesté.

.

 _La Forêt Enchantée, le lendemain…_

Alice avait fait provision d'haricots magiques et la dématérialisation dont usait si facilement la Reine noire leur permit d'accéder à leur destination en un temps record. Regina rencontra le père d'Alice en se disant qu'elle n'avait réellement pas été tendre dans son vœu, et comme promis, à l'aide du sang de sa fille, redonna la jeunesse au pirate qui la gratifia d'un de ses sourires ravageur en guise de remerciements. Allant même jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Un geste qu'elle faillit punir avant de s'apercevoir, qu'encore une fois, l'homme devant elle ne partageait que peu de chose avec l'amant d'Emma et que seule comptait sa fille à ses yeux.

Regina leur faussa compagnie après avoir promis de venir dîner chez eux dans la semaine et partit à la recherche d'Henry. Emma attendrait encore un peu.

Elle le découvrit en couple avec… Cendrillon et père d'une petite fille ! Elle était grand-mère ! Cachée, elle observa avec amour l'homme heureux qu'il était devenu. Avait-elle vraiment fait une erreur ? Ou n'était-elle pas plutôt sur le point d'en faire une en se dévoilant après vingt ans à un père de famille persuadé d'avoir perdu la sienne bien des années auparavant ?

Elle pleura en silence, ne sachant plus qu'elle attitude adopter. Emma lui devait une explication ! Se dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Regina apparut dans la salle de trône de son ancien palais. Elle voulait revêtir une nouvelle robe avant ses retrouvailles avec l'Obscur, mais ne résista pas à l'idée de s'assoir sur son ancien siège, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, levant la tête en sentant la vibration, entendant la détonation dans le lointain et la voyant apparaître à quelques mètres, dans un nuage de fumée grise.

– Emma ?

La femme en noir se pétrifia en la découvrant assise sur le fauteuil.

– Regina ? Souffla-t-elle.

.

 _La Forêt Enchantée, un quart d'heure plus tôt…_

Drizella était désespérée, son plan avait échoué. Elle ne pourrait jamais lancer le sort noir. Réunir sept sorcières avait été compliqué mais huit était tout bonnement impossible. Et pire que tout, sans la Méchante Reine cette tâche ne s'accomplirait jamais. Comment avait-elle cru y arriver sans l'Initiatrice, la seule et unique à avoir déjà lancé le sort ? Elle était vraiment stupide !

– Arrête de te lamenter, la réprimanda Emma. Bien entendu que sans Regina cela sera plus ardu. Néanmoins tu m'as moi… Utilise mon sang…

Emma déambulait dans le temple en pierre, passant devant les sept sorcières qui gardait la tête baissée sous leur scapulaire, témoignant leur respect à l'Obscur devant elle.

– Ton sang ? Répéta Drizella dans son dos.

– Oui. Ne suis-je pas moi-même une magicienne noire ?

– Mais…

– C'est la seule solution et tu le sais, affirma Emma.

Le Dark One avait depuis longtemps comprit que sa pupille se cognerait à ce problème épineux et en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Soit le sang de l'Obscur serait le dernier ingrédient, soit le sort ne serait jamais lancé.

– Mais, reprit Drizella. Si je prends ton sang, les conséquences seront…

– Inattendues, compléta Emma.

Pire que ça pour être exacte. Emma ignorait totalement ce qu'il se passerait. Elle se garda de présenter les choses sous cet aspect à son apprentie, répétant à la place ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit.

– C'est le seul moyen, alors fait ton choix, gamine, ordonna-t-elle en tendant la main paume ouverte.

Drizella observa la main blanche et les lignes dans celle-ci. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux femmes autour d'elle. Ce cercle de magie qui attendait sa décision pour se mettre en branle. Emma avait raison comme toujours. Valait-il mieux un sort aux conséquences inattendues plutôt que pas de sort du tout ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Oui, conclut l'élève, elle avait travaillé trop dur pour que cette possibilité lui glisse entre les doigts.

Drizella attrapa son poignard et entailla la paume de son maître. Observant le sang étrangement foncé tomber goutte à goutte au centre du temple libérant une épaisse fumée.

Emma sourit devant le tourbillon qui s'élançait vers le ciel orageux et reprit en direction de son élève.

– À bientôt, gamine, dit-elle puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise.

Le Dark one avait pour idée d'attendre le sort dans l'ancien château de Regina, de s'assoir sur son siège et de lui dire au revoir avant de ne plus se souvenir d'elle à jamais. Car maintenant qu'elle venait d'utiliser son sang pour lancer la malédiction, celle-ci ne pourrait plus être brisée. Son grand amour était mort depuis bien des années, un baisé n'était donc plus d'actualité…

Emma se matérialisa dans la salle et fixa la femme assise qui prononçait son nom. Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils un mauvais tour ?

– Regina ? Souffla-t-elle.

Le cygne noir suivit des yeux la femme en cuir, se lever lentement et marcher vers elle, un masque froid sur le visage. Cette femme suintait la magie, et la supériorité comme si l'incarnation de la Méchante Reine elle-même s'avançait vers elle.

La Méchante Reine ! Comprit enfin Emma. Celle avec qui Regina avait partagé son cœur et qui était repartie pour la Forêt Enchantée. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Était-ce vraiment elle qui s'arrêtait en face d'elle pour lui poser une question sur un ton glacial.

– As-tu abandonné notre fils, Emma ?

Emma n'écoutait pas scrutant le visage d'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis vingt ans, s'abreuvant des traits qu'elle aimait si ardemment, comme une désespérée assoiffée au milieu du désert face à un puits apparu comme par miracle devant elle. Que se dressât face à elle la partie obscure de Regina ne la gênait pas – et puis elle était mal placée pour parler –, non, car elle voyait au-delà de la rancœur, de la haine et de la colère qui collait à la peau de The Evil Queen, Emma distinguait parfaitement Regina dans cet amas de noirceur, une étincelle de lumière brillante, un petit brasier pulsant dans le corps qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine…

The Evil Queen n'osa pas répéter sa question devant l'expression d'Emma. Surprise par les larmes aux coins des yeux entièrement noir du Dark One qui la fixait avec adoration et qui…

La pression des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes la chamboula au point qu'elle en oublia sa colère. Emma l'embrassait ?! Où était donc passé son amour guimauve et ringard pour Monsieur Eyeleyner ? Et… À nouveau ses pensées s'interrompirent en sentant les mains du Dark One dans son dos l'attirer à elle, leur corps se coller, les doigts d'Emma remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, sa bouche s'entrouvrir, sa langue…

C'en fut trop. The Evil Queen la repoussa. Emma était censée la détester ! Ce rapprochement – qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire – méritait un minimum d'explications avant de passer à l'acte ! La Reine noire se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps elle s'embarrassait de ce genre de pensées ? _Fichue Regina !_ Se dit-elle. Sa partie « gentille » voulait certainement entendre la déclaration d'Emma avant de poursuivre quoi que ce soit entre elles.

Regina les yeux fermés murmura :

– Emma…

Elles entendirent une détonation dans le lointain.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux du Dark One avait retrouvé leur humanité constata The Evil Queen en rencontrant son regard embarrassé.

Emma ne regrettait absolument pas son geste précédent, la contrariété venait de ce qu'elle sentait se rapprocher. Elle recula de quelques pas et détourna les yeux.

– Je crois avoir fait une bêtise…

The Evil Queen reprit sa place et la toisa :

– Le contraire m'eut étonnée, Mademoiselle Swan…

Dieu que ce petit ton pincé lui avait manqué remarqua Emma en souriant en coin.

– Explique-moi, depuis le début.

– Je crains que nous n'ayons plus vraiment le temps…

La Reine regarda à travers la fenêtre découvrant l'immense vague de fumée se diriger vers elles.

– Le sort noir… C'est impossible…

– Pas avec le sang du Dark One…

The Evil Queen tourna la tête en direction d'Emma et ferma les yeux :

– N'as-tu donc rien appris ?! L'accusa-t-elle. Même Rumplestilskin ne s'y serait pas risqué. Cela peut engendrer un tel paradoxe… L'ordre en sera peut être bouleversé, il est probable que la course du temps elle-même en souffre ! Storybrooke à côté semblera un paradis !

Emma gardait les yeux baissés.

– Je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à vivre sans Henry et toi…

Que pouvait-elle répondre à un tel aveu ?

– Comment… ?

– Il a fallu que je te vois mourir pour enfin réaliser que je t'aimais, précisa Emma d'une petite voix. Je sais, c'est bête… Mais tu me connais, continua-t-elle en souriant pauvrement.

– Emma…

La jeune femme s'était éloignée, se massant la nuque, elle continua.

– Je suis devenue le Dark One pour te sauver. Et j'ai échoué… J'ai déçu Henry par ce choix. Je me suis transformée en monstre, et je ne voulais pas qu'il en subisse les conséquences. Tu comprends, si tu avais survécu je me serais battue contre les ténèbres, mais sans toi… Alors j'ai préféré le laisser à mes parents… Lui offrir une meilleur chance qu'une mère devenue l'Obscur… J'ai été la victime des séquelles de Neal et je refusais qu'Henry devienne comme lui par ma faute.

Emma lui tournait le dos observant le sort s'approcher à grande vitesse.

– Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais en vie quelque part… Mais il est trop tard, la malédiction arrive et ni toi ni moi ne nous souviendrons l'une de l'autre…

Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et le Dark One s'approcha de The Evil Queen. Elle tendit la main vers la joue de la Reine si silencieuse tout à coup.

– J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer, dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur sa bouche. Je suis pourtant sûre d'une chose... Je te reconnaîtrai.

La Reine noire les yeux brillants la prit dans ses bras. Emma avait simplement eu le même réflexe qu'elle pour Henry vingt ans plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la Méchante Reine était seule responsable de son isolement. Elle murmura à l'oreille de celle qu'elle serrait plus fortement pendant que la fumée s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

– J'en suis certaine.

.

.

N/A : Notes importantes :

Merci à PaB384, pour son commentaire sur Codex et qui concerne toutes mes histoires, mais que je ne peux remercier en mp.

Un chapitre sera posté tous les lundis.

Je sais, j'ai un petit peu triché, normalement Rumplestilskin est celui qui tue la Fée Noire et ce avant le combat entre Emma et Gideon, mais bon…

Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un UA, le comportement des personnages peut varier en fonction de la série et de nouvelles personnes peuvent apparaître.

Voici l'index des personnages :

Drizella : Fille de Lady Traimère / Victoria Belffrey et demi-sœur de Cendrillon. Pour ceux qui ont vu le dessin animé du même nom, Drizella chante merveilleusement faux « Chante Rossignol, chante... ». Nom dans la saison sept : Drizella/Ivy ou Javotte en français.

Alice : l'héroïne d'Alice au pays des merveilles, fille de Hook (version du vœux d'Emma par Aladin) et fille de Mother Gothel. Nom dans la saison sept Tilly.

Hook : Père d'Alice. Dans la saison sept porte aussi le nom : Nhook (« New » Hook)/Rogers.

Zelena : Mère de Robin. Dans la saison sept porte aussi le nom : Kelly.

Robin : Fille de Robin des bois et Zelena. Dans la saison sept porte aussi le nom : Margot.

Cendrillon : Demi-soeur de Drizella. Dans la saison sept porte aussi le nom : Jacinda.

Lucy fille d'Henry et Jacinda.

Et enfin... Regina... que l'on ne présente plus, porte aussi le nom de The Evil Queen/ La Méchante Reine et Roni dans la saison sept.

Pour les autres personnages... On s'en fiche...

Hyperion Heights est un quartier de Seattle où se déroule une partie de la saison sept, dans cette histoire elle est transformée en grande ville.

Cette histoire comporte douze chapitres, mais pas aussi longs que celui-ci.

Ah oui ! Et euh... Bonne lecture :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _Hyperion Heights, minuit…_

Dans le quartier en ruine, la jeune femme détalait à travers les gravas. La nuit et le peu d'éclairage public suffiraient peut-être à semer les assaillants dans son dos. Ils l'avaient perdue, du moins l'espérait-elle. S'engouffrant dans la ruelle sombre à sa droite, elle se dissimula dans l'embrasure d'une porte. De son point d'observation, elle devina la benne à ordures un peu plus loin, courut se recroqueviller derrière et attendit, distinguant effarée, les pas pressés qui se rapprochaient. Les gardes – énervés de chasser un gibier qu'ils avaient bêtement laissé fuir – se montreraient plus cruels envers elle une fois qu'ils la tiendraient. Ils arrivaient, le martellement de leurs bottes, le claquement sec des semelles sur le sol bétonné s'intensifiait de plus en plus, la terrifiant. Très bientôt, ils trouveraient sa cachette, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse capturer sans se battre. Elle glissa la main dans son dos, attrapant la crosse du Beretta coincé dans sa ceinture et ne perçut que trop tard la présence derrière elle. Elle sentit le coup à la nuque puis sombra rapidement dans le néant.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'arrière de son crâne l'élançait. Elle releva doucement la tête, sa vision encore brouillée dû à la gravité de sa blessure, pensa-t-elle en premier lieu, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait tout simplement plus ses lunettes. Le flou était normal à cause de sa myopie. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre ses lentilles de contact. Plissant les yeux pour mieux discerner la silhouette qui s'agenouillait, elle détourna la tête, essayant d'éviter vainement les mains qui approchaient de son visage, tirant sur ses bras et ses jambes attachés à la chaise, quand la voix agacée l'apostropha :

– Arrête de bouger, je veux juste te remettre tes lunettes. Elles ont failli se briser toute à l'heure quand tu es tombée sur le sol !

La jeune femme ayant déjà entendu cette voix, figée par la crainte qui parcourait son corps, priant pour qu'elle se trompe, obéit et capta le tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet gauche de son kidnappeur, levant finalement les yeux vers elle, comprenant qui lui faisait face, la reconnaissant. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, suivant des yeux celle qui venait de parler et qui s'asseyait un peu plus loin, étendant les jambes devant elle, attrapant son Beretta sur la petite étagère à porté de main, le reluquant avec intérêt.

– Tu sais t'en servir ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement méprisant en levant l'arme vers elle.

Elle n'écoutait pas. Elle cherchait désespérément une sortie, n'importe quoi pour éviter ce tête à tête ! Une rencontre entre elles qui n'était pas la première, bien qu'elle ignora totalement qui elle était à ce moment-là, se rassura-t-elle intérieurement.

L'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière ressemblait étrangement à un Container transformé en habitation. Ne comportant bien sûr qu'une seule porte, barrée par cette folle, qui l'observait patiemment, attendant sa réponse. Se doutant qu'elle resterait muette, la jeune femme d'à peu près son âge – un détail des plus étonnant vu sa réputation – se leva et s'accroupit pour ouvrir le sac à dos de celle qu'elle avait blessée. Elle fouilla dedans et trouva le portefeuille.

– J'aime bien parler avec les gens… Commença-t-elle. Cela dit, tu as l'air du genre coriace, je vais donc « deviner » qui tu es… Même si tu te doutes que je ne t'aurais pas sauvée si je ne le savais pas déjà, expliqua-t-elle en extirpant sa carte d'identité, lisant sur le plastique le nom de la jeune femme ficelée : « Margot Black ».

– Sauvée ? Répéta celle sur la chaise complètement perdue.

L'agresseur se releva et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Bien sûr. Crois-tu vraiment que ces gardes t'auraient épargné ? Debout devant elle. Son kidnappeur parut réfléchir un instant s'arrêtant dans son élan, la détaillant. Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique. Ils se seraient amusés avec toi et auraient fini par t'amener à Ivy… Crois-moi, si tu étais tombée entre ses mains… Les soldats t'auraient manqué.

Margot décela une légère angoisse dans le ton de la folle – qui venait de lui faire un compliment ! – et la regardait… gentiment ! À quoi jouait-elle ? Cherchait-elle à l'amadouer, comme ce soir-là ?

– J'ai préféré t'attacher, mais saches que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, je déteste la violence…

– Tu es pourtant _Crazy_ Tilly, lâcha Margot malgré elle.

La dénommée Tilly, debout devant elle, sourit d'un air malicieux.

– Ainsi donc tu sais qui je suis… Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda : Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Margot détourna le regard.

– Ton tatouage… On m'en a parlé…

Tilly observa le dessin, le labyrinthe circulaire sur son poignet, grimaça et fit quelques pas en arrière, attrapant le bracelet épais en cuir couvrant minutieusement l'encre sur sa peau.

– Et moi qui croyais que les yeux bandés de mes « interlocuteurs » ne leur permettaient pas de voir quoi que ce soit… Apparemment je me suis trompée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle caressa un instant le cuir et reprit :

– Je ne me souviens même plus quand je me suis fait faire ce tatouage… Expliqua-t-elle en revenant vers Margot. Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur elle. Tout est si… obscur… Comme ce quartier… Je croyais qu'il appartenait à la ville de Seattle et pourtant… si tu le parcours de long en large sa taille est aussi grande qu'une agglomération à part entière ! Et sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert ? Nous habitons un endroit que nous ne pouvons pas quitter ! J'ai bien tenté une ou deux fois, précisa-t-elle en se grattant la tête, cherchant quelque chose dans sa mémoire, n'y arrivant visiblement pas. C'est d'ailleurs en voulant réessayer une dernière fois ce soir, que je suis tombée sur le petit groupe qui te poursuivait…

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes sous le regard inquiet de Margot qui attendait le moment où elle s'en prendrait à elle.

– J'ai aussi oublié la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, révéla-t-elle tout bas, les paupières toujours closes.

Margot était sur le point de confirmer l'opinion générale sur cette tordue mais s'interrompit, se posant elle aussi tout d'un coup la même question. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu le soleil ? À croire qu'à Hyperion Heights, il faisait toujours nuit. Comme Tilly, elle se creusa la cervelle puis abandonna. Sa mémoire s'effilochait… Certainement à cause du coup à la tête qu'elle avait reçu. Néanmoins, elle frissonna, sachant au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose clochait dans leur « quartier » pas si tranquille, et elle passait sur toute cette histoire avec le Dirigeant... Non, son trouble se portait bien sur la météo. Elle prêta l'oreille à Tilly, toujours face à elle, qui la fixait avec sérieux.

– Je vois que toi aussi tu te poses la question…

Se mettant à marcher de long en large dans cet habitat exiguë, elle continua :

– J'ai essayé de tenir jusqu'à l'aube pour voir poindre les rayons du soleil, mais il y a toujours un moment où je m'endors et là, quand je me réveille, une nouvelle nuit commence !

À nouveau, Margot fut frappée par ce que lui disait son ravisseur. Et le plus étonnant dans toute cette histoire, était que cette nuit continuelle ne l'avait jamais gênée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose banale. Au fond de ses tripes, la certitude d'avoir vécu dans son enfance sous la lumière merveilleuse d'une journée ensoleillée la rassura, apaisa son corps tendu et angoissé par les colliers en plastiques qui la maintenaient à cette chaise en ferraille. Cependant, l'obscurité constante de ses récents souvenirs la dérangeait au plus haut point, la tourmentait, lui affirmant que quelque chose se tramait quelque part. Mais quoi ?

Le raclement de la chaise que faisait trainer Tilly jusqu'à elle pour s'assoir plus près de sa victime la sortit de ses réflexions. La ramenant avec horreur dans cette boîte en acier où elle était enfermée. Elle s'interrogea sur la portée de ses cris si elle s'égosillait pour donner l'alerte, si quelqu'un l'entendrait ou si, comme elle le soupçonnait, personne ne viendrait à son secours. _Crazy_ Tilly était connue pour son intelligence, sa précision et sa barbarie.

Elle déglutit en rencontrant le regard de son agresseur, qui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la considérait gravement, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques minutes puis Tilly reprit la parole.

– Le mystère de la nuit éternelle ne sera pas percé… _cette nuit_ , déclara-t-elle, détachant les deux derniers mots, tout en souriant à sa propre plaisanterie et continua en la dévisageant. Margot Black, le Capitaine de la Résistance…

– …

– Tu es si jeune…

Margot resta impassible. Qui se foutait de qui ? Elles avaient le même âge, mais contrairement à son adversaire, elle pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais torturé personne !

– J'ai mis du temps à te démasquer, admit Tilly. Et crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas pour intention de te faire du mal…

Margot plissa les yeux. Elle mentait, elle appartenait à la garde du Dirigeant.

– _Crazy_ Tilly ne fait pas dans la bonté.

Tilly sourit à cette accusation avant d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait avec un calme presque rassurant :

– C'est vrai, mais je ne veux plus travailler pour le Dirigeant, j'aimerais rejoindre les rangs de la Résistance…

Ce fut au tour de Margot de sourire puis de rire franchement à cette absurdité. Tilly qui s'était attendue à ce genre de réponse restait silencieuse, observant la crise de rire de la jeune femme inoffensive. Remarquant toute la grâce de ce son désarmant, de cette hilarité touchante. Cette joie passagère à son encontre. Cette moquerie crachée à sa face ne la dérangea pas, car Margot rayonnait. Le Capitaine de la Résistance avoisinant à peine les vingt-cinq ans, laissait voir toute l'élégance et la beauté de la femme qu'elle deviendrait dans quelques années à travers cet amusement. Tilly en fut troublée. Elle détourna les yeux quand Margot cessa enfin de rire et reporta son attention sur elle.

– Tu te trompes sur mon compte, je cherchais juste à rentrer chez moi. Je n'appartiens pas à la Résistance…

– Et le Beretta ? Demanda Tilly une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

– Les rues ne sont pas sûres après le couvre feu, répondit Margot en haussant les épaules, heureuse intérieurement de réussir à accomplir ce geste avec ses bras attachées, de la narguer.

Tilly la couva du regard. À une autre époque, la briser aurait demandé tout son talent. Les ruses dont elle aurait fait preuve pour l'obliger à avouer son appartenance au groupe le plus recherché d'Hyperion Heights auraient mises à mal toute l'étendue de son imagination. Oui, là, assise à moins de deux mètres d'elle, Tilly comprit pourquoi Margot possédait le grade de Capitaine dans le camp des ennemies du Dirigeant.

En dépit de sa position, Margot ne plierait pas, bravant avec courage _Crazy_ Tilly, montrant un caractère fort, un front haut et droit, une bravoure inutile, déterrée du plus profond de son être. Une foi inébranlable affichée avec panache pour le bourreau qui cherchait à la flouer, à lui faire croire qu'elle désirait rejoindre ses rangs.

Tilly soupira face à son comportement. La convaincre prendrait du temps, mais après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment que de rester cachée. Cependant, Ivy la chercherait et le Dirigeant lui-même finirait bien par s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bouilloire un peu plus loin sentant les yeux verts de Margot l'épier. Tilly sourit intérieurement à la peur qui suintait de la jeune femme assise, persuadée qu'elle utiliserait cet accessoire pour la torturer.

Comme elle se trompait. Sa vie n'avait jamais été en danger.

Elle abaissa le petit bouton et écouta l'eau commencer à chauffer, scrutant le visage impartial de Margot dont seuls les yeux trahissaient l'anxiété que provoquait le remoud de l'eau atteignant les cent degrés.

Tilly constata qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son talent. On l'accusait – pas tout à fait à tort – d'avoir violenté, soumis à la question, les ennemis du Dirigeant, mais la plupart des gens ignoraient le véritable « art » qu'elle apportait à ses interrogatoires. Elle l'avait dit, elle n'aimait pas la violence. Non, elle préférait trouver la faille dans la personne prête à souffrir physiquement, utiliser les mots pour la piéger. Une technique difficile qui la ravissait et dans laquelle, au fil des années, elle avait fini par exceller. Sa réputation sanguinaire n'était que le résultat de la honte de ceux qui avait tout confessé sans avoir reçu le moindre coup. Comment se regarder en face après cette trahison, comment ne pas baisser les yeux devant leurs proches une fois libéré ? Il fallait bien en laisser en vie quelques un pour relater toute la puissance et accentuer auprès des habitants d'Hyperion Heights la crainte qu'engendrait l'armée du Dirigeant. Et ceux-là, les moins marqués physiquement seraient les plus virulents dans leurs mensonges sur celle qui les avait si facilement retournés. Là encore, l'idée lui appartenait, une proposition assez malsaine, tordue et perverse pour mieux régner sur l'esprit de ses anciens prisonniers.

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, bien entendu qu'il y avait eu des tortures physiques, mais Ivy s'en chargeait. Le sang ne la dérangeait pas.

Touchant le plastique brûlant où l'eau finissait par se calmer, Tilly se demanda encore une fois d'où pouvait lui venir toute cette noirceur. Un questionnement intérieur qui avait petit à petit grandi en elle jusqu'au point de non retour, jusqu'au point d'arrêter de vouloir être le « bras vengeur » du Dirigeant. Quand elle avait fait part de ses doutes à Ivy, celle-ci avait noyé le poisson, s'énervant presque de ses interrogations. Le Dirigeant était quelqu'un de formidable, et si quelques péquenauds étaient incapables de le voir, alors il fallait les remettre dans le droit chemin et franchement, qui était le mieux placé qu'elles pour y arriver ?

Un discours répété avec énergie qui ne l'avait plus convaincu.

Et vu qu'il lui était impossible de quitter cet endroit de malheur, quelle meilleure idée que de se cacher chez ceux qu'elle pourchassait ? Après cette trouvaille, elle avait redoublé d'efforts pour dénicher l'identité du Capitaine et elle avait réussi.

Un de ses ennemies juré portait le nom de Margot Black, une étudiante en droit sur le point de passer l'examen du barreau pour devenir avocate, jouant à ses heures perdues, la serveuse dans le bar de sa mère. Exerçant l'art de la rhétorique – au fond un peu comme elle – avec des clients aux yeux brillants et au teint rougi par l'alcool dont ils abusaient en fin de semaine, lors d'un des rares soirs où le couvre feu s'étendait jusqu'à plus de minuit.

Tilly attrapa deux tasses et deux sachets d'Earl Grey, un parfum classique et indémodable. Elle garnit le plateau d'un sucrier, d'une boîte de gâteaux, des deux tasses et se retourna, cherchant des yeux une petite table en plastique dans sa maison de fortune. Elle se dirigea vers le mobilier et s'en saisit, positionnant la table entre leur deux chaises sous le regard abasourdi de Margot, à qui ce comportement des plus étranges échappait totalement. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Tilly déposa le plateau sur la table. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque la lame du couteau apparut et que son agresseur se rapprocha dangereusement.

– Je vais couper un de tes liens, expliqua doucement Tilly, afin que tu puisses boire et manger si tu le souhaites.

Le geste avait été rapide et déjà Tilly s'installait en face d'elle attrapant son mug, soufflant sur la boisson, alors que Margot s'insultait intérieurement de n'avoir pas réagi.

Margot expira bruyamment. Cet entretien ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme elle l'imaginait. Elle regarda sceptique la tasse de thé fumante à porté de main. Il lui suffisait de l'attraper et de lui lancer à la figure pour l'ébouillanter.

– Et après ? Questionna Tilly. Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire ce sera m'énerver, argua-t-elle prouvant à Margot qu'elle avait parfaitement compris son intention. Bois, ce n'est que du thé et des gâteaux…

Margot tergiversa en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait envie de boire ce fichu thé, Tilly avait raison, à quoi servait de lui envoyer à la face ? Autant se désaltérer à la place, mais… s'il était empoisonné ?

Tilly sourit devant son expression. Elle tendit le bras, récupéra la tasse et but une gorgée avant de la remettre près de la main de Margot qui suivait ses mouvements.

– Tu vois, aucun poison… Même si je ne peux pas te garantir de n'avoir pas glissé quelques gouttes de sérum de vérité…

Margot pâlit et Tilly se mit à rire.

– Tu es adorable, dit-elle à l'étudiante en droit.

Margot détourna le regard en rougissant. Tilly ravie, reprit avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

– Je vois que tu te souviens de moi…

Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait d'elle. Margot frémit à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre elles si Tilly n'était pas partie en hâte ce soir-là.

.

Tilly marchait dans les rues d'un pas assuré. Le Kelly's, un bar à la mode, n'était qu'à un bloc, pas très loin du pont sur lequel passait le métro aérien. Ses recherches sur le Capitaine l'avaient menée à cet endroit. Un des points clef de son enquête longue et laborieuse, truffée de mensonges, de tricheries, d'abus et d'espionnage de personnes, que tout un chacun aurait qualifié de « gens bien et inoffensifs », de pauvres âmes si faciles à duper, à manipuler, qui lâchaient, sans même s'en rendre compte, des informations capitales.

Avant d'exposer toute l'étendue de ses trouvailles à son supérieur, Tilly avait voulu vérifier elle-même l'identité de cette Margot Black, celle d'une serveuse dans un bar ! Quelle meilleure couverture pour le Capitaine de la Résistance qui menait la vie dure aux gardes du Dirigeant ? Quasiment une légende à ses yeux, un ennemi dont l'aura s'élevait de plus en plus parmi ses ennemis. Une fascination montante, presque à l'image d'une transe absurde, qui envahissait le cerveau primaire de ses prisonniers. Au point de la mettre sur un piédestal, de s'y raccrocher tel un futur noyé dans une mer agitée, s'agrippant à cette bouée de sauvetage chimérique qui finissait toujours par couler à un moment ou un autre, engloutis par les vagues menaçantes, les flots de paroles de celle qui s'emparait merveilleusement de leur esprit étriqué. Empruntant des chemins détournés, leur faisant croire qu'ils arrivaient à lui résister – à tenir à distance _Crazy_ Tilly ! – pour s'effondrer pathétiquement, vaincus par leur bourreau qui semblait s'amuser de toute cette situation.

Tilly ne se réjouissait pas. Elle gardait la tête haute devant eux, mais il fallait endiguer cette menace rapidement. Car la Résistance commençait aussi à inquiéter Emma…

Tilly poussa la porte du bar et ferma un instant les yeux face au vacarme qui la percuta de plein fouet. Les baffles accrochés dans chaque coin de la salle, vomissaient une cacophonie à la mode, à laquelle s'ajouter les jacasseries des clients heureux. Tilly était assez émerveillée de l'effet cocktail party du lieu, de cette capacité dont jouissaient les consommateurs à diriger leur attention pour suivre une conversation entre eux, sans se soucier du fond sonore irritant. Tilly avait toujours aimé les endroits calmes. Un détail qui pouvait étonner, vu qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans la rue où le bruit était constant. Et plus jeune, pour contrer ce bourdonnement continuel, Tilly s'imaginait parfois avoir vécu loin de tout ça, dans une tour où le silence régnait. Ivy se moquait d'elle. Celle qui l'avait sortie du caniveau ne comprenait pas son amour absolu pour la paix auditive, elle qui paraissait avoir eu des écouteurs greffés dès sa plus tendre enfance à ses oreilles, se fichait des explications de sa partenaire.

Tilly observa la jeune femme derrière le bar, concentrée sur ce que lui disait l'homme assis sur le tabouret en face d'elle et se demanda si elle était le Capitaine. Non, elle était bien trop jeune. Tilly soupira en parcourant des yeux la salle à la recherche des autres serveuses. Elle les détailla, toujours debout près de la porte, et constata avec désolation qu'aucune des deux ne remplirait le rôle d'un Capitaine de la Résistance. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un cria dans son oreille.

– Salut ! Tu es nouvelle ? C'est la première fois que je te vois !

Le jeune homme qui venait de beugler, lui souriait avec encouragement, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur immaculée – à se demander s'il s'agissait de leur couleur naturelle – attendant gentiment la réponse d'une Tilly hypnotisée par cette denture chevaline qui cligna des paupières et répliqua en haussant la voix.

– Je cherche Margot Black.

Le sourire s'effaça et l'inconnu aux lèvres épaisses et aux yeux trop petits montra du doigt le bar avant de marmonner quelque chose que Tilly ne chercha pas à comprendre, préférant s'intéresser à celle qu'elle avait écarté et qui se glissait entre les clients disparaissant de sa vue à l'arrière de la pièce trop bruyante.

Elle se faufila à travers ces étrangers et atteignit enfin la porte imposante par laquelle Margot était sortie. Tilly prit son élan pour la pousser, se doutant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'ouvrir facilement et percuta la jeune serveuse qui venait de tirer sur la poignée de l'autre côté cherchant à rentrer dans le bar. Tilly perdit pied, bascula dans la ruelle sur Margot qui la rattrapa comme elle put.

Dans les bras de la jeune femme, Tilly oublia un instant le décor autour d'elle, se lovant dans l'étreinte improvisée d'une inconnue. Pire, d'une ennemie présumée ! Inspirant à plein poumon le parfum boisé relâché par la peau nue dépassant du débardeur de la barman qui finit par reculer, baissant la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin, croisant son regard, plaisantant en s'écartant doucement :

– C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille me tombe dans les bras aussi facilement !

Tilly observa cet air coquin, qu'elle reconnut comme la façade adoptée d'une actrice douée. D'un masque parfait en vu de cacher une timidité refoulée avec brio. Une habitude sans doute prise depuis longtemps et peut-être efficace sur les clients de fin de soirée, bouffis et imbibés d'alcool, mais pas sur elle.

Tilly aimait cette confusion dissimulée, une faiblesse chez son adversaire.

Reprenant contenance après cette absence totale de raisonnement dans les bras de la jeune femme – qu'elle mit sur le compte de leur choc assez violent quelques instants plus tôt, préférant occulter son attirance plus qu'évidente – elle décida d'en jouer.

– Il faut dire que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Tilly sourit intérieurement devant le trouble évident sur les traits de celle qui crânait bêtement à peine une seconde avant. Pendant que Margot cherchait désespérément un semblant de réponse à ce compliment de bas étage, Tilly se pencha pour ramasser le livre ouvert sur le sol, la victime collatérale de leur carambolage antérieur. Le titre l'étonna, comment le Capitaine de la Résistance pouvait-elle lire des contes pour enfants ? _Alice au pays des merveilles, vraiment ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Mais continuant son incarnation douteuse d'un Don Juan féminin, affichant un sourire enjôleur, elle tendit le livre à une Margot, toujours aussi muette, commençant même à rougir, une aubaine ! Tilly se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus sa gaucherie attachante. Malgré ça, le doute s'immisça en elle.

Et si… Le Capitaine se fichait d'elle et jouait les innocentes pour mieux la tromper ? S'interrogea-t-elle, maudissant Ivy de l'avoir si bien formée, d'avoir semer la graine de la paranoïa dans son corps. Écartant vivement cette émotion dérangeante, elle reprit avec amusement, pointant du menton le bouquin dans sa main :

– C'est marrant que tu lises une histoire sur moi…

Margot plissa les yeux récupérant le pavé, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

– Je m'appelle Alice, précisa Tilly, énonçant ce mensonge avec une sincérité digne d'un Oscar.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda Margot en écarquillant les yeux.

Une tactique fumeuse, qui pour Tilly avait une chance sur deux de marcher, car si elle lui donnait son vrai prénom, la conversation si bien commencée, risquait de se terminer en un bain de sang et Tilly n'était pas sûre de l'emporter physiquement sur le Capitaine, aussi crédule qu'elle parut être. Alors, autant enfoncer le clou.

– Mais oui, enfin tu me prends pour qui ? _Crazy_ Tilly ? Dit-elle en mimant l'agacement.

Margot la regarda de biais ne sachant vraiment pas quoi penser de cette fille.

– Euh…

– Bon. Oublions ça tu veux, dis-moi plutôt comment s'appelle ma sauveuse ? Demanda Tilly en reprenant un visage aimable.

Margot soupira, visiblement soulagée d'avoir échappé à un drame éventuel et annonça :

– Margot, avec un « T ».

– Targo ? Questionna Tilly mimant parfaitement l'idiotie, arrachant un sourire à la barman.

– À l'autre bout, précisa-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Et voilà, se faire passer pour la reine des débiles marchait systématiquement…

Tilly se tapa le front, comme pour s'excuser de sa bêtise et demanda :

– Tu n'aurais pas une cigarette par hasard ? Tâtant sa veste, elle continua. J'ai oublié mon paquet.

– Tu fumes ?

– Toujours quand je suis nerveuse, susurra-t-elle.

Margot baissa les yeux à la remarque peu subtile et les releva en souriant, le regard un peu plus brillant que l'instant d'avant.

– En fait, si, j'ai « confisqué » un paquet à un client qui menaçait d'en fumer une à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle en sortant le paquet, lui proposant.

Tilly cala la cigarette entre ses lèvres et attrapa ses allumettes. Elle en craqua une, jetant un coup d'œil à Margot qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Je me sentirai moins seule…

– Je ne fume pas, avoua Margot embarrassée.

Tilly se mit à rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se vexa Margot.

La jeune rieuse s'arrêta et continua à sourire en éteignant et jetant la cigarette à peine entamée dans la petite poubelle près de la porte, précisant :

– Ce qui m'amuse, c'est que j'essaie de t'impressionner avec une attitude cool, fumant à la façon des cow-boys alors qu'en fait je suis comme toi… Depuis tout à l'heure je crapote en espérant que tu ne le remarqueras pas…

Tilly se réjouissait de jouer les jeunes écervelées avec la barman qui secouait la tête en souriant. Margot baissa les yeux et toucha du bout des doigts le poignet de Tilly.

– J'aime bien ton bracelet, murmura-t-elle.

Tilly ne réfléchit pas, elle attrapa doucement la main de Margot et la porta à ses lèvres y déposant un baiser tendre en fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir face au visage de la jeune femme un peu plus près, troublée qui fixait sa bouche. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Cria d'un fin fond reculé de son cerveau, une voix qu'elle n'écoutait plus. Ne se focalisant que sur le désir visible dans le regard de Margot, le même qui coulait à cet instant dans son corps. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle sentit les mains de Margot remonter le long de son dos, la pressant contre elle, accentuant leur baiser totalement imprévu !

Son idée de la séduire n'était qu'un leurre. Elle se serait débrouillée pour amener Margot près d'une patrouille afin de la faire arrêter et une fois la menace emprisonnée, aurait enfin commencé les choses sérieuses.

Or, tout venait de déraper…

Notant que Margot la poussait doucement contre le mur, caressant sa nuque, leurs lèvres toujours scellées, la jeune femme découvrit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'interrompre. _Crazy_ Tilly était en train d'étreindre le Capitaine de la Résistance ! Bon Dieu, mais que se passait-il ?!

L'explosion à quelques kilomètres brisa leur fougue inattendue.

Elles se regardèrent aussi étonnées l'une que l'autre puis tournèrent la tête vers les détonations qui résonnaient.

– Je crois que c'est au théâtre, avança Margot.

Tilly fronça les sourcils et jura intérieurement. Le Dirigeant était là-bas ce soir, pourvu qu'Emma... Elle s'interrompit en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et lut le nom de celle qui l'appelait : Ivy.

Elle s'écarta vivement de Margot et bafouilla un vague :

– Je dois y aller et s'élança vers la fumée tout en décrochant à son téléphone.

Margot la suivit des yeux, la voyant disparaître au coin de la rue. Elle commençait à s'interroger sur son attitude plus que bizarre avec cette inconnue quand le grincement de la porte à sa gauche la fit tourner la tête. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

– Des nouvelles ? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'épais nuage.

– Le Dirigeant a été blessé, mais je n'en sais pas plus… Avoua sa mère.

– Et nos hommes ?

Kelly baissa la tête. Margot détourna le regard. Dieu qu'elle détestait cet endroit et le Dirigeant !

.

Le thé avait bon goût et les gâteaux croustillants sous ses dents fondaient sur sa langue. Margot ferma les yeux malgré elle et ne remarqua pas le désir dans le regard de Tilly assise en face d'elle.

– C'est drôle… Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais du genre à sauter sur une fille que tu connaissais à peine, se moqua Tilly.

Margot rouvrit les paupières, manqua de s'étouffer avec son biscuit délicieux, reprit une gorgée de son thé pendant que son visage prenait une teinte écarlate et se défendit avec verve.

– Ce n'est pas le cas ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'as embrassée !

– Tu m'as plaquée contre le mur, rétorqua Tilly imperturbable.

– …

La jeune femme se leva et marcha dans la pièce en évitant son regard.

– J'ai beau y repenser, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis conduite de cette façon avec toi… Mince, ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser prendre dans une ruelle crasseuse par une parfaite inconnue ! Parce qu'honnêtement je ne t'aurais pas arrêté, avoua-t-elle plus bas.

Margot s'offusqua de la première partie de la phrase et resta la bouche ouverte oubliant totalement ce qu'elle comptait répliquer en entendant la confession.

Tilly revint s'assoir et la questionna :

– Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? Pourquoi nous sommes nous comportées comme deux adolescentes en rut ?

Margot sourit malgré elle à cette expression qui sur le fond illustrait assez bien leur attitude et secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-elle avec sincérité. Après tout, que risquait-elle à dire la vérité sur cette soirée ? Tant que Tilly restait focalisée sur ce moment, elle ne l'interrogeait pas sur la Résistance.

Tilly scrutant ses traits hocha la tête gravement.

– J'ai menti, je sais pourquoi nous avons réagi de cette façon.

Margot rencontra son regard et attendit.

– À cause de la magie.

La jeune femme attachée fronça les sourcils :

– Tu veux dire… comme un coup de foudre ?

Tilly se mit à rire face à cette hypothèse puis se calma, réfléchissant sérieusement à ses paroles.

– Ce n'est pas si bête, Victoria a bien parlé de quelque chose entre nous, une histoire puissante dont la naissance aurait été interrompue par ce sort, ça et le sang du Dark One qui ajoute sa propre force… Peut-être ces deux éléments nous poussent irrésistiblement l'une vers l'autre, comme, oui, une sorte de coup de foudre… Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Margot la regardait en gobant les mouches. Elle venait d'entendre la preuve que _Crazy_ Tilly était bien folle. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur elle et lui sourit gentiment.

– Je sais qu'à cet instant tu penses que je suis folle… _Crazy_ … Sais-tu d'où vient mon surnom ?

– De la folie dont tu fais preuve pour torturer les gens, l'accusa Margot.

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de son kidnappeur.

– Pas vraiment… À la base il s'agit d'une plaisanterie de la part de mon chef… Je te raconterai peut-être un jour… Mais en attendant, je m'appelle Tilly… Wonder, aussi connu sous le titre de…

Tilly l'observait, l'encourageant à terminer sa propre phrase. Margot réfléchit, Wonder, un nom pas vraiment commun à Hyperion Heights, un nom appareillé à un grade énoncé par un de ses hommes.

– Sergent Wonder, souffla-t-elle.

– Exactement… Tu as devant toi l'adjoint du Lieutenant Swan.

Margot ferma les yeux devant ce constat affligeant.

– Ainsi donc la police d'Hyperion Heights est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, servant le Dirigeant avec fierté et sans pudeur, dit-elle avec mépris.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répliqua Tilly d'un air mystérieux.

Margot plissa les yeux et la jeune femme reprit :

– Mais je comprends que tout ceci te laisse pantoise. Je vais donc t'expliquer mes découvertes et lorsque j'aurai terminé tu devras faire un choix…

Tilly se leva et montra du doigt le plateau entre elles.

– Voudrais-tu autre chose ?

– Que tu me libères. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Résistance… Je t'en supplie, je n'ai rien fait ! Gémit-elle en la regardant d'un air extraordinairement naïf.

Tilly ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

– Margot, n'essaie pas de m'amadouer, cela à tendance à… m'exciter.

Margot détourna le regard, en ressentant les prémices de ce qui l'avait poussée à répondre au baiser de Tilly dans cette ruelle sinistre. Elle serra les mâchoires pour retenir cette sensation étrangère et tenace, s'interrogeant sérieusement sur la théorie bancale d'une « magie » entre elles.

– Merci, murmura Tilly en récupérant le plateau et les tasses, s'éloignant pour les déposer un peu plus loin.

Elle se rassit à nouveau face à Margot et commença :

– Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement méchant ou vicieux…

Tilly n'écouta pas le petit rire de dédain de sa prisonnière en continuant.

– Mais honnêtement, même si une gêne m'envahissait parfois face à un comportement que je ne sentais pas vraiment faire partie de moi, elle s'évaporait bien vite. Non, la première fois que j'ai eu des doutes sur Hyperion Heights remonte à une quinzaine de jours, un peu avant notre « rencontre » et… J'ai honte d'avouer qu'ils ne furent le résultat que d'une jalousie inutile envers celle qui partageait mon lit…

.

Tilly remua dans le lit et ouvrit légèrement les yeux sentant que la personne à côté d'elle se levait. Elle voulut la retenir et referma la main dans le vide.

– Reviens dans le lit, grogna-t-elle.

Le rire de la jeune femme qui s'habillait la sortit complètement du sommeil. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et observa Ivy boutonnant un chemisier en soie avant d'enfiler une veste en cuir noir.

– Où vas-tu ? Croassa-t-elle.

– J'ai quelqu'un à voir…

Tilly se renfrogna :

– Cette personne attendra, je ne travaille pas avant quelques heures et nous étions censées rester au lit…

Le nouveau léger rire amusé de celle qui comptait lui fausser compagnie l'agaça pendant qu'Ivy se rapprochait et posait un genou sur le lit pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de s'en aller en direction de la porte.

– Ordre direct du Dirigeant, je te verrai plus tard, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Tilly aurait dû se recoucher, excepté que son intuition venait de déceler un mensonge dans la réponse d'Ivy. L'ordre n'avait jamais émané du Dirigeant. La jeune femme dans le lit réfléchissait, Ivy avait ses secrets, pourtant quelque chose dans son ton désinvolte, ce mensonge éhonté, cette précipitation à vouloir s'en aller et retrouver quelqu'un d'autre l'inquiétait terriblement. Ivy était-elle en train de la tromper ?

Devant cette idée absurde mais néanmoins possible, elle sauta du lit, s'habilla à la hâte et se précipita à la suite de son amante. En bas de l'immeuble, elle remarqua sa voiture tourner à l'angle de la rue et courut en direction de son propre véhicule.

Un des avantages à travailler pour la police résidait dans ses automatismes à suivre quelqu'un sans se faire repérer. Tilly fila la Ford noire pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa destination et fronça les sourcils continuant tout droit pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin en se garant sur le bord de la route, vérifiant dans le rétroviseur la disparition de la voiture d'Ivy derrière les grilles qui donnaient sur le parc de la demeure.

Une propriété qui lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos. La bâtisse elle-même avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, rappelant le manoir hanté d'un film d'horreur de seconde zone et plus que tout, les pensionnaires du dit château la terrifiaient. Elle se demanda qui Ivy pouvait bien connaître à l'Hôpital psychiatrique d'Hyperion Heights et décida d'attendre son départ pour enquêter sur ce point.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque la voiture d'Ivy sortit de la propriété, Tilly suivit simplement des yeux les phares qui disparaissaient dans la nuit en direction du centre ville. Elle vérifia son portable qui vibrait. Un message de celle qui lui avait menti l'avertissait de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle avait des choses à faire…

Tilly ne répondit pas et conduisit jusqu'aux grilles, dégainant son badge de police à la face du gardien qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer malgré l'heure des visites terminée.

En claquant la portière Tilly frissonna devant la construction imposante. La lumière de la lune éclairait la toiture où quelques tuiles manquaient ici et là, et son œil perçut une ou deux fissures sur la façade qui n'auguraient rien de bon sur l'état de délabrement de l'hôpital. Elle s'ébroua et monta les marches à pas lents, injuriant Ivy qui préférait ne pas révéler ce qu'elle faisait et « l'obligeait » à pénétrer dans cet endroit épouvantable.

L'intérieur suintait la moisissure et la peur. Elle entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang dans une des ailes du bâtiment et s'avança stoïque face au sourire, pas le moins du monde dupe, de l'infirmier à la barbe hirsute dont le crâne chauve brillait sous le néon blafard et en fin de vie.

Assis derrière un comptoir, l'homme à l'uniforme blanc avait détaché son regard du magazine de sport et la considérait avec ce sourire insultant. Remarquant facilement son anxiété prendre de l'ampleur, entourée par ces murs à la peinture écaillée desquels se détachait l'impression angoissante de vouloir vous emprisonner et vous garder comme une nouvelle congénère parmi eux, vous donnant l'illusion que vous possédiez cette folie dérangeante des « habitants » derrière la porte barricadé à sa droite.

Tilly déglutit et se concentra sur le nom du badge épinglé sur l'habit de celui qui la narguait si ouvertement. « M. Leroy » lut-elle intérieurement en sentant les effluves de l'alcool qui se dégageaient du gobelet en plastique à côté de la main de l'infirmier, où le liquide ambré – preuve d'une compagnie pas très légale pendant sa garde – ne paraissait pas être le premier. L'homme capta son regard et poussa la boisson un peu plus loin en bougonnant devant son insigne qu'elle faisait glisser sur le comptoir, effaçant ce sourire narquois pour grogner un vague : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » d'un ton bourru.

– Voir une de vos patientes, dit-elle d'une voix froide en attrapant le registre des visites à sa gauche, parcourant des yeux le dernier nom présent. Lady Trémaire, précisa-t-elle, remarquant l'écriture serrée et irrégulière d'Ivy accolée à ce nom étrange.

Il plissa les yeux et sembla embêté. Face à cet atermoiement Tilly sentit l'agacement poindre en elle. Qui était ce type pour lui tenir tête ?

– Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en le fixant du regard qu'elle réservait à ses prisonniers.

Le dénommé Leroy décela tout le danger maintenu dans la jeune femme accoudée et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été courageux, il aboyait mais ne mordait pas et il préférait éviter les ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre. Il appuya sur le petit bouton à sa gauche relâchant un grésillement désagréable de la part de la serrure qui céda, ouvrant dans un grincement strident la porte donnant sur les malades agglutinés dans la pièce principale de l'hôpital. Leroy marmonna : « On les remet dans leur… chambre dans trente minutes », avant de reporter les yeux sur sa lecture manquant de s'emparer du gobelet pour en prendre une gorgée après cette conversation qui lui laissait un peu les nerfs en pelote. Verre, qu'il vida d'un trait seulement quand le dos du sergent disparu dans la salle, refermant la porte automatiquement derrière elle.

L'odeur âcre de transpiration flottant dans l'air lui retourna l'estomac. Tilly serra les mâchoires pour ne pas vomir et parcourut des yeux la « salle de jeux » des internés pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Les grandes fenêtres n'apportaient aucune clarté. Par cette nuit lunaire, l'astre céleste n'auréolait apparemment que le toit du château. La lumière crue et artificielle du plafonnier bien trop haut, palissait et accentuait le regard hagard, les tenues sales et les traits tirés des rares personnes debout, traînant des pieds, frottant leur semelles en plastiques sur le linoléum d'un gris délavé en un chuintement répétitif.

Un infirmier guère heureux d'être là, la salua et retourna à son air contemplatif des malades au ralenti.

Le sergent Wonder sursauta quand une main s'accrocha à son avant-bras. Croisant le regard dément de la femme aux cheveux courts poivre et sel, Tilly découvrit dans ses yeux verts une étincelle heureuse tout sauf naturelle. Obnubilée par sa bouche au sourire niais, elle écouta sa voix haut perchée, lui demander si le berger la regardait, ponctuant sa question en tirant nerveusement sur son bras toujours agrippé. Le tout en pointant de la tête dans un mouvement récurrent et saccadé un homme avachi sur une chaise en plastique un peu plus loin, les bras ballants et le regard vide, porté sur la table devant lui, et sur laquelle trônait un échiquier dont les trois quart des pièces manquaient.

Tilly attrapa la main de l'étrangère pour la repousser avec douceur lorsque s'éleva la voix distinguée derrière elle, l'immobilisant elle et l'importune qui ne la lâchait pas.

– David ne vous a pas quitté des yeux, ma chère Mary-Margaret… Expliqua une femme à la stature élégante et bien plus propre que les résidents de cette charmante demeure. Que diriez-vous d'aller le chercher et de lui montrer cette pièce fascinante, proposa-t-elle gentiment. Serrant un peu plus fort un livre à la couverture cachée contre elle.

La dénommée Mary-Margaret porta sur elle un regard d'illuminée, semblant vouloir faire passer à travers lui toute sa gratitude et sa reconnaissance éternelle pour lui avoir suggéré une idée aussi incroyable.

Elle se dirigea à petits pas précipités vers le « berger », toujours aussi inactif, qui finit par lever les yeux vers elle et accepter sa main tendue, la suivant, écoutant un monologue sûrement extraordinaire sur la vue merveilleuse qu'offrait – on ne savait trop quand – les carreaux opaques et rayés des fenêtres grillagées.

– Je suppose que c'est moi que vous venez voir ? Demanda la nouvelle arrivée à Tilly. Je suis Lady Traimère, se présenta-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en marchant en direction de la table à l'échiquier. Nous serons plus tranquilles dans cette partie de la pièce.

Tilly ne chercha pas à comprendre comment cette femme savait qu'elle était là pour elle, trop heureuse de n'avoir pas à deviner qui se cachait derrière qui dans cette ambiance plus que bizarre.

Face à elle, assise dans une position légèrement crispée, le dos droit, Lady Traimère lui sourit en demandant :

– Quand vous-êtes vous réveillée, Alice ?

– Alice ? Répéta Tilly sans comprendre.

Lady Traimère se pencha sur la table et scruta le sergent puis recula en soupirant, se passant la main sur le visage.

– Vous ne savez rien…

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Répondit-elle à la place.

– Pourquoi Ivy vient vous voir ? Lâcha Tilly.

Lady Traimère haussa les sourcils et comprenant à qui Tilly faisait référence se mit à rire bruyamment. Tilly jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmier qui s'approchait mais lui fit signe que tout allait bien, pendant que reprenait la femme qui s'était calmée.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensée que la jalousie « ressentie » par la petite amie de ma fille puisse m'être un jour utile dans ce monde.

– « Votre fille » ? Répéta Tilly.

– « Dans ce monde » aurait dû plus attirer vôtre attention, Alice, la corrigea-t-elle.

Tilly fronça les sourcils ?

– Vous êtes la mère d'Ivy ?

– Oui, Alice. Je suis la mère d'Ivy, ici je suis connue sous le nom de Victoria Bellfrey.

– Pourquoi m'appelez-vous, Alice ?

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Lady Traimère tout en lui expliquant :

– Parce que dans notre réalité, il s'agit de votre véritable nom…

Tilly ne répondit rien. Comprenant pourquoi Ivy lui avait caché sa mère… car elle en avait honte.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ? L'interrompit Victoria.

– Tilly Wonder, avoua la jeune femme sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Lady Traimère n'avait rien d'aliéné.

– Je dois au moins reconnaître que ma fille a quand même un peu d'humour, confessa Victoria. Mademoiselle Wonder, je suppose qu'après votre visite, je ne vous verrez plus. Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire avant que vous ne quittiez cet endroit déprimant.

Tilly hésita puis se dit qu'une « discussion » avec la mère de la femme qui partageait sa vie permettrait peut-être de mieux la comprendre.

– Je vous écoute…

Victoria Bellfrey, débarrassa l'échiquier de ses quelques pièces et s'empara de la Reine noire sur la table en commençant :

– Il était une fois, un monde où beaucoup de personnages de contes de fées étaient réunis. Un jour, The Evil Queen jeta un sort sur tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée, les emmenant ici, sur une terre où la magie n'existait plus, figeant le temps en une boucle infinie. La conteuse déposa la Reine sur le plateau vide et attrapa le Cavalier blanc sur le côté. Or la Reine, du nom de Regina, n'avait pu empêcher la prophétie stipulant qu'un jour, l'enfant de Blanche-Neige et Prince Charmant briserait le sort, un Sauveur que son propre fils Henry dénicha à Boston…

Tilly fronça les sourcils.

– Ne m'interrompez pas, l'avertit Lady Traimère et essayez de suivre. Le Cavalier blanc, portant le nom d'Emma, dont Henry était aussi le fils, brisa donc la malédiction. Oui, l'enfant avait deux mères, précisa Victoria d'un geste nonchalant, pour les détails on verra plus tard. Quoiqu'il en soit, au contact de ce Saveur, The Evil Queen changea… et redevint bénéfique, dit-elle en remplacent sur l'échiquier la pièce foncée par son homonyme blanc… Emma et Regina tombèrent éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte bien entendu… Les choses ne pouvaient être aussi simples !

Vérifiant qu'elle avait toujours toute l'attention de son invitée, elle continua :

– Mais un autre danger guettait nos héroïnes… Elle piocha le Roi noir parmi les quelques pièces et l'ajouta au jeu. Le Dark One, un sorcier noir, l'ancien maître de The Evil Queen. Un homme dont le fils quelques années plus tard tenta de détruire la vie d'Emma et échoua, emportant malgré tout dans l'au-delà, sous ses yeux, l'amour insoupçonné d'Emma.

Victoria enleva la Reine blanche du jeu et reprit doucement :

– En tuant la femme qu'elle aimait, le fils du magicien déclencha une colère telle que notre Cavalier blanc accepta les ténèbres décidant de prendre la place du Roi maléfique pour essayer de sauver la femme de sa vie, devenant elle-même le nouveau Dark One ne réussissant pas à faire renaître, malgré toute sa puissance, celle dont elle avait fini par comprendre l'importance dans son cœur.

Le Cavalier blanc fut lui aussi chassé de l'échiquier et la main de Lady Traimère joua avec le Roi foncé, la dernière pièce présente sur les cases blanches et noires.

– Face à la perte de l'être aimée, le nouveau Dark One renvoya tout le monde dans la Forêt Enchantée dont son propre fils Henry et sillonna les différents mondes de notre Univers pendant les quinze années qui suivirent. Et puis un jour, fatigué de sa fuite, le nouveau Roi noir s'arrêta à Wonderland… Où il décida de formée une apprentie, ma propre fille, Drizella, précisa-t-elle en apposant à côté de la pièce en bois foncé, un Fou noir à moitié rongé, victime de coups de dents – mâchouillé certainement par un des autochtones autour d'elles.

Victoria soupira.

– Quand j'ai su que Drizella se tournait vers la magie noire, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'agisse. J'ai cherché pendant des années comment l'empêcher de lancer le sort qu'elle prévoyait et j'ai découvert ce livre lors de l'un de mes voyages, confessa-t-elle en récupérant sur ses genoux le pavé qu'elle tenait dans les bras avant qu'elles ne s'asseyent et sur lequel un cygne noir était dessiné sous un _Once Upon A Time_ en lettres dorées.

Victoria le caressa tendrement, reprenant la parole :

– Ce livre relate toute l'histoire que je viens de vous conter. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris qu'il existait une autre Regina, sa version noire, celle que la Reine avait combattue pour redevenir une sorcière blanche et à qui elle avait transmis une partie de la pureté de son propre cœur, lui accordant une nouvelle chance loin d'eux, lui accordant la vie plutôt que la mort. Devant cet espoir inattendu, celle d'une femme qui pourrait transformer le Roi noir à nouveau en Cavalier blanc par la simple force de leur amour, et empêcher que ma fille lance ce sort de malheur, je suis partie à sa recherche pendant les mois qui ont suivi mais je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. Drizzela a lancé la malédiction en utilisant le sang du Dark One, un détail qu'elle m'a lâché lors d'une de ces visites… et nous voici tous ici. Coincés dans le paradoxe d'une nuit éternelle, habitants d'une ville noire et victimes d'un sort qui n'attend qu'à être brisé…

Victoria se tut quelques instants et fixa Tilly en souriant, reprenant avec une fierté non dissimulée dans les yeux :

– J'ai peut-être échoué dans ma quête mais pas vous, Alice… D'après ce livre, vous avez rencontré The Evil Queen et l'avait ramenée dans la Forêt Enchantée déjouant toute attente, apportant la pièce qui manquait, sans que ma fille s'en aperçoive… Ramenant sur l'échiquier la Reine noire, dit-elle en reposant la pièce à côté du Roi.

Elle pointa du doigt les deux pièces en commentant :

– Voilà ce qu'il faut rechercher… Et quand nos deux souverains seront réunis… Voilà ce qu'il faudra qu'elles atteignent, conclut-elle en remplaçant le Roi et la Reine noirs par les pièces blanches. La réunion de celles qui n'ont jamais réussi à s'avouer qu'elles s'aimaient mais à qui une seconde chance est donnée…

Tilly fixait le Roi et la Reine blancs sans rien dire. Elle devait reconnaître que même si elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que venait de lui raconter Victoria, sa façon de présenter cette histoire avait vraiment un côté féerique.

Elle tourna la tête à l'annonce de l'infirmier qui précisait que le retour à leur chambre commençait et leva les yeux vers Victoria qui la regardait d'un air peiné.

– Vous ne me croyez pas… Mais comment vous en vouloir. Une dernière chose avant que vous partiez si vous le voulez bien, mademoiselle Wonder…

Tilly approuva en clignant des yeux et écouta Victoria l'avertir.

– Les sentiments que vous avez pour ma fille n'existent pas réellement, vous êtes victime de la magie… Croyez-moi quand vous rencontrerez votre âme sœur vous réaliserez toute la différence, le désir que vous ressentirez pour cette personne n'aura rien à voir.

Elle se leva, récupéra le livre et lui tendit.

– Garder-le, vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, et si vous avez des doutes, vous saurez où me trouver, dit-elle en lui tendant une main.

Tilly la serra et lui rendit le sourire sincère qui s'affichait sur les traits de Victoria. Cette femme était peut-être timbrée mais elle devait reconnaître que curieusement, elle l'aimait bien.

La jeune femme, le livre dans une main, la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de l'infirmier et se retournait pour observer Tilly et lui demander d'un air mystérieux :

– Mademoiselle Wonder… Quand avez-vous vu le soleil pour la dernière fois ?

.

Tilly se leva et s'empara de deux verres propres, s'affairant sur les boissons, n'offrant que son dos à la vue de Margot, les remplissant chacun de whisky avant de s'assoir à nouveau en face sa prisonnière, qui avait écouté assez fascinée – même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais – toute cette rencontre entre Lady Traimère et _Crazy_ Tilly.

Tilly prit une gorgée et lui sourit :

– Tu as des questions ?

Margot hésita puis demanda :

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Tilly inspira et balaya des yeux les murs du Container.

– Ensuite… Je suis retournée auprès d'Ivy, encore plus « folle » d'elle qu'avant, comprenant qu'elle me cachait sa mère et « cette faiblesse » par peur d'un jugement de ma part, qui pour moi me la rendait encore plus belle. Prouvant tout le courage qu'elle possédait. Avoir une mère pareille n'avait pas dû être évident tous les jours…

Margot écoutait en silence. Tilly pointa du doigt le verre de whisky en commentant :

– Ne me dis pas que toute barman que tu es, tu n'aimes pas le whisky…

– Si, murmura Margot en approchant la main du verre.

Tilly sourit légèrement et continua :

– J'ai oublié mon entrevue avec Lady Traimère et son interrogation sur l'astre Solaire… As-tu remarqué comme cette question s'efface rapidement de notre cerveau ? Je veux dire je t'ai demandé quand tu avais vu le soleil pour la dernière fois et cela t'a troublé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis certaine que tu n'y pensais déjà plus, je me trompe ?

Margot fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant comprenant qu'elle avait raison.

– Eh oui, approuva Tilly, c'est un des effets du sort, ça, et le fait qu'aucun de nous ne soit dérangé par le fait qu'il fasse nuit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Qu'à dix heures du matin on a l'impression qu'il est vingt-deux heures… Tilly s'interrompit suivant des yeux la première gorgée descendre dans la gorge de la jeune femme attachée devant elle, avant de reprendre d'un air détaché. Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit je suis retombée dans les bras d'Ivy et emplie d'une nouvelle volonté je suis partie à la recherche du Capitaine de la Résistance… Toi. J'ai été ébranlée par… ce baiser murmura-t-elle, forçant Margot à avancer le cou pour mieux l'écouter clignant des yeux alors que sa tête tournait fortement.

Tilly guettait ses réactions, Margot portait sa main libre à ses yeux visiblement en prise à des souvenirs qui remontaient et après quelques instants, elle sursauta fixant Tilly avec étonnement :

– Bon retour parmi nous… Robin, sourit Tilly, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Alice.

Robin se débâtit sur sa chaise sous les effets d'une crise de panique importante. Alice se précipita vers elle et coupa le reste de ses liens en essayant de la rassurer :

– Du calme, inspire profondément, je comprends ce que tu ressens et…

Robin lui sauta dessus attrapant son couteau au passage, la plaquant sur le sol. Leur visage à quelques centimètres Alice ne bougeait pas, sentant la lame sur sa gorge. Elle avala sa salive en plongeant son regard dans celui de Robin :

– Il fallait que je te libère… Même si je ne te connaissais pas… Je suis désolée.

Robin battit des paupières et recula, lâchant l'arme, se mettant debout, s'éloignant de quelques pas en passant une nouvelle fois les mains sur son visage comme pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, se débarrassant de ses lunettes dont elle n'avait plus besoin les posant sur l'étagère. Alice en profita pour se relever et s'assoir sur une des chaises, tout d'un coup exténuée mais heureuse de ne plus être la seule à se souvenir.

– Tu es libre, Robin, mais avant de partir laisse-moi finir mon histoire et après comme je te l'ai dit, tu devras faire un choix…

Robin se tourna et la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, trouvant que la jeune femme à quelques mètres, semblait si innocente, si perdue… Elle ferma les yeux durement pour chasser l'envie de s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. _Putain de magie !_ Grogna-t-elle intérieurement, saisissant _qui_ était pour elle la personne dans l'autre pièce.

Alice sourit tristement.

– Oui, on est des fichus personnages de contes de fées et… des âmes sœurs, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Si tu savais comme mon côté Tilly se marre chaque fois que je dis ça à voix haute, et pourtant quand je te regarde… je ne peux le nier, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Robin serra les dents, elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir de l'avoir kidnappé et drogué ! Elle s'assit en face d'elle, détournant les yeux aux sourire d'Alice, _Crazy_ Tilly, son ennemie dans cette réalité… Maintenant elle comprenait mieux les interrogations de sa mère sur le fait que personne ne soit devenu schizophrène après avoir été victime d'un nombre de sort important à Storybrooke et ailleurs. Elle venait de se réveiller d'une malédiction et elle ne savait même pas comment réagir !

– Je t'écoute, dit-elle en regardant Alice qui continuait à l'observer avec cette adoration débile qu'elle ressentait elle-même.

Alice baissa les yeux et se concentra sur son verre vide, en reprenant :

– Après notre baiser, je suis retournée voir Lady Traimère. La mère de Drizella, m'a appris que sa fille avait réussi à sauver quelques fioles de potion qui permettait de se souvenir. Elle lui en avait fait boire une et à part Ivy, seule Lady Traimère était au courant du sort, sa fille se vengeant ainsi, l'enfermant dans cet hôpital où elle ne pourrait rien révéler, lui rendant visite quand elle voulait reparler du passé, de ses doutes et assoir sa supériorité.

Alice fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une fiole contenant un liquide transparent qu'elle déposa sur la table.

– Suite à cette nouvelle visite, je me suis mise à chercher ces fioles et j'ai trouvé les trois dernières…

– Et le livre ? La coupa Robin.

Un éclair d'amusement apparut dans les yeux d'Alice pendant qu'elle se levait :

– Je savais bien que tu suivais, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'étagère, prenant le bouquin et le déposant sur la table avant de se rassoir. Ce livre, je l'ai caché ici, l'oubliant et ne m'y intéressant qu'après notre rencontre. Je l'ai dévoré, le lisant encore et toujours pour me donner de l'espoir quand j'échouais… Si tu savais comme Ivy s'est démenée pour cacher ses fioles. Mais bon, je les ai quand même dénichées.

Alice leva les yeux vers Robin, frappée par quelque chose, elle avoua :

– Je t'aimais bien aussi avec des lunettes…

Robin ferma les yeux et inspira, reprenant d'une voix légèrement rauque :

– Alice, concentre-toi s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme sourit, toute fière d'elle-même, puis redevint sérieuse.

– J'ai bu une fiole et je me suis souvenue de tout… Il m'en restait deux, à qui pouvais-je les destiner ? Une pour Emma ? Non, elle avait fait en sorte de lancer le sort avec Drizella et ne voulait donc certainement pas le briser… Mais surtout, réveiller le Dark One ne me paraissait pas être forcément possible. Parce que vois-tu, elle a utilisé son sang, d'après Lady Traimère, il est fort probable que la potion n'ait aucun effet sur elle. Alors si c'est le cas, ce serait en gâcher une… pour rien. Et puis, crois-le ou non d'une certaine manière elle est protégée en tant que Lieutenant Swan, personne ne connaît la vérité sur elle ici, même toi, tu ignores tout d'elle dans ce monde… Qui penses-tu qui se cache derrière le Dirigeant…

– Non ?! S'exclama Margot.

– Eh si, « Rogers » n'est qu'un pion entre les mains du véritable « Roi » d'Hyperion Heights.

– Non, il fallait à mes côtés quelqu'un de « l'équipe adverse » et qui de meilleur que le Capitaine de la Résistance… Toi… Je ne suis pas fière de te l'avoir fait boire à ton insu, Robin, vraiment…

Alice se mordait la lèvre en regardant Robin de ses yeux innocents. La jeune femme serra les accoudoirs de la chaise résistant à l'envie de se lever et d'embrasser cette lèvre tourmentée. Alice ferma la bouche comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et tourna la tête, souriant à la paire de lunettes sur l'étagère en reprenant doucement :

– Te voilà à la croisée des chemins, comme moi. Tu ne le ressens pas encore, mais lorsque tu tiendras cette dernière fiole que je vais te confier tu seras tiraillée par l'envie… De la faire boire à ta mère… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli la faire avaler à mon père… Mais il nous faut rester fortes Robin, la liberté d'Hyperion Heights est entre nos mains et tout comme moi tu sais qui est la seule destinataire de cette potion.

Alice se leva et ouvrit le livre, lui montrant l'image d'une femme vêtue d'une robe improbable, le visage en colère contre une jeune blonde, elle-même, l'illustration de leur rencontre dans le château de la Reine noire qui paraissait si loin dans son esprit. Alice chercha dans sa poche quelque chose alors que Robin touchait délicatement le dessin, et posa la pièce en bois sur la table.

– Nous devons faire revenir The Evil Queen sur l'échiquier, une femme qui n'habite même pas Hyperion Heights, que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années et qui est fâchée avec ta mère… Ta tante, celle qui porte dans ce monde le nom de… Roni Black.

.

.

N/A:

Merci à guest pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le _Kelly's_ était beaucoup plus silencieux « en journée ». Les clients travaillaient et les rares personnes présentes à consommer ne prenaient que des boissons sans alcool. Aucune musique d'ambiance ou de brouhaha énervant. Kelly aimait travailler dans ces moments-là, laissant les soirées à sa fille Margot.

Tout en revenant derrière le comptoir après avoir servi un couple qui se faisait les yeux doux, la propriétaire du lieu vérifia une énième fois son portable et soupira. Toujours rien, aucune nouvelle, mais où était-elle, bon sang ?!

Il était vrai que leur relation mère-fille avait connu quelques tensions et plus d'une fois par le passé, elles ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant des mois, mais depuis leur alliance pour créer la Résistance contre le Dirigeant tout s'était plus ou moins arrangé. Margot avait mûri en endossant le rôle de Capitaine et Kelly avait plus d'une fois ressentie de la fierté pour sa fille.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire plus souvent à quel point elle s'en sortait bien…

L'inquiétude coulait dans ses veines, Margot ne répondait pas à ses messages depuis presque deux jours… Une sueur froide courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comprenant l'évidence… Margot s'était fait arrêter par la garde du Dirigeant et devait certainement être entre les mains de _Crazy_ Tilly à l'heure qu'il était. À cette pensée, la panique envahit son corps et elle prévint une de ses serveuses qu'elle s'absentait pendant un moment. L'hystérie s'emparait d'elle en sortant du bar, marchant rapidement sur le trottoir vers sa destination. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder la tête froide, il fallait qu'elle déclare sa disparition aux autorités sinon elle deviendrait folle. Si la Résistance apprenait l'absence de leur Capitaine, cela engendrerait une perte d'espoir qu'il valait mieux éviter, et puis la police pouvait être efficace pour retrouver quelqu'un, du moins l'espérait-elle.

.

Tilly pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Emma n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre et elle lui laisserait sa place pour aller vadrouiller un peu.

Assise dans la salle du commissariat qui leur était réservée, Tilly se dit une nouvelle fois, que cette pièce devait ressembler au poste du shérif à Storybrooke. Sauf qu'ici, leurs collègues étaient relégués à l'autre partie de la bâtisse et ne les aimaient pas, les prenant pour les chouchous du Dirigeant. S'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient proches de leur chef suprême ils auraient tremblé de peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeu de fléchettes, se souvenant de quelques parties avec le Lieutenant durant lesquelles Emma la battait systématiquement. Elle sourit à la cible et aux soirées de garde dansant devant ses yeux, de ces heures de travail à parler et plaisanter avec une version agréable du Dark One, puis se figea en entendant les talons claquer sur le sol.

Ivy s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et la couva du regard.

– Sergent, susurra-t-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle en s'approchant.

Tilly l'observa poser son sac sur le bureau à côté d'elle et afficha un sourire sur son visage en s'exclamant :

– Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Ivy la détailla puis adopta une moue séductrice :

– Je suis venue te voir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Tilly se raidit et ne put s'empêcher de retenir Ivy par la taille qui partait légèrement en arrière, surprise par sa réaction. La jeune femme leva le menton du Sergent et chercha son regard.

– Tilly que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement inquiète. Tu es différente depuis quelques temps… Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu ces deux derniers jours et j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites… Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase détournant la tête pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Tilly s'en aperçut. Elle aurait dû la détester, mais les « souvenirs » en compagnie d'Ivy n'avaient rien de désagréables. Bien sûr, la femme sur ses cuisses possédait une noirceur effrayante au fond d'elle. La sorcière était même responsable de leur présence dans ce monde obscur et sans magie, mais ce côté sombre collait apparemment à la peau des trois quart des habitants d'Hyperion Heights… et son corps n'avait pas oublié leurs nuits ensemble dans cette réalité. Tous ses souvenirs, ceux d'Alice et de Tilly se confondaient et le fait de continuer à vivre au sein d'un sort qui n'avait pas été brisé la déboussolait terriblement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Robin lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Ivy sur les siennes. Répondant malgré elle au baiser, elle serra Ivy plus près d'elle et se dégagea doucement en entendant son gémissement.

– Ivy… non, pas ici…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue à nouveau par la bouche d'Ivy sur la sienne. Elle était sur le point de céder quand résonna la voix en colère à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Ivy !

Elles sursautèrent et Ivy leva les yeux au ciel en s'écartant, souriant néanmoins, un peu plus rassurée par l'attitude de Tilly quelques instants plus tôt à son égard, avant de se tourner vers celle qui venait de les arrêter.

– Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

Emma les bras croisés la fusillait du regard.

– Il y a peu de chose que je t'interdis, mais te taper mon Sergent dans mon commissariat en fait partie…

– Tu peux toujours sortir et nous laisser terminer…

Emma s'approcha en fulminant et Ivy baissa les yeux, elle avait beau savoir que la femme devant elle ne se rappelait de rien, elle voyait toujours en elle le Dark One lors de ses accès de colère et préférait ne pas trop l'énerver.

– Ok, j'y vais !

– Non, tu restes là.

Le Lieutenant Swan se tourna vers Tilly qui n'osait pas croiser son regard.

– Tu crois que cela me plaît de te surprendre en train de faire gémir ma petite sœur sur une des chaises que j'occupe régulièrement ?

Tilly ne savait plus où se mettre.

– Je…

– Tais-toi ! Tu seras de garde tous les soirs de la semaine ! Ça vous apprendra à toutes les deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ivy qui boudait ses dernières paroles ainsi que la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

– Mais, voulut-elle argumenter, c'est moi qui…

Elle fut stoppée par les coups à la porte. Elles se retournèrent pour observer une femme rousse qui semblait gênée de se trouver là.

– Euh… Excusez-moi, je cherche le Lieutenant Swan…

Emma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle s'avança en souriant vers l'inconnue et se présenta :

– Je suis le Lieutenant Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame… ?

– Black, Kelly Black, je viens signaler une disparition et la personne à l'accueille m'a dit de venir vous voir…

– Elle a bien fait, venez, installez-vous sur cette chaise, lui proposa Emma.

Kelly obéit en silence pendant que le Lieutenant s'adressait à sa demi-sœur.

– Ivy va me chercher un café s'il te plaît, puis se tournant vers Tilly elle ordonna, prends la déposition de Madame Black.

Elle s'assura qu'Ivy lui obéissait en sortant de la pièce et vint s'installer en face de Kelly, ne prêtant pas attention au bruit des touches du clavier sur lesquelles tapait Tilly, remplissant le début du formulaire.

– Très bien, Madame Black, expliquez-moi tout depuis le début. Qui a disparu ?

– Ma fille, Margot. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une photo d'elle et sa fille qui souriaient à l'objectif. Elle…

Kelly s'interrompit en reniflant. Emma la regarda gentiment en disant avec douceur.

– S'il vous plaît, continuez…

– Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours, elle ne répond pas à mes textos ou mes coups de fils, ne me rappelle pas… Elle avait assisté à une conférence à la fac et devait rentrer au bar juste après mais…

– Au bar ?

– Oui, c'est moi qui tient le _Kelly's_ , vous savez celui près du métro aérien, Margot m'aide souvent, elle y est barman plusieurs fois par semaine…

Emma hocha la tête, le _Kelly's_ , elle en avait entendu parler mais n'y était jamais entrée.

– Je crois qu'elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre, continua Kelly en sortant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. Pourtant il était encore tôt, je veux dire par rapport au couvre feu… J'ai tellement peur… Il faut la retrouver !

– Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ça, Madame Black… Dites-moi, votre fille a-t-elle des ennemis ?

 _À part toute la garde du Dirigeant ?_ Pensa Kelly.

– Non, bien sûr que non, Margot est une jeune fille bien, elle est étudiante en droit et est sur le point de devenir avocate !

Tilly avait cessé de taper et observait Kelly, une des leaders de la Résistance. Elle comprenait de qui Margot tenait son sang froid. Cette femme mentait incroyablement bien et le plus fou était qu'elle le faisait au Dirigeant en personne sans le savoir ! Elle entendit les talons d'Ivy se rapprocher et reprit son rapport.

Emma se leva et attrapa la photographie en regardant Kelly.

– Madame Black, puis-je garder cette photographie ?

Kelly hocha la tête.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver votre fille. Auriez-vous un numéro de téléphone ? Pour que nous puissions vous tenir au courant de l'enquête ?

Kelly fouilla dans son sac et sortit une carte de son bar.

– Vous trouverez toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin là-dessus, dit-elle en lui tendant.

Emma la récupéra et la parcourut des yeux.

– Merci, Madame Black, le sergent Wonder va vous reconduire chez vous. Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever.

– Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Kelly.

– Pour le moment, oui.

Kelly murmura un merci et s'approcha de Tilly qui hochait la tête en direction d'Emma pour lui signifier qu'elle avait terminé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ivy qui tendait un gobelet de café à sa demi-sœur et la regardait, elle, avec un désir non dissimulé.

– Tu peux me ramener aussi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non, fut la réponse d'Emma à sa place, tu restes ici, j'ai à te parler.

Ivy souffla et Emma lança les clefs de la voiture de service à Tilly en ordonnant :

– Tu n'as pas à vadrouiller ?

Tilly attrapa les clefs au vol et se mit rapidement debout passant près de Madame Black l'invitant à la suivre.

– Venez, Madame Black.

Emma et Ivy les regardèrent quitter le bureau en silence, puis le lieutenant s'assit, se mit à boire et grimaça.

– Tu as mis du sucre ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste ça dans mon café !

– Oups… Se contenta de répondre Ivy.

– Tout ça parce que je vous ai interrompu ? Tu as quel âge ?

– Le moment était solennel.

– Tu parles, vous alliez vous envoyer en l'air ici, oui !

Ivy soupira.

– J'ai peur que Tilly ait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…

Emma se redressa et posa le gobelet sur la table scrutant les traits de sa demi-sœur debout les bras croisés qui laissait ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce autour d'elle pour ne pas affronter son regard inquiet.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

– Elle a changé ses derniers jours… Elle ne me touche plus.

Emma se leva et vint lui mettre les mains sur les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Écoute, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grand-chose, tous les couples ont des hauts et des bas. Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans et Tilly est folle de toi.

 _Parce qu'elle est sous l'emprise d'un sort,_ pensa Ivy, souriant néanmoins à Emma, en avouant malgré elle.

– Oui, et crois le ou non, mais j'en pince vraiment pour elle.

Emma éclata de rire à cette confession plus qu'évidente et passa son bras sur ses épaules en un geste protecteur la guidant vers une des chaises.

– Tu as vu ta mère récemment ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la lâchant, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

– Oui…

– Et ?

– Elle est toujours aussi folle…

Emma baissa la tête et la releva aux paroles d'Ivy :

– J'aimerais tellement que papa soit encore parmi nous.

– Je sais, gamine, approuva tristement Emma en lui posant une main sur la sienne. Il serait fier de toi, une avocate dans la famille ! Elle releva la tête en souriant à sa petite sœur qui reprenait contenance.

Emma se leva et arpenta la pièce.

– Une avocate, comme cette Margot Black, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Je vais confier cette enquête à Tilly… Dis-moi, t'a-t-elle parlée de ses recherches sur la Résistance ?

Ivy reprit un air professionnel, leur « moment familial » était passé et le Dirigeant se trouvait face à elle.

– Non, avoua-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle ne trouve rien et que cela l'affecte…

– C'est peut-être la raison de votre éloignement ? Tenta de la rassurer Emma.

– Peut-être…

– Et Rogers ? Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est encore secoué par l'attentat du théâtre et menace de démissionner…

– Le Dirigeant ne démissionne pas ! S'offusqua Emma. Il va falloir que j'aille lui parler.

– Tu devrais, il avait l'air de croire que le contrat que vous aviez passé ne stipulait pas que l'on tente d'en atteindre à sa vie…

– Quel pleutre ! C'était juste une petite explosion ! S'agaça Emma.

– Qui a failli lui arracher une jambe…

– C'est un détail.

Ivy sourit, de temps en temps elle retrouvait son ancien maître même sous les traits du Lieutenant Swan et cela la ravissait. Elle se sentait tellement seule dans cette ville à certains moments et se raccrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle regarda Emma qui fronçait les sourcils, sûrement en train de penser à sa marionnette qui semblait vouloir faire des siennes.

– Et toi ? Questionna Ivy. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil en répondant :

– Rien de bien sérieux…

Ivy s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir « trouvé une personne » mais elle savait que si le sort était un jour brisé, le Dark One l'étriperait vive pour avoir joué avec ses sentiments.

– Je suis certaine qu'il existe quelqu'un ici qui conquerra le Lieutenant Swan… Déclara Ivy sans vraiment y croire.

Emma sourit :

– Peut-être, mais qui que soit cette personne, elle n'habite pas Hyperion Heights !

.

Tilly sentait toute l'inquiétude de Kelly Black dans la voiture à côté d'elle. Elle essayait de ne pas se trahir, et de ne pas s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à cette femme au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle brisa le silence de l'habitacle :

– Je suis certaine qu'on va retrouver votre fille, Madame Black.

Kelly se tourna vers elle et la considéra avec attention :

– Vous êtes aimable, Sergent Wonder, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison, que Margot n'est pas en danger…

 _Pas le moins du monde_ , pensa Tilly en arrivant près du bar, garant la voiture de police à quelques mètres. Elle éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers Kelly.

– Madame Black, avez-vous quelqu'un avec qui attendre de nos nouvelles ?

– …

– Un proche, une personne de votre famille qui pourrait vous épauler pendant cette épreuve difficile ?

Kelly détourna les yeux, puis murmura :

– J'ai une sœur…

– Appelez-la.

– On ne se parle plus depuis des années, la coupa Kelly. Elle n'habite même pas ici et…

– Appelez-la, répéta fermement Tilly. Pour votre fille, elle viendra.

– Peut-être avez-vous raison, répondit doucement Kelly avec un regard triste. Merci, Sergent Wonder pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, dit-elle avant de sortir du véhicule.

Tilly l'observa rentrer dans le bar, le dos voûté, la tête baissée s'imaginant les pires scenarii sur ce que devait endurer sa fille quelque part.

C'était officiel, Tilly se détestait.

Elle acheta de quoi manger en chemin et conduisit jusqu'au Container qui avait jadis été son refuge, sa maison avant sa rencontre avec Ivy. Et dire que tous ses souvenirs n'étaient qu'un mensonge, une invention… Elle frappa à la porte le code convenu entre elles et attendit. Quand Robin lui ouvrit, sa tristesse disparut et elle pénétra dans la maison en fer en expliquant gaiment :

– Je nous ai acheté de quoi grignoter et je t'ai apporté quelques bouquins, dit-elle en remarquant le canapé lit déplié et dont les draps défaits la firent légèrement rougir.

Robin capta son trouble mais ne dit rien, préférant s'assoir en désignant la table pour qu'elle pose le déjeuner et les bouquins, changeant de sujet :

– Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

– Si, je suis en vadrouille et je viens d'avoir l'ordre de mon chef, je suis officiellement en train de te chercher…

Robin fronça les sourcils :

– Ça a marché, murmura-t-elle.

– Oui, ta mère est passée au commissariat ce matin pour signaler ta disparition, répondit Alice en s'asseyant. Elle était dévastée, j'ai vraiment failli nous trahir, avoua-t-elle. Il a fallut que je fasse appel à tout le côté intransigeant de Tilly pour rester insensible…

Robin la regarda en silence, puis expliqua :

– Ma mère est forte, elle va tenir.

– C'est quand même assez ignoble ce qu'on lui fait subir…

– On était d'accord, la coupa Robin, c'est le seul moyen pour faire revenir Roni. Ma mère est tellement butée que si je n'étais pas en jeu, elle ne l'appellerait pas.

– Tu as raison, je lui ai d'ailleurs glissé dans une conversation de la contacter.

– Bien.

Alice la contempla un long moment puis baissa les yeux :

– Je me demande parfois à qui j'ai affaire avec toi, Robin ou Margot ? D'où te vient cette force ? Cette certitude que l'on peut y arriver ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Robin, ma tante est The Evil Queen, dit-elle en souriant, je suppose que ça aide…

– Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Alice regarda autour d'elle et demanda :

– Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

– Parfois un peu, si, expliqua-t-elle en se levant, s'approchant du canapé, elle attrapa le livre et continua en revenant, le posant sur la table. J'ai lu et relu le livre… Et je sais que si tu n'avais pas pris mon portable, j'aurai certainement appelé ma mère… Tu vois je ne suis pas si forte après tout… dit-elle avec une petite moue triste, fixant le bouquin noir.

Alice se leva et vint se placer à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle lève la tête vers elle, souriant gentiment :

– Hé, arrête de dire ça, tu es une fille extraordinaire, ça fait deux jours que tu restes dans ce Container, moi je serais déjà devenue folle et quand je te regarde je suis complètement…

Robin la dévorait des yeux attendant la suite :

– Oui ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus, Alice s'approcha et l'embrassa sentant toute l'attente et le désir contenu dans la réponse de Robin qui l'attirait plus près d'elle.

.

Le temps ne comptait plus, elle contemplait la jeune femme allongée à côté d'elle qui abordait le même air ravi que celui qui devait se peindre sur son propre visage, scrutant le plafond en métal :

– Il était temps que ça arrive je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps avant de te prendre dans mes bras, confessa Alice.

Robin se mit à rire et redevint sérieuse :

– J'ai parfois tellement de mal à coordonner mes idées. À un moment tu es Alice pour moi et la seconde d'après je vois en toi _Crazy_ Tilly et je m'en veux parce que tu travailles pour le Dirigeant et que j'ai quand même envie d'être à tes côtés…

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, le sort continue à avoir de l'influence sur nous…

Robin tourna la tête vers elle, portant la main à sa joue, la caressant doucement. Alice lui prit le poignet et déposa un baiser dans sa paume puis soupira en proie à un sentiment de culpabilité :

– Margot, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi… Je veux dire sur Tilly…

– Dis-moi.

Alice tenait toujours sa main, jouant avec ses doigts, embrassant l'index, puis le majeur sous le regard amoureux de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

– Je… Commença-t-elle en lâchant finalement sa main. Tilly est avec quelqu'un…

Elle sentit Robin se raidir à ses côtés :

– Qui ?

– Ivy…

– Ivy Bellfrey, l'avocate du Dirigeant ?!

– Oui, et sa demi-sœur…

Robin s'assit dans le canapé sans soucier de couvrir sa poitrine l'observant avec colère.

– Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?! Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble depuis que tu t'étais réveillée !

Alice évita de la regarder en répondant :

– Non, on est en couple depuis deux ans et… ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur le fait d'avoir tes souvenirs mélangés, je… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Robin la regardait en fronçant les sourcils puis comprit :

– Non…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit du lit complètement nue et s'habilla rapidement en grinçant des dents :

– Putain, ce n'est pas possible…

Alice paniquée par ce qui était en train de se dérouler, sortit également du lit pendant que Margot s'éloignait, marchant dans le petit espace pour se calmer. Alice enfila un T-shirt en la suppliant :

– Robin, s'il te plaît, parle-moi !

La jeune femme se retourna et fixa avec colère une Alice bataillant avec son pantalon :

– Te parler ? Mais bordel de quoi, Alice ?! Il y a quinze jours je ne te connaissais pas et aujourd'hui je suis quasiment en train de te faire une crise de jalousie ! Merde, je ne suis pas du genre possessive et je me retrouve à ressentir cet amour incroyable pour toi parce que t'es mon âme sœur ! Dans cette réalité, je viens d'obtenir mon diplôme d'avocate et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le dire à ma mère qui s'avère être la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest ! Et moi je suis la fille de Robin des bois et une de mes plus grandes passions c'est de tirer à l'arc ! Tout ça est tellement absurde !

Elle expira bruyamment, reprenant d'une voix cassée :

– Je hais cette ville, le Dirigeant, et pourtant tout semblait presque plus simple avant que…

Alice l'avait rejointe, devant elle, elle termina sa phrase à voix basse :

– Avant que je ne te réveille… Est-ce que tu le regrettes ?

Robin croisa son regard peiné et ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit et la prit dans ses bras :

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, bien sûr que non je ne regrette pas, je suis juste perdue…

– Moi aussi, confessa Alice, sentant l'étreinte se resserrer à ses mots.

– On va y arriver, affirma Robin.

Elles restèrent enlacées un petit moment puis elles se dégagèrent pendant que Robin reprenait :

– Je n'ai toujours pas mangé…

Alice sourit tristement :

– Ça risque d'être froid…

– Tant pis, répondit Robin en attrapant l'hamburger dans la poche en papier. Elle s'assit, mordit dedans, le mâchouilla un peu et reprit. Parle-moi de toi, de ta vie avant le sort, je ne te connais même pas… Alice.

La jeune femme sourit et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé en s'asseyant également.

– Je suis née dans une tour…

– _Tower girl_ … plaisanta Robin en prenant un air rêveur.

– Ok, si tu m'interromps, on ne va pas aller bien loin.

– Pardon, s'excusa Robin.

Alice sourit et se releva pour leur préparer des tasses :

– Mon père est le Capitaine Crochet, pas le « vrai » celui tiré d'un vœu d'Emma, une vague histoire avec Aladin... Je ne sais pas si tu vois de quoi je parle ?

– Si, ma mère m'a raconté, précisa Robin.

– Mon père, il est… Il était, euh, plutôt moche, gros et avec des dents pourries, mais c'était mon papa, le meilleur père du monde. Il a essayé de redevenir jeune une fois, et c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Il a aidé The Evil Queen, celle de la version du vœu d'Emma et elle lui a parlé d'une belle sorcière dans une tour… Et me voilà.

Robin s'arrêta de mâcher et la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

– Tu veux dire que cette sorcière et ton père ont couché ensemble ?!

Alice l'observa d'un air moqueur :

– C'est bien d'en être resté à Jannot lapin et Peter Pan…

Robin leva les yeux au ciel.

– Mais non ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, coucher avec ton père, c'est vrai qu'il était sacrément repoussant…

Alice hocha la tête et expliqua :

– Elle lui a dit qu'elle était désespérée et puis elle voulait vraiment s'échapper de cette tour grâce à mon sang, alors… Attends, comment sais-tu pour le physique de mon père, ma description n'était pas suffisante pour… ?

– Je l'ai rencontré.

– Comment… ?

– Dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il nous a expliqué que tu recherchais quelqu'un pour briser le sort dont vous étiez victimes à Wonderland, pendant que lui essayait aussi de son côté avec ma mère. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi et…

Robin s'arrêta et fixa Alice :

– Mais je t'avais déjà vu !

– Comment ça ?

– Un jour sur la place du marché, je vous ai vu, tu as essayé de le prendre dans tes bras mais il a été repoussé et s'est tordu de douleur sur le sol. J'ai voulu venir voir ce qu'il se passait mais tu fuyais déjà…

– Tu étais là sur la place, murmura Alice.

– Oui, tu aurais attendu une minute de plus et peut-être que notre destin aurait été différent.

– Peut-être, comme il est aussi possible que je ne serai pas partie à la recherche de The Evil Queen pour aider papa.

– Si, mais je serais venue avec toi.

Alice croisa le regard de Robin et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits en marmonnant :

– Tu es terrible…

Robin se mit à rire puis reprit :

– Et c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Regina.

– Oui, elle n'a pu rien faire pour le sort mais elle a redonné une nouvelle jeunesse à papa.

Robin parut confuse :

– Je ne comprends pas…

Alice prit un air mystérieux :

– Tu ne sais pas qui est mon père ici ?

– Euh, non…

– Rogers…

– Le Dirigeant !

– Non, celui qui se fait passer pour le Dirigeant pour le compte d'Emma, corrigea Alice.

Robin hocha la tête :

– C'est vrai… Alors, Rogers est ton père… Dis-donc il est sacrément canon !

– Je devrais être jalouse, plaisanta Alice.

Robin croisa son regard et répondit :

– Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Alice déglutit et baissa les yeux pendant que Robin reprenait :

– Et si j'étais moi aussi avec quelqu'un dans cette réalité…

– J'en serais malade, la coupa Alice.

Robin acquiesça :

– Alors tu sais ce que je ressens…

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Lui dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que je veux qu'on se sépare.

Robin fronça les sourcils :

– Tu donneras mon nom ?

– Pas forcément…

– Attends que Roni revienne et que Regina soit réveillée, ordonna-t-elle. Il faut qu'Ivy soit déstabilisée, qu'elle comprenne que tout est en train de lui échapper, et si toi tu enfonces le clou en ne la soutenant pas, ça va l'affaiblir.

Alice la regarda un long moment sans rien dire puis commenta doucement :

– Margot Black, le Capitaine de la Résistance dans toute sa splendeur…

Robin sourit timidement :

– Oui, mais tu sais qu'en tant que Margot, j'aurai été sacrément timide avec toi.

– J'ai eu un aperçu dans la ruelle, plaisanta Tilly.

– Tu m'as vraiment draguée lourdement et…

Robin s'arrêta devant l'air ravie d'Alice :

– Tu le faisais exprès !

– Bien sûr…

Robin se mit à rire.

– Ah, _Tower girl_ , qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…

– Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura Alice.

Robin rougit malgré elle et reprit :

– Quoi que tu fasses avec Ivy, je ne veux pas savoir, commanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Alice hocha doucement la tête et se racla la gorge.

– Il faut que j'y aille… J'ai fait une pause incroyablement longue durant ma vadrouille…

Robin sourit vaguement et se leva :

– Tu reviendras ?

– Bien sûr ! Ça va aller ?

– Oui, je vais lire ce que tu m'as apporté et prier pour que Roni arrive rapidement…

– Je te préviens dès qu'elle est là et on met au point ta « découverte » par le Sergent Wonder, d'accord ?

Robin baissa les yeux et Alice la prit dans ses bras.

– Je viendrai dès que je pourrai me libérer, je te le promets.

– Je sais…

Elle fixa un instant les yeux de Robin et pressa doucement sa main puis tourna les talons et sortit du Container, attendant que la jeune femme s'enferme avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

.

 _Seattle, le même soir…_

Roni Black assise dans le fauteuil en tissu de la chambre d'hôtel, observait la personne nue dormir dans le lit. Une femme assez attirante qui lui avait fait du gringue au bar de l'établissement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisie elle, au lieu du jeune loup qui la dévorait des yeux depuis le début de la soirée ? Peut-être parce que cette femme promettait beaucoup plus que lui. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison. Vêtue seulement de son chemisier en soie, Roni attrapa le paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse à côté d'elle, toujours sans quitter le corps endormi à quelques pas. Elle alluma une cigarette en se moquant de l'interdiction de fumer dans la chambre. S'il le fallait, elle paierait l'amende, elle avait besoin de nicotine, cela lui permettait de recentrer ses idées.

La vue de la chevelure blonde sur l'oreiller dans la pénombre de la chambre, avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, une sensation inconnue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, un manque profond. Roni inspira la première bouffée et ferma les yeux, chassant son trouble. Elle avait trop bu, se dit-elle. Ces réunions d'avocats pour des conférences ennuyeuses dans des hôtels quatre étoiles n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Elle avait accepté ce voyage à Seattle car son cabinet lui avait demandé et qu'elle brillait dans ce genre d'assemblé, mais elle aurait préféré être à San Francisco plutôt qu'ici.

Enfin, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal terminée.

Elle sourit en prenant une nouvelle bouffée, s'imaginant réveiller cette femme dont elle avait oublié le nom, mais non le parfum ou… le goût. En recrachant la fumée, elle sentit le désir monter en elle et tourna la tête au son du vibreur de son portable. Elle l'attrapa à côté du paquet, en se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure et haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom de sa sœur s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle hésita puis se dit que si Kelly lui téléphonait après tant d'années, ce devait être important. Elle décrocha et murmura :

– Kelly ?

– Roni… J'ai besoin de toi.

 _Belle entrée en matière, bien qu'un peu dramatique_ , se dit Roni.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle poliment sur un ton froid.

Elle entendit le soupir d'agacement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

– Margot a disparu.

– …

– Ta nièce a disparu, Roni !

– Je t'ai entendu la première fois, répondit calmement Roni voyant du coin de l'œil la femme bouger dans le lit. Elle se leva et s'éloigna, se retrouvant devant la baie vitrée, contemplant Seattle de nuit et reprit, es-tu sûre qu'elle n'a pas fuguée ?

Le petit rire méprisant de sa sœur ne la surprit pas :

– Pourquoi t'ai-je appelé ? J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne serais d'aucune aide, préférant accuser ma fille d'avoir fugué plutôt qu'accepter qu'elle puisse être en danger ! Mettre sa disparition sur le compte de sa mère, parce que tu es incapable de pardonner à ta sœur une putain d'erreur de jeunesse !

– Une erreur de jeunesse qui…

– Tu sais quoi ?! Oublie ce coup de téléphone, l'interrompit Kelly, je me débrouillerai sans toi, et je suis contente que Margot ne se souvienne plus vraiment de toi… Quand je pense qu'elle a voulu devenir avocate pour te ressembler… Lâcha-t-elle avec un nouveau ton plein de dédain… Et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est peut-être morte, finit-elle d'une voix brisée.

– …

– Oui, comme d'habitude reste silencieuse au lieu d'épauler ta sœur ! Conclut Kelly en raccrochant.

Roni regarda le téléphone et serra les mâchoires. Elle constata avec colère que sa cigarette s'était consumée toute seule et se figea en sentant les mains encercler sa taille et la voix rauque murmurer à son oreille :

– Il est trop tôt pour se lever, et si on reprenait où on en était… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Roni sourit au reflet dans la vitre sur lequel elle voyait la femme derrière elle l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté au contact des lèvres contre sa peau, serra les poings et ferma les yeux alors qu'une main caressait son ventre prêtre à descendre entre ses cuisses. En se souvenant du téléphone dans sa main, elle attrapa le poignet déjà un peu plus bas et précisa :

– Je dois y aller.

.

L'Audi noire fonçait sur l'autoroute, la conductrice furieuse derrière le volant. Sa nièce avait disparu et sa sœur pensait réellement qu'elle s'en fichait ! Elle avait délaissé une femme, l'avait abandonnée dans une chambre d'hôtel comme un parfait gougeât et elle était frustrée, non satisfaite, honteuse de son comportement et plus qu'énervée que Kelly ait osé la traiter de lâche. Elle faillit rater la sortie et freina brutalement en entendant le crissement des pneus sur la route, imaginant les traces noires sur le goudron en accélérant de nouveau.

Hyperion Heights n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres quand la pluie tambourina bruyamment sur le par brise, les éclaires zébrant le ciel, et le grondement de l'orage menaçant, se rapprochant désagréablement. Elle pénétra dans la ville et arrêta la voiture sous le coup d'une rage qui lui mangea les entrailles. Les mains sur le volant, elle respira profondément pour essayer de chasser toute cette colère. Satisfaite d'avoir repris un semblant de calme, elle tenta de redémarrer plusieurs fois son véhicule sans succès. Elle jura et attrapa son téléphone en constatant que la batterie était vide et que réapparaissait sa fureur, décuplée face à ce coup du sort.

Elle sortit de la voiture, protégeant sa tête avec son sac à main, inefficace au possible. En moins de cinq minutes elle fut trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir un quartier en ruine autour d'elle à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. _De mieux en mieux,_ se dit-elle.

Roni se mit à marcher au hasard. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin et passer la nuit dans sa voiture au sec lorsqu'elle aperçut les silhouettes qui se rapprochaient. À leur dégaine, elle comprit que cette rencontre n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était tard, ils étaient trois et elle avait bêtement pensée qu'ils seraient en mesure de l'aider. Elle se raidit comprenant qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas, attrapant discrètement la bombe lacrymogène dans son sac pendant qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, un sourire peu rassurant sur le visage. Roni remarqua leur uniforme et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être tirer sur cette corde, celle du devoir, d'aider une pauvre femme en détresse plutôt que de vouloir lui faire subir ce qui se dessinait sur leurs lèvres retroussées et dans leurs regards envieux qui parcouraient son corps.

L'un deux l'attrapa sans ménagement par le poignet et l'attira à lui. À quelques centimètres de sa bouche, il la questionna d'une voix grave :

– Alors t'es perdue ? T'as oublié ce qu'est le couvre feu ?

– Lâchez-moi ! Dit-elle d'une voix froide et maîtrisée, voyant du coin de l'œil un des autres hommes se placer derrière elle.

– Te lâcher ? Je suis un garde du Dirigeant, je peux te faire ce que je veux… Aaaaah ! Cria-t-il en portant les mains à ses yeux aspergés par le liquide de la bombe de Roni qui se dégagea brutalement et se mit à courir, poursuivit par les deux autres.

Elle ne parcourut pas une grande distance sur ses talons hauts. Ils la rattrapèrent et pendant qu'un l'immobilisait, le deuxième sortit un couteau et lacéra son chemisier, laissant une trainée sur son torse et une de ses cuisses. Content du résultat, il tira sur le tissu de sa jupe le déchirant complètement. Son sourire s'élargissant dangereusement face à la femme qui se débattait.

Il porta une main à la ceinture de son pantalon prêt à défaire la boucle en métal puis se figea, aveuglé par la lumière des phares et le dérapage de la corvette noire qui s'arrêta, observant la personne qui en descendait.

.

Emma aurait pu passer la nuit avec cette brune qui n'attendait que ça. Elles s'étaient même embrassées, et bien que le moment s'avéra agréable, le cœur n'y était pas. Pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle en sortant de la boîte de nuit seule, marchant jusqu'à sa voiture. Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa propre interrogation.

Elle démarra le moteur en entendant la pluie tomber sur la carrosserie. Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle, mais là encore, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle conduisit au hasard pour finalement prendre le chemin du quartier en ruine et faillit rentrer dans la voiture abandonnée en plein milieu de la route. Emma sortit et examina le véhicule vide. Une Audi et un beau modèle, constata-t-elle, le propriétaire était fou de la laisser ici ! Le conducteur n'était peut-être pas loin ? Elle remonta dans sa voiture et redémarra, scrutant les deux côtés de la rue. Emma découvrit le petit groupe moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle arrêta le véhicule, sortant sous la pluie battante, s'approchant de trois personnes, la quatrième un peu plus loin à genou sur le trottoir semblait occupée à se frotter les yeux.

Elle stoppa sa marche en reconnaissant l'uniforme de « sa » garde. Une fureur montant rapidement en elle, pendant qu'elle se remettait en mouvement. Ce genre de comportement dans son armée était proscrit, ils allaient payer…

– Arrête-toi, lui ordonna un des hommes.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas, il resserra son poignard dans sa main et essaya de l'atteindre au ventre. Emma l'esquiva, attrapa son poignet et lui cassa d'un coup sec. Elle retroussa la manche du blouson de son assaillant alors qu'il tombait à terre dans un cri de douleur. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de marque au niveau de l'avant-bras et grinça des dents.

Elle parla d'une voix suffisamment forte en reculant pour que l'homme à terre et celui qui retenait la femme qui continuait à essayer de s'échapper l'entendent :

– Vous n'êtes pas des membres de la garde du Dirigeant, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en dégainant son Smith & Wesson, lentement. Et vous connaissez le châtiment pour ceux qui se font passer pour ces hommes…

Elle pointa le canon de l'arme sur la tête de l'homme à terre qui avait levé les mains en signe de réédition et tira.

– La mort, conclut-elle en pointant l'homme qui venait de lâcher l'inconnue et s'enfuyait.

Emma le tua comme le premier et termina son travail avec le troisième à quelques mètres, pivotant simplement, restant à sa place. Le visage parfaitement calme, elle rangea son arme et s'approcha de Roni qui clignait des yeux pour chasser la pluie et s'assurer qu'elle avait bien été témoin de ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de la femme qui lui demanda :

– Vous allez bien ?

Puis s'évanouit, rattrapée de justesse par Emma qui jura.

.

Roni s'apprêta à ouvrir les yeux mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix féminine.

– Tilly ? Oui, je sais il est tard… Quoi tu dormais pendant ta garde ?

Le soupir agacé, manqua de la faire sourire.

– Écoute-moi, reprenait la personne dans la pièce, je viens de tuer trois hommes dans le quartier en ruine…

La voix resta silencieuse et Roni en profita pour ouvrir rapidement une paupière. Elle était allongée dans un canapé dans un salon et celle qui l'avait sauvée parlait au téléphone et lui tournait le dos. Elle referma l'œil en la voyant bouger, écoutant la suite de leur conversation.

– Oui, ça va ! Non, je n'ai rien… Tilly ! Laisse-moi parler ! Ils se faisaient passer pour des membres de la garde du Dirigeant et portaient leur uniforme ! Tu connais la sentence dans ces cas-là… Bien sûr que j'ai vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas la marque… Non aucun d'eux ! Ils étaient en train d'agresser une femme… Oui, elle va bien, elle est secouée, il faut juste que je désinfecte ses coupures… Non, rien de grave… Mon appartement était plus près que l'hôpital… Son nom ?

Roni entendit les pas s'éloigner et comprit que l'on fouillait dans son sac, pendant que la voix reprenait :

– Une certaine… Roni Black… Tilly…Tilly ?! Tu es toujours là ?... Oui, je ne t'entendais plus, j'ai cru qu'on avait été coupé… Oui, je vais bien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Concentre-toi ! Oui, c'est bien ça, Roni Black… Tu crois qu'elle est de la famille de Kelly Black ?... Sa sœur ? Comment le sais-tu ?... Non tu as bien fait de lui dire de l'appeler, il ne faut pas être seul dans ces moments-là… Ivy est avec toi ?... Non ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous ne m'obéissiez pas et que vous passiez la nuit ensemble au commissariat…

Roni décela une certaine moquerie dans la dernière phrase et écouta la suite.

– Appelle-la et explique-lui. Je veux que les journalistes soient prévenus, et que le Dirigeant fasse une déclaration. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Si ce genre de comportement est courant et que cela nous a échappé, je comprends mieux l'émergence d'une Résistance dans la population… Très bien… Tiens-moi au courant.

Roni entendit le portable jeté sur une table et les pas se rapprocher. Emma observait le visage de la femme allongé sur son canapé. Elle tendit la main et déplaça délicatement une mèche brune qui lui barrait la joue du bout des doigts en déclarant :

– Je sais que vous êtes réveillée… Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Roni ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son sauveur. Elle essaya de s'assoir sur le canapé et grimaça, remarquant la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes.

– Vous avez une coupure à la cuisse, il faudrait que je la désinfecte et celle qui est sur votre poitrine aussi… Lui dit doucement Emma. Vous voulez bien que je m'en occupe ?

Roni hocha la tête et Emma lui sourit d'un air rassurant en précisant :

– Je reviens.

Roni en profita pour détailler la pièce autour d'elle. Le salon était assez accueillant. Quelques plantes ici et là fleurissaient, illustrant la main verte du propriétaire. Deux, trois lampes allumées apportaient une lumière agréable. Elle remarqua le comptoir côté cuisine et tourna la tête pour suivre des yeux Emma qui revenait avec du matériel. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui sourit en expliquant :

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut que je désinfecte vos coupures…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle appliqua le produit sur du coton et interrogea une dernière fois Roni du regard qui acquiesça. Emma souleva délicatement la couverture dévoilant ses cuisses et sa coupure. Elle tamponna la blessure provoquant un sursaut dans le corps de la femme blessée qui lui attrapa le poignet pour l'écarter.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa Emma. Je sais, ça pique.

– Ça brûle, la corrigea Roni d'une voix grave.

Emma lui adressa un pauvre sourire en répondant :

– Ça va être pire sur la poitrine…

– Vous êtes rassurante…

– J'essaie, répliqua Emma en souriant plus franchement. Vous pouvez vous allonger ?

Roni obéit. Emma déboutonna lentement le chemisier en lambeau, dévoilant le sous-vêtement de l'avocate qui ferma les yeux au contact de l'alcool sur sa peau, serrant les dents, se concentrant sur les observations d'Emma.

– Les coupures sont peu profondes, vous n'avez pas besoin de points de sutures, la colle tissulaire suffira amplement, ça va être un peu froid, précisa-t-elle en attrapant le tube.

Roni rouvrit les yeux au contact du gel et scruta les traits de la femme penchée sur elle qui s'appliquait. Sentant qu'elle l'observait Emma leva les yeux et croisa son regard silencieux. Roni le trouva beau et presque innocent.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une meurtrière, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Emma fronça les sourcils puis comprit :

– Ne me dites pas que vous me reprochez d'avoir exécuté ces types et de vous avoir sauvé ?!

– Non… Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ? Vous pouviez appeler la police…

Emma recula, sourit et se pencha à nouveau pour apposer la colle sur la cuisse :

– La loi c'est moi, récita-t-elle d'une voix grave, constatant avec désolation que son imitation de Sylvester Stallone dans Djuge Red n'avait pas été comprise. Je suis de la police, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Lieutenant Swan, pour vous servir, plaisanta-t-elle en portant une main à son front dans un salut militaire avant de reprendre sérieusement… Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas que vous soyez étonnée, tout le monde connait les règles à Hyperion Heights…

– Je ne suis pas d'ici, précisa Roni.

Emma se tut et observa la femme sur son canapé d'un air grave :

– Vous êtes la première étrangère que je rencontre…

– Et vous la première flic qui tue des gens s'en se préoccuper des conséquences.

Emma encore une fois la regarda avec étonnement :

– Vous êtes sérieuse ? Je vous l'ai dit ces hommes connaissaient les lois…

Devant le regard buté de la femme allongée, elle décida de changer de sujet :

– Vous avez faim ?

Roni secoua la tête en signe de négation.

– Vous devez être fatiguée…

– Je suis exténuée, confessa enfin Roni.

– Vous allez dormir ici, vous voulez peut-être prendre une douche avant de vous coucher ?

L'avocate hésita puis accepta. Emma lui tendit une main en se relevant :

– Venez, je vous montre où se trouve la salle de bain, dit-elle avec un sourire agréable.

Roni s'examinait dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et emmêlés. La fatigue évidente lui mangeait le visage et elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Elle sursauta aux légers coups à la porte. Elle ouvrit d'une main hésitante pour faire face à Emma qui lui proposait presque timidement des vêtements.

– Je vous ai trouvé un bas de jogging et un T-shirt.

– Merci, murmura Roni en récupérant les affaires puis referma la porte.

– Oh ! Attendez ! La rappela Emma.

– Oui ? Demanda Roni en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Si vous le pouvez, évitez de mettre de l'eau sur la colle…

– Très bien… merci.

Emma regarda la porte se refermer, marcha jusque dans le salon et s'affala dans son canapé en entendant le jet d'eau couler en arrière fond.

.

Roni était restée sous la douche plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle se sécha et enfila le T-shirt et le pantalon de jogging un peu trop grand pour elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'attendant à voir la femme derrière la porte. Elle partit à sa recherche et la trouva sur le canapé les yeux fermés. Roni la regarda un petit moment en silence et s'approcha. Attrapant la couverture, elle la couvrit délicatement, remarquant le sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, gardant cependant les yeux fermés.

– Je ne dors pas vous savez…

Emma ouvrit les paupière et regarda Roni qui fit de même. Après quelques instant de cet échange silencieux, Emma demanda :

– Vous vous sentez un peu mieux ?

– Oui, avoua Roni en baissant le regard.

Emma sourit, se leva du canapé et lui tendit une main :

– Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Emma Swan.

– Roni Black, répondit « son invitée » en prenant sa main.

– Je sais, j'ai fouillé votre sac tout à l'heure.

Roni arqua un sourcil et Emma rougit légèrement. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit :

– Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous allez dormir, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers le couloir.

– Je ne dors pas sur le canapé ? S'étonna Roni.

Emma se retourna en précisant :

– Je vais dormir sur le canapé, vous allez dormir dans ma chambre.

– Mais…

– Vous avez été blessée, et après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, ce n'est pas négociable, la coupa Emma d'un ton autoritaire.

Roni se tut en se souvenant que cette femme avait tué trois hommes sous ses yeux sans sourciller. Elle la suivit en silence et découvrit la pièce. Une chambre classique avec un grand lit et une tapisserie bleu pâle. Roni s'assit sur le lit et leva la tête vers Emma qui lui souriait gauchement.

– Vous verrez le lit n'est pas mauvais et…

Elle s'arrêta devant Roni qui s'était mise à trembler fortement et dont les sanglots soudain semblaient l'effrayer. Emma se précipita vers elle et la poussa doucement en ordonnant calmement :

– Allongez-vous, Roni, vous êtes en état de choc émotionnel, votre corps est en train de relâcher toute la pression que vous avez subi cette nuit…

Roni s'allongea sur le côté et sentit Emma se coller contre son dos l'enlaçant délicatement tout en continuant à parler, resserrant son étreinte la berçant doucement :

– Chuuuut, c'est fini, tout va bien…

Roni tremblait toujours.

– Concentrez-vous sur ma voix, reprit Emma en chantonnant le début d'une mélodie qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais qui lui paraissait terriblement familière.

Roni écouta en fermant les yeux, se focalisant sur les paroles : « _Once, I lived in Darkness…_ »* et finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'une femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

.

.

N/A : *Vous avez reconnu la chanson d'Emma, celle qu'elle chante dans l'épisode musicale. Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire si elle devait lui chantonner quelque chose autant que ce soit celle-là…

Merci aux favoris et followers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Roni se réveilla seule dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir de la veille et s'assit sur le matelas en constatant qu'il faisait toujours nuit. L'heure du réveil à côté d'elle indiquait neuf heures du matin et elle se dit que son propriétaire ferait mieux de le remplacer.

L'avocate se leva et marcha à l'affut du moindre bruit jusqu'au salon. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de la pluie qui tombait toujours, s'en voulant de n'avoir pas assez dormi. Au vue de la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie la nuit précédente, elle avait pensé se réveiller en pleine journée. Roni fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle se sentait pourtant bien reposée et sursauta en croisant le regard de la petite fille assise à la table du salon qui la regardait légèrement surprise.

– Vous êtes qui ? Demanda l'enfant.

– Roni…

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et reprit son interrogatoire :

– Vous êtes l'amie d'Emma ?

– Euh…

– Vous allez vous marier ? Continua la gamine dont le regard bien trop enthousiasme et le sourire rêveur alarma Roni qui préféra changer de sujet.

– Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Lucy !

– Tu es la fille d'Emma ? La questionna Roni en s'asseyant en face de l'enfant.

– Mais non ! Pouffa Lucy. Emma accepte que je vienne prendre le petit-déjeuner chez elle le mercredi comme papa travaille de nuit et que maman doit commencer tôt….

Roni tourna la tête vers la nuit toujours visible à travers la fenêtre, où l'aube ne pointait même pas le bout de son nez, et lut l'heure sur la pendule un peu plus loin : neuf heures quinze. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle avait dormi toute la journée ! Elle comprenait mieux ! Elle reporta son attention sur cette Lucy et son bol de céréale et commenta en souriant :

– Tu veux dire ton dîner.

Lucy la regarda d'un air qui signifiait qu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'état mental de la femme en face d'elle et répondit :

– Non, mon petit-déjeuner, corrigea-t-elle, il est neuf heures du matin.

Roni scruta les traits de l'enfant si sincère et sentit un léger malaise l'envahir.

– Il est neuf heures du matin, répéta-t-elle et il fait toujours nuit… réalisant intérieurement que quelque chose clochait.

L'éclair illumina la pièce et le tonnerre gronda presque immédiatement. Roni cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant cette lumière brutale et écouta vaguement l'entrain de la jeune fille.

– Whoua ! La foudre n'est pas tombée loin !

L'avocate opina se demandant à quoi elle était en train de penser quelques secondes auparavant, fixant la fenêtre et la nuit puis secoua la tête, cela n'était certainement pas très important. Elle tendit l'oreille à la clef qui tournait dans la serrure et observa Emma souriante en compagnie d'un homme entrant dans l'appartement, qui lui expliquait quelque chose à propos de la cuisson de beignets.

– Papa ! Cria Lucy en se précipitant dans les bras du nouvel arrivé qui l'attrapa et rit avec elle en la serrant contre lui.

Roni se surprit à trouver cette fresque charmante. Elle n'était pas la première admiratrice de ce genre de spectacle mais cet homme et sa fille la touchèrent. Elle remarqua qu'Emma partageait son trouble et croisa son regard attendri.

À cet instant Roni eut la certitude que le Lieutenant Swan debout dans le salon avait tout d'une mère, et que si elle n'en avait pas déjà un, son enfant serait heureux, aimé, élevé par cette femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, et qu'elle, Roni, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, crevait d'envie d'assister – pire d'être membre à part entière – de cette joie partagée par une famille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Roni ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? La vue d'un père et sa fille avait remué une vague fibre maternelle en elle ?

S'imaginer l'espace d'un instant autour d'une table avec un garçon et le Lieutenant Swan, heureuse en leur compagnie lui paraissait purement… Ridicule.

L'agression de la veille l'avait vraiment secouée.

Elle se passa la main sur les yeux pour oublier tout ça et entendit les pas d'Emma et de l'inconnu portant toujours Lucy se rapprocher.

– Bonjour, Roni, commença Emma. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Roni se leva et sourit poliment.

– Oui, je vous remercie, vous aviez raison votre lit n'est pas si mauvais, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin amusant son auditoire.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et elle les présenta :

– Roni, voici mon voisin Henry et sa fille Lucy que vous avez déjà rencontrée…

 _Une gamine bizarre qui nous voit déjà mariées et sûrement mères de pleins d'enfants_ , pensa Roni en répondant à la place. Oui elle m'a donné faim avec ses céréales…

Son ventre gargouilla comme pour appuyer ses derniers mots et Emma en profita pour soulever le petit paquet en plastique qu'elle tenait.

– Je n'avais plus d'œufs et je préférais avoir quelque chose à manger à vous proposer à votre réveil… précisa-t-elle, s'excusant de n'avoir pas été présente pour l'accueillir à son arrivée dans le salon.

Roni lui sourit gentiment et proposa son aide pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

– Non. Vous êtes mon invitée, s'il vous plaît restez assise, lui dit Emma, puis en se tournant vers Henry elle lui demanda. Tu veux rester ?

Il accepta avec chaleur et s'assit à côté de sa fille qui lui montrait le cadeau présent dans la boîte de céréales : un petit dragon en plastique. Roni n'obéit pas à Emma et s'approcha de la policière occupée à casser des œufs dans un bol. Emma tourna la tête et secoua la tête, acceptant néanmoins sa présence.

– Comment voulez-vous vos œufs ? Brouillés ?

Roni hocha la tête, et murmura :

– Lieutenant Swan, je ne vous ai pas remercié pour hier…

Emma se tourna vers elle et la regarda en silence, Roni paraissait timide tout d'un coup, elle continuait à fixer le sol.

– … et pour m'avoir aidé à m'endormir, continua-t-elle. Je…

– Hé, l'interrompit doucement Emma en baissant la tête, cherchant son regard, c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Vous m'avez entendu chanter et vous avez survécu à une nuit en ma compagnie… plaisanta-t-elle.

– Pourtant vous chanter bien, répliqua Roni.

Emma se mit à rire :

– Mince, j'aurai aimé que vous me disiez que vous aviez préféré la nuit dans mes bras à ma voix de rossignol…

Roni sourit et la regarda d'un air sérieux :

– Plaisanterie mise à part… Vraiment je vous remercie… Emma.

La jeune femme hocha imperceptiblement la tête et répondit avec sérieux.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Emma se concentra à nouveau sur sa poêle en demandant :

– Vous voulez du bacon ?

– Bien sûr.

– Alors, allez vous assoir je vous apporte tout ça.

– Je pourrais au moins mettre la table ? Prendre quelques assiettes avec moi ?

Emma pointa du doigt un des placards derrière elle en acquiesçant.

– Faites comme chez vous.

Quand le Lieutenant Swan arriva avec les œufs, les tranches de bacon, les toasts grillés et le jus d'orange, Roni affirmait à Lucy que d'après ses souvenirs du conte _La belle au bois dormant_ , la sorcière Maléfique se transformait en dragon à un moment ou un autre. Lucy fascinée, buvait ses paroles.

– Si, un dragon comme le tien, disait Roni en jouant avec la figurine en plastique entre ses doigts. J'ai toujours trouvé que les méchants de contes de fées méritaient mieux que ce que la fin de l'histoire leur réservait…

Emma s'assit et écouta la suite en souriant. Pendant que Lucy répondait.

– Oui, mais The Evil Queen était quand même la pire de toutes les sorcières.

– The Evil Queen ? Répéta Roni en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, la Méchante Reine dans Blanche Neige, tu sais celle avec la pomme.

– Oui, ça y est je vois de qui tu parles, peut-être as-tu raison, mais quand même, elle a une sacrée classe…

Henry décida d'entrer dans la conversation :

– Roni, seriez-vous en train de défendre The Evil Queen ?! Et d'essayer de faire en sorte que Lucy l'admire ?! Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Roni trouvait cette conversation complètement étonnante. Elle parlait de contes de fées avec un père et une fille à neuf heures du matin, dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cela lui plaisait bien. Elle qui était une femme terre à terre s'amusait de toute cette scène sous le regard ravi de leur hôte qui restait silencieuse. Elle répondit à Henry.

– Non, je dis juste que cette Evil Queen n'a pas pu devenir méchante du jour au lendemain, que nous savons toujours tout des gentils dans les contes mais jamais rien des méchants. J'aimerais bien un jour que l'histoire soit racontée de leur point de vue pour changer… Elle se tourna captant son petit sourire en coin. Et vous Emma qu'en pensez-vous ? Tout cela à l'air de vous divertir…

Emma regarda tour à tour Henry, Lucy, Roni et répondit :

– Je pense que nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous mais qu'il faut la combattre à n'importe quel prix…

Roni allait répondre mais tourna la tête vers Henry qui riait :

– Écoutez-la, vous ne trouverez personne de plus attentionnée qu'Emma. Elle se sacrifie pour les autres, elle est humble et en plus on ne dirait pas comme ça mais elle est riche !

– Henry…

– C'est vrai Emma, tu peux essayer de te cacher, moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jacinda et Lucy le savent également, pas vrai Lucy ?

Lucy prise à témoin secoua vivement la tête pendant qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

– Finissez de manger au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, sinon ça va être froid ! Les réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Roni regardait plus attentivement l'appartement autour d'elle cherchant des traces de cette richesse dont venait de parler Henry. Il capta son regard et expliqua :

– C'est ce que je vous disais… Elle n'a même pas pris le meilleur appartement de l'immeuble, elle nous l'a laissé à ma femme et moi !

Roni fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa dernière réflexion. Il se pencha sur la table et couvrant à moitié sa bouche en chuchotant :

– L'immeuble lui appartient.

Emma regardait le trentenaire d'un air blasé puis préféra changer de sujet :

– Comment ça se passe au travail ?

Il avala sa bouché et répondit :

– Bof, toujours les mêmes histoires… Mais je dois avouer que ces personnes ont quelque chose de touchant….

Emma « traduisit » pour Roni en expliquant que son voisin était infirmier de nuit à l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Hyperion Heights, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

– Prenez par exemple Mary-Margaret, une quadragénaire assez inoffensive précisa-t-il à l'égard de Roni. Eh bien, elle est folle de son « berger ». Cet homme est complètement à l'Ouest et elle le regarde comme s'il était l'amour de sa vie.

– Et Victoria Bellfrey ? Demanda Emma.

– Ah… Lady Traimère… Toujours à penser qu'on est maudit…

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lucy la coupa dans son élan :

– Tu m'emmèneras les voir un jour, papa ?

Henry faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée et regarda sa fille avec des yeux effarés.

– Non, Lucy dit-il d'un ton ferme, ces personnes sont dangereuses.

Emma changea rapidement de sujet. La pauvre Lucy n'était pas responsable de l'arrivée de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans la conversation et voilà qu'elle essuyait une remontrance par sa faute.

Ils parlèrent de l'école de Lucy et de sa maîtresse à la place, retrouvant l'ambiance agréable du début de repas.

Henry et Lucy finirent par s'excuser et partir à la fin du repas laissant Emma et Roni seules dans la cuisine.

Roni observa Emma qui débarrassait la table et lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger.

– Vous ne travaillez pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Emma rangea les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle en répondant :

– Si je commence à dix-heures trente et…

– Lieutenant Swan, la coupa Roni, j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation avec votre collègue hier…

Emma la regardait avec attention attendant la suite.

– … J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche de ma nièce, Margot Black qui a disparu depuis plus de deux jours…

Le téléphone d'Emma se mit à sonner interrompant une Roni qui cherchait à avoir des réponses sur l'enquête concernant Margot.

Emma décrocha :

– Swan…

Elle écouta tout en fixant Roni et sourit visiblement ravie de la nouvelle que son interlocuteur était en train de lui annoncer.

– Oui, je suis avec elle. Tu as prévenue sa mère ? Très bien on arrive. Merci Tilly.

Elle raccrocha et s'adressa à la femme assise.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Mme Black. Votre nièce a été retrouvée. Elle est à l'hôpital.

.

 _Deux heures plus tôt, le quartier en ruine…_

Robin observait d'un œil suspect l'épave qu'avait volée Alice et dans laquelle elle devait monter.

– Tu es sûre qu'elle roule encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

Alice acquiesça et sourit :

– Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Robin n'osa pas la regarder en prononçant :

– Je n'ai pas le permis…

– Tu es sérieuse ?! S'exclama Alice. Toi ?

– Ma mère n'aime pas conduire ! Donc elle ne m'a jamais transmis le virus… Et puis dans la Forêt Enchantée…

Alice s'approcha et lui attrapa doucement les mains.

– Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te mettre derrière le volant, appuyer sur l'accélérateur et t'encastrer dans le mur là-bas.

– Tout un programme… Railla la jeune femme.

– On en a déjà parlé Robin, il faut que tu te cognes la tête et que tu aies au moins une légère commotion pour pouvoir feindre une quelconque amnésie.

Robin grimaça :

– Tu ne veux pas plutôt me donner un coup sur le crâne ?

Alice soupira :

– Tu sais très bien que j'en serais incapable…

Robin sourit avec tendresse.

– C'est adorable comme réponse, dit-elle en se rapprochant.

– Non, c'est juste que je n'arriverai pas à t'assommer, je n'ai pas assez de force.

– Très drôle !

Alice l'embrassa rapidement et commanda :

– Allez, il faut se dépêcher sinon quelqu'un va nous voir !

Robin souffla et obéit. Assise derrière le volant, elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le sergent debout devant la fenêtre, sourit et minauda, reprenant d'une voix coupable :

– Sergent… Je sais que je roulais un peu vite, mais je suis certaine que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour garder mon permis…

Alice ricana et reprit son sérieux :

– Robin, arrête, on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de jeux… N'oublie pas que ta mère te recherche et que ta tante est là depuis quelques heures.

Robin acquiesça et inspira :

– Tu as raison. Elle se pencha pour regarder les deux pédales. C'est laquelle l'accélérateur ?

– Celle de droite. Enlève le frein à main et vas-y.

La jeune conductrice ferma les yeux, inspira à nouveau un grand coup, et appuya sur la pédale. Alice suivait des yeux la voiture et pria intérieurement pour que les airbags soient toujours opérationnels.

Elle assista à la collision entre la voiture et le mur à moitié détruit et lorsque le son de la carrosserie froissée s'arrêta et que se déclencha la corne du klaxon bien trop aigu, elle se précipita vers son véhicule de fonction et conduisit jusqu'au lieu de « l'accident ».

Tilly sortit de la voiture et détailla Robin la tête en sang qui gisait évanouie contre l'airbag. Elle repartit en direction de sa radio sur le tableau de bord de la Ford et appela les secours.

.

 _Hôpital d'Hyperion Heights, une heure trente plus tard…_

Le docteur John Newman était à l'aube de la retraite. Il travaillait dans cet hôpital depuis bien trop longtemps à ses yeux et avait pu voir beaucoup de cas dans sa carrière. Hyperion Heignts n'était pas une ville si tranquille.

Il examinait les coupes du scanner de la jeune femme qui avait été amenée moins d'une heure auparavant. Les pupilles répondaient bien aux stimuli mais le Dr Newman préférait s'assurer de l'absence de toute lésion interne au niveau du cerveau. Les coups à la tête pouvaient être traitres et provoquer des séquelles inattendues. Cependant cette « Margot Black » n'avait rien à craindre, aussi fut-il étonné de sa réponse quand il lui demanda si elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pensa qu'elle préférait garder le silence face à la jeune policière qui l'accompagnait et semblait la surveiller de près.

Le Dr Newman estima que ce n'était plus ses affaires, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas apeurée par la représentante de la loi et hormis le coup à la tête et la trace de la ceinture de sécurité sur sa poitrine, elle ne portait aucune autre marque, sauf un suçon à un endroit plutôt étonnant.

Il sourit discrètement aux regards que les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent. Il aimait son métier, une fois tout expliqué et après avoir rassuré les personnes s'attendant à des nouvelles graves, les réactions entre le ou la blessée et ceux qui avaient eu peur, s'avéraient souvent douces et aimantes… comme les leurs. Le Sergent et la patiente avaient beaux essayer de masquer à l'équipe médicale leur attirance mutuelle, le Dr Newman se douta qu'il avait devant lui l'auteure de la petite marque sur le corps de Margot Black.

L'homme grisonnant aux yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine assez chaud tourna la tête vers une femme rousse qui accourait vers celle alitée. Même si elles se ressemblaient peu, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre leur lien de parenté. Il remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes évitaient de se regarder et en conclut que Mme Black ignorait tout de leur histoire. Le Dr Newman était un homme discret et il ne serait pas celui qui trahirait leur secret. Mais il était heureux d'en avoir été le seul témoin, car bien entendu son équipe n'avait rien vu.

Les trois quart des gens n'étaient pas observateur et cette femme qui prenait sa fille dans ses bras ne remarquerait sans doute rien non plus. Il venait de lui expliquer l'état de sa fille quand il vit du coin de l'œil l'arrivée du Lieutenant Swan.

Emma Swan. Une des rares personnes à Hyperion Heights qui lui ressemblait, observatrice et très forte dans son métier. Il l'appréciait et comprit que quelque chose la tourmentait. S'agissait-il de la femme qui l'accompagnait ? Il observa son attitude, sa façon d'écouter son Sergent lui relater les faits, d'épier les deux jeunes femmes. John se demanda si elle avait découvert comme lui, le lien qui les unissait et il sourit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, car Emma Swan ne pouvait s'empêcher de reporter son attention à la tante de la jeune femme hospitalisée, une femme d'une beauté saisissante. Il regretta de ne pas avoir vingt ans de moins car il aurait aimé l'inviter à dîner, malheureusement son heure était passé, bien qu'il se doutât qu'Emma Swan se serait interposé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le Dr Newman était curieux, Emma avait toujours été une femme des plus mystérieuses qui cachait une violence et une noirceur importante avec brio. Elle était loin d'être une enfant de cœur, or son attitude trahissait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à l'étrangère qu'il trouvait si attirante.

Il secoua la tête et se dit pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures que tout ça n'était pas ses affaires et que vu la dispute qui se profilait entre les deux sœurs il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'en aille. D'autres patients l'attendaient et le Lieutenant Swan se ferait une joie de les séparer si elles en venaient aux mains.

– Tu es à Hyperion Heights depuis plusieurs heures et tu n'as pas pensé à m'avertir ? Commença Kelly agacée.

Roni soupira, à quoi s'était-elle attendue, certainement pas un tapis rouge, mais…

– Maman, j'ai mal à la tête interrompit Margot, j'aimerais dormir un peu et si tu pouvais éviter de crier…

Kelly rougit et se reprit en souriant à sa fille.

– Bien entendu, mon ange, excuse-moi j'ai eu si peur… Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais partir en début de soirée. Je vais rester avec toi…

Margot acquiesça en silence et se tourna vers sa tante, présentée moins de cinq minutes auparavant par sa mère sur les nerfs :

– Tu… restes aussi ?

– Euh…

– Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu aies trop de visiteurs ? Argua Kelly.

La jeune femme dans le lit hocha la tête et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Roni.

– Tu pourrais nous attendre dans l'appartement au-dessus du bar…

Roni était sur le point de lui répondre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte et que sa venue n'était qu'une erreur puis elle entendit Emma lui chuchoter :

– Dites oui.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais accepta en silence devant le regard plein d'espoir de sa nièce. Elle pouvait bien rester encore une journée, c'était peu cher « payé » pour quinze années de silence radio de sa part. Kelly n'eut d'autre choix que de lui tendre le trousseau de clefs en serrant les dents.

Emma de son côté parlait avec Tilly.

– Je vais prendre sa déposition et…

– Je peux le faire, proposa Tilly. Je l'ai trouvée et je pense qu'elle aura plus de facilité à me parler à moi qu'à une personne qu'elle vient juste de rencontrer.

Emma observa son Sergent un petit moment en silence et opina :

– Très bien je te rejoins au poste. Bravo, tu l'as trouvée rapidement, ce n'était pas gagné et ce genre de chance est rare… Tu es un bon élément, le Dirigeant est fière de toi… Tilly.

Tilly rougit sous le compliment. Emma était assez avare en ce qui concernait les éloges et quand elle en faisait cela signifiait que la personne les méritaient vraiment à ses yeux.

– Je vais raccompagner Roni Black et on se verra plus tard.

Le Sergent Wonder acquiesça et rejoignit Kelly qui caressait doucement le visage de sa fille déjà endormie.

.

Emma savait qu'elle aurait dû dire non, que sa place était au poste et non dans les escaliers derrière Roni qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait prendre un café avec elle pour la remercier de son intervention de la veille avant de partir travailler. Elle chassa cette pensée, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté, le commissariat pouvait attendre, Rogers et son rôle de Dirigeant aussi.

Roni ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait posé la question. Si, elle ne voulait simplement pas être seule dans cet appartement.

Elle devait avouer que le bar de sa sœur était assez accueillant, la décoration, relativement sobre. Un endroit qui l'avait agréablement étonnée. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure du petit appartement un étage au-dessus puis grimaça face à la pièce.

Les murs du salon tapissés d'un vert émeraude ne juraient pas tant que ça avec la table vert pomme. En revanche le canapé vert bouteille ne s'accordait guère avec le fauteuil vert amande.

Emma derrière elle, émit un petit rire.

– Votre sœur a l'air d'aimer la couleur verte…

– Ne m'en parlez pas, grogna Roni se dirigeant vers la cuisine peinte en… vert. Elle aurait au moins pu changer de couleur d'une pièce à l'autre, commenta-t-elle en attrapant la cafetière.

Emma s'assit et regarda la femme un peu perdue, ouvrant les placards et les tiroirs à la recherche du paquet de café. Elle se leva et arrêta son geste brusque, laissant le tiroir se refermer dans un claquement sec.

– Laissez-moi faire…

Roni la regarda agacée.

– Vous êtes l'invitée ici Emma, alors asseyez-vous.

Emma tout près d'elle lui tenait toujours le poignet sans la quitter des yeux, elle répondit doucement.

– Roni, vous êtes énervée, voir votre sœur n'a pas dû aider et… Peut-être que boire un café n'est pas ce qu'il vous faudrait à cet instant…

Roni bâtit des paupières se demandant intérieurement si ce que venait de dire le Lieutenant Swan cachait quelque chose de plus ambiguë, une invitation qui n'avait rien à voir avec une boisson quelconque.

L'avocate jeta un coup d'œil à la bouche de la femme devant elle et reporta son attention sur ses yeux en murmurant :

– Que voulez-vous dire… ?

Emma se rapprocha et sourit sensuellement en demandant :

– Que diriez-vous… d'une camomille ?

Roni ouvrit la bouche, fixa le petit sourire en coin de la policière et se mit à rire. Elle se dégagea en secouant la tête.

– Vous avez raison, une camomille sera très bien.

Elle savait qu'Emma avait eu autre chose en tête et avait préféré donner cette réponse au dernier moment. Pourquoi ? S'interrogea-t-elle brièvement. Elle n'aurait pas été contre ce qu'elle avait vu danser dans les yeux d'Emma. Elle soupira. Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle repartirait dans quelques heures et coucher avec le Lieutenant de la ville n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, aussi tentante fut-elle.

Roni s'assit et comme le matin même, suivit des yeux Emma préparer les boissons. Il se dégageait un sentiment rassurant de la femme blonde aux cheveux attaché en une simple queue de cheval, une aura de puissance aussi, ainsi qu'une certaine… noirceur. Une colère maîtrisée. Cette émotion qu'elle-même ressentait depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Roni ne continua pas sa méditation intérieure, écoutant les paroles d'Emma Swan à la place.

– Je sais qu'une relation avec un frère ou une sœur n'est pas toujours facile. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu étrangler ma petite sœur, Ivy, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Roni hocha la tête en signe de compréhension attrapant le mug contenant l'infusion trop chaude, soufflant distraitement dessus, pendant qu'Emma demandait.

– Qui est l'aînée ?

– Kelly, répondit Roni sans quitter des yeux sa boisson trop claire à son goût.

Elle déposa le mug sur la table, se leva et récupéra une tasse couleur rouge en se disant que sa sœur osait « l'aventure des autres couleurs » avec la vaisselle puis se servit un café sous le regard amusé du Lieutenant. Tout en croisant son regard Roni l'avertit :

– Si vous faites la moindre remarque…

– Je me demandais simplement pourquoi le rouge, je vous voyais plus prendre la tasse noire. Je ne sais pas je trouve que le noir est votre couleur, expliqua-t-elle tout en souriant à sa propre remarque comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Roni observa la tasse en question et lâcha :

– Je ne l'avais pas vue.

Elle revint à la table et se mit à boire le café dans le mug rouge toujours épié par le Lieutenant qui reprenait un visage placide.

– Vous voulez me raconter ? Demanda-t-elle.

Roni arqua un sourcil en levant la tête vers elle puis questionna :

– Que je vous raconte mon différent avec ma sœur ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Roni secoua la tête en répondant :

– Emma, au risque de me montrer grossière, je ne vous connais pas et vous expliquer pourquoi Kelly et moi nous…

– Justement, la coupa Emma. Il est parfois plus aisé de « raconter » sa vie à quelqu'un que l'on vient à peine de rencontrer. Je vous promets de ne faire aucun commentaire…

– …

– Et puis, j'ai quasiment terminé mon café. Si vous ne me donnez pas une raison de rester, je serai dans l'obligation de partir. Et j'avoue ne pas en avoir très envie.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée, Emma ne voulant pas croiser son regard se focalisant sur le reste du liquide noir dans fond de sa tasse à la place. Roni attendit que le Lieutenant lève les yeux vers elle, sans succès.

L'avocate se mit debout et se plaça devant Emma toujours assise qui fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce… ?

Emma ne continua pas quand Roni s'assit sur ses cuisses, leur visage à quelques centimètres parlant doucement :

– Ou bien je pourrais faire autre chose que vous expliquer mon passé avec ma sœur, Emma…

Roni scrutait les yeux de la femme, son désir plus que visible, sa respiration un peu plus rapide. Emma ferma les paupières inspira doucement et les rouvrit, toute trace de son trouble précédant disparu, muselé d'une main de maître pendant qu'elle terminait sa tasse d'un geste lent, donnant l'illusion désagréable que la femme sur ses genoux n'existait pas.

Elle reposa le mug vide sur la table et se focalisa enfin sur une Roni ne comprenant pas.

– Je vous remercie pour le café, Roni, mais je vais y aller.

Elle commença à bouger avant d'être repoussée en arrière par la main manucurée de l'avocate qui se rapprochait, une colère manifeste au fond des yeux.

– À quoi jouez-vous, Emma ? Vous en avez autant envie que moi. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Nous sommes toutes les deux adultes et passer une partie de la journée dans mes bras ne va pas changer notre petit univers…

Emma la regarda longuement en silence puis reprit :

– Vous êtes en colère…

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que vous me mentez, Emma, et je n'apprécie pas d'avoir devant moi une personne qui cache ses émotions.

– Non, vous êtes en colère… à cause de votre sœur et vous essayez de noyer le poisson. Je ne serai pas votre excuse pour ne pas faire face à votre passé.

– Ne me dites pas que vous vous la jouez psy avec moi ? Demanda Roni d'un ton plein de dédain pour celle qui soutenait son regard.

– Je suis loin d'être un exemple de vertu moi-même et je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour une experte du comportement humain, Roni, répondit le Lieutenant.

Emma avait prononcé tout cela d'une voix froide, se dégageant sans douceur du corps de celle qu'elle avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant. Commençant à se rapprocher de la porte, elle fut stoppée par la voix féminine.

– Vous êtes sérieuse ? La rappela Roni, d'une voix où suintait une fureur sous-jacente. Vous crevez d'envie de me prendre dans cette cuisine hideuse et vous me faites croire que si vous ne passez pas à l'acte, c'est de ma faute ? Qui se fiche de qui, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma s'était figée. Elle se retourna et regarda longuement la femme debout à quelques mètres.

– Lieutenant Swan, corrigea-t-elle.

Roni se mit à rire avec mépris.

– _Lieutenant Swan_ , si vous partez, une autre « chance entre nous » ne se représentera pas, je vous en fais la promesse, menaça Roni.

Emma baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

– Je comprends… mais je prends le risque…

Roni la regarda s'éloigner et inspira toujours en colère avant de crier :

– Très bien ! Revenez !

La tête du Lieutenant Swan apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte tout sourire :

– Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, _Lieutenant Swan_ , vous avez saboté toutes vos chances avec moi, expliqua Roni d'un ton glacial.

Emma entra dans la cuisine pas le moins du monde intimidée et s'assit attendant calmement que Roni explique son passé tumultueux avec sa sœur.

L'avocate soupira, repartit en direction de sa chaise, s'assit, but un peu de son café froid en grimaçant, puis commença :

– J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai rencontré Robin… Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Le Capitaine de l'équipe de tir du lycée. On est vite sortis ensemble et nous avions de grand projet, nous marier, fonder une famille, jusqu'à ce que je le présente à mes parents… à Kelly.

Ma sœur et moi, n'avons jamais vraiment eu d'atomes crochus. Kelly en a toujours fait que ce qu'elle voulait, ratant prodigieusement la fac, se droguant, se faisant arrêter régulièrement. Le premier soir de sa rencontre avec Robin, elle était ivre et l'a ouvertement dragué au dîner familiale… Autant vous dire que l'ambiance entre nous a baissé d'un cran… Un an plus tard Robin est venu passer Thanksgiving à la maison et Kelly n'était pas là, du moins le croyions nous. Robin et moi avons abusé de l'alcool. Je suis partie me coucher rapidement, guère habituée à ce genre de boisson et Kelly est arrivée...

Je les ai retrouvés le lendemain matin enlacés complètement nus sur le canapé du salon.

Emma écoutait en silence observant la tristesse sur les traits de l'avocate qui reprenait d'une voix teintée d'émotion.

Robin et moi nous sommes séparés et j'ai refusé de revoir ma sœur.

Il a fallut six mois de dur labeur à Robin pour réussir à se faire pardonner à mes yeux et quand j'ai accepté de le revoir l'hiver venait de se terminer… Il a voulu me rejoindre sans attendre, prenant sa moto, cet engin de malheur qui me faisait peur et… il a percuté un camion. Il est mort sur le coup. J'ignore comment Kelly a appris la nouvelle… Quand je l'ai revue à l'enterrement, elle était enceinte… de lui, de Margot.

– Vous voulez dire que sa fille… ?

– Oui, Lieutenant Swan, Margot Black est la fille de l'amour de ma vie. Vous voyez donc que ma petite « mésentente » avec ma sœur n'est pas partie d'une dispute futile… Kelly a démangée à Seattle puis quand Margot a eu douze ans pour cette ville et moi pour la Californie. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis presque quinze ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a bien tentée une ou deux fois de reprendre contact mais je lui ai toujours fermé la porte au nez, renvoyée à ses aventures, ne les voyant, elle et sa fille qu'à certains dîners de famille assez rares…

– Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Roni. Elle m'a traitée de lâche et cela m'a mise hors de moi et puis j'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait ma nièce je suppose… Mais tout ça été une erreur, nous n'avons rien en commun et je vais repartir demain à la première heure maintenant que Margot et saine et sauve. Oublier tout ça et reprendre ma vie.

– Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester quelques jours ? Demanda Emma.

Roni croisa son regard et répondit d'un ton froid :

– Rien ne me retient ici, pas même vous, _Lieutenant_ _Swan_.

Emma s'apprêta à répondre mais fut interrompue par son portable qui vibrait sur la table. Elle décrocha.

– Que se passe-t-il, Ivy ?

Elle écouta et fronça les sourcils.

– Je commence sérieusement à me dire que nous avons fait une erreur en l'engageant, grinça Emma. Oui j'arrive. Appelle Tilly, j'aimerais qu'elle soit présente, elle s'entend bien avec lui, ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Roni. Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. Elle hésita puis reprit. J'aimerais vous revoir avant que vous ne partiez…

Roni le regard plein de morgue était prête à rétorquer que c'était trop tard mais se surprit à répondre à la place :

– Je vais y réfléchir.

– Je vous remercie, dit Emma soulagée. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête et sortit de la cuisine.

Roni écouta la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle laissa ses yeux balayer les murs autour d'elle et soupira.

.

L'antre du Dirigeant lui avait toujours fait penser à une sorte de musée de la marine. Rogers avait le mal de mer et regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir passer du temps sur l'eau à naviguer. Il avait eu beau avaler tous les cachets possibles et imaginables, son estomac se retournait au moindre remous et il vomissait par-dessus bord, même sur le plus calme des lacs. Alice souriait en détaillant l'ancre impressionnante dans le hall de l'immeuble du « Dirigeant », de son père, le Capitaine Hook, comprenant mieux sa passion pour l'immensité bleue.

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom et rendit son sourire à Ivy qui l'embrassa dans le hall à la vue de tout le monde. Tilly la repoussa en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle, provoquant l'incompréhension de sa petite amie.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis quand le regard des autres te gêne quand je t'embrasse ? Demanda Ivy.

– Je…

Elle fut interrompue par Emma qui arrivait :

– Ah parfait ! Vous êtes là. On y va ?

Elles prirent l'ascenseur. Alice remarqua qu'Ivy boudait et qu'Emma semblait énervée. Elle s'interrogea sur l'humeur de sa patronne. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vue en compagnie de Regina et comme le Dr Newman – qui se serait giflé en découvrant qu'il l'avait manqué – avait également remarqué les regards d'Emma à la Reine Noire. Ivy l'avait-elle appelée au mauvais moment ? Ou alors s'étaient-elles disputées ?

L'ascenseur annonça qu'elles étaient arrivées et Emma les devança, cognant fortement à la porte du bureau se fichant des gardes du corps qui avait pour ordre de les laisser passer.

En entendant la voix de Rogers confirmer qu'elles pouvaient entrer, elle ouvrit la porte avec force et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers l'homme derrière le bureau qui l'observait avancer d'un œil légèrement inquiet.

Si l'immeuble faisait penser à la marine nationale, le bureau lui-même avait tout d'une réplique de la cabine d'un Capitaine de navire. Des murs en bois aux anciennes cartes sur le mur, ou encore à la bibliothèque où de vieux livres à la tranche en cuir et abîmée n'avaient jamais été ouvert par le « propriétaire des lieux ». Le jargon maritime du XIX ème siècle, restant bien trop abscons pour lui.

Ivy referma la porte et attendit que sa sœur parle.

– Alors comme ça cher _Dirigeant_ vous voulez nous quitter ?

– …

– Abandonner votre rôle si enviable et laisser la ville d'Hyperion Heights aux mains de la Résistance, continuait Emma d'une voix doucereuse.

L'homme assis parut choqué de cette accusation.

– Bien sûr que non ! La Résistance ne gagnera jamais !

– Donc vous restez ? Demanda innocemment Emma.

Rogers soupira, il n'avait pas envie de jouer.

– Emma, j'ai manqué de perdre ma jambe dans l'attentat du théâtre ! Je n'ai déjà plus qu'une seule main et j'aimerais bien garder le reste de mon corps entier !

Emma fit le tour du bureau et le fixa d'un œil noir.

– Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans notre marché. Tu as signé le contrat. Tu es la représentation du Dirigeant, tu connaissais les risques !

– Je n'en peux plus ! Cria-t-il malgré lui. Tout le monde me déteste. Personne ne sait ce que c'est que d'être le méchant, que d'être l'homme triste derrière les yeux bleus.*

Emma s'arrêta avant de répondre et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

– Tu n'as trouvé que des paroles d'une chanson pour ton argumentation ?! Une fichue chanson ?! En plus tu as les yeux verts !

Rogers évita son regard. Emma remarqua ce qu'elle avait manqué, la bouteille d'alcool aux trois quarts vide à moitié cachée par des dossiers et soupira. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui secoua la tête, certainement en train de penser la même chose qu'elle.

 _Du rhum…_ Fallait-il vraiment le relever ?

– Ne dénigre pas le groupe The Who, _Behind Blue eyes_ est une très bonne chanson, répondait pathétiquement Rogers.

Emma se frotta le visage avec une main pour ne pas perdre patience. L'homme avachi dans son fauteuil n'écouterait pas. Il empestait l'alcool et son regard de chien battu n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait affronter à cet instant. Elle comprit que cet homme au regard vitreux empruntait une pente dangereuse et qu'il ne lui serait plus d'aucun secours.

– Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Je vais y réfléchir.

Il leva la tête vers elle et sourit – de ce fichu sourire qui faisait se pâmer toutes les groupies du Dirigeant et qui l'avait convaincue de le choisir lui parmi tant d'autre –, puis il se mit debout et la prit dans ses bras.

– Merci, Emma.

Elle tourna la tête face à son haleine désagréable, le repoussa et s'approcha de Tilly et Ivy.

– Tilly, vois ce que tu peux faire avec lui. Aide-le à se mettre au lit.

– Il est trois heures de l'après-midi…

– Oui et il est complètement ivre. Il va s'endormir rapidement. Ivy, annule tous ses rendez-vous de la semaine, commença-t-elle en suivant des yeux son Sergent partir en direction de Rogers qui leur souriait bêtement, portant un toast incompréhensible à leur encontre. Dis-moi, existe-t-il une clause dans son contrat qu'il pourrait utiliser contre nous ?

Ivy réfléchit et affirma :

– Non.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, essais de voir si tu peux trouver un remplaçant…

Ivy hocha la tête et demanda :

– Et lui… ?

Emma se retourna et soupira en voyant Tilly essayer de lui enlever la bouteille des mains.

– Il faudra le faire taire… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

.

Emma était partie, Alice traînait son père avec l'aide d'Ivy jusqu'à sa chambre, il en avait profité pour leur mettre la main aux fesses plus d'une fois avec des œillades lubriques, leur proposant un ménage à trois, faisant rire Ivy et traumatisant à jamais sa fille.

Elles l'avaient simplement délesté de ses bottes, le laissant dormir comme un sonneur et ronfler tout ce qu'il savait sur le lit accueillant. Ivy surprit le regard attendri de Tilly sur le poivrot et commenta :

– Ne me dis pas qu'il te plait, dit-elle sans cacher son dégoût.

Alice tourna la tête vers lui horrifiée.

– Non bien sûr que non ! Je… l'aime bien, je le trouve… gentil, dit-elle en reprenant le chemin du bureau.

Une fois dans la pièce pendant que Tilly rangeait les dossiers sur la table en bois. Ivy se rapprocha d'elle.

– Tu le trouves « gentil », répéta-t-elle dans sans dos avant de la rattraper et de la retourner pour l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis.

Elle sourit au gémissement incontrôlé de Tilly quand elle la serra contre elle. La jeune femme recula pour chuchoter à son oreille.

– Tu as trouvé « gentil » toutes ses descriptions sur son anatomie et ce qu'il comptait nous faire si on acceptait de partager son lit ?

– Non !

Ivy reprit en souriant :

– Moi j'ai trouvé cela particulièrement excitant, surtout l'idée de…

– Tais-toi !

Ivy se mit à rire reprenant malgré tout :

– Tu rougissais tout ce que tu savais Tilly… Avoue cela te plaisait…

Alice croisa son regard et s'aperçut qu'Ivy essayait de la piéger. Avait-elle compris qu'elle s'était réveillée ou craignait-elle vraiment qu'elle en pince pour le « Dirigeant », n'ayant pas été persuadée par sa réponse catégorique un peu plus tôt ? Quelque fut la véritable raison de cet interrogatoire déguisé, elle devait y mettre un terme. Elle embrassa Ivy avec force échangeant leur position la plaquant contre le bureau.

Brisant leur étreinte, elle la regarda, saisissant que le désir d'Ivy prenait le pas sur ses doutes éventuels et reprit ses baisers descendant le long de son corps sentant qu'Ivy s'abandonnait enfin rejetant la tête en arrière en soupirant.

.

Emma conduisait jusqu'au poste de police. Elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler et sentait cette colère sourde en elle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait bien fait d'amener Roni à se confier sur sa sœur. Le Lieutenant ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, elle avait eu du mal à ne pas l'embrasser. Mais la fureur visible dans les yeux de l'avocate l'avait arrêtée.

Emma perçut du coin de l'œil le _Rollin' Bayou_ et se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de parler un peu, de lui dire bonjour et puis leur beignets étaient vraiment à ne pas manquer.

Elle se gara pas très loin et prit son tour dans la queue déjà longue. Les deux femmes dans le camion étaient souriantes, heureuses d'apporter un peu de plaisir dans la vie des habitants d'Hyperion Heights grâce à leur pâtisseries.

Quand ce fut enfin son tour Sabine lui sourit avec chaleur :

– Voici mon Lieutenant préféré ! Comment vas-tu Emma ?

– Très bien et toi ?

– Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, les affaires marchent bien. On envisage même avec Jacinda d'engager une troisième personne.

La jeune femme ayant entendu son nom apparut et sourit en voyant la policière.

– Emma ! Lucy m'a dit que tu avais de la compagnie ce matin !

Emma ouvrit la bouche sans répondre. _Elle allait tuer cette gamine !_

Jacinda se mit à rire devant son expression et expliqua à son amie qu'elle prenait une petite pause. Elle sortit du camion avec le paquet du Lieutenant et l'invita à s'assoir sur un banc un peu plus loin apportant au passage deux gobelets de café.

Assise à côté d'une Emma qui éventrait un beignet encore chaud et croustillant elle reprit la parole :

– N'en veux pas à Lucy, tu sais comment est ma fille… Et mon mari ne l'aide pas… Son père est un vrai gosse, mais Henry est quelqu'un de bien.

– Henry est un gars super ! S'offusqua Emma.

Jacinda rit à nouveau et répondit toujours en souriant :

– Si je ne savais pas que tu aimes les femmes, Emma, je me demanderais si je ne devrais pas me méfier…

Emma se tourna vers elle horrifiée :

– Tu n'y penses pas ! Henry est… mon voisin !

Jacinda continua à rire, connaissant l'humour d'Emma :

– C'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit mon mari et père d'une fille de huit ans n'a aucune importance…

– Non, c'est un détail précisa, Emma avec un sourire en coin.

Jacinda secoua la tête et but une gorgée de sa boisson écoutant Emma reprendre la parole :

– Tu as raison, Henry est quelqu'un de bien et vous êtes certainement un des couples les plus heureux d'Hyperion Heights. Lucy est adorable et vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi…

– On le sait Emma, répondit Jacinda avec sérieux.

La jeune femme observa Emma qui gardait les yeux baissés en proie à un sentiment de tristesse visible sur ses traits qu'elle avait déjà vu et préféra lui changer les idées. Emma était quelqu'un de secret qui cachait une colère qu'elle ne voulait pas voir apparaître ce qui généralement ne manquait pas après ses accès de mélancolies.

– Qui est cette femme dont m'a parlée Lucy ?

Emma soupira :

– Comment ce fait-il que tu sois déjà au courant qu'une femme a passé la nuit chez moi ?

– Les textos tu connais ?

Emma ricana et laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle. Les lumières de la ville n'éclairaient pas aussi fortement qu'elles l'auraient dû, un détail qu'elle enregistra pour que le Dirigeant s'en occupe. Elle sentit la pluie qui n'était pas loin, cette humidité qui passait à travers sa veste en cuir noir et resserra les pans du vêtement contre elle en expliquant :

– C'est une femme que j'ai aidé, mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous…

– Parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ?

Emma esquissa un sourire :

– Non, le problème ne vient pas d'une non-attirance entre nous… C'est simplement que les choses sont compliquées… Elle repart demain et à quoi bon commencer quelque chose qui est voué à l'échec ?

– Vous pourriez simplement vous amuser…

Emma soupira :

– Sauf qu'avec… elle, je n'ai pas envie de juste m'amuser.

Jacinda tourna la tête vers Emma qui fixait quelque chose au loin.

– Alors essaie de la faire rester…

– Jacinda…

– Non, Emma. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour Henry et moi quand on a eu des problèmes, si tu n'avais pas été là pour nous aider, notre couple n'aurait pas survécu. Si cette femme te plait, va lui dire ! Fais-la rester !

Emma se tourna vers son amie et sourit :

– J'admire ton enthousiasme Jacinda et je te remercie. Henry a choisi une femme remarquable. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé et Lucy est adorable…

– Emma tu changes de sujet…

Le Lieutenant se leva et opina :

– Bien sûr que je change de sujet et tu sais quoi, il faut que j'y aille…

– Emma…

– Sérieusement, je suis en retard pour mon service. Merci pour le café et les beignets, précisa-t-elle en soulevant le sac en papier auréolé de taches de gras, tu sais à quel point mon Sergent les adore aussi… Dis à Sabine que si ça ne marche pas avec Drew, et que si elle veut de moi, je l'épouserai rien que pour ses beignets…

– Pff ! Sabine n'acceptera jamais. Les blondes ce n'est pas son genre…

Emma ricana et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner :

– On se voit toujours pour l'anniversaire d'Henry ?

– Bien sûr ! Tu as promis de m'aider pour décorer l'appartement, Emma.

– Et je serai là. À plus tard Jacinda.

– À plus tard Lieutenant Swan.

Emma lui fit un petit salut et repartit vers sa voiture. Tilly allait la tuer d'être aussi en retard… Enfin, les pâtisseries l'aideraient certainement à ne pas trop se faire aigrement accueillir.

.

La main en suspens au dessus du sac en cuir, Roni hésita une fraction de seconde puis plongea les doigts dans les affaires de sa sœur à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. La soirée s'était mal passée, les reproches, l'incompréhension de la part de l'une et l'autre et sa nièce qui essayait de faire régner la paix entre deux adultes qui ne voulaient rien entendre, rien lâcher. Kelly n'avait pu la mettre dehors mais n'avait néanmoins rien dit pour la retenir à son annonce qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain de bonne heure.

Roni avait essayé de dormir un peu et puis finalement décidé que cinq heures du matin pour partir s'en prévenir personne n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle savait que son Audi ne redémarrerait pas et qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle avait dû être vandalisée dans ce quartier terrifiant. Elle avait besoin d'un véhicule, alors autant « emprunter » celui de sa sœur comme « cadeau » de départ. Elle se débrouillerait pour le lui renvoyer une fois en Californie, avec peut-être un petit chèque de compensation.

Roni trouva son bonheur et sortit de l'appartement sans un bruit. Elle traversa le bar et se figea quand les lumières s'allumèrent.

– Tu comptais filer à l'Anglaise ?

L'avocate se retourna et soupira :

– Ne m'en veux pas, Margot, mais tu as vu comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère… Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Margot ne marcha pas dans sa direction comme l'aurait cru Roni mais passa derrière le bar tout en répondant :

– Oh, je comprends, vous voir vous insulter de la sorte n'était pas les retrouvailles de famille que j'avais espérée…

Roni plissa des yeux en voyant sa nièce attraper deux verres et les remplir en lui tournant le dos avec une bouteille d'un whisky sélectionné parmi toutes les marques proposées, tout en continuant d'une voix fatiguée.

– … et je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles partir. Cela dit, j'aimerais bien que nous nous parlions un peu avant ton départ. Margot se retourna et posa un des verres sur le comptoir, tenant l'autre, croisant son regard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connue ma tante Roni, alors s'il te plait prend juste un verre avec moi avant de disparaitre à nouveau de ma vie…

Roni cligna des yeux et répondit :

– Je ne suis pas sûre que boire de l'alcool dans ton état soit très conseillé… Et puis je vais conduire donc je devrais aussi éviter d'accepter…

Margot soupira et répliqua agacée.

– Roni, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu boives juste un verre ? Dans moins d'une heure on ne se verra sans doute plus jamais, alors fait ça pour moi, ok ? Laisse-moi garder un souvenir de ma tante autre que celui d'une femme qui passe son temps à s'engueuler avec ma mère !

Roni avala sa salive, Margot n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pour rien dans ses rapports tendus avec Kelly. Elle s'avança en hochant la tête se demandant brièvement si la jeune femme était au courant du pourquoi de leur mauvaise relation et du rôle involontaire qu'elle y jouait. Elle s'assit et s'empara de son verre en levant les yeux vers elle.

– Tu as raison, Margot, mes problèmes avec ma sœur ne devrait pas déteindre sur toi.

Roni sourit et continua :

– Tu es une magnifique jeune femme… Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Margot rougit, elle ne pensait pas que sa tante serait aussi directe et s'interrogea un instant. D'après les dires qu'elle avait eu de The Evil Queen, celle-ci ne s'embarrassait pas de la diplomatie et allait toujours droit au but dans ses conversations. Peut-être que ce caractère franc avait survécu au sort. Elle sourit et avoua.

– Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un…

Roni but une gorgée et acquiesça en souriant.

– Elle s'appelle Alice… Mais tu l'as déjà rencontrée…

Roni fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'une jeune femme portant ce prénom qu'on lui aurait présenté depuis son arrivée à Hyperion Heights. Elle abandonna sentant une légère migraine se profiler rapidement. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée en fermant les yeux pour essayer de la faire passer et écouta sa nièce reprendre d'un air de conspirateur.

– Tu l'as aidée… dans un autre monde… en tant que The Evil Queen.

Roni les paupières à nouveau closes les rouvrit…

– The Evil Queen, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure… Sentant que sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle regarda sa boisson d'un œil suspicieux et leva les yeux vers Margot en demandant. Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ?

Margot prit un air coupable en hochant la tête :

– Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Il faut que tu te souviennes, tu ne peux pas partir d'ici… Il faut que tu nous aides à briser le sort !

– Le sort ?

La tête de Roni partit en arrière brusquement et après quelques instants son corps revint violemment en avant. Roni se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sous le regard scrutateur de sa nièce.

– Tu te souviens ? Demanda Robin.

Roni secoua la tête dans un signe positif et Robin parut soulagée, souriant à la femme devant elle :

– Bon retour parmi nous… Regina.

.

.

N/A : * Chanson _Behind blue eyes_ de The Wo, le passage du Capitaine correspond au début de la chanson : _« No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes… »_

Merci guest pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne te perturbera pas trop mais continuera à te surprendre :)

Aux lecteurs _«_ trop timides __»__ pour laisser des reviews, je vais dire ce que j'ai déjà précisé à ceux qui ont lu mes histoires sur The 100, soyez rassurés car je ne mords pas le jour de la publication du chapitre, en l'occurrence le lundi pour cette histoire.

Mais le mardi en revanche... _ _  
__


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

La pièce à la lumière du jour paraissait moins lugubre, moins effrayante et presque chaleureuse.

Presque…

Lady Traimère observait le ciel grisâtre à travers les fenêtres sales puis balaya des yeux les autres congénères dans la salle. Aucun d'eux ne semblait s'être aperçu du changement. À croire qu'elle seule jouissait de la présence de cette lumière naturelle, et du bouleversement qu'il en résultait. Ce qui signifiait différentes choses. Malgré cet évènement, le sort n'avait pas été brisé mais il n'en était pas si loin et Regina était revenue à Hyperion Heights. Alice avait réussi et fait en sorte qu'elle y reste. Elle sourit intérieurement, heureuse que les choses évoluent enfin.

Elle regarda d'un œil vide Blanche-Neige peinée que Prince Charmant toujours aussi cataleptique, ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à elle. Et dire que ce couple avait jadis été si proche, si volontaire dans l'exposition de leur bonheur.

Elle devait reconnaître que Drizella avait un certain talent, à moins que cette transformation ou plutôt cette déchéance ne soit l'œuvre du Dark One, de leur propre fille Emma Swan. Si c'était le cas, cela cachait un sacré problème familiale. Lady Traimère soupira, elle n'avait rien à dire, son propre enfant l'avait fait interner dans cet endroit…

– Lady Traimère…

La femme se retourna en entendant son nom et toisa la personne qui venait de le prononcer.

– Je me demandais quand vous viendriez me voir, répondit-elle en lui proposant de s'assoir à une des rares tables vides de cette pièce désolante.

La personne sur ses talons s'arrêta devant une Mary-Margaret qui l'observait comme si elle avait été la plus belle chose au monde et bâtit des paupières en attendant qu'elle parle.

– Il m'a dit « Bonjour » ! Vous vous rendez compte ! S'enthousiasma la quadragénaire dont le regard étincela d'une nouvelle folie dérangeante avant de repartir vers celui qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas prononcé la moindre parole.

Lady Traimère patienta, laissant à la personne qui venait d'être prise à partie, le temps de reprendre un tant soit peu contenance et confessa à la chaise maintenant occupée.

– Vous aviez raison depuis le début…

– Oui.

– Comment avez-vous deviné ? Fait en sorte que tout se déroule comme vous le pensiez ?

– Des années d'expériences.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Oui.

Lady Traimère expira :

– C'est toujours autant agréable de parler avec vous. Vos phrases sont d'une longueur encourageante.

– …

– Et je ne parle même pas de vos silences…

L'internée capta le léger sourire sur le visage de la personne assise en face d'elle et continua :

– Qui s'en est rendu compte ?

– Peu de gens.

Lady Traimère leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je suppose que je dois deviner… Drizella ?

– Certainement.

– Alice, Robin ?

– Forcément.

La femme en tenue de patiente du lieu regarda un instant autour d'elle.

– Le sort n'a pas été brisé…

– Non.

– Mais _elle_ se souvient, _elle_ a décidé de rester, c'est la raison pour laquelle la lumière du jour est revenue ? Demanda Victoria Bellfrey.

– Assurément.

– Va-t-elle venir me voir ?

– Ce serait logique…

– Dois-je lui dire à propos de vous ?

– Non. C'est à moi de le faire.

Lady Traimère secoua la tête devant cette conversation à bâtons rompus.

– Vais-je sortir d'ici ? Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

– Vous savez que seule votre fille à ce pouvoir…

Lady Traimère se passa la main sur la figure en signe de découragement.

– N'abandonnez pas, l'avertit la voix à moins d'un mètre. Vous avez tenu jusqu'ici, vous êtes une personne extrêmement forte…

Les yeux de la patiente se posèrent sur la personne qui venait de parler, n'y décelant plus qu'une compassion sincère, si différente de l'ennui et de la rage contenue qui habitaient si souvent ses traits lors des précédentes visites.

– Je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle.

– Je sais. Mais nous avançons…

– Oui, répondit la voix lasse de Lady Traimère. Viendrez-vous me voir plus souvent ? Si vous saviez comme les jours se ressemblent ici, comme la moindre distraction est source d'un espoir impressionnant.

Elle capta le coup d'œil lancé en direction des Charmant par la personne qui se repositionnait sur la chaise en plastique peu confortable et continua :

– Vous savez qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien…

– Oui.

– Ils ne souffrent pas…

– Je sais.

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle préférant changer de sujet voyant poindre la colère dans les yeux du visage relativement calme de l'autre côté de la table.

– Un simple baiser peut tout changer… La réponse avait été prononcée comme s'il lui en coûtait de l'avoir révélée, de l'avoir acceptée.

– Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas convaincu ? Demanda Lady Traimère. Oui, pourquoi ais-je le sentiment désagréable que vous n'êtes pas certaine que le sort sera brisé.

– Parce que les choses sont parfois plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent…

Lady Traimère fronça les sourcils.

– Si le sort n'est pas brisé qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

Le raclement de la chaise et la personne qui se mettait debout pour prendre congés lui tinrent lieu de réponse.

Victoria Bellfrey se pencha en avant et attrapa le poignet qui s'éloignait.

– Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner ici ! Vous savez que si le sort n'est pas brisé je ne survivrai plus très longtemps psychologiquement ! Vous m'avez demandé de tenir, alors aidez-moi !

– N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, lui répondit la voix pleine de colère. Votre fille a lancé ce sort… Pas moi.

Lady Traimère se mit à rire avec mépris face à cette attitude qu'elle jugeait des plus grotesques.

– Vous êtes d'une telle mauvaise fois… Emma. Elle l'a fait avec votre sang ! Regardez-vous, vous croyez être immunisé ? Mais cette ville vous empoisonne comme nous tous ! Pire, elle se joue de vous ! Tout Dark One que vous êtes, vous ne m'auriez jamais abandonné dans la Forêt Enchantée et ici… Vous y êtes prête comme si je n'étais qu'un vague instrument sans importance dans votre plan pour faire revenir la femme que vous aimez dans cette ville noire. Ce lieu malfaisant, ce piège qui se referme sur nous tous un peu plus chaque jour, étouffant notre vague sympathie, notre espoir, les remplaçant par une colère inconnue, votre colère, vos ténèbres, celles que le Dark One ne peut pas retenir dans cette dimension. Tenez-vous vraiment à tous nous damner comme vous l'avez été ? Ou reste-t-il un semblant du Sauveur en vous ? Le cygne Blanc qui a sauvé Storybrooke du sort noir, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver Regina et qui depuis plus d'une décennie côtoie et emprisonne en elle les ombres de notre monde, nous protégeant encore et toujours par cet acte de bravoure constant.

Emma la regardait étonnée.

– Vous croyez que je n'avais pas deviné ? Continua Lady Traimère. Que chacune de vos décisions jugées affreuses dans les différents mondes où vous viviez n'avait pour but que d'éviter d'autres calamitées plus grandes encore ? Je vous ai étudié quand vous avez accepté ma fille comme élève…

Lady Traimère sourit :

– Vous n'avez jamais été le cygne noir… Vous êtes le Dark One le plus lumineux que je connaisse et je sais que les Ténèbres vous fuient dans cette réalité, se distillant dans l'air que nous respirons, s'accrochant à nous par les pores de notre peau… Alors ne les laissez pas gagner, brisez le sort Emma, je vous en supplie. Au nom de tous les habitants d'Hyperion Heights, sauvez-nous encore une fois.

Emma ferma les yeux et se rassit :

– J'espérais tellement avoir tort, chuchota-t-elle. Mais vous les avez senti vous aussi…

– Oui.

– Comment ? Vous n'aviez aucune magie dans la Forêt Enchantée, comment avez-vous pu deviner tout ça ? Emma regarda autour d'elle. Et enfermée ici qui plus est.

– Je ne sais pas trop, confessa Lady Traimère, je l'ai juste découvert… Mais Regina est là, tout va s'arranger…

– Ce n'est pas sûr, révéla Emma.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, Drizella a lancé le sort, même en utilisant mon sang, cela nécessite aussi qu'elle fasse quelque chose…

– Un baiser d'amour, souffla Lady Traimère.

– Oui, répondit Emma d'une voix sans espoir. Sauf que nous savons toutes les deux que cela n'arrivera pas.

Lady Traimère baissa les yeux en répondant.

– Parce que ma fille n'a pas d'âme sœur, parce qu'elle est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un.

.

Regina était partie au commissariat dès qu'elle l'avait pu, mais n'était tombée que sur Alice. Pas d'Emma. Occupée en mission quelque part sans que son propre Sergent le sache. Elle avait écouté distraitement la joie de la jeune femme face au retour des rayons du soleil dans leur ville « enchantée » et une vague histoire à propos d'une Drizella qui avait lancé le sort, la fille de Lady Traimère responsable du réveil de Tilly et par conséquent de celui de Robin, puis était repartie après avoir récupéré l'adresse du Lieutenant Swan. Malheureusement là aussi, elle s'était retrouvée face à son absence.

The Evil Queen avait hésité, elle pouvait rester sur le palier à l'attendre pendant des heures – et la patience n'avait jamais été son fort – ou essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette ville qui dégageait quelque chose de… malsain. Dont l'air même suintait la colère. Toujours affublée de son jogging, d'un pull et d'une veste chaude que lui avait donnée sa nièce, Regina apprécia d'avoir gardé son sac avec elle. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours se payer un taxi, étant donné que le « vol » de la voiture de sa sœur était maintenant proscrit. Elle indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur et observa en silence les quartiers autour d'elle.

Quand ils furent à destination, elle lui demanda de l'attendre et monta les marches du château délabré, de l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Hyperion Heights. Elle retint un sourire face à Grincheux qui la regardait d'un œil suspicieux et expliqua sa présence. Il marmonna que cette Victoria Bellfrey était vraiment la star de l'hôpital depuis quelques temps et lui ouvrit la porte pour accéder à la salle commune.

The Evil Queen découvrit avec horreur le lieu. Une salle où le froid s'engouffrait par les vitres mal isolées et grillagées dans un sifflement sinistre, dans laquelle les murs d'une couleur claire possédaient des traînées de moisissures, et dont des pans entier de peintures jonchaient le sol révélant sur les cloisons à nue une matière qui ressemblait horriblement à de l'amiante-ciment.

Bien que ce décor soit des plus repoussants, la Reine ne s'en formalisa pas. Non, ce qui venait d'attirer son attention se dressait à quelques pas et apparaissait sous les traits d'une femme qu'elle avait connue.

– Blanche-Neige, murmura-t-elle.

La femme se retourna pour croiser son regard. Celui d'une bienheureuse complètement délirante puis s'approcha d'elle.

– Tu es si vieille, remarqua Regina en la regardant de haut en bas, se souvenant que l'âge ne l'atteignait pas elle-même grâce à un sort lancé sur sa personne à son retour dans la Forêt Enchantée.

– Il m'aime, affirma Mary-Margaret à la nouvelle arrivée, oblitérant les paroles de la visiteuse.

Regina fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Qui ?

– Mon berger ! David ! Cria Mary-Margaret en pointant du doigt l'homme avachi sur une chaise qui venait de relever la tête en entendant son nom, regardant vaguement autour de lui ne s'arrêtant pas vraiment sur les deux femmes avant de reprendre sa contemplation – apparemment des plus excitantes – de la table en plastique vide devant lui.

La femme hystérique, respirait de manière trop rapide en fixant Regina de ses yeux pleins de folie.

– Vous voyez, il m'aime !

Regina cherchait un semblant de réponse quand Mary-Margaret s'en alla, ne s'intéressant plus à elle, préférant s'assoir en face de l'homme passionné par une rayure sur le plastique beige de la table, ignorant totalement la femme qui le couvait du regard avec adoration.

– Si je ne connaissais pas leur histoire et si bien sûr nous n'étions pas dans un asile… Je dirais que Blanche-Neige a toujours eu un coté érotomane… Pauvre David.

La Reine se tourna pour faire face à une femme entre deux âges, droite, dont le maintien dénotait une certaine place dans la société et qui la considérait gravement.

– Majesté, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Lady Traimère, je suppose, répondit Regina.

– En effet… Permettez-moi de vous inviter à mon « humble » table…

Victoria Bellfrey détailla les alentours et trouva un emplacement vide enjoignant la Reine à la suivre, s'installant tranquillement. Regina s'assit regardant toujours du coin de l'œil son ennemie jurée en observant d'une voix admirative.

– Drizella est incroyable, sa façon de traiter les Charmant dans ce monde est tout bonnement remarquable…

– Qui vous dit qu'Emma, elle-même n'est pas à l'origine de leur sort, répondit Lady Traimère d'une voix calme.

– Elle ne ferait jamais ça…

– Vous oubliez qu'elle était le Dark One.

Regina détailla la femme face à elle.

– J'ai cru comprendre que Drizella était votre fille…

– Oui…

– Elle ne vous a pas gâté non plus, répliqua Regina avec mépris.

– Les relations avec ma fille ont toujours été… désastreuses.

– C'est évident… Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées si je ne m'abuse ?

– Non, vous avez raison, confirma Lady Traimère.

– Alors, comment m'avez-vous reconnue… Regina toisa ses propres vêtements. Dans cet accoutrement ?

– Tout le monde connait The Evil Queen…

– J'avais disparu depuis bien longtemps avant que le sort ne soit lancé.

– J'ai étudié votre passé.

– Ah…

– Et je sais que vous serez en mesure de briser la malédiction.

Regina arqua un sourcil en demandant :

– Vraiment ? Et comment ?

– En embrassant celle que vous aimez, en embrassant Emma Swan.

– Rien que ça ? Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde que je suis attirée par mademoiselle Swan ?

Lady Traimère arrêta sa phrase en suspens, scruta les traits de la Reine et sourit.

– Bien entendu que vous ne l'aimez pas, et même si c'était le cas, il est certain que vous ne le révéleriez pas à une autre personne qu'elle…

Regina serra les mâchoires et Lady Traimère enchaîna.

– Je savais que quelqu'un arriverait à vous faire boire la potion pour que vous vous souveniez ? Est-ce Alice qui s'en est chargée ?

Regina chassa cette question d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moustique et demanda à la place :

– Alice m'a parlé de trois potions, une pour elle, une pour ma nièce et la dernière pour moi. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous lui aviez déconseillé d'en donner une à Emma. Pourquoi ?

– Le Dark One a utilisé son sang pour aider à ce que le sort soit lancé.

La Reine plissa les yeux en réfléchissant et comprit :

– Cela n'aurait eu aucun effet.

– Oui.

– Alors, Emma se souvient de tout ?

– Avez-vous l'impression que ce soit le cas ? Rétorqua Lady Traimère.

Encore une fois Regina arqua un sourcil devant cette réponse inattendue et fouilla dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner une piste et se mit debout.

– Je pense que nous nous reverrons, Lady Traimère.

La résidente des lieux leva un regard étonné vers elle.

– Vous partez ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions ?

Regina se pencha et sourit :

– Je les poserai directement au Dark One.

Sur ce, Regina se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner, ne remarquant pas les léger sourire de Lady Traimère qui se dit qu'Emma Swan avait trouvé une femme très surprenantes et qu'elle aurait aimé la connaître dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Regina retourna en ville, paya le taxi qui l'arrêta devant une boutique de luxe et s'acheta des vêtements dignes de son statut et dont la facture n'arriva même pas à vider la moitié de son compte en banque. Elle remercia intérieurement Emma de lui avoir laissé sa fortune impressionnante dans ce monde et marcha jusqu'à l'appartement du Lieutenant, bien décidée à l'attendre le temps nécessaire pour avoir une conversation.

Elle patientait depuis environ dix minutes quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvrit. Regina regarda terriblement émue l'homme souriant qui en sortait et murmura :

– Henry…

Il sourit de plus bel et hésita :

– Roni, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui.

– Vous attendez Emma ?

– Oui… j'ai oublié…

– Vous êtes enfermée dehors ? Il secoua la tête. Attendez, je reviens…

Il disparu dans son appartement et réapparut quelques instants plus tard en lui montrant le trousseau de clefs.

– Emma nous l'a donné pour les urgences, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Et j'ai comme l'impression que je fais face à une de ces situations, dit-il toujours souriant à la femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Allez-y entrez. Tenez, prenez les clefs vous les rendrez à Emma.

Regina récupéra le trousseau en silence pendant qu'il continuait :

– J'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez spéciale pour Emma. Elle n'est pas du genre à présenter les personnes à qui elle s'attache.

– …

Il la fixa d'un œil menaçant :

– Roni, Emma est quelqu'un de bien et je vous déconseille de lui faire du mal, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi…

Regina retint un sourire devant la situation. Ce jeune homme, son propre fils, était en train de l'avertir d'éviter de blesser son autre mère responsable de sa venue dans ce monde.

– Vous avez compris ? Répétait-il.

– Oui, Henry, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas pour intention de faire souffrir Emma.

Il parut ravi de sa réponse et hocha la tête.

– Il faut que j'y aille… Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'adressa à nouveau à elle. Roni, si jamais vous êtes toujours ici, ma femme et moi organisons un dîner avec Emma une fois par semaine. C'est un rituel instauré par le Lieutenant Swan au moment où Jacinda et moi traversions quelques problèmes de couple et depuis c'est resté… Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous il aura lieu demain soir.

Regina se demanda si malgré le sort, son fils ne ressentait pas cette confiance envers elle, une « étrangère » rencontrée la veille pour lui parler ainsi et même l'inviter à ce dîner. Elle espérait que ce fut le cas et acceptait cette chance.

– J'en serais ravie, Henry, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il sourit en retour et ferma doucement la porte, laissant seule Regina dans l'appartement du Lieutenant Swan.

.

Regina avait fait le tour du propriétaire, curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'appartement de l'Obscur dans une ville crée par un sort. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé pendant son bref séjour, plus intriguée par ce Lieutenant capable de tuer trois hommes devant elle pour la sauver.

À la lumière du jour l'appartement avait une tout autre allure.

Elle sourit à l'affiche du film _Black Swan_ encadré dans le salon. Sur fond blanc-cassé la danseuse, en ombre chinoise blanche, entourée d'un cygne noir exécutait des pointes sans se soucier de la menace qui l'enveloppait. Une affiche qui n'avait pas était mise là par hasard, comprit-elle.

Regina s'assit dans le canapé en tissus qui donnait sur une baie vitrée relativement grande supportée par des murs en briques. Ce genre de cloison apparente avait plutôt sa place à New York d'après ce qu'elle savait et la Reine se demanda si Emma n'avait pas crée cet appartement en hommage à celui qu'elle habitait avec son fils lorsque Regina lui avait fabriqué de faux souvenirs avec Henry quatre ans plus tôt.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses réflexions, la clef dans la serrure l'avertit que le Lieutenant arrivait.

Emma se figea en découvrant la femme assise dans son canapé. Plus de jogging ou de pull un peu trop ample. Non, un tailleur haute couture qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête et qui lui faisait penser à la Regina de Storybrooke, au maire de cette petite ville qui lui manquait terriblement.

Elle adopta un visage impassible en commençant :

– Mme Black, j'ignorais que vous pouviez vous introduire chez moi aussi facilement.

The Evil Queen sourit en répétant d'une voix sensuelle :

– _M'introduire…_

Emma frissonna à la remarque pas vraiment subtile et s'insulta intérieurement pour avoir tendue une perche aussi énorme à celle qui la dévisageait d'un regard où dansaient des souvenirs antérieurs à leur rencontre de l'avant-veille.

– C'est _Henry_ qui m'a ouvert, vous vous souvenez certainement de notre fils, mademoiselle Swan…

– Lieutenant Swan, la corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Emma observa Regina se lever lentement et avancer vers elle d'une démarche féline et terriblement attirante. À moins d'un mètre The Evil Queen la scrutait attendant qu'elle parle. Le Dark One l'attira à elle et l'enlaça doucement, fermant les yeux et murmurant :

– Regina, enfin… Tu es là...

Elle sentit la Reine resserrait leur étreinte puis Emma recula et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. The Evil Queen détourna la tête et s'éloigna.

– Non… Dit-elle pour toute explication.

– Non ?! Répéta Emma incrédule.

La Reine la toisa avec mépris.

– Vous m'avez surprise dans la Forêt Enchantée avant que le sort ne soit lancé Dark One, mais je ne suis pas celle à qui vous pensez… Je ne suis pas _elle_. Je ne suis pas la _Regina_ que vous aimez… Je suis The Evil Queen.

Emma les bras ballants, essayait de comprendre la petite tirade de la femme qui se dressait dans son salon.

– C'est une plaisanterie ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

La Reine arqua un sourcil et répondit :

– Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Emma resta encore un instant interdite et s'approcha d'elle en cherchant le regard de la femme plus intéressée par la fenêtre et ce qu'il se passait dehors que par ce qu'il se déroulait dans l'appartement. Emma n'osa pas lui attraper la main, se doutant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas en se remettant à parler :

– Je suis en train de m'adresser à The Evil Queen ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Regina en toi ? Elle ricana à sa propre interrogation, captant enfin le regard de la Reine. Bien sûr que si _elle_ t'habite. Vous êtes la même personne ! Vous partagez le même cœur, les mêmes souvenirs…Tu l'as dit toi-même Regina, tu es autant la mère d'Henry qu' _elle_. Emma fit un pas en avant en voyant les yeux de The Evil Queen se remplir imperceptiblement de larmes. Et je ne peux pas vous différencier, je refuse de te voir uniquement comme la Méchante. Tu es et resteras pour moi, la mère de notre fils, celle qui m'a été arrachée pendant vingt ans. Transformant ma vie en un puits de solitude que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Celle que j'aime plus que tout et il est hors de question que j'accepte que tu t'éloignes, que tu me sois à nouveau enlevée …

Le discours d'Emma fut interrompu par les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. Un baiser qui avait pour intention de la faire taire. La Reine brisa leur étreinte et posa deux doigts sur sa bouche.

– Emma, je vous interdis de dire…

Le Lieutenant déposa un baiser sur les phalanges avant de les écarter et de la couper :

– Que je t'aime ?

– Mademoiselle Swan…

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'être interrompu par les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes. Et même si en premier lieu, le baiser avait été doux, il évoluait vers quelque chose de plus pressé, de plus passionné à l'image des mains derrière son dos qui la plaquaient contre elle. Les lèvres d'Emma se dirigèrent vers son oreille, lui murmurant :

– Appelle-moi encore une fois, Mademoiselle Swan, et je ne réponds plus de rien…

The Evil Queen se surprit à ressentir un frisson devant la menace sous-jacente. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'arrêter, vouloir encore lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'y avait pas de gentillesse en elle, mais le souffle chaud de la femme contre elle, son désir si contagieux eut raison d'elle et elle ne put que chuchoter :

– Mademoiselle Swan… En souriant aux bras qui l'enlacèrent plus fermement, au léger grognement et aux lèvres de plus en plus pressantes sur sa peau.

.

Regina se réveilla dans un lit qu'elle reconnut et tourna la tête vers une Emma qui la regardait amoureusement. La Reine ne s'autorisa pas à rougir et secoua la tête à la place, commentant d'une voix aigre :

– Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez le regard aussi cruche qu'une adolescente en mal d'amour…

– Oui, mais sans l'acné…

Regina se mit à rire à cette réponse inattendue et reprit sérieusement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

– C'était une erreur…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au corps qui se plaqua contre son dos la retenant sur le lit, et à la voix déterminée à son oreille.

– Non, Regina, toi et moi savons que c'était tout sauf ça. Pourquoi essaies-tu me fuir…

– Parce que c'est _elle_ que tu aimes, pas moi…

L'étreinte de la femme derrière elle se resserra :

– Arrête avec ça. Tu veux que je te dise quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ? C'était bien avant que vous ne vous sépariez…

– Emma…

– Regina est en toi. Ose le nier. Si tu n'étais que The Evil Queen, tu serais déjà partie ou nos ébats auraient été bien plus… sauvages.

Regina se tourna vers elle.

– Ils l'étaient ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

– Bien sûr, sourit Emma avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur l'épaule. Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans la Forêt Enchantée ta magie noire et celle que je draine, celle des Dark One des quatre cents ans précédents auraient probablement fait des dégâts sans qu'il soit certain que nous soyons parvenus au même résultat…

Regina se dégagea et lui attrapa le menton un air de défi dans le regard.

– J'aurais parfaitement réussi à te faire ressentir la même chose… de manière plus… intense avec ma magie… mademoiselle Swan…

La Reine sourit au trouble que le surnom avait sur celle dont elle venait de partager le lit et qui arrivait cependant à se maîtriser en déglutissant péniblement.

– Je te crois… Mais l'endurance dont nous avons fait preuve n'avait rien à envier à la magie… Et cela m'a plu de te découvrir dans ce lit sans elle, seulement toi Regina, The Evil Queen ou encore Roni, comme tu veux. Oui juste toi et moi. Plus de magie noire, simplement deux femmes qui s'aiment… Et qui ont été trop longtemps séparées…

Regina détourna le regard :

– Vous êtes d'un guimauve affligeant, cette déclaration est d'un gnangnan à faire peur…

Emma se mit à rire :

– Oui, mais je retiens que tu n'as pas contesté ce que je sais déjà, que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

Regina soupira :

– Depuis quand es-tu devenue si sûre de toi, si… perspicace, murmura-t-elle.

– Je t'ai perdue une fois…

Regina leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et capitula :

– Raconte-moi… quand tu as su que tu m'aimais.

Emma l'attira contre elle et se rallongea dans le lit serrant la tête de Regina qui se blottissait sur sa poitrine cherchant dans ses souvenirs en fixant le plafond au-dessus d'elles.

– Le désir à toujours été présent. Dès le premier soir quand tu m'es apparue dans ta robe en soie grise en pleurs, serrant Henry que tu croyais avoir perdu… Son corps fut secoué par un petit rire puis elle reprit. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis une parfaite cruche. J'ai préféré me le cacher, malgré tes appels aux phares…

– Mes appels aux phares ?!

– Tes regards… Quand tu m'as offert cette foutue pomme, ou juste avant de me dire « d'apprécier mon chocolat chaud… »… Dois-je continuer ?

– Non…

– J'ai donc fait ce que tout bon déni engendre, je me suis tournée vers Hook, pour te remplacer inconsciemment…

Emma sourit au grognement de désapprobation de la femme dans ses bras et continua :

– Et puis tu as proposé de te sacrifier pour contenir le diamant qui menaçait de détruire Storybrooke…

– C'était Regina, pas moi.

– Regina fait partie de The Evil Queen quoi que tu puisses en penser, comme Emma Swan fait partie du Dark One…

Regina inspira le parfum de la peau de celle qui ne la lâchait pas appréciant la place des mots dans sa phrase précédente, reléguant « Regina » au deuxième rang, reléguant Emma Swan derrière le Ténébreux lui faisant comprendre encore une fois que les gentils n'étaient pas toujours les premiers que les choses étaient bien plus compliquées. Et comme si le Lieutenant lisait dans ses pensées elle reprit :

– Nous sommes un tout, l'ombre et la lumière, l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. C'est pour cette raison qu'à mes yeux tu es autant Regina que The Evil Queen. C'est aussi ce qui, je pense, m'a pousser à redevenir le Dark One. Je voulais te sauver, mais je devais également récupérer cette part de moi-même. Le cygne blanc ne saurait exister sans le cygne noir…

Emma se tut et Regina médita ses paroles.

– Je t'ai parlé du diamant… Mais je le jour où tu t'es incrustée définitivement en moi…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase et Emma capta son expression, souriant en répétant :

– Oui, le jour où _tu t'es incrustée en moi_ fut celui où tu nous inventas un autre passé pour Henry et moi…

– Toujours… Regina…

Emma soupira.

– Si tu veux vraiment aller dans cette direction… Qui a lancé le sort de Storybrook ? Qui a créé des souvenirs pour tous les habitants… ?

– De mauvais souvenirs.

– Pas pour Ruby, Dr Hooper…

– Des subalternes…

Emma rit doucement et argumenta :

– Et Henry et moi ? C'était bien ta magie, celle de The Evil Queen qui nous a procuré tous ces souvenirs… remplis d'amour.

– …

– Tu commences à comprendre… Regina, The Evil Queen, vous êtes inséparables.

– …

Emma caressait doucement ses cheveux, sentant le sommeil l'envahir. Elle rouvrit les yeux aux mots prononcés par Regina :

– Si ce que tu dis est vrai… N'aurions-nous pas dû briser le sort ?

– Mmm… Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que Drizella l'a lancée, pas moi…

Regina fronça les sourcils puis ordonna :

– Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, mademoiselle Swan…

La Reine retint sa respiration en sentant la main d'Emma parcourir sa poitrine et descendre tranquillement le long de son ventre, continuant imperturbablement sa progression.

– Ne t'ai-je pas dit ce que provoquait en moi ce surnom ? Et si tu y ajoutes le vouvoiement…

Regina hésita puis attrapa son poignet et écarta sa main juste à temps. Quelques secondes de plus et elle savait qu'elle en aurait été incapable :

– Vraiment ? Demanda la voix rauque d'Emma qui bougeait pour changer de place, voulant se positionner sur elle.

Regina une main ferme sur son thorax, la repoussa et la plaqua sur le dos contre le matelas.

– Emma… S'il te plaît… Ne me distrais pas…

– Et si j'en ai envie… _Majesté_ … la provoqua Emma.

La Reine attrapa sa mâchoire la maintenant durement dans sa direction et l'embrassa avec force, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à son baiser, quittant ses lèvres pour s'intéresser à sa poitrine juste quelques secondes pour accentuer la sensation qui montait dans le corps du Dark One.

– Regina… murmura Emma.

Elle sentit le sourire sur les lèvres de celle qui dépassait son nombril.

– Vous l'avez cherché, mademoiselle Swan… Je vais vous faire… crier.

Le corps d'Emma se cambra sous la pression de la bouche de la Reine qui avait atteint son but et elle sut que la promesse que venait de lui faire Regina se réaliserait indubitablement.

.

Emma se réveilla dans le lit seule, et paniqua un instant, redoutant que les heures précédentes ne fussent qu'un rêve. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, que la pluie tambourinait sur les carreaux et soupira de soulagement au rayon de lumière qui lui parvenait du salon. Elle se leva, enfila un jean et un vieux pull qui traînaient sur une chaise et marcha vers pièce allumée. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et observa la femme assise dans son canapé perdue dans ses pensées un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

– Madame le maire…

Regina leva les yeux vers elle et sourit tendrement.

– Shérif Swan.

Emma s'approcha et vint lui attraper le verre des mains, humant l'alcool en haussant les sourcils.

– Eh bien, je vois que l'on ne se refuse rien dans mon minibar… Tu as pris le single malt douze ans d'âge…

– Je n'allais pas prendre le whisky bas de gamme que tu utilises pour tes « cocktails »…

Emma sourit et but une gorgée du liquide sous l'œil agacé de Regina qui tendait la main :

– Rends-moi mon verre et va te servir toi-même.

Le Lieutenant sourit à nouveau et obéit, se déplaçant vers les bouteilles présentes sur le buffet un peu plus loin.

– J'ignorais que tu fumais, dit-elle en se servant.

– Oui… Cela m'arrive de temps en temps… Tu veux que j'arrête ?

– Pas nécessairement, répondit Emma en se rapprochant, déposant une coupelle en guise de cendrier sur la table et désignant le paquet de cigarettes d'un regard interrogateur. Demandant silencieusement la permission d'en prendre une.

– Je vous en prie, faites, répondit théâtralement Regina.

Emma cala une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec le briquet noir sous le regard amusé de la femme dans le divan.

– Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu crapotes ?

Emma ne répondit pas recrachant la fumée, s'asseyant à la place prouvant qu'elle n'avait rien d'une « fumeuse débutante » à la femme assise face à elle. Regina sourit et désigna le livre sur la table basse entre elles.

– Je ne vous savais pas adepte de ce genre de littérature, mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en prononçant le titre d'une voix érotique : _Cinquante nuances de Grey…_

Emma rougit et marmonna :

– C'est un cadeau…

– Vraiment ? Et de qui ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ma sœur…

– Ta sœur ? Répéta Regina étonnée.

– Oui sous ce sort, j'ai une sœur, Drizella… Ce livre est une plaisanterie de sa part… Et tu sais quoi… Je ne l'ai même pas lu. Et non, je ne suis pas attirée par… ce genre de relation.

Regina fronça les sourcils, inspira une bouffée, la recracha et susurra :

– Et si moi je l'étais… ?

Emma sourit :

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'accessoires ou de m'attacher pour me faire _crier_ , tu t'en es très bien sortie tout à l'heure…

Regina la regarda un long moment en silence et murmura :

– Vous êtes… déroutante, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma ne répondit pas buvant lentement sa boisson sous l'œil appréciateur de Regina, puis demanda :

– Que veux-tu savoir sur le sort qui nous entoure ?

Regina écrasa sa cigarette dans la petite assiette et s'enfonça dans le divan.

– Explique-moi ton rôle dans cette ville…

Emma s'exécuta. Elle lui parla du Dirigeant et de celui qui en était le représentant pour les habitants d'Hyperion Heights. De sa « demi-sœur » Drizzela, son ancien apprentie qui ignorait qu'elle se souvenait de tout. De son Sergent Alice et de son âme sœur Robin, une relation qu'elle avait pressentie et encouragée. De son rôle déguisé dans l'émergence d'une Résistance et comment elle avait fait germer ce concept à coup de rumeurs jusqu'à ce que Kelly et sa fille Margot décident de la créer. Elle savait que ce qu'il restait de Zelena en Kelly ne résisterait justement pas à la création de cette idée pour contrer un Dirigeant brutal et détesté.

Elle confirma ce que pensait Regina sur cette ville, que les habitants ressentaient une colère sourde, comme celle qui s'était emparée d'elle en pénétrant à Hyperion Heights. Qu'ils luttaient contre cette force dévastatrice constante et que certains y arrivaient mieux que d'autres mais que toute la violence de cet endroit lui appartenait et qu'elle s'échappait d'elle pour se fixer provisoirement sur de pauvres âmes qui n'avaient rien demandé, les rongeant un certain temps jusqu'à à nouveau rejoindre l'air ambiant vers un autre hôte. Mais que parfois il était trop tard et que malheureusement il fallait chasser le mal par le mal.

– Je t'avais dit que les conséquences seraient désastreuses… puis se souvenant des mots prononcés par Emma, Regina répéta « Chasser le mal par le mal », que veux-tu dire ?

– Les hommes qui t'ont agressé étaient perdus…

La Reine parut choquée.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne les aurais pas tués sinon ?

Emma sourit légèrement :

– J'ai beau être le Dark One, je sais parfaitement contrôler mon côté obscur…

– Voilà qui nous différencie, Emma, je les aurais tué qu'il fut trop tard ou non.

Emma la regarda gravement :

– Quelles sont les conséquences de cette ville sur toi ?

Regina réfléchit un long moment puis avança :

– J'ai toujours vécu avec de la colère en moi, celle que j'ai ressentie en arrivant ici a vite était canalisée… Je crois qu'elle n'est pas… néfaste pour moi.

Emma hocha la tête :

– C'est ce que je pensais, précisa-t-elle en se levant. Je reviens, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Regina but une nouvelle gorgée en l'attendant et la regarda, un désir au fond des yeux, revenir et déposer une boîte rectangulaire sur la petite table.

– C'est une trop grande boîte pour une bague, observa-t-elle avec une moue de déception.

– C'est plus classe qu'une bague, répondit Emma avec malice… Ouvre-la…

Regina se pencha, souleva le couvercle et ouvrit la bouche. Posée sur un tissu en velours rouge la dague portant le nom d'Emma Swan scintillait d'un éclat dangereux.

– Emma… commença-t-elle la gorge nouée.

– Je te l'ai confiée la première fois pour que tu m'aides à lutter contre les ténèbres sans comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Mais ce soir… Je te l'offre... Ma vie t'appartient… toute entière… si du moins tu la veux.

Regina cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y montaient, déglutissant en s'emparant de l'arme. Elle caressa le nom présent sur la lame ne se rendant pas compte que son geste avait fait fermer les yeux du Dark One face à elle, ressentant dans son corps toute la douceur de l'index de la Reine caressant chaque lettre de son nom sur la lame.

Regina finit par reporter son attention sur Emma qui avait rouvert les paupières et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

– Je sais que tu n'abuseras jamais de ce pouvoir sur moi.

Regina reposa la dague à sa place la touchant une dernière fois du bout des doigts laissant le couvercle ouvert en répondant, les yeux trahissant un désir profond, rivés sur Emma :

– Et pourtant… Dark One… Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Emma inspira se leva et vint embrasser la femme sur le canapé s'allongeant sur elle, lui enlevant son T-shirt, sentant les mains de Regina s'accrocher à son propre pull le tirant vers le haut pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Le Lieutenant avait eu raison, l'ordre avait été prononcé sans qu'elle touche la dague. Si elle n'aimait pas déjà la femme qui répondait à son baiser, Emma savait qu'elle serait complètement tombée amoureuse d'elle quelques instants plus tôt.

.

Le jour était levé quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, allongée sur le canapé. Elle grogna en remarquant qu'Emma n'était pas à côté d'elle. Elle souleva légèrement la tête et sourit au dos du Lieutenant qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Regina ramassa les vêtements par terre, s'habilla et s'approcha sans bruit d'elle plaquant son corps contre son dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule observant ce qu'elle faisait.

– Tu me fais cuire des œufs ?

– Je me suis dit que tu aurais certainement faim… En tout cas moi je dévorerais n'importe quoi.

– N'importe quoi ? Répéta Regina sur un ton faussement innocent.

Emma se retourna et croisa son regard.

– Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, Regina…

Le sourire que lui lança la femme dans ses bras la désarçonna.

– Je peux résister aux ténèbres des quatre siècles derniers mais il suffit que tu me souries pour que je perde tous mes moyens, murmura-t-elle. Regina… aie pitié de moi, je t'en supplie. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin et si je ne mange pas quelque chose de solide je vais m'évanouir dans tes bras…

Regina afficha une moue déçue et s'éloigna pour s'assoir sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine.

– J'accepte votre requête pour le moment, car comme vous l'avez dit nous avons toutes deux besoin de nous sustenter mais… vous ne payez rien pour attendre, mademoiselle Swan…

– Lieutenant Swan…

Regina la toisa :

– Tu aurais pu choisir un autre grade… Lieutenant est si… banal.

– Je suis le Dirigeant de cette ville, répliqua Emma en posant les assiettes sur la table.

– Oui, mais personne ne le sait.

Emma ne répondit pas s'emparant de sa fourchette dévorant son petit déjeuner en chantonnant. Regina la regardait amusée.

– Vous faites preuve d'un appétit certain, mademoiselle Swan… observa-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Le Lieutenant, la fourchette en suspens, croisa son regard :

– Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit cette nuit à propos du _mademoiselle_ _Swan_ et du vouvoiement ?

Regina soutint lascivement son regard et répondit :

– Parfaitement.

Emma inspira et se remit à manger pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle sembla se souvenir d'un détail et lui demanda :

– Au fait tu n'étais pas avec Robin des bois ? Celui de la version du vœu exaucé par Aladin ?

Regina la couva du regard :

– Dans un lit ou un canapé, Robin de Locksley ne vous arrive pas à la cheville… _mademoiselle Swan_.

Emma rougit mais refusa de lever les yeux de son assiette en l'incitant à continuer :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Regina baissa les yeux et joua du bout de sa fourchette avec sa nourriture en expliquant :

– Regina est morte… Je devais le rejoindre lors d'un voyage et puis j'ai senti que ma moitié venait de partir… J'ai essayé de te contacter mais… seules les Ténèbres m'ont répondues… Elle leva les yeux vers Emma. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi…

Emma fuit son regard en répondant :

– Je me suis coupée de toutes communications après avoir détruit Storybrooke… Mes parents, Henry je ne pouvais plus voir personne… Et c'est ainsi que je n'ai pas su que tu m'avais appelé…

– Tu as laissé Henry ?

Emma la regarda droit dans les yeux :

– Regina, toi plus que quiconque devrait comprendre ma décision. La colère, toute cette magie noire que je venais de recevoir bouillonnait dangereusement en moi… Honnêtement j'aurais pu le tuer s'il m'avait fait une simple remarque désobligeante… Je ne contrôlais rien… cela ne ressemblait pas à la première fois… Tu n'étais plus là.

– …

– Alors j'ai préféré laisser Henry à ses grands parents… Et par la suite lorsque j'ai su maîtriser tout ça, j'ai continué à ignorer notre fils… J'ai vu Neal souffrir à cause de son père. Je refusais qu'Henry subisse le même destin que lui… Entouré des Charmant, il aurait toujours l'espoir face à lui, l'amour avec un grand « A » et resterait à jamais le véritable Croyant…

Regina observait la tristesse sur les traits d'Emma et murmura :

– J'ai fait comme toi… Quand j'ai compris que Regina était morte et que j'ai cru que tu l'étais aussi, j'ai vu Henry consolé par les Charmant et j'ai su qu'avec eux, il ne basculerait jamais vers la magie noire… Mais si je l'avais pris avec moi, je l'aurais souillé, entrainé vers la colère, la jalousie, la haine et le ressentiment. J'ai accepté qu'il soit loin de moi car ainsi, il serait entouré de gens aimant. C'était une des choses que je ne pouvais nier chez Blanche-Neige… Elle le protégerait mieux que moi d'une menace que je portais au tréfonds de mon corps…

Les deux femmes se turent un moment et Emma reprit :

– Tu as donc quitté Robin ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais rejoint et j'ai disparu, lançant un sort pour que personne ne me retrouve… Jusqu'à Alice qui m'a appris qui tu étais devenue et m'a fait revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Regina esquissa un sourire.

– J'étais arrivée peu de temps avant quand tu m'as surprise dans la salle du trône… Mais toi ? Ton pirate ?

– Killian ? Monsieur n'a pas supporté ma « rechute », plaisanta Emma. Il a essayé mais il a décidé de rejoindre le Nautilus et de se la jouer vingt milles lieus sous les mers avec le Capitaine Nemo…

Regina répondit d'un ton où tintait une espièglerie évidente :

– Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être… à voile et à vapeur…

Emma la regarda un instant interdite et se mit à rire :

– Je comprends mieux son maquillage !

Elles se sourirent complices puis Emma demanda :

– Et au fait toi ? Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi ?

Regina se leva une expression froide sur le visage, répondant d'une voix professionnelle :

– Mademoiselle Swan, croyez-vous vraiment que je vous donnerais ce genre d'information gratuitement ? Il faut savoir séduire une Reine dans la vie. Je sais que cela est quasiment impossible pour une femme du peuple telle que vous, mais c'est un minimum…

Emma garda un visage sérieux en se levant également et se rapprocha sous le regard plus sombre de Regina guettant chacun de ses mouvements.

– Une femme du peuple… Vous semblez oublier… _Majesté_ … que je suis la Sauveuse, le Dark One et accessoirement… une Princesse…

– Alors ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour vous princes…

Regina sourit aux lèvres d'Emma contre les siennes.

.

Emma avait prévenue Alice qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler ce jour-là prétextant un virus soudain la clouant au lit... Son Sergent ne parut pas surprit et lui conseilla même de bien se reposer, d'éviter le moindre… effort.

Regina s'observait dans le miroir d'un œil incertain. Emma vint se positionner derrière elle et l'enlaça doucement souriant au reflet qui la regardait.

– Tu es magnifique.

Regina posa les mains sur les avant-bras de la femme qui la retenait se demandant comment tout ça avait pu arriver si vite entre elles. Emma répondit comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

– Nous avons perdu vingt ans Regina. Plus d'une décennie durant laquelle nous étions persuadées que chacune de nous était morte. Je ne trouve pas que les choses vont trop vites entre nous aujourd'hui. J'ai plutôt tendance à m'insulter pour ne pas avoir initié cette relation lorsque nous étions encore à Storybrooke ou… à Nerveland… chuchota Emma à son oreille faisant sourire la Reine qui l'attira contre elle se remémorant comment la femme qui l'aimait l'avait amenée à confesser à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Regina inspira et rouvrit les yeux s'admirant un instant demandant :

– Tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

Emma sourit tendrement et répondit :

– Si tu cherches à faire sensation dans cette robe noire… ce sera un succès, mais…

Regina se retourna et chercha son regard demandant pleine de doutes :

– Tu crois qu'il n'aimera pas ?

Emma caressa sa joue, s'interrogeant sur cette Evil Queen qui avait parfois si besoin d'être rassurée, dévoilant ainsi une partie d'une Regina moins sûre d'elle, redevenant une femme comme une autre où son côté supérieur et hautain n'avait plus de place.

Tout en grimaçant, Emma expliqua :

– Henry n'est pas ton fils dans cette vie, tout ce qu'il verra en toi c'est une femme séduisante, terriblement attirante et tu risques de développer une complexe d'Œdipe monumental sans même le faire exprès...

Regina ouvrit la bouche atterrée :

– Emma !

– Ne t'inquiète pas je lui ferai comprendre que tu m'appartiens… Et puis, je plaisante, Henry est un homme extraordinaire qui n'a d'yeux que pour sa femme Jacinda, la rassura Emma.

Regina dessinait de son index la mâchoire d'Emma en répétant :

– « Que je t'appartiens… ». Sachez, mademoiselle Swan que je _n'appartiens_ à personne…

Emma sourit confiante.

– À d'autres, Regina, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant sous le regard agacée vite remplacé par une émotion amusée de la Reine qui la suivit docilement.

Le Lieutenant s'apprêtait à frapper à l'appartement de son voisin mais arrêta son geste en se tournant vers Regina :

– Il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos d'Henry…

– Je t'écoute, répondit une Regina des plus attentives.

– Dans cette « réalité », Henry a aussi été abandonné et… adopté. Mais il a eu une enfance heureuse, durant laquelle il a été choyé et aimé par celle qui l'a élevée et… qui risque d'être là ce soir.

– Qui est-elle ?

Emma se massa la nuque un peu mal à l'aise :

– Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur Drizella, mais elle a parfois un bon fond, il lui est arrivé de me surprendre plus d'une fois pendant que je lui apprenais la magie…

– Qui est-ce ? Répéta Regina.

– Une femme dont j'ai détruit la vie ce soir-là à Storybrooke…

– Emma… menaça Regina.

– La mère d'Henry ici est… Belle.

Regina fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Belle French ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as détruit sa vie ?

– J'ai tué son âme sœur et son fils le même soir…

Regina resta silencieuse et reprit la parole :

– Qu'est-elle devenue lorsque tu as renvoyé tout le monde dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

Emma les yeux baissés sur le plancher chuchota :

– Je crois qu'elle est devenue folle…

.

La Reine avait cuisiné le plat préféré de son fils, les lasagnes à la Regina. Henry ne s'en souvenait plus bien entendu, mais il n'en fut pas moins charmé et le plat remporta un vif succès.

Regina et Emma écoutait Amy, connue autrefois sous les traits de Belle French, raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance du jeune homme qui riait de bon cœur aux souvenirs dont les deux femmes ne faisaient pas partie. Sabine et Drew, également invités pour la soirée, écoutaient eux aussi en souriant et quand Lucy fut couchée la conversation se fit plus calme.

Jacinda son troisième verre de vin bien entamé, observait Emma et Regina visiblement heureuses ensemble, se lançant des regards amoureux et demanda en trébuchant sur un ou deux mots :

– Et vous deux comment vous êtes vous rencontrées ?

Le Lieutenant et l'avocate se regardèrent légèrement troublés puis Regina prit les devants :

– J'ai rencontré Emma à sa sortie de police à San Francisco, il y a déjà pas mal de temps…

– Je croyais que tu avais fait tes études à Seattle, coupa Henry.

– C'est vrai, confirma Emma. Mais j'ai exercé quelques mois en Californie avant de revenir ici.

– Et… ? Encouragea Jacinda au regard aussi lumineux que sa fille quand elle écoutait une histoire dont elle voulait absolument connaître la suite.

– Et… On s'est tout de suite détesté, expliqua Regina.

Emma grimaça à certains souvenirs de Storybrooke qui lui revenaient en mémoire puis continua :

– Roni était une jeune avocate d'un cabinet réputé et elle venait récupérer des clients que des officiers du commissariat avaient arrêtés, des policiers dont je faisais partie… Emma se tourna vers elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu m'énerver à nous clouer le bec, triomphant régulièrement, nous narguant avec ton sourire ravageur…

Regina arqua un sourcil appréciateur et sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Oui, celui-là, approuva Emma louchant sur ses lèvres… Tu veux continuer ?

– Non, Emma, tu t'en sors très bien…

Emma prise par sa propre histoire but une gorgée pour rassembler un peu ses idées et reprit :

– Un soir, lors d'une de mes gardes, fatiguée et irritée par la journée désagréable que je venais de passer, je l'ai attrapée par le coude et je l'ai balancée dans une salle d'interrogatoire vide en lui criant dessus… Je t'ai traitée de vautour, non ?

Regina comprenant qu'elle l'a prenait à partie pour mieux flouer son auditoire susurra :

– Entre autre…

– Je t'ai plaquée contre le mur et…

– Et tu t'es évertuée à me faire passer pour la méchante, m'empêchant de me dégager de ta poigne de fer, m'obligeant à adopter une autre stratégie pour me dégager… enchaîna Regina.

Le regard d'Emma brilla, comprenant où elle voulait en venir et acheva :

– Tu m'as embrassée…

– Oui, je pensais que cela te ferait un tant soit peu bouger, sauf que…

– J'ai répondu.

– De manière passionnée, précisa Regina sans la quitter des yeux.

Les deux femmes attablées se souriaient complices.

– Whoua, c'est tellement romantique, commenta Jacinda les yeux rêveurs et légèrement grise, faisant rire toutes les convives. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

– On est sorti ensemble pendant plusieurs mois. Ce fut assez fusionnel entre nous, puis j'ai eu le poste ici et… Roni ne pouvait pas quitter San Francisco…

Emma eut un sourire triste.

– On était jeunes et on ne se croyait pas amoureuses, ou du moins nous nous sommes persuadées que c'était le cas… Et puis la vie nous a réunis. Regina est réapparue ici il y a deux jours… Emma attrapa la main de la Reine y déposa un baiser et lui sourit en reprenant. Et j'ai décidé cette fois de ne pas la lâcher.

Regina porta la main qu'elle tenait toujours à son visage et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

– Mais comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ? Demanda Amy qui appréciait assez l'amour visible des deux jeunes femmes, un amour qui lui faisait penser à celui de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

– Roni est venue ici quand sa nièce a été enlevée.

– Ta nièce habite Hyperion Heights ?! S'exclama Jacinda.

Henry se moqua gentiment d'elle :

– Chérie, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans la phrase ?!

Jacinda sembla se remémorer la phrase en question et demanda à Emma :

– Vous avez retrouvé sa nièce ?

– Oui, elle va bien, répondit Emma en souriant. Et par la même occasion, j'ai réussi à capturer sa tante…

– Mademoiselle Swan, cette plaisanterie était si facile… observa Regina d'un ton ironique voyant le désir naître dans les yeux d'Emma à son surnom.

Décidant qu'il était temps que la soirée se termine, Regina porta une main à sa bouche et bailla discrètement en expliquant :

– Je suis éreintée, vous comprenez le décalage horaire plaisanta-t-elle. Faisant sourire les autres personnes à la table qui savaient pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun décalage entre Hyperion Heights et San Francisco.

Emma et Regina prirent congés de leurs hôtes en promettant de les inviter la prochaine fois.

Sur le palier Emma trébucha et fut rattraper par une Regina qui comprenait que ce soudain malaise n'était pas naturel.

– Emma, tout va bien ?

Le Lieutenant se massa les tempes et répondit :

– J'ai une mauvaise migraine depuis une bonne heure… Je pense que j'ai trop bu.

Regina lui déroba les clefs, ouvrit la porte, lui prit la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et en la dévorant des yeux demanda d'un ton sensuel :

– Mademoiselle Swan, que diriez-vous que je vous examine ?

Emma sourit et acquiesça en silence avec envie, refermant doucement la porte derrière elles.

.

.

N/A : Merci à Melly pour sa review de la semaine dernière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ivy ou plutôt Drizella voulait la voir.

Emma n'était pas joignable… Alice aurait préféré aller la rencontrer avec son Lieutenant. Elle se rassura, elle saurait gérer. Après tout, elle avait déjà partagé ses draps, enfin un canapé dans le bureau du « Dirigeant » – de son père ! – en se souvenant de tout. La jeune femme rougit malgré elle, Ivy s'était montrée si fougueuse, si possessive… Et cela lui avait plus. Elle devait reconnaître que si Robin n'était pas apparue dans sa vie, elle ne tenterait même pas de s'arracher des griffes de la sorcière noire. Ivy pouvait également se montrer d'une douceur déstabilisante et dévoiler un côté d'elle qui vous donnez envie de ne pas la lâcher. Oui, sans Robin, Alice sentait qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de la jeune femme… Et elle soupçonnait Tilly de l'être plus ou moins. Mais son amour pour Robin n'avait pas d'égal… Alors, tant pis pour Drizella.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur de la tour du Dirigeant et prit la direction du bureau de l'avocate de l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. Arrivée à la porte, elle toqua doucement. Alice pénétra dans la pièce quand elle entendit la voix d'Ivy l'inviter à entrer. La jeune femme en tailleur lui tournait le dos. Concentrée sur le soleil qu'illuminait le mobilier froid et sobre autour d'elle.

– Ivy…

Drizella ferma les yeux en entendant ce prénom et se retourna pour faire face au Sergent Wonder. Elle sourit intérieurement à ce nom en hommage à leur rencontre à Wonderland puis croisa le regard de celle qui n'avait été qu'un amusement et avait fini par s'insinuer en elle. Ivy n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait que quelque chose était arrivé, mais elle espérait se tromper. Néanmoins elle joua le tout pour le tout en scrutant les yeux de l'officier.

– Bonjour… Alice.

Elle s'était trahie, une expression vite remplacée par un semblant d'incompréhension, malheureusement cela n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Tilly se souvenait de tout.

Drizella désigna un des fauteuils devant la table pour l'inviter à s'assoir en se dirigeant vers le sien, continuant à parler.

– Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ?

Alice soupira, elle avait deviné alors il ne servait plus à rien de nier.

– Quelques jours, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant, observant Drizella rester de marbre à cette nouvelle. Ivy…commença-t-elle.

– Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Tu as besoin que je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait ? Si c'est le cas, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte…

Alice la regarda longuement. Ivy dans toute sa splendeur, préférant attaquer plutôt que parler, sachant parfaitement que Tilly l'emporterait sur elle du moins dans un dialogue. La jeune officier sourit. Même si elle se souvenait, les choses n'étaient pas si différentes.

– C'est vrai, je devrais t'en vouloir Ivy, mais ce serait mentir de dire que cette vie ici en ta compagnie n'a pas été… agréable.

Ivy la regarda étonnée.

– Tu es sérieuse ?

– Oui.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Non. Tu t'es jouée de moi dès notre première rencontre, Drizella, mais tu avais été aussi parfaitement honnête sur tes intentions et si tu n'as pas oubliée… j'étais partante.

Drizella baissa le regard et hocha la tête, puis releva les yeux vers elle :

– Il y a une chose que je regrette, cependant. Je t'ai menti ce soir-là, sur le sort du cœur empoisonné, je n'étais pas en mesure de le briser. J'aurais vraiment aimé t'aider.

– Je sais. Pourquoi me l'avoir fait croire.

– Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais faible et j'avais envie que tu restes…

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de ruser pour que je passe la nuit avec toi, ce baiser m'avait déjà convaincu, répondit sincèrement Alice.

Drizella se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se pencha vers elle, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs métalliques, le visage à quelques centimètres d'Alice qui ne bougeait pas, elle murmura :

– Dois-je en conclure que… nous sommes toujours ensemble ?

Alice détourna le regard et secoua la tête :

– Nous aurions pu… mais non.

Drizella fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

– Pourquoi ?

– Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

– Qui ? L'interrogea la jeune femme toujours aussi près d'un ton plein de jalousie.

– Mon âme sœur…

Le visage de Drizella exprima en premier lieu de l'étonnement, puis de la suspicion, pour finalement adopter une tristesse qu'elle masqua par une attitude froide et s'écarta, s'éloignant pour rejoindre la baie vitrée et reprendre sa contemplation du soleil.

– Je vois… répondit-elle simplement. En d'autre circonstances, je me serais battue pour toi… mais je ne peux rien contre le véritable Amour. Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec un dégoût palpable.

Alice ne commenta pas et décida de changer de sujet.

– Tu voulais me voir…

Drizella acquiesça.

– Je voulais connaître tes progrès sur la Résistance.

La jeune femme dans le fauteuil se mit à rire. Drizella se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ris-tu ?

– Parce que la Résistance n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, seul le sort importe et sa destruction.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– The Evil Queen est à Hyperion Heights… annonça simplement le Sergent.

– C'est impossible, elle est morte à Storybrooke, murmura Drizella.

Alice hocha la tête puis déclara :

– Oui, une partie d'elle est morte ce soir-là, mais il existait deux versions de Regina.

Drizella revint s'assoir et regarda la jeune femme en possession d'informations qui lui manquaient.

– Explique-moi.

Alice ouvrit son sac et posa le livre sur la table.

– Tout est là… Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait compris pendant que Drizella feuilletait le pavé dans ses mains.

À la fin du résumé du Sergent, l'avocate fit pivoter son fauteuil et contempla encore un fois l'astre du jour en commentant :

– Le soleil est revenu grâce à Regina…

– Oui.

– Mais le sort n'est pas rompu, continua Drizella, n'ont-elles donc pas…

– Oh si ! S'exclama Alice. Emma n'est pas venue au travail hier préférant rester avec Regina et je doute qu'elles aient passé la journée ou même la nuit à parler chiffon…

Drizella sourit, Alice ou Tilly, cette femme allait lui manquer. Elle la regarda un long moment en silence pendant que la jeune femme étudiait une illustration du livre récupéré de ses mains et inspira pour chasser la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Elle reprit un air froid en ordonnant :

– J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Alice leva les yeux vers elle, se doutant de ce qui la tourmentait. Elle se mit debout hocha la tête en signe d'adieux et marcha en direction de la porte. Elle fut arrêtée par la question qui s'échappa des lèvres de Drizella.

– Quand l'as-tu rencontrée… Ton âme sœur ?

Alice scruta son visage et répondit :

– Je l'ai rencontrée il y a une quinzaine de jours, mais j'ai réellement su qui elle était quand je me suis réveillée…

Drizella sembla réfléchir à quelque chose et répondit :

– Mais alors quand nous avons « honorée » le bureau du Dirigeant… ?

– Je te disais au revoir…

Drizella sourit tristement pas vraiment dupe de l'explication de son ancienne amante.

– Je te remercie de le dire si habilement, de ta délicatesse… Tu vas me manquer.

Alice approuva et murmura :

– Toi aussi, Tilly t'appréciais vraiment… Elle tourna les talons ne laissant pas le temps à Drizella de profiter de cet aveu et sortit de la pièce.

La sorcière eut un pauvre sourire face à son destin et se leva. Elle posa la main sur la baie vitrée et appuya son front contre la vitre, observant la ville à ses pieds, méditant sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris, replaçant lentement les pièces du puzzle qui lui avait fait défaut. Admirant l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Elle frissonna, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Emma… La Dark One avait-elle deviné également ?

.

Emma ne se lassait pas de se réveiller avec Regina à ses côtés. Il était vrai que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées et pourtant, elle sentait au plus profond de son estomac que son amour pour elle ne disparaîtrait jamais. Était-ce cela que l'on ressentait face à son âme sœur ? Regina l'était-elle ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Lui demanda Regina en se collant contre elle, portant un doigt à son front pour caresser les rides d'inquiétude sur le front de la femme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Devant son silence, elle insista. _Mademoiselle Swan…_

The Evil Queen sourit à l'expression d'amusement qui prenait place sur le visage d'Emma, avant qu'elle ne redevienne sérieuse.

– Je me demandais…

– Oui ?

– J'ai l'impression…

– Oui ?

– Je pense…

– Mademoiselle Swan… allez-vous finir votre phrase ?!

– Je crois… que tu es mon âme sœur, chuchota Emma.

Le rire chaud de Regina la surprit et elle tourna la tête vers elle.

– Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

Regina reprit son sérieux et caressa la joue d'Emma en répondant :

– Toi… Tu as beau être le Dark One, tu es d'une lenteur épouvantable…

– Tu savais ! S'indigna Emma.

– Bien entendu. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai mené la vie si dure…

– Mais…

The Evil Queen sourit et continua :

– J'ai toujours senti que tu étais « dangereuse » pour moi… Dès le premier soir. Et puis la malédiction a été rompue à Storybrooke et j'ai compris qui tu représentais pour moi… Emma, il faut que tu saches la place qu'occupait Daniel dans ma vie. De tout temps, j'ai cru que lui et lui seul avait ce rôle, alors quand ce qu'était notre relation s'est éclairci dans mon esprit… Je l'ai refusée… Un peu comme toi avec Hook, je t'ai préféré Robin… t'accepter à mes côtés me donnait l'impression de trahir mon premier amour…

– Je…

Regina releva le visage d'Emma qui avait baissé la tête en entendant sa confession :

– Non, ce n'est pas le cas… Je m'étais trompée, vous avez tous les deux une place dans mon cœur… Comme je sais que le fait d'être avec moi ne te fera pas oublier Neal…

– Non, murmura Emma.

The Evil Queen sourit pleine de désir en susurrant :

– Mais il n'égalera jamais mes talents à te faire… _crier_ …

Emma éclata de rire et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter et de croiser son regard :

– C'est certain… _Majesté_ …

.

Regina buvait tranquillement son café les yeux dans le vide. Emma s'en aperçut et demanda :

– À quoi penses-tu ?

La Reine leva les yeux vers elle et répondit :

– À Henry, et sa vie dans cette ville… Il est visiblement heureux.

– Oui.

– Il a des souvenirs incroyables, plus beaux que ceux qu'il a eu avec toi ou moi…

– Ne dis pas ça.

– Je ne suis pas jalouse, précisa Regina. Je trouve que Belle l'a « bien élevé » et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu disais sur Drizella. Pour notre fils, elle a fait preuve d'un doigté et d'une finesse extraordinaire, lui permettant de devenir un jeune homme merveilleux.

Emma jouait avec sa tasse en répondant :

– Il y a aussi de notre Henry en lui.

– Notre Henry ? Il ne l'est plus vraiment depuis ses quinze ans…

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

Regina croisa son regard et la rassura :

– Emma, cela prouve simplement que nous avons fait le bon choix en nous sacrifiant pour lui. Nous savons toutes les deux que nos ténèbres auraient déteint sur lui, l'aurait détruit à petits feux... Mais ici ce n'est pas le cas… Regina réfléchit puis reprit lentement. La noirceur de cette ville ne l'atteint pas…

– Non, confirma Emma.

– Tu vois, répondit simplement Regina. Henry est immunisé, c'est ce que nous voulions.

– Il aurait pu l'être à nos côtés, s'entêta Emma.

Regina la regarda avec amour :

– Emma… Nous avons fait du bon travail, ne te lamente pas. Accepte-le à nouveau, comme ce fut le cas il y a quinze ans.

– Je…

Regina se leva, s'approcha de la mère de son fils et la tira à elle en l'enlaçant.

– Pardonne-toi, Emma.

Elle resserra plus fort la femme qui pleurait dans ses bras et demandait :

– As-tu réussi, toi ?

Regina ferma les yeux et murmura :

– Pas encore, mais j'essaie.

Elles restèrent dans le bras l'une de l'autre en silence et Emma brisa leur étreinte en entendant son portable vibrer. Elle l'attrapa et déclara :

– Drizella veut me voir…

– Alors, allons-y, répondit Regina en essuyant ses propres larmes. J'aimerais bien rencontrer celle qui a réussi à lancer un sort pareil et qui est aussi… ma belle-sœur…

Emma sourit à la remarque et acquiesça, puis regarda le t-shirt que portait Regina et son propre débardeur :

– Nous devrions passer d'autres vêtements.

– Oui, confirma Regina ainsi que prendre une douche…

Emma sentit le désir monter en elle, visible aussi sur les traits de Regina. Elle secoua la tête en commentant :

– Regarde-nous, deux vrais lapins, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sauter dessus.

– Deux vraies lapines, tu veux dire… Mais après tout, n'avons-nous pas vingt ans à rattraper ? Contre argumenta Regina.

Emma adopta un l'air faussement sérieux d'une personne convaincue et opina :

– Tu as raison et nous sommes en train de perdre un temps précieux, dit-elle en attrapant la main de Regina, la guidant vers la salle de bains.

.

Rogers assis dans le fauteuil noir, avait toujours trouvé ce bureau froid. Rien à voir avec sa propre « cabine » qui sentait la cire. Ici, l'inox et les angles saillants du mobilier ajoutait cet air hautain au sentiment de supériorité que l'on ressentait lors de l'entré dans la pièce. La même attitude se dégageait de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à contempler la ville.

Son avocate…

Quelque chose le dérangeait chez elle, était-ce le fait qu'elle sorte avec le Sergent Wonder ?

Tilly…

Il sourit en pensant à elle, il l'aimait bien, il la trouvait drôle. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas montré un peu trop entreprenant envers elle la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Car, lorsqu'il avait un petit coup dans le nez, il avait tendance à vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait… Il soupira, il n'avait jamais ressenti une attirance sexuelle pour Tilly mais plus un sentiment de protection et espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché. Il leva les yeux vers Ivy toujours de dos et parcourra des yeux son corps. Elle, en revanche, même si il avait du mal à la cerner, il n'aurait pas été contre quelques heures en sa compagnie. Il détourna les yeux et balaya la pièce du regard à la place. Des murs d'un gris anthracite – pourquoi pas noir, tant qu'à faire ? – s'accordaient parfaitement avec le mobilier foncé au châssis visible en inox, comme les accoudoirs peu confortables sur lesquels reposaient ses avant-bras.

Rogers tourna la tête aux coups à la porte et se leva à l'entré d'Emma Swan et… d'une inconnue d'une beauté saisissante. Il afficha son sourire le plus charmeur pendant que le Lieutenant les présentait.

– Roni, je te présente le _Dirigeant_ de notre ville.

La femme attirante lui sourit poliment en serrant sa main, guère charmée par son sourire qui avait normalement beaucoup de succès. Il se rassit bougon pendant qu'Emma recommençait ses présentations avec Ivy.

Regina détailla la jeune femme et la trouva belle. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait certainement aimé l'avoir comme élève et comprenait qu'Emma l'ai acceptée. De son côté Drizella ressentait toute la prestance de The Evil Queen dans la posture et le regard de la femme qui venait d'arriver. Regina Mills, celle qui avait adopté Henry et connu Emma en tant que Sauveur avant qu'elle ne devienne le Dark One, son propre mentor, était très impressionnante.

Drizella sentait que les deux femmes connaissaient « les dessous » d'Hyperion Heights et attendaient une explication. Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui ruminait dans son coin et ordonna :

– Rogers, laissez-nous.

Il la toisa.

– Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Répondit-il avec dédain. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir toi.

– Sors immédiatement, gronda Emma en le fixant avec furie.

Il déglutit et se leva prestement, quittant la pièce sans un mot sous le regard amusée de Drizella. Elle reprit un visage grave devant l'air d'Emma et partit s'assoir soudain fatiguée.

– Depuis combien de temps étais-tu réveillée ?

– À ton avis, répondit Emma, en s'asseyant à côté de Regina face au bureau.

Drizella l'observa pendant une bonne minute et ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant enfin.

– Tu l'as toujours été, comme moi !

– Oui.

– Pourquoi l'avoir gardé secret ?

Emma ne répondit pas et Drizzela sourit.

– C'était un de tes fichus tests, tu voulais que je m'en aperçoive…

– Oui.

– Et j'ai échoué, conclut misérablement la jeune femme.

Emma secoua la tête.

– Drizella, nous avons beau nous souvenir, nous sommes tous sous l'emprise du sort. Tu profitais de ta vie dans cette réalité, tu profitais de la compagnie d'Alice. Emma leva la main pour la faire taire. Je sais que tu n'as pas abusée de votre relation, ce que ressentait Tilly pour toi n'était pas simplement dû à la malédiction…

– Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, répondit lamentablement Drizella.

– Je suis au courant, expliqua Emma. Mais cette personne est son âme sœur, personne n'est de taille dans ces cas-là.

Drizella hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur la table. Emma se leva, fit le tour du bureau et vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Hé, gamine, toi aussi quelqu'un t'attend quelque part.

– Peut-être… mais pas ici.

Emma pressa doucement son épaule et s'éloigna pour admirer la vue. Regina la suivit des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir dans la conversation pour le moment préférant les laisser régler leur histoire entre elles.

– C'est un bel endroit que nous avons crée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Drizella se leva et la rejoignit en acquiesçant :

– Si…

– Dommage que mes ténèbres la détruisent jour après jour.

– Tu as compris, murmura la jeune femme à sa droite.

– Oui, utiliser mon sang était dangereux… Et plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte qu'à cause de ce « détail », le sort ne peut être brisé…

Drizella tourna la tête vers elle pendant que Regina s'avançait sur son siège en tendant l'oreille.

– Regina me l'avait confirmée, utiliser le sang du Dark One aurait des conséquences inattendues… comme notre baiser qui n'a rien donné… Donc, je me suis dit que tu devais également entrer en ligne de compte, qu'il fallait que toi aussi tu sois touchée par le baiser d'un véritable Amour…

– Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Emma croisa son regard et demanda :

– Et ta mère ?

Drizella reporta son attention sur les bâtiments au dehors.

– Elle ne pardonnera jamais ce que j'ai fait à Anastasia, et même si c'était le cas, moi je ne lui accorderais pas mon pardon pour l'enfance qu'elle m'a fait subir, elle me déteste depuis l'accident et me l'a fait sentir un peu plus chaque jour…

Emma hocha la tête.

– Nous revenons ainsi au point de départ et au sort qui ne sera pas brisé… Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce sort est lié à mon sang… contaminé.

– Contaminé ?

– De toutes les Ténèbres de la Forêt Enchantée et de bien d'autres mondes…

Drizella ferma les yeux :

– Cette même obscurité qui nous attaque continuellement…

– Oui.

Emma posa délicatement la main sur la vitre et continua :

– Une ombre permanente que nous ne pouvons vaincre mais qu'il nous est possible de combattre jusqu'à atteindre un certain niveau d'équilibre… Une bataille que nous avons déjà initiée avec ton arrivée Regina…

Emma se tourna vers la Reine et sourit d'un air malicieux tout en posant la question à Drizella :

– Lui as-tu trouvé un remplaçant ?

Drizella mit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi elle parlait et répondit :

– Pas encore.

– Ça tombe bien parce que moi si… Regina que dirais-tu de devenir la Dirigeante d'Hyperion Heights ?

Rogers fut rappelé dans le bureau et remarqua le changement d'atmosphère, une impression plus légère. Ce fut Ivy qui lui apprit la nouvelle.

– Félicitations, Dirigeant, nous avons trouvé votre remplaçant… Ou plutôt votre remplaçante, précisa-t-elle en désignant Regina à côté d'Emma.

Le Lieutenant le rejoingnit et lui tendit un stylo en expliquant :

– Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est signer le nouveau contrat sur le bureau et tu seras libre…

– Tu pourras devenir marin… se moqua Ivy.

Rogers lui lança un regard noir, la jeune femme était au courant de son mal de mer handicapant. Elle sourit vicieusement devant son expression qui prouvait qu'elle avait fait mouche et le regarda des pieds à la tête, ou alors tu pourrais devenir… mmm, réfléchit-elle avant de lâcher le mot : forain.

– Les marins sont bien plus marrants que tous les forains réunis, dit-il.

– Les marins font de mauvais maris, répliqua-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil à ce cliché des plus connus et susurra :

– Mais les marins font de bons amants…

– Marins, amis, amants ou maris, les marins sont toujours absents, conclut froidement Emma.

Elle plaça le crayon dans la main de Rogers et commanda :

– Signe !

Il serra le stylo et demanda :

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Ivy chassa une poussière imaginaire de son tailleur et déclara :

– Vous allez annoncer publiquement votre démission et la promotion de Roni Black.

Il accepta et signa l'abandon de son poste en pensant tout haut :

– Beaucoup d'habitants dans cette ville me détestent, les membres de la Résistance par exemple…

Emma revenue près de Regina se raidit et sentit la main de la Reine posée sur ses reins et sa voix lui murmurer :

– Il n'est pas Hook, Emma, cet homme est différent, ne l'oublie pas…

Le Lieutenant acquiesça imperceptiblement et répondit :

– Nous te protégerons… Tu as ma parole.

Il parut satisfait de la promesse et porta un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce en reportant son attention sur Ivy.

– Quand aura lieu la conférence de presse ?

– Demain.

Il opina et soupira, il croisa le regard d'Emma et baissa les yeux puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

.

Les habitants d'Hyperion Heights, assistèrent ébahis à la nomination d'une nouvelle personne à la tête de leur ville et se demandèrent un instant si elle serait pire que son prédécesseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose deux nouveaux changements.

Le premier était que l'armée du Dirigeant était à partir de ce jour dissoute et le deuxième, que le couvre feu n'existerait plus. Elle invitait également les membres de la Résistance à venir la voir pour une réunion durant laquelle différentes demandes pourraient être étudiées et enfin elle proposait aux habitants de donner aussi leur opinion sur des améliorations à apporter et d'en faire part à son nouvel adjoint… Henry Mills.

Henry apprit la nouvelle plus tard que les autres. Lors de la conférence de presse il dormait, éreinté après une nuit de garde à l'hôpital psychiatrique et ne comprit pas pourquoi Drew sonnait comme un forcené à sa porte.

Il se précipita à la tour du Dirigeant et demanda à lui parler. Roni Black l'accueillit avec chaleur et il lui fit part de son incompréhension la plus totale dans toute cette histoire en remarquant les différentes étoffes étalées sur le canapé.

Regina capta son regard et expliqua vaguement :

– Je redécore…

– Mais Roni, dit-il en s'approchant, je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas être votre adjoint… Il évita son regard en précisant. Je ne suis qu'un simple infirmier.

Regina sourit tendrement et commenta :

– Je sais que tout ceci est des plus soudains et je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant de rendre tout cela public, mais votre façon de refuser cette demande prouve à quel point j'ai raison… Vous avez été habile, préférant prétexter votre travail actuel plutôt que m'avouer que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec la politique du Dirigeant. Sauf, qu'Henry, la dictature du Dirigeant s'arrête avec moi et j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés pour ça.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Henry, cette ville a besoin d'être… guidée par une personne telle que vous. Vous saurez faire les bons choix et je suis persuadée que vous aurez à cœur de protéger les habitants d'Hyperion Heights, et de ne pas hésiter à refuser certaines de mes décisions si vous les jugez trop sévères…

– Je…

Regina l'interrompit.

– Réfléchissez-y jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais croyez-moi d'après les échos, les gens sont ravis de mon choix, et je sais qu'en ce qui vous concerne je ne me trompe pas…

Il baissa les yeux face au compliment.

– Pouvez-vous y réfléchir ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva prêt à partir quand elle le rappela.

– Emma et moi n'avons pas oublié que nous vous devons un dîner la semaine prochaine et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Lucy.

Il sourit à l'évocation de sa fille et confirma pour l'anniversaire.

– Je pensais lui offrir les contes de Grimm… Du moins si elle ne les a pas déjà.

Henry lui précisa que ce n'était pas le cas et que ce cadeau l'enchanterait puis sortit du bureau encore sous le coup des évènements des dernières heures et de son éventuel nouveau rôle.

Regina sourit, elle savait que son fils dirait oui et ce ne serait pas du luxe de l'avoir avec elle lors de sa rencontre avec Kelly qui lui avait écrit pour la rencontrer. Elle finirait bien par avouer qu'elle était un des fondateurs de la Résistance, persuadée que cela annulerait tout pacte possible, excepté que contrairement à la dernière fois où elles s'étaient vues, elle n'était plus seulement Roni Black, et qu'elle voulait se réconcilier avec sa sœur, et peu importait le temps que cela prendrait.

.

Petit à petit l'ambiance de la ville changea, et les habitants se mirent à aimer ce nouveau Dirigeant et son adjoint. Emma sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Elle avait donné sa journée à Alice pour qu'elle et Robin visitent différents appartements et trouvent celui dans lequel elles vivraient ensemble.

Le Lieutenant se massa les tempes. Elle était de plus en plus sujette aux migraines et elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être en parler au Dr Newman en attrapant une aspirine dans son tiroir.

– Tu as une sale tête. Sérieux tu fais peur Emma, c'est Regina qui t'épuise à ce point ?

Emma sourit en saluant Ivy appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte et répondit :

– Et toi, gamine comment vas-tu ?

– Ma grande sœur me manque…

– Il n'y a pas de raison, elle est devant toi.

– Emma…

– Je suis sérieuse Drizella, même si je me souviens de tout c'est également une chose que j'aimais entre nous, cette idée d'une parenté. Je suis fille unique et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur et voilà aujourd'hui ici c'est le cas. Allez, raconte ce qui se passe à ta grande sœur préférée…

Drizella sourit et vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

– Il y a quelque chose que nous devons éclaircir…

– Quoi donc ?

– Tes parents…

Le regard d'Emma se durcit et elle répliqua d'une voix tranchante :

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

– Mais tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne suis pas responsable de leur état… c'est toi.

Emma lui lança un regard noir :

– Comment oses-tu ?

– C'est la vérité ! S'exclama Drizella. Je n'ai pas pu avoir la moindre influence sur ta famille lorsque nous avons lancé le sort, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'était de m'occuper du destin de ma mère. Tout le reste était verrouillé par ton sang. Toute cette ville, toute cette création est la tienne, le fait qu'Ivy soit ta sœur, les souvenirs d'Henry et sa mère Belle… l'enfermement de tes parents…

Emma jura intérieurement contre sa fichue aspirine qui n'avait toujours aucun effet et soupira. Pourquoi, dans le fond, ce que venait d'affirmer Drizella ne la surprenait-elle pas ? Était-elle responsable du sort de ses parents, mais pourquoi cette punition ? Parce qu'elle ne leur avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné. Parce qu'elle aurait préféré une vie à leur côté que de devenir la Sauveuse, car dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle aurait rencontrée Regina aussi, mais elle n'aurait jamais eu Henry, se dit-elle, finalement. Quoique le Destin aurait bien trouvé un moyen. Oui, n'avait-elle pas eu Henry dans le vœu exaucé par Aladin ? Elle revint au présent et répondit à la jeune femme face à elle.

– Je te crois, mais c'est un problème qui prendra certainement beaucoup de temps à se résoudre. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'aille consulter le Dr Hopper, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Dans ce cas-là, je suppose que moi aussi, répliqua Drizella.

Emma croisa son regard et elles se sourirent complices.

– Et toi ? Reprit Emma, comment vas-tu ?

– J'ai des hauts et des bas, Tilly me manque, j'enchaine les conquêtes et je reste trop longtemps au bureau…

– Oui, Regina m'a dit que tu étais une vraie bête de travail. Je crois que tu l'impressionnes un peu, sourit Emma et je pense qu'elle t'aime bien.

– C'est réciproque et si je puis me permettre tu as trouvé la perle rare…

Emma sourit en répondant :

– Je sais…

Elles restèrent silencieuses un petit moment et Drizella reprit :

– Je vais faire quelque chose pour ma mère…

Emma la considéra gravement :

– Ce serait bien…

– Cela pourra peut-être aider tes parents.

Le Lieutenant fronça les sourcils :

– Que vas-tu faire ?

Drizella sourit.

– Je préfère ne pas te le dire pour le moment, mais j'en ai parlé avec Regina et elle trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

– Drizella… Gronda Emma.

La jeune femme regarda son poignet vide de tout bijou et s'exclama :

– Mince ! Il est déjà cette heure-là ?! Je vais être en retard !

Elle se leva sous le regard amusée d'Emma qui avait compris qu'elle ne lui dirait rien mais qui savait qu'elle obtiendrait des aveux de Regina lors de la prochaine nuit. Elle la rappela.

– Drizella ! Est-ce que tu viens à l'anniversaire de Lucy ?

L'avocate sembla hésiter :

– Est-ce qu'Alice sera là ?

– Oui avec Robin.

– Alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Emma se leva et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées :

– Tu ne pourras pas toujours les éviter tu sais, et puis je serai là pour t'aider.

Drizella sourit avec tendresse et fronça les sourcils :

– Emma, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu devrais voir un médecin.

Emma hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire :

– Mon teint de porcelaine commence aussi à inquiéter Regina. Vous avez raison, je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr Newman pour voir ce qui se trame… Mais viens à la soirée, d'accord ?

– Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Drizella avant de la saluer et de partir sous le regard attentionné d'Emma.

.

Drizella face au bâtiment se demandait qui d'Emma ou elle l'avait crée. Qui qu'en soit l'auteur, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était surpassée. Le château lui avait toujours fait froid dans le dos et savoir que sa mère « l'habitait » avait apaisé son esprit de vengeance, en plus de la potion pour se souvenir évidement, se félicitant ainsi régulièrement de cette idée incroyable. Elle aurait dû en vouloir à Alice de lui avoir dérobé ses flacons mais elle pensait que c'était inévitable que sans changement la ville les auraient tous engloutis et qu'aujourd'hui ils seraient morts.

C'était donc un mal pour un bien.

Assise dans le parc sur une des chaises en métal de l'institution, Drizella remarquait que le bouleversement de la ville atteignait même cet endroit reculé et que les promenades dans le jardin de la propriété étaient nouvelles.

Les arbres en fleur donnaient une impression de paix à ce lieu sinistre et le sourire sur le visage des internés permettait presque de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital classique. Elle suivit des yeux David marcher à grands pas en fixant le sol, talonné de près par une Mary-Margaret aux petits pas précipités qui paraissait avoir peur de le perdre dans ce « nouvel » environnement.

– Drizella, la salua froidement Lady Traimère.

– Mère…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant face à sa fille.

Drizella fit glisser l'enveloppe sur la table rouillée.

– Je suis venue te libérer, railla-t-elle. Voici un contrat qui devrait t'intéresser.

Lady Traimère attrapa l'enveloppe et se mit à lire les papiers qu'elle contenait en silence.

– Tu veux que je dirige cet hôpital…

– Tu es psychiatre…

– Oui, un de tes coups tordus pour que je sache que je ne souffrais d'aucune psychose en étant enfermée ici, et que je diagnostique sans problème celle de mes congénères… pour me protéger, je suppose, pour adopter la bonne attitude face à eux, ironisa-t-elle.

Drizella n'osa pas confirmer qu'elle avait vu juste.

– Le Dirigeant me donnerait carte blanche pour constituer une équipe de professionnels et entamer la construction d'un nouvel hôpital à la place de celui-ci…

– C'est à peu près ça.

– Quel est le piège ? Demanda Lady Traimère en plissant les yeux.

– Tout ce que le Dirigeant demande c'est que tu t'occupes des parents d'Emma et que tu les soignes du mieux que tu peux.

– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu…

– Pour le reste, tu as un appartement qui t'attend en ville et tu peux sortir dès la signature de ce contrat.

Lady Traimère recula dans son siège et observa sa fille.

– Est-ce toi qui a eu cette idée ?

– Cela ferait-il une différence ?

– Pas vraiment non… Tu as une sale tête, tu as maigri, des problèmes avec Alice ? Questionna vicieusement Lady Traimère.

Drizella serra les mâchoires, sa mère la provoquait. Elle devait au moins reconnaître que question piques elle avait été à bonne école. Elle sourit méchamment en répliquant.

– Tu as dix secondes pour te décider.

Le regard d'étonnement de sa mère valait le coup d'œil, se dit-elle.

– Cinq secondes…

– J'accepte !

Lady Traimère se dépêcha de signer et déclara :

– Nous habiterons la même ville, mais je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons souvent.

Drizella récupéra les feuilles, les replaça dans l'enveloppe et lâcha entre ses dents :

– Tu penses bien, en effet.

.

Emma attendait en balayant des yeux les murs du cabinet qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le bureau du Dr Newman. Cet homme qui n'appartenait pas à la Forêt Interdite mais à Wonderland. Un simple paysan qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une de ses promenades hors du château, et avec qui elle avait passé toute une journée.

Elle avait aimé son côté simple, sa gentillesse dans l'offrande de partager son repas avec lui, avait été émue par son histoire tragique, la perte de sa famille lors d'une épidémie dont il avait été le seul survivant. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de reprendre goût à la vie, de toujours aimer la nature, de labourer son champ sans lassitude, de semer les graines avec amour et de s'occuper de ses bêtes avec tendresse. Quand Emma se sentait perdue elle venait le voir et passait quelques jours avec cet homme, oubliant le Dark One, redécouvrant le monde sans la magie en sa compagnie. Elle avait bien essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui mais il avait sourit avec sympathie. À quoi servait de vouloir accélérer les choses, tout était si bien fait dans la nature tout était si bien équilibré. À ses côtés, Emma avait découvert ce qu'elle pressentait en elle, que les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas complètement consumée et que cet équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière s'était opéré naturellement dans sa propre magie et son corps.

Sauf qu'avec le lancement du sort, les Ténèbres s'étaient libérées complètement et l'équilibre se fissurait dangereusement.

Quand le sort avait été lancé, elle avait réellement hésité à emmener John Newman avec eux, puis s'était dit qu'un homme comme lui était précieux. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire preuve d'égoïsme et lui en avait parlé.

Emma était persuadée qu'il dirait non et puis il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait faire de lui un guérisseur dans ce nouveau monde. Il n'avait plus rien qui le retenait à Wonderland et recommencer ailleurs paraissait si tentant. Elle avait promis de faire de lui un médecin et même proposé de lui trouver une femme mais il avait refusé, cette aventure là il voulait la vivre de lui-même sans la moindre magie.

Le Lieutenant sourit, le Dr Newman l'avait dénichée cette femme, une habitante de la Forêt Enchantée qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait rencontré dans cette réalité et qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Elle se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et remarqua l'air grave qu'il abordait en lisant les feuilles dans ses mains. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et posa les résultats sur la table levant les yeux vers elle.

– Tes analyses de sang sont très inquiétantes, Emma. Tu as de très sérieuses carences. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie rapidement. Je vais te prescrire un traitement que tu vas devoir prendre dès ce soir. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine, tu continues à souffrir de ces migraines dont tu m'as parlée, je serai obligé de te faire hospitaliser.

– Ça a l'air grave…

– Ça peut le devenir très rapidement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande de ne pas passer outre tes symptômes et de m'appeler demain à la première heure pour me dire si ce que je vais te donner t'aura un tant soit peu aidé ou non.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Content de voir qu'elle avait bien compris ses directives, John lui sourit tendrement.

– Comment va ta sœur ?

– Elle est en plein chagrin d'amour…

– Dis-lui de venir me voir.

Emma sourit et acquiesça.

– Et avec Roni, comment ça se passe ?

– Très bien.

– Tu as trouvé une femme extraordinaire, tu le sais ça ?

– Oui et elle t'adore. Tu lui fais penser à son père.

Il rit à la remarque et confessa.

– Et dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai presque regretté d'être marié et de ne pas avoir vingt-ans de moins pour l'inviter à dîner !

– Je ne peux pas te blâmer de l'avoir désirée, c'est aussi mon cas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle il venait de prescrire le traitement.

– J'attends ton appel demain.

– Sans faute, doc', dit-elle en se levant.

Regina l'attendait dans l'appartement. Le Dirigeant s'était octroyé une journée pour cuisiner avec Jacinda et Sabine pour l'anniversaire de Lucy. Les gâteaux étaient terminés et l'après-midi promettait d'être bruyante avec les amis de sa petite fille. Elle se demanda si Emma supporterait tout ce bruit avec ses migraines. Son état lui faisait peur. Elle se précipita vers elle quand le Lieutenant pénétra dans l'appartement.

– Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ?

– J'ai des carences dans beaucoup de domaines et il faut que je prenne une pilule de tout ce que contient ce sac, expliqua-t-elle en soulevant le sachet en papier.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Pour le moment. Si les choses ne vont pas mieux d'ici la fin de la semaine… Il faudra que je retourne le voir.

Emma ne voulait pas inquiéter outre mesure la femme qui partageait sa vie. Et puis elle avait confiance en John, son traitement allait l'aider. Le jeune femme suivit Regina qui retournait à la cuisine pour lui remplir un verre d'eau et avala un comprimé des différents flacons sous le regard qui ne la quittait pas.

Quand Regina sourit satisfaite, Emma s'interrogea. Était-ce réellement le bon moment pour lui demander ? Oh, et puis tous les moments faisaient l'affaire pour cette question.

– Regina ?

La femme de sa vie croisa son regard, y reconnut le désir qui l'habitait et se rapprocha, pendant qu'Emma reprenait.

– Voudrais-tu… ?

– Oui.

– Euh… oui quoi ?

– J'accepte de t'épouser.

Emma ouvrit la bouche.

– Comment as-tu deviné, je n'ai même pas sorti de bague ?

– Tu m'as déjà fait ta demande, répondit Regina et l'embrassant.

Emma brisa le baiser après quelques instants :

– Mais… Quand ? Comment ?

Regina sourit avec malice :

– Tu parles en dormant, personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Emma piqua un fard :

– Mais… mais… je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça !

– Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé ça extrêmement romantique, se faire trahir par son subconscient… Je trouve ça terriblement excitant.

Emma baissa le visage légèrement boudeuse.

– Montre-moi la bague au lieu de faire la tête, et puis n'ai-je pas dit oui ?

Regina s'amusa du trouble sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Emma sortit de sa poche la petite boîte en expliquant :

– J'ai pensé que deux alliances simples suffiraient…

Regina attrapa l'anneau en or blanc en souriant.

– Regarde à l'intérieur, chuchota Emma.

Regina lut l'inscription à haute voix :

– SwanQueen… ?

– C'est nous, expliqua Emma, j'ai trouvé que ce nom nous allait bien… C'est aussi une façon de ne pas oublier notre histoire…

Emma lui passa le bijou à l'annulaire gauche et regarda Regina faire de même avec elle les yeux brillants. À la fin de cet échange, les lèvres de Regina contre les siennes se firent gourmandes. Sa « femme » l'attira vers elle et les guida vers la chambre. Emma se dégagea.

– Regina, on risque d'être en retard à la fête de Lucy, l'avertit-elle.

– Lucy ne s'en apercevra même pas. Et je tiens à te remercier comme il se doit, j'adore ma nouvelle bague…

Emma sourit et la suivit docilement.

.

Robin était nerveuse. Alice lui avait avoué que Drizella risquait d'être présente.

– Arrête de gigoter, si ça se trouve elle ne sera même pas là ! Lui dit Alice.

– Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est quand même ton ex !

– Oui, mon ex justement, et aujourd'hui je suis folle de toi, Robin !

La jeune avocate observa son âme sœur et baissa les yeux.

– Je sais que tu ne retourneras jamais avec elle, mais j'ai parfois tellement peur de te perdre.

Alice sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre…

– Je sais, et crois-moi que je m'en veux de te faire ce genre de crise débile…

Alice recula, la regarda de la tête au pied et soupira :

– J'ai bien une idée derrière la tête pour te redonner « confiance en nous » mais cela nous mettrait en retard…

Robin fixa les lèvres du Sergent et répondit :

– Lucy ne nous connait même pas…

Drizella travaillait, il était hors de question qu'elle aille à cette fête de malheur. Bon, ce n'était pas très gentil pour Lucy. Elle aimait bien cette enfant qu'elle avait rencontré plus d'une fois en compagnie de son père et qui lui avait demandé expressément de venir à son anniversaire, mais voir son ex parader avec son… âme sœur n'était vraiment pas son trip et puis l'après-midi était déjà passée. Elle posa les yeux sur le paquet cadeau sur son bureau et soupira. Elle ferma les dossiers, éteignit son bureau et rejoignit le parking. Elle s'installa dans la voiture en priant intérieurement pour qu'il y ait un peu d'alcool dans l'appartement des Mills.

.

La fête avait été un véritable succès, Lucy paradait dans sa robe de princesse rose parmi les adultes et était bien trop excitée pour partir se coucher. Tous ses amis étaient rentrés depuis longtemps mais son père et sa mère avaient abandonné l'idée de la mettre au lit. Ils réessaieraient dans une bonne heure. D'ici là, après avoir couru partout, elle tomberait certainement de fatigue.

Ce fut elle qui ouvrit à Drizella tout sourire et déchira le paquet cadeau pendant que la jeune femme entrait dans l'appartement.

– Le DVD de Cendrillon ! S'écria la gamine. Merci je ne l'avais pas ! S'enthousiasma Lucy en entourant la taille de la jeune femme de ses petits bras avant de lui attraper la main et de l'emmener voir ses parents.

Drizella se rapprochait du couple en se disant que les relations avec sa demi-sœur Cendrillon avaient toujours étaient des plus tendues dans la Forêt Enchantée mais qu'ici, étant donné que Jacinda ignorait totalement qui elle était, ils s'avéraient plus que cordiaux ce qui changeait agréablement la donne.

Elle salua avec chaleur le couple et sourit à Regina qui s'approchait. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa « belle sœur ». Travailler avec The Evil Queen se révélait vraiment enrichissant et il était agréable de parfois parler de leur monde, de partager des souvenirs d'une Terre qu'elles ne reverraient plus jamais, s'avouant mutuellement que la Forêt Enchantée ou Wonderland leur manquait ainsi que la magie qui ne pulsait plus dans leur veine.

Drizella remarqua rapidement la bague et arqua un sourcil interrogateur face à une Regina qui lui demanda de ne pas encore ébruiter la nouvelle. Cette journée était celle de Lucy, la leur arriverait bien assez vite. Elles parlèrent du compte rendu du Dr Newman observant Emma un peu plus loin qui avait meilleure mine, discutant avec Alice et une jeune femme de dos…

– C'est elle Robin ? Demanda Drizella d'une voix sourde.

– Oui, confessa Regina. Robin est ma nièce, et je pense que tu l'apprécieras quand tu auras fait sa connaissance…

– J'ai besoin d'un verre, la coupa Drizella en prenant la direction de la cuisine. L'air béat d'Alice lui avait plombé l'estomac.

Regina soupira en la regardant s'éloigner, se promettant de l'aider à trouver une autre femme pour qu'elle puisse tourner la page sur le Sergent.

Drizella un verre whisky dans la main, fouinait dans le frigidaire quand elle entendit sa voix.

– Pitié, dites-moi qu'il reste des choses à manger !

Drizella ferma la porte du mobilier et se tourna vers elle, la reconnaissant instantanément : Robin. Elle venait simplement de la voir de dos, pourtant c'était suffisant pour qu'elle sache qui elle était et vu l'expression de terreur – elle lui inspirait de la peur ? – de la femme à quelques mètres, Robin n'ignorait pas non plus qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec elle.

Drizella fut la première à se remettre de cette rencontre inattendue et le fait que l'âme sœur de son ex la craigne lui apporta le courage nécessaire pour la narguer.

– Ainsi donc, voici la femme « irrésistible », cracha-t-elle.

Robin rougit en évitant son regard et marmonna :

– Je reviendrai plus tard…

– Pourquoi ? Nous sommes adultes nous pouvons parler… susurra Drizella.

Robin de plus en plus mal à l'aise n'osa pas quitter la pièce. Drizella nageant dans son élément décida de lui servir un verre et s'approcha en lui tendant, confessant doucement :

– Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Alice, quand je vois la compétition je comprends que tu aies remporté le prix.

Robin s'étouffa avec son whisky. Drizella était-elle vraiment en train de la draguer ?

– En même temps, je me demande ce qui lui plait chez toi ? Si tu n'es même pas capable de boire correctement un verre d'alcool… continua Drizella en retournant près du frigo laissant une Robin un brin choquée.

La jeune femme reprit une gorgée sous l'œil de Drizella qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Robin s'avança en grinçant des dents puis annonça :

– Je dois avoir des talents cachés que tu n'as pas…

Drizella arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire :

– Tu veux dire sexuellement ? Ça m'étonnerait. Sais-tu que je lui ai tout appris… et notre dernière fois ensemble… Drizella ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément un sourire sur les lèvres. Si tu savais comme Alice a aimé, sur ce canapé dans le bureau du Dirigeant je l'ai fait jouir à plusieurs reprises et elle…

La claque raisonna dans la pièce étonnant Drizella qui n'aurait jamais cru que Robin oserait porter la main sur elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers celle qui n'exprimait plus que colère et lui sauta dessus.

Les bris de vaisselle et les cris de rage attirèrent Emma et Alice qui découvrirent avec horreur les deux femmes qui se battaient dans la cuisine. Elles eurent du mal à les séparer, pendant qu'à défaut des poings et des pieds les insultes continuaient entre elles.

Le bilan des blessures n'était pas si grave. Une arcade sourcilière ouverte pour Drizella, une lèvre fendue pour Robin, plusieurs griffures pour chacune d'elle et quelques touffes de cheveux sur le plancher.

Emma récupéra sa sœur et Regina qui s'excusèrent auprès d'Henry de Jacinda et de Lucy en prenant congés rapidement. Drizella gardait pathétiquement la tête baissée pendant qu'elles quittaient l'appartement.

.

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire de la salle de bain de sa grande sœur, Drizella gigotait nerveusement pendant qu'Emma la soignait.

– Arrête de bouger, je vais finir par te mettre de la colle dans l'œil !

Drizella obéit et murmura :

– Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir…

– Laisse tomber… et tu t'es bien défendue, affirma Emma faisant sourire la jeune femme.

– Il faut vraiment que je passe à autre chose.

– Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Regina et moi sommes là. On va t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emma à la Reine debout qui gardait les sourcils froncés. Regina ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas appelé ? Réprimanda-t-elle Drizella, j'aurais tenu Robin pendant que tu la cognais…

– Regina ! S'offusqua Emma…

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Drizella souriait en répondant :

– Robin est ta nièce…

– Tu as raison, répliqua gravement The Evil Queen, ce n'est pas équitable, j'aurais inversé à un moment ou un autre et t'aurais immobilisé pendant qu'elle s'occupait de toi.

Emma jeta un regard blasé à sa fiancée et rangea la boîte de premier secours. Elle sortit de la pièce en expliquant :

– Tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir et on avisera de la suite demain…

Emma et Drizella étendaient les draps sur le divan. Regina revenait avec une couverture dans la pièce quand commencèrent les convulsions. Emma tomba sur le sol et les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers elle en criant son prénom.

– Appelle les urgences, ordonna une Regina tremblante à Drizella.

La jeune femme se leva et se précipita vers son téléphone puis s'arrêta face à lui.

– C'est trop tard ma chère… L'avertit la voix nasillarde qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années.

Regina fixa son ancien mentor visiblement ravi et souffla :

– Rumplestilskin…

Un rire sardonique lui répondit. Regina retenant les soubresauts de la femme sur la moquette s'adressa à celui qu'Emma avait tué et qui pourtant se dressait dans son salon.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il prit une moue déçue face à cette demande puis sourit, dévoilant ses dents cariées, levant un index ouvrant la bouche restant dans cette position un instant sans rien dire avant de révéler.

– Je pensais que tu aurais deviné… Emma Swan est en train de mourir…

.

.

N/A: Je pense que vous vous en fichez, mais en hommage à Michel Legrand et parce que je trouvais les paroles d'une des chansons la comédie musical _Les Demoiselles de Rochefort_ sympas, j'en ai insérée une ou deux dans ce chapitre.

Merci à Melly et Guest que je ne peux remercier en mp pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _Le royaume des vœux, quelques mois plus tôt…_

La jeune femme courait dans la forêt, ressentant l'adrénaline qui pulsait fortement dans ses veines, une des conséquences de la terreur qui l'habitait. Elle se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre et vérifia qu'ils ne la poursuivaient plus. Malheureusement les gardes continuaient sans relâche.

Dans peu de temps, ils l'attraperaient et elle savait le sort que l'on réservait aux voleurs. On lui couperait une main et sa vie serait fichue. Sa famille lui avait déjà été arrachée, son frère avait disparu et aujourd'hui elle était la prochaine sur la liste. Elle se remit à courir dans la boue en entendant les cris et les aboiements des chiens qui se rapprochaient. Son pied se coinça dans une racine et elle s'étala de tout son poids sur le sol trempé. Elle jura en se relevant péniblement. Jamais elle ne leur donnerait la satisfaction de la capturer sans qu'elle ne se batte. Elle dégaina sa dague et se campa sur ses jambes, attendant ses ennemis quand le rire lui fit tourner la tête.

L'homme à l'allure repoussante, adossé au tronc d'un arbre lui souriait. Elle le menaça. S'il approchait, il tâterait de sa lame !

– Tu vois très chère, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ton esprit combattif !

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il leva un index en l'air, la bouche ouverte, restant silencieux – un fichu tic qu'elle le verrait exécuter bien des fois par la suite – et pointa le doigt vers elle en s'exclamant :

– Mais toi !

– Moi ?

Il porta une main à son oreille comme pour mieux entendre le brouhaha se rapprochant dangereusement et rit de ce rire chantant qui était sa signature, ce rire de folie qui lui faisait froid dans le dos, reconnaissable entre tous.

– Vous êtes le Dark One, souffla-t-elle.

– Bravo ! Et je vais te proposer un marché, mais il va falloir te décider rapidement, car les gardes ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres… Acceptes de me suivre et je te sauverai d'un destin pas très enviable…

– Et c'est tout ?

Il haussa les épaules en souriant :

– Pour les détails, on verra plus tard…

La jeune femme se retourna lorsqu'un garde cria :

– On la tient ! Elle est là !

Son regard se reporta sur le sorcier qui baillait, une main négligemment posée devant la bouche.

– D'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous suis !

Il sourit comme un aliéné, applaudit du bout des doigts toujours accompagné de ce rire hystérique et tourna gracieusement le poignet les emportant tous deux loin de la forêt dans un nuage de fumé pourpre.

.

Elle atterrit sur les genoux en grimaçant. Elle se releva et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Le salon du Dark One. Elle sursauta à la voix du garçon emprisonné dans un carcan qui commentait :

– Je parie que tu lui as fait un chantage énorme pour qu'elle accepte de venir…

Rumplestilskin invita la jeune femme à s'assoir sur une chaise en prenant la parole :

– Ne fais pas attention à lui, mon père à tendance à se croire tout permis. Il l'ignore, mais un jour je lui couperai la langue pour le faire définitivement taire.

– …

– Comme si tu en étais capable, rétorqua l'adolescent avant de se retrouver la bouche cousue par la magie, lançant un regard plein de haine à son fils.

– Tu disais ? Demanda le Dark One en tendant l'oreille.

Cet adolescent était son père ?! La jeune femme s'assit, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre l'arbre généalogique d'un Dark One et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir été prise par les soldats. Pour le reste, à défaut de le comprendre, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

– Tu as faim ? Lui demanda le Crocodile en faisant apparaître des mets plus fins les uns que les autres et terriblement attirants sur l'immense table devant elle. Mange, nous palerons ensuite…

Elle ne se fit pas prier en se précipitant sur la nourriture. Elle avait failli être emprisonnée pour avoir volé une pomme et voilà qu'on lui proposait un festin !

Rumple au bout de la table assis dans un fauteuil confortable, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres la fixait de son regard reptilien. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa vie avait été une succession d'épisodes sordides, alors des yeux pervers sur sa personne n'étaient pas une nouveauté. Et puis, il semblait regarder tout le monde de cette façon même _Dumbo_ prisonnier en haut des marches.

Elle croisa son regard quand elle entendit le rire du Crocodile.

– Cher père, sais-tu ce que cette jeune femme pense de toi ? Le sobriquet dont elle te glorifie ? Demanda Rumple à l'adolescent toujours incapable de répondre. Elle te nomme Dumbo ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?! Les oreilles sans doute… Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur la table en s'adressant à elle. Je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce nom…

Elle haussa les épaules, comprenant que cet homme venait de lire dans ses pensées, mais le Dark One n'était-il pas capable de tout faire ? Elle répondit d'un ton monotone.

– J'ai travaillé dans le cirque où il volait…

Rumple arqua un sourcil et se dit que vu qu'ils étaient dans le Royaume des vœux, Mowgli, Balou, et même Bambi pouvaient bien y avoir leur place, alors Dumbo...

Il plissa les yeux et reprit en direction de son père.

– Je suis certain que tu lui trouveras bien un surnom toi aussi, mais laisse-moi donc te dire qui siège à ma table… Peter, je te présente… Gretel.

.

Le marché était simple. Gretel deviendrait sa nouvelle apprentie, car elle avait de la magie ! Et cette étincelle intéressait particulièrement l'Obscur.

Quand elle exprima son étonnement sur la chute de la Méchante Reine qui avait elle aussi été son élève, il tiqua en précisant que les dés avaient été pipés que Regina ne pouvait pas gagner et que son bannissement par les Charmant avait été un coup dur. Mais qu'heureusement, une autre version de Regina s'était débarrassée d'eux, semant la haine dans le cœur du jeune Henry. Un prince devenu « Roi » à la disparition de sa mère et qui commençait à l'énerver. Un adolescent à peine pubère qui devait normalement s'intéresser aux filles au lieu de proclamer que le Dark One, tout comme la Méchante Reine, méritait d'être banni.

– Pourquoi ne lui lancez-vous pas un sort ? Demanda Gretel lors de son explication.

– Parce qu'il est immunisé contre ma magie comme ses parents et son armée. Une des joies de ce maudit vœu…

– Un vœu ?

Rumple agita la main pour signifier que ce sujet été clos et reprit :

– Concentre-toi, apprentie, car aujourd'hui comme le premier jour du reste de ta vie…

Le premier mois, Gretel manqua à plusieurs reprises de perdre la vie à cause des leçons dangereuses du Dark One, mais elle tint bon et apprit ainsi les rudiments de la magie.

– Tu es tellement loin d'être capable de réussir un sort correct, _Pain d'épice_ , se moquait régulièrement Peter Pan quand ils revenaient au château.

Elle lui renvoyait que le véritable _Dumbo_ était bien plus fort que lui et que l'éléphant n'aurait pas été capturé par son propre fils s'il en avait eu un !

The Dark One leur ôtait régulièrement la voix pendant plusieurs jours, agacé par leurs joutes verbales irritantes. Au bout de cinq mois, il finit par lui dire qu'il allait l'envoyer au château des Charmant. Qu'elle espionnerait pour lui le Roi et qu'elle devait le prévenir au plus vite s'il décidait d'attaquer le Ténébreux. Pour le moment Henry continuait assidûment à rechercher dans son royaume celle responsable de la mort de ses grands parents et de l'enlèvement de sa mère mais il finirait par se tourner vers lui et le fait qu'il ne puisse exercer la moindre magie sur le morveux l'empêchait de contrer ses plans.

Gretel serait donc ses yeux et ses oreilles au château des Charmant.

Elle lui proposa d'utiliser sa propre magie sur le Roi mais Rumple refusa. Il garda néanmoins cette idée intéressante derrière l'oreille et la félicita – une première – d'y avoir pensée toute seule.

Gretel devint donc une servante au château du Roi Henry. Elle ne l'approchait pas souvent mais les rares fois où elle l'aperçut, elle le trouva prétentieux et grossier, traitant mal son personnel et comprit que sur le fond il n'était qu'un gosse très malheureux. Elle en eut presque pitié puis se rappela qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à certain de ses gardes et que le sourire cruel qui se peignait quelque fois sur le visage du Roi lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle n'était pas idiote, Rumplestilskin était loin d'être un saint. Mais contrairement au souverain qui commençait de plus en plus à se croire tout permis envers son personnel, même si jusqu'à ce jour l'idée de faire venir une servante dans sa chambre ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit, trop occupé à vouloir assouvir sa vengeance, elle savait que le Dark One n'abuserait jamais d'elle de cette façon. Aussi étonnant que cela put paraître le comportement du Crocodile envers elle – hormis ses piques verbale et une certaine brutalité pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs lors de ses leçons – s'apparentait presque à de la galanterie !

Cela l'étonnait vraiment et elle se demandait parfois s'il ne préférait pas les hommes…

De son côté, son mentor s'amusait des conclusions erronées de son élève. Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme avec désir, il aimait les femmes… Un point commun avec sa nouvelle apprentie et même son ancienne élève Regina.

Assis dans son fauteuil, observant son fils toujours enfermé dans son carcan dont la voix ne lui avait pas encore été rendue, Rumplestilskin méditait sur le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Il avait suivit d'un œil curieux la destruction de Storybrook quinze ans plus tôt, des années qui pour son monde correspondait à peine à quelques mois. À croire que tout allait de travers dans ce royaume des vœux ou bien… le vœu était lié à Emma Swan, et comme dorénavant elle était immortelle et qu'il s'agissait de sa création, le temps se distillait d'une tout autre manière. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux décalages temporels entre son monde et les autres.

Non, un autre point le perturbait ou plutôt l'intriguait, Emma Swan était en train de mourir.

Quelque chose dont il pourrait se servir…

Il observa son père à quelques mètres qui fixait d'un œil blasé le marbre sur le sol et se dit que son plan marcherait – forcément, car depuis quand les Dark One perdaient ? – Et même s'il était vrai que son homonyme de Storybrooke avait été tué par Emma, il ne risquait rien, car elle mourait quelque soit la faveur que Regina lui demanderait, le Dark Swan était condamné…

Voilà ce qu'il se passait quand on lançait le sort noir avec son propre sang ! Enfin tout bon Dark One savait que c'était une hérésie ! Ce qui prouvait aussi une chose, lui et lui seul était le véritable Obscur, le seul et unique qui resterait après la mort du cygne noir.

Il rit en se disant qu'il était décidément d'une intelligence incroyable et expliqua à son fils qu'il avait un voyage à faire mais qu'il ne devrait pas être long, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Dans le salon d'Emma à Hyperion Heights, il regarda la jeune femme se précipiter vers son téléphone manquant de lui rentrer avant de s'arrêter face à lui. Il sourit et annonça sa présence par une phrase des plus dramatiques comme il les aimait répondant à l'interrogation de Regina.

– C'est trop tard ma chère… L'avertit sa voix nasillarde.

Il fut heureux de l'étonnement et l'incompréhension qui s'affichèrent sur les traits de son ancienne pupille quand elle souffla son nom :

– Rumplestilskin…

Il en rit même. Regina retenait comme elle pouvait les soubresauts d'Emma et le fixait en demandant :

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Cette question là le déçu légèrement. Il aurait cru qu'elle savait. Mais non, ce qui au fond l'arrangeait bien, lui permettant de faire totalement pencher la balance de son côté. Il répondit à sa façon préféré, théâtralement, un index en l'air, maintenant un instant le suspens la bouche ouverte, apportant enfin l'information si capitale.

– Je pensais que tu aurais deviné… Emma Swan est en train de mourir…

Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Regina ordonna :

– Sauve-la.

Rumplestilskin agita paresseusement le poignet pour figer Drizella qui se rapprochait dangereusement et répondit :

– Tu me connais… J'aime passer des marchés.

Regina serra les dents, posant la main sur le thorax d'Emma qui s'était enfin calmée, inconsciente mais respirant encore.

– Oui, le Rumplestilskin du royaume des vœux ne change pas de celui de la Forêt Enchantée… Que veux-tu ? Cracha-t-elle.

– Toi…

Regina se leva et vain se positionner face à lui qui souriait devant la fureur visible dans les yeux de la Reine.

– Sois plus précis, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle recula et plissa les yeux.

– C'est impossible et tu le sais…

– Détails, détails !

Regina regarda la femme de sa vie sur le sol :

– Et en échange tu la sauveras ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant sur la meilleure réponse à donner :

– Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit, il est trop tard… Mais je peux lui accorder un sursis… un peu plus de temps.

– Combien de temps ?

– Un mois.

Regina se mit à rire.

– Un mois ! Et tu penses que je vais accepter ?!

– Oui, car sinon elle sera morte dans trois jours et toute la médecine de ce monde n'y changera rien.

La Reine accusa le coup.

– Le mal qui la ronge est lié à sa magie, précisa-t-il et ceci permettrait de lui apporter un délai supplémentaire sur cette Terre.

Regina regarda sans comprendre le haricot magique dans la paume de son mentor :

– Cette ville est en train de la tuer Regina, il faut qu'elle reparte dans notre monde…

Il sentait que la Reine réfléchissait mais préféra couper court à ses pensées.

– Ta réponse.

Regina s'agenouilla et embrassa doucement les lèvres d'une Emma toujours évanouie.

– Tu sauras me retrouver, lui murmura-t-elle faisant fi du rire moqueur du Dark One. Elle se releva et fixa Drizella en lui ordonnant : emmène-la chez le Dr Newman et explique lui tout, il saura quoi faire. N'omets aucun détail, répéta-t-elle. Tu as compris ?

Drizella ferma les yeux pour signifier qu'elle ne lui désobéirait pas sentant les larmes couler sur sa joue lentement sans qu'elle puisse les essuyer. Elle suivit des yeux Regina s'approcher de Rumplestilskin et hocher la tête.

– J'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

– Merveilleux !

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa et disparut avec elle dans un nuage de fumé, libérant Drizella au passage qui se précipita vers sa sœur.

.

John Newman inséra l'aiguille dans la peau presque translucide d'Emma Swan et attendit que les effets de l'adrénaline surviennent.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut et porta une main à sa poitrine, respirant de manière hachée.

– Tout va bien, Emma, lui dit-il, une main sur son épaule.

– Regina, murmura Emma.

– Elle est partie, précisa Drizella assise dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Emma la regarda sans comprendre pendant que John reprenait :

– Explique-lui tout.

Drizella s'exécuta. Emma jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à John qui s'était levé et marchait de long en large un verre de cognac à la main.

– Elle t'a donné du temps, conclut Drizella et m'a demandé de venir voir John.

Emma toujours sur le canapé porta son attention sur le médecin.

– Tu n'as pas l'air surpris par toute cette histoire…

Il s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil libre et l'observa de ses yeux pleins de sagesse, lui souriant tendrement.

– Je suis de Wonderland, Emma, la Reine des cœurs nous avait tous immunisé contre beaucoup de sorts, dont celui-ci.

– Tu savais quand je te l'ai proposé ?

– Oui.

– Tu te souvenais de tout depuis le début ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

– Parce qu'il est comme toi, Emma, railla Drizella, il t'a fait le même coup que tu m'as fait. Il voulait que tu t'en aperçoives… Mais c'est Regina qui a deviné la première.

– Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi Emma, continua John.

Emma ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit pour observer le haricot magique sur la table basse.

– Cette ville est en train de me tuer… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

John but une gorgée et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Te souviens-tu, Emma, quand je t'ai parlé de l'équilibre…

Emma et Drizella tournèrent la tête vers lui.

– Oui.

Il sourit gentiment.

– Tu commençais à appréhender ce qu'il se passait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois…

– Regina aussi.

– Et pour ceux qui ont loupé les cours ? Demanda Drizella, on a droit à un rattrapage ?

John rit doucement et commença :

– Comme tu le sais Emma est le Dark One…

Drizella leva les yeux au ciel devant cette évidence.

– Mais elle n'est pas n'importe quel cygne noir… Elle est celui qui navigue sur les eaux troubles des ténèbres sans en être autant affecté que les anciens Obscurs… Je dirais qu'elle s'apparente plus à une sorte de cygne gris un mélange entre le blanc et le noir. Même si tout le monde aurait tendance à t'appeler le Dark Swan, plaisanta-t-il.

Devant la confusion de Drizella, il précisa.

– Avant d'absorber toute cette noirceur, Emma était le Sauveur. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle les a repoussé la première fois, en les combattant. Excepté, que quand Regina est morte à Storybrooke, elle les a pleinement acceptés… Mais la magie peut être parfois imprévisible même chez nous et Emma a trouvé l'harmonie entre sa magie blanche, celle du Sauveur, et la noire, celle des Dark One. Un équilibre qui coule dans ses veines, une nouvelle magie extraordinaire portée sur l'harmonie du bien et du mal…

– Mais quel rapport avec cette ville ?

John soupira.

– Le sort Noir… Malgré votre analyse, et vos conclusions sur cette ville qui vous attaquait et détruisait tous ses habitants, une certaine balance était maintenue, certes la nuit continuelle avait de quoi vous tromper, nous tromper tous, ajouta-t-il, mais Hyperion Heights restait moins affreuse qu'elle aurait été avec le sang de n'importe quel autre Dark One… Et puis Regina est arrivée…

Il inspira.

– … Et l'asymétrie a commencé à prendre place… En voulant transformer Hyperion Heights en une ville plus agréable nous avons provoqué le contre poids. Les ténèbres d'Emma qui nous attaquaient si régulièrement se régénéraient chaque jour, pendant cette nuit éternelle. Or aujourd'hui, le jour ne permet plus ce renouvellement dans son sang, et sa magie noire qui maintient une partie du sort ne peut plus supporter les fondations qu'écrase notre bonheur retrouvé. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es en train de mourir Emma, ta magie se meurt.

– Mais je peux vivre sans magie…

– Non, tu n'as jamais pu, elle a toujours été en toi, mais tu l'ignorais. Je suis désolée, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Drizella se leva et commença à marcher nerveusement en parlant rapidement :

– Tu as dit que la magie d'Emma maintient le sort, donc si elle part qu'adviendra-t-il de cette ville ?

– Peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve. La ville existe à travers elle, qu'elle soit ici ou dans la Forêt Enchantée. En revanche… Si Emma n'arrive pas à retrouver son équilibre, Hyperion Heights sera détruit.

– Mais comment vais-je y arriver ? Demanda Emma.

John lui sourit :

– Réfléchissons… Tu as besoin de ténèbres et qui peut t'en procurer ?

– Rumplestilskin, murmura Emma.

– Tout bonnement, confirma John.

– Il faudra que je le tue et que j'absorbe ses pouvoirs.

– Oui, affirma le vieux médecin en baissant les yeux.

Emma réfléchit puis commença :

– Je risque de récupérer plus de magie noire que nécessaire…

– Certainement, mais tu sauras rééquilibrer la balance car… tu fais ça également pour sauver cette ville, ses habitants… ton fils, ta sœur, Regina…

– Le Sauveur encore et toujours…

– Oui, sourit-il.

Emma leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

– Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Qui es-tu ?

– Je ne suis qu'un pauvre paysan, plaisanta-t-il.

– John…

Il soupira.

– J'étais un simple forgeron avant de devenir le tout premier Dark One et le créateur du Sort noir…

Emma ouvrit la bouche.

– Ce n'est pas possible.…

– Et si, j'ai renoncé à mes pouvoirs il y a si longtemps Emma, la magie noire à fichue ma vie en l'air pendant des décennies, alors j'ai décidé d'emprisonner les Ténèbres dans…

– Une dague… Que tu as façonné…

– Oui, sourit John.

– Je croyais que la dague avait un rapport avec Excalibur ? Intervint Drizella.

– C'était une idée ingénieuse de la part de Merlin, approuva le vieux médecin.

Le cerveau d'Emma tournait dans tous les sens.

– Comment es-tu toujours en vie ? Tu es immortel ?

– Non, je finirais par mourir un jour ou l'autre, mais j'aurais eu une très très longue vie…

– Mais le sort noir ?

– Quand j'ai compris ce que représentait cette malédiction et les conséquences si elle était lancée par un Obscur j'ai fait en sorte que chaque prochain Ténébreux sache qu'il ne devait en aucun cas l'utiliser. Pourquoi crois-tu que Rumplestilskin s'est servi de Regina pour créer Storybrooke ?

– Mais quand je t'ai parlé de lancer le sort, tu ne m'as pas arrêté.

– Parce que je savais que tu y arriverais, et c'était le cas…

Drizella se rassit et le silence régna dans la pièce pendant un long moment.

– Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions Emma, reprit John.

La jeune femme lui sourit et murmura :

– M'accompagnerais-tu ?

– Non… Les voyages sont terminés pour moi, dit-il avec mélancolie.

Il se leva devant les yeux brillants d'Emma et s'assit à côté d'elle, essuyant tendrement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

– Peux-tu veiller sur Henry et sa famille pour moi ?

– Je te le promets, petit cygne…

Elle déglutit en souriant au surnom et l'enlaça.

– Tu vas réussir Emma, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais ne perds jamais espoir, promets-le-moi.

– Je te le promets.

.

Emma conduisait trop vite dans le quartier en ruine pour rejoindre son appartement afin de récupérer sa dague. Drizella à côté d'elle se disait qu'elles risquaient de s'encastrer dans un mur mais préféra ne pas perturber la conductrice.

Il avait été décidé que Drizella partirait avec elle, plus rien ne la retenait ici et Emma serait heureuse d'avoir sa sœur avec elle. Elles descendirent du véhicule et la jeune femme marcha vers sa voiture pour retourner chez elle et récupérer quelques affaires avant d'à nouveau repartir chez John où Emma l'attendrait. Elle ouvrait la portière quand Emma la rappela :

– Drizella, j'ai besoin qu'Alice vienne avec nous.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'elle avait de la magie ?

Drizella fouilla dan sa mémoire et acquiesça.

– Oui.

– Elle est le Gardien.

– Le quoi ?

– Le Gardien.

– C'est qui ?

– Peu importe pour le moment, mais John m'a dit qui elle était et a pensé à juste titre qu'elle nous serait très utile.

Drizella souffla :

– Si on emmène Alice, tu penses bien que _l'autre_ voudra venir.

– C'est à prévoir…

– Et attends-toi aussi à devoir trimballer le père d'Alice et Zelena.

Emma grimaça :

– Je sais…

– Génial, on se transformer en Scoobygang, persiffla Drizella.

Emma rit et répondit :

– Bah, tant que tu ne m'appelles pas Sammy…

– Non, ce surnom là, il sera pour Robin…

Emma sourit à nouveau et reprit doucement :

– Alors à tout à l'heure.

– À tout à l'heure.

.

Le jardin de John Newman n'était pas très grand, mais il suffirait pour un portail et deux personnes… Sauf que là, ils étaient finalement six et une voiture. Robin et Alice avaient endormi leurs parents pour pourvoir les emmener et il était hors de question de les porter, cela prendrait trop de temps. Tant pis, il faudrait lancer le haricot en pleine rue. Au moins il faisait toujours nuit, bien que l'aube fut plus très loin. Il fallait se dépêcher.

John enlaça une dernière fois Emma et Drizella, retenant un instant la jeune femme.

– Surveille ta grande sœur, gamine. Elle aura besoin de toi.

– Promis.

Il s'écarta et lui caressa gentiment la joue

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un tu verras, tu es une jeune fille extraordinaire, ne l'oublie pas.

– Merci, répondit Drizella d'une voix émue.

Alice et Robin s'installèrent à l'arrière de la corvette avec leur parent pendant que Drizella montait à l'avant. Emma tendit une lettre à John, en précisant :

– C'est pour Henry, j'y explique notre départ un peu précipité en une version potable, c'est ma façon aussi de lui dire adieu… Je le nomme Dirigeant et j'aimerais que tu sois son adjoint.

– Je ne suis qu'un pauvre médecin, plaisanta-t-il.

– John…

– Ce serait un honneur.

– Merci.

Elle prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et murmura :

– Adieu, John.

– Adieu, Emma.

Emma lança le haricot, monta dans la voiture, démarra et traversa le portail. Elle fut surprise par la différence entre le béton et la terre irrégulière et freina juste à temps avant de manquer de se prendre un arbre.

Chacun sortit de la voiture et détailla la forêt autour d'eux pendant qu'Emma disait :

– Bienvenus dans le Royaume des vœux…

.

Emma voulut immédiatement partir à la poursuite de Rumplestilskin mais Drizella l'en empêcha et le ton monta entre elle :

– Emma il faut que tu manges, et que tu dormes un minimum avant de l'affronter ! Regarde-toi tu tiens à peine debout !

– Je vais mieux qu'à Hyperion Heights…

– Oui mais si c'est comme pour moi, l'intégralité de ta magie va mettre du temps à circuler à nouveau correctement dans ton corps. Je suppose que c'est un des effets secondaires du sort, nous n'avons pas encore tous nos pouvoirs. Alors évitons de nous précipiter, si tu y vas tout de suite tu vas perdre ! Et tu n'arriveras pas à sauver Regina !

Drizella se tourna vers Alice et Robin adossées à la Corvette noire qui dénotait dans cet environnement naturel en les prenant à partie.

– Je n'ai pas raison qu'Emma est pâle à faire peur ? Qu'elle devrait se reposer un peu ?!

Elles hochèrent la tête sans oser regarder Emma et Drizella leva les yeux au ciel, puis se rapprocha de sa sœur.

– Écoute-moi, est-ce que tu as l'impression que Regina est en danger ?

– Elle est avec Rumplestilskin, grinça Emma.

– Emma ! Réfléchis ! C'est ton âme sœur, est-elle en danger physiquement ? S'agaça la jeune femme.

Emma ferma les yeux et se concentra sentant les perles de sueur sur son front et murmura :

– Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va bien…

– Parfait ! Alors tu restes là.

Drizella regarda autour d'elle d'un air désespérée.

– Il va falloir trouver un endroit où dormir, la nuit va bientôt tomber et j'aimerais éviter de me faire attaquer par un loup dans cette forêt.

Elle s'approcha de la voiture et souffla en remarquant à quel point elle était embourbée.

– De toute façon on n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin avec cet engin.

– Tu pourrais nous faire apparaître des chevaux ? Demanda Emma à sa droite.

– Je peux essayer…

Drizella agita le poignet et quatre canassons se matérialisèrent.

– Et voilà ! Ça t'embouche un coin, hein, Sammy ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Robin tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma qui souriait.

Alice se renfrogna comprenant parfaitement le surnom pendant que Robin n'ayant visiblement pas relevé répondait :

– Oui, enfin, ce ne sont pas des étalons de première jeunesse, railla-t-elle.

Drizella la toisa :

– Eh bien quand ton _arc_ _et tes flèches_ seront capables de faire ça, on en reparlera…

Robin leva les yeux au ciel. Drizella agita à nouveau le poignet et Zelena et Hook se retrouvèrent chacun attachés à la croupe d'un cheval. Emma monta en selle, imitée par le reste de la bande, et montra le chemin en expliquant qu'elle savait où aller.

Les chevaux marchaient au pas. Robin avait raison, ils n'étaient plus très jeunes et il valait mieux éviter de les fatiguer. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur et lui demanda :

– Ça va ?

– Oui, mais utiliser ma magie m'a vidée et j'ai hâte de manger quelque chose…

Elle entendait les babillements du couple derrière elles qui s'enthousiasmait de la faune et la flore autour d'elles et se passa une main sur le visage sous le regard amusée d'Emma en commentant.

– Au moins toi et Regina n'êtes pas aussi godiches quand vous apparaissez en couple quelque part. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Alice lui trouve…

– Tu te trompes, Regina et moi sommes pareilles, mais en privé.

Drizella lui lança un regard dégoûté.

– Je plaisante, gamine, The Evil Queen m'arracherait les yeux si je commençais à me montrer trop guimauve, ou en tout cas me le ferait remarquer vertement… Ce qu'elle a déjà fait plus d'une fois, confessa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

– Emma on va la retrouver, la rassura Drizella.

– Je sais…

Sa petite sœur décida de changer de sujet :

– Au fait, où va-t-on ?

– Dans mon château… Enfin, celui de mes parents…

Le petit groupe arriva près d'une route sortant enfin de la forêt pendant qu'Emma faisait appel à sa magie pour la guider, déjà bien fatiguée, essayant de ne pas la solliciter trop souvent, ayant compris quelque chose de désagréable… Rumple avait parlé d'un mois de sursis… mais il avait menti, elle ne tiendrait pas quinze jours sans la magie noire… Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions sinistres par la voix de Drizella.

– Vu, que je suis ta demi-sœur, je suppose qu'une part du château m'appartient.

Emma sourit. Elle était heureuse que Drizella soit venue, heureuse d'avoir fait d'elle sa petite sœur à Hyperion Heights et qu'elles ne partagent pas les même parents n'avait aucune importance.

– Tu sais quoi, gamine ? Je t'accorde l'aile ouest…

Drizella en resta coite et murmura :

– Merci, Emma, de m'avoir laissée une place dans ta famille…

Emma se tourna vers elle et répondit.

– Et moi je te remercie d'avoir frappé à ma porte ce soir-là à Wonderland et d'avoir égaillé mon existence…

Elles se sourirent et Emma s'éclaircit la gorge reportant ses yeux sur la route en s'écriant :

– Voilà le château des Charmant !

Elles l'observèrent en s'approchant. Les douves étaient propres… Le pont-levis baissé près à accueillir les habitants du royaume. Elles pénétrèrent dans la cours intérieure et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Quelques bouches s'ouvrirent et un homme s'exclama en la reconnaissant :

– Princesse Emma ! Princesse Emma est de retour !

Elles continuèrent leur chemin talonnées par une foule aux sourires niais qui exaspérait Drizella et descendirent enfin de cheval. Emma demanda à ce qu'on emmène les deux personnes endormies dans des chambres et qu'on les fasse boire, deux fioles apparues dans ses mains, le plus rapidement possible dès qu'ils se réveilleraient.

– Eh ben, déclara Drizella, tu étais vraiment une princesse ?

– Tu croyais que je mentais en disant que j'étais la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant ?

– Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà habité dans un château autre que celui à Wonderland.

– Remercie The Evil Queen et Aladin pour ça…

– …

– Je t'expliquerai un jour.

Elles gravirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle du trône ou le jeune homme se précipita vers elle quand il la vit, ne s'arrêtant pas sur les vêtements étonnants que portait la troupe dont sa mère.

– Maman !

– Henry… Répondit Emma en le prenant dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la possibilité de revoir son fils à l'âge auquel elle l'avait quitté à Storybrooke et le serra plus fort alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer.

– J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait assassinée comme mes grands-parents. Je la hais tellement…

– The Evil Queen, souffla Emma.

– Oui, et maintenant que tu es revenue nous allons pouvoir la tuer ensemble…

.

 _Château de Rumplestilskin, quelques heures plus tôt…_

Regina regrettait de n'avoir pas pu dire au revoir à Henry, Jacinda et Lucy mais son ancien mentor n'aurait rien voulut entendre. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon où ils venaient de se matérialiser et remarqua quelques différences avec celui du Rumple de son monde. Occupée à examiner le mobilier elle ne vit pas la menace arriver. Elle sentit sa main et hoqueta en découvrant Rumplestilskin tenir son propre cœur dans sa paume.

– Ne bouges pas, Regina, ordonna-t-il.

Elle enrageait de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement, pourquoi les protections autour de son cœur n'avaient-elles pas marchés ?!

– Ta magie met du temps à recirculer complètement dans ton corps, du moins il te faut un temps d'adaptation d'environ cinq heures durant lesquels tu peux lancer, certes, des sorts faciles mais qui te vident de ton énergie… Et donc, ton cœur n'est plus aussi bien protégé pendant ce laps de temps.

Il sourit à la fureur visible dans les yeux de Regina et adopta une petite moue.

– Regina, croyais-tu vraiment que je ne prendrais pas des garanties dans notre accord ?

Il contempla l'organe dans sa paume et sourit vicieusement passant doucement plusieurs fois la main au-dessus de celui-ci en commentant :

– Voici un petit sort de mon cru, ma chère. Plus de souvenirs de Storybrooke pour toi, plus de Shérif Swan, ou d'Henry en tant que ton fils… Non, te voici comme ma protégée de ce royaume, The Evil Queen dans toute sa splendeur… Détestant autant les Charmant, que leur fille Emma ou leur petit-fils Henry… D'ailleurs, tu te souviendras de les avoir tués de tes propres mains. Oui, cette réminiscence-la, je te la laisse… Il rit en s'éloignant, récupérant une fiole sur une étagère, revenant vers la femme immobile et lui tendant. Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit et il la contempla avaler en souriant tout heureux puis réintégra son cœur dans sa poitrine. Regina tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. Il s'accroupit en écartant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

– Chuut… Ça va aller, ça ne va durer que quelques secondes…

The Evil Queen rouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières paraissant un peu perdue et accepta la main de Rumplestilskin. Debout devant lui, elle observa ses mains en demandant :

– Cette potion m'a redonnée ma magie arrachée par les Charmant ?

– Entre autre…

Elle le regarda en silence et hocha lentement la tête en comprenant ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

– Cela prendra un peu de temps pour que tu la récupères entièrement. Cela dit, demain matin tu devrais être… totalement toi-même. Mais vas-y, essais, l'encouragea-t-il.

La Reine fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle n'arriva pas à maintenir en vie plus de quelques secondes et sourit devant le résultat en murmurant :

– Ma magie est de retour…

Son mentor se racla la gorge et déclara :

– Bien, maintenant… que j'ai respecté ma part du marché, je pense que c'est ton tour ma chère…

Elle hocha la tête puis hésita :

– Je comprends, dit-il, s'enveloppant d'une fumée pourpre pour demander quelques instants plus tard. Est-ce… mieux ?

– Oui.

– Parfait ! Alors allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant le poignet les faisant disparaître tous les deux de son salon.

.

 _Le lendemain matin, château des Charmant…_

Emma était désolée que son fils déteste Regina, mais comment lui en vouloir. N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'elle s'était réveillée du vœu d'Aladin ? Parce qu'il avait failli la tuer et que Regina n'avait pas bougé, préférant se sacrifier plutôt que blesser son fils qui dans cette réalité la prenait pour l'ennemie public numéro un ? Il fallait dire que tuer les Charmant – même crée à partir d'un vœu – pour la réveillée elle, n'avait pas été sa plus brillante idée…

Elle s'endormit dans son lit son fils la veillant dans un fauteuil. Elle avait souri quand il avait dit qu'il voulait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, inversant pour quelques heures leur rôle, devenant le parent et elle l'enfant.

Elle se réveilla sentant sa magie couler dans son corps. Dieu que cela faisait du bien. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme mais contrairement à Hyperion Heights, elle avait un sursis un peu plus long.

Emma se leva et s'habilla puis sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'Alice. Rumplestilskin mourrait aujourd'hui de sa main… pour la deuxième fois.

Elle manqua de rentrer dans la femme qui arrivait sur sa droite.

– Emma ! Cria Zelena en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Euh… Bonjour.

– Dis-donc, Robin m'a expliquée ce que l'on faisait ici… Ça m'a l'air sacrément compliqué comme histoire…

– Zelena, on peut en parler plus tard ? Je cherche Alice tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Zelena sourit puis répondit :

– Il est encore tôt… Dans une des chambres de l'aile Est. Sûrement en train de dormir dans les bras de ma fille…

Emma se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée, dépassant une servante blonde et entendit vaguement le conseil de sa belle-sœur.

– Si j'étais toi je frapperais avant d'entrer !

Gretel suivit des yeux la Princesse Emma disparaître au bout du couloir et s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée rose.

.

 _Château de Rumplestilskin, quinze minutes plus tard…_

Rumplestilskin paraissait de très bonne humeur ce matin et l'accueillit assez chaleureusement. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle lui apprit la nouvelle. Emma était déjà là ! Il s'attendait à avoir un sursis de quelques jours puis souffla en se rappelant du décalage temporaire entre son monde et les autres. Et connaissant la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas dû traîner pour venir ici, et en plus elle avait amené de la compagnie. Ne pouvait-elle pas faire les choses simplement ?!

Il commanda à Gretel de retourner au château et de continuer à surveiller la famille des Charmant, puis se mit à réfléchir.

Le temps d'Emma était compté et si elle demandait un duel avec lui, elle mourrait, elle s'épuiserait. Il n'avait donc aucune inquiétude à avoir. Il réajusta sa serviette de table dans son col et récupéra ses couverts puis se figea, la colère envahissant son visage pendant qu'il criait de rage :

– Non ! Tout en s'évaporant dans un nuage de fumé qu'il n'avait pas ordonné.

.

 _Forêt Enchantée quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Emma jetait un regard en coin à une Alice qui ne savait pas où se mettre. La Dark One n'avait pas écouté Zelena et son conseil de frapper à la porte de leur chambre. Elle était entrée et les avait surprises dans une position des plus équivoques. Si Emma s'était vite remise de cette scène, ordonnant à Alice de se dépêcher et de la rejoindre rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes coupées dans leur élan, embarrassées à l'extrême mettraient du temps pour pouvoir la regarder à nouveau en face, comprit-elle.

Emma soupira devant l'attitude d'Alice et grogna :

– Tu vas arrêter oui ? Ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres…

– Mais…

– Alice ! J'aurais dû toquer !

– …

– Bon je te paierai des séances chez le Dr Hopper, si un jour on retourne à Hyperion Heights, mais là j'ai besoin que tu te concentres, compris ?

Alice hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'elle avait toute son attention. Emma lui expliqua son plan et se planta fermement sur ses jambes en se concentrant pour faire apparaître la dague portant le nom de Rumplestilskin dans sa main. Elle sourit à l'arme dans ses mains et l'invoqua.

Il se matérialisa à quelques pas une serviette autour du cou visiblement furieux pendant qu'Emma ordonnait :

– Ne bouge pas, Rumplestilskin.

Emma tendit la dague à Alice en lui faisant signe de commencer.

Rumple lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé sa dague et Emma tout en surveillant la magie d'Alice sortir de ses paumes en direction de l'arme sourit au magicien noir.

– Tu as omis un détail Dark One… En tant que Ténébreux moi-même, j'ai accès à tous tes souvenirs et comme le Rumplestilskin de ma réalité tu as caché la dague au même endroit… Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux…

Il ne put répondre, son corps s'arquant violemment, voyant d'un œil désespéré sa magie drainée vers l'arme qui le contrôlait, essayant pathétiquement de la retenir, resserrant ses doigts crochus sur ce liquide noir qui glissait au travers d'eux sans se soucier de son ancien hôte pour revenir à sa cage d'origine.

Rumple pleurant de rage ne remarqua pas Emma munie d'une épée qui l'épiait tranquillement, trop affolé par les écailles du Crocodiles disparaissant de sa peau, reprenant forme humaine à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il ignora comment il réussit à tenir debout une fois sa magie totalement aspirée par la dague, soutenant son corps maigre et délabré sur une jambe qui manquait de céder à chaque instant, relevant faiblement la tête vers une Emma au regard sans l'ombre d'une pitié à son égard, soulevant l'épée pour déclarer.

– Adieu, Dark One, ton règne s'achève aujourd'hui.

Emma observa la tête coupée rouler à quelques mètres et pivota vers une Alice aux yeux brillants d'un éclat irréel, tremblante pour maintenir les ténèbres enfermées.

– Maintenant ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Alice libéra sa prise et la magie parut un instant perdue, semblant renifler autour d'elle pour finalement se précipiter vers la personne à proximité possédant le plus de noirceur.

Emma les bras en croix, la tête penchée en arrière l'accueillit comme une vieille amie, l'ingurgitant complètement, pour finir par tomber à genoux en même temps que l'arme que tenait Alice portant son dorénavant nom.

Les yeux entièrement noirs, Emma dans un état second, s'approcha de l'arme sans se soucier de la jeune femme qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Elle regarda le poignard dans sa main et attrapa sa première dague dans une de ses poches. Rapprochant les deux armes, elle les fusionna, souriant à la lame devenant noire sur toute sa surface et où le nom d'Emma Swan ne se lisait plus. Elle le distingua sous un certain angle à la lumière perçant les feuilles des conifères autour d'elle, bel et bien gravé sur le métal mais pour le moment entièrement noyé pas la couleur de la lame.

Emma savait que sa lutte commençait et qu'il lui faudrait revenir à ce qu'elle aspirait, à cet équilibre pour qu'il soit à nouveau visible et qu'il brille d'un blanc éclatant au milieu de tout ce noir.

Elle rangea l'arme avec une lenteur mesurée, combattant ce qui coulait dans ses veines, serrant les dents, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, abandonnant le Gardien dans la forêt.

.

 _Château des Charmant, quelques instants plus tard…_

Emma se matérialisa dans sa chambre et tomba encore une fois à genoux serrant les poings, la tête baissée inspirant fortement pour se calmer, elle se figea en entendant sa voix.

– Maman ?

 _Mon Dieu Henry ?! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal !_ Pensa-t-elle. _  
_

Ses yeux reprirent leur humanité en un instant à l'approche de ses pas. Se levant, elle repoussa un peu plus l'obscurité à l'intérieur d'elle-même alors qu'il reprenait d'une voix peinée, ayant remarqué son trouble, ne se doutant pas de toute l'étendue de son changement.

– C'est elle qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle t'a enlevée… Elle t'a torturée… Elle t'a envoyée dans une autre dimension… C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle, tu portes d'autres vêtements…

Emma se tourna pour lui faire face. Il pleurait et elle le prit dans ses bras, écoutant ses paroles à moitié étouffées.

– Elle ne gagnera pas maman, je te promets d'être patient, je sais que tu me parleras de ce que tu as subi un jour… Je la tuerai de mes propres mains !

Emma ne retint pas ses propres larmes aux dernières paroles de son fils.

Si seulement il savait à quel point Regina l'aimait, s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas réellement tué ses parents…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et décida qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle refusait ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Emma caressa les cheveux de son fils et murmura, tout en répandant la magie :

– Écoute-moi bien, Henry… The Evil Queen n'a pas tué mes parents, le Dark One l'a fait, lui et lui seul. La Reine n'est qu'une victime du Crocodile… Et aujourd'hui j'ai tué ce monstre. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne, comprends-tu ?

– Le Crocodile a tué mes grands-parents, chuchota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, répandent aussi sa magie sur la population du royaume des vœux, remplaçant le bourreau des Charmant dans leur esprit par Rumplestilskin. Changeant l'histoire pour que cette haine là soit dirigée vers une personne qui n'existait plus…

Elle recula et regarda son fils avec tendresse, découvrant avec amour des yeux moins noirs qu'avant, et des traits plus détendus.

– Tu l'as tué ? Répéta-t-il.

– Oui.

Il cligna des yeux et sourit. Emma inspira, retrouvant en lui un peu du Henry de Storybrooke et observa son atermoiement.

– Que se passe-t-il, Henry ?

– Mais, The Evil Queen est revenue, elle est son élève, elle va vouloir le venger…

Emma sourit et répondit :

– Ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais aller la voir et rétablir la paix dans le royaume des vœux.

Il sembla septique :

– Maman, elle t'a enlevée… Elle est plus forte que toi…

– Plus maintenant…

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je suis devenue le Dark One, Henry…

.

 _Château de Rumplestilskin, une heure plus tard…_

Emma avait eu du mal à convaincre Henry qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme Rumplestilskin. Il avait finalement acquiescé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle y arriverait parce qu'il était là, parce que lui, saurait toujours la ramener vers la lumière.

Elle lui avait demandé de réunir le Conseil pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de The Evil Queen et avait disparu pour se matérialiser ici dans le salon de l'ancien Dark One.

Elle comprit que Regina n'était pas au château et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle l'aperçut. L'adolescent enfermé dans son carcan, semblait vouloir la retenir s'agitant comme un forcené sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Emma le fixa un moment et agita le poignet pour lui donner la parole. Elle ne réussit pas à se souvenir du timbre exact de sa voix mais cela ne parut pas le perturber outre mesure en l'entendant :

– Enfin !

Elle le toisa et ordonna :

– Parle !

Il l'a fixa sans rien dire et plissa les yeux :

– Qu'as-tu fait de Rumple ?

– Je l'ai tué…

Emma scruta ses traits et remarqua :

– Tu n'as pas l'air attristé par la nouvelle…

– Il n'était plus mon fils depuis longtemps.

La Dark One ne releva pas et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reprit :

– The Evil Queen n'est pas là.

– Parle, lui ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

Il ferma la bouche et esquissa un sourire à la place. Puis s'écria en voyant la colère se peindre sur les traits du cygne noir qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

– Je veux conclure un marché !

Emma s'arrêta et l'enjoignit à continuer d'un signe de tête.

– Je te dirai tout ce que je sais à condition que tu me renvoies à Neverland !

Elle réfléchit un instant. Si elle le renvoyait là-bas, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir ici…

– Marché conclu, maintenant parle ! Commanda-t-elle.

– Il lui a lancé un sort, hier-soir… À The Evil Queen…

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– J'étais là, il l'a fait dans cette pièce.

Emma le jaugeait avec sérieux et sentait qu'il disait la vérité.

– Continue…

– Ce n'est pas la Reine de notre royaume mais d'une autre dimension, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Il parut satisfait qu'elle confirme sa théorie et expliqua :

– Il lui a enlevé des souvenirs. Il a dit qu'elle serait comme notre Méchante Reine, qu'elle n'aurait plus de souvenirs de… Il chercha dans sa mémoire. Storybroken ?

– Storybrooke ?

– Oui ! Elle ne se souvient plus de Storybrooke et tout ce qui y est lié…

Emma se figea et reprit :

– C'est tout ?

– Oui… Ah non ! Il lui a apparemment rendu ses pouvoirs…

Emma fronça les sourcils à cette annonce et écouta la suite :

– Ensuite, il a pris forme humaine et ils ont disparu.

– Et après ?

– Il était là ce matin, il avait l'air content de lui et puis je ne l'ai plus revu. Regina est passée juste après lui et elle m'a dit de lui dire qu'elle regroupait son armée pour assiéger le château des Charmant et qu'elle l'attendrait là-bas…

Emma ferma les yeux et inspira lentement en demandant :

– Autre chose ?

– Non, c'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure ! Maintenant tiens ta parole Dark One !

Elle agita la main et Peter Pan disparut à jamais dans un nuage de fumée noire. Après tout Neverland était si loin d'ici… Trop loin elle avait omis de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait l'y renvoyer, en tout cas pas en vie… Dommage.

Emma se massa les tempes et chercha a accéder aux souvenirs du Rumplestilskin de ce monde à travers elle, mais sans succès, comprenant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tous ce qu'elle avait engendré dans la forêt puis soupira en se dématérialisant.

.

 _Château des Charmant, quelques instants plus tard…_

Emma devait les prévenir pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas. Elle reconnut son fils, la Fée Bleue autour de la table, Grany et les sept nains. Bon Dieu que cela faisait bizarre de tous les revoir si jeunes…

Elle décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle salua Drizella qui accourait dans sa direction, la rassurant d'un hochement de tête et grimaça pour s'excuser à une Alice crottée à côté de Robin qui avait dû marcher jusqu'au château après son départ.

Elle passa devant Zelena qui la regardait d'une drôle de façon et Hook qui plissait les yeux envers Robin et Alice qui se tenaient la main.

Emma ouvrit la bouche et fut interrompue par la voix de Regina amplifiée par la magie qui ordonnait à l'extérieur.

– Livrez-moi la Princesse Emma et je promets de ne pas tous vous tuer…

La troupe présente dans la salle se précipita vers les fenêtres et ils découvrirent avec horreur les centaines d'hommes aux portes du château et The Evil Queen tout de noir vêtue, une épée à la main les yeux levés vers eux.

Emma retint un frisson, focalisée sur le regard plein de haine que lui jetait Regina, n'écoutant pas la voix horrifiée de la Fée Bleue qui soufflait :

– The Evil Queen et son armée… Nous sommes perdus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Château de Rumplestilskin, le matin-même…_

The Evil Queen ouvrit les yeux. Flottant encore dans cet état entre le sommeil et la réalité, elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose de précieux lui avait été arraché. Elle s'assit sur le lit et partit à la recherche de ce manque dans les méandres de sa mémoire puis finit par le trouver.

Sa magie.

Rumplestilskin lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs et… elle agita les mains faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans la paume droite, sentant sa chaleur jusque sur son visage, sa force vibrante dans son avant bras et sourit. Rumple avait respecté sa part du marché et elle aussi, quant aux conséquences… Elle les connaîtrait bien assez tôt.

Elle eut un sourit cruel, ses pouvoirs était de retour.

La Reine se leva et s'habilla en tournant le poignet, appréciant le crépitement de la magie autour de son corps, se mirant dans la glace au pied du lit. Réajustant par-ci par-là quelques détails dans sa tenue et disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre.

Elle fut déçue de constater que le salon était vide. Grappillant quelques fruits sur la table, elle finit par se tourner vers Peter Pan qui la contemplait avec étonnement et même une certaine peur, ce qui la ravie au plus haut point. Engendrer la crainte chez les autres avait toujours été son point fort, une énergie salvatrice qui lui permettait de continuer à mépriser si ardemment ces paysans et à se croire au-dessus de ces manants qu'elle terrifiait si facilement. Comme à cet instant avec cet adolescent de plusieurs siècles. Ce boutonneux inoffensif, enfermé dans son carcan. Dans cette position elle le trouva laid et se dit que le charme de Rumple avait dû être hérité de sa mère.

Elle le toisa puis lâcha :

– Dis à Rumple que je réunis mon armée et que j'attaquerai le château des Charmant avant la nuit. S'il daigne venir, il sera le bienvenu pour me voir battre le mioche de cette princesse blonde au regard bovin et à la larme facile…

Elle sourit intérieurement à ses propres mots méprisants envers la princesse Emma et son fils Henry. Que cela était plaisant de retrouver sa morgue qui allait de paire avec sa magie noire. Elle s'assura qu'il l'avait bien comprise et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

.

En premier lieu son cheval. Son étalon, Rossinante. Un nom qu'elle donnait à tous ses étalons en l'honneur de la première bête qu'elle avait vraiment aimé.

Elle se matérialisa devant son box et lui sourit tendrement, caressant avec douceur ses ganaches et son front, inspirant l'odeur de l'animal, sentant son poil dru sous ses phalanges. Lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort, s'excusant auprès de lui pour son absence, lui révélant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Sentant dans son petit coup de tête son acceptation, son bonheur de la retrouver également. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa sortir, si fière de son allure, de sa démarche digne, de son port altier.

Elle écarta les doigts et la selle apparut sur le dos du cheval. En d'autres circonstances, Regina aurait préparé lentement l'animal, l'aurait brossé et apposé elle-même la selle, sans faire appel à la magie, retrouvant par se rituel simple toute la connivence de leur relation. Ce tête à tête aurait lieu un peu plus tard, réalisa-t-elle.

La Reine était pressée d'en finir avec cette famille qui n'avait que trop durer. Une « race » qui pullulait désagréablement et qu'il fallait éradiquer au plus vite.

Les « Charmant » qui mouraient tous avant la fin du jour… Enfin.

Elle mit le pied à l'étrier, se hissa tranquillement, attrapa les rênes et contempla la forêt aux alentours.

Rumple l'avait fait revenir de son bannissement. L'avait rappelé dans ce royaume des vœux… Son esprit restait confus sur sa vie pendant cet éloignement, la réadaptation à ce monde sans doute, se dit-elle. Notant mentalement qu'elle devrait l'interroger sur ce point.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Elle soupçonnait son absence à environ pas plus de quelques mois… Un an tout au plus. Ce qui signifiait que son armée pouvait être rassemblée facilement. Son bras droit, un bœuf du nom de Kurt Parker, ne devait pas être loin. Le connaissant, il avait certainement regroupé ses meilleurs hommes en une bande de brigands qui écumaient les forêts du royaume, terrorisants de braves familles qui s'aventuraient inconsciemment sous l'orée des bois.

La Reine se concentra et visualisa son homme de main si utile. Celui au visage rougeaud, aux traits grossiers, aux cicatrices effrayantes et à la carrure impressionnante. Un homme d'une stupidité sans nom mais d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves. Un soldat qui n'avait jamais au cours de leur partenariat, remis en question le moindre de ses ordres, gagnant du galon au fil des ans pour entrer dans la garde rapprochée de la souveraine.

The Evil Queen s'était intéressée à son cas. Kurt, malgré ses côtés plus que balourds, cachait bien son jeu. Elle avait découvert une sensibilité sous sa carapace qu'il dissimulait d'une main experte. Elle aurait dû le détester pour cette faiblesse mais l'avait accepté, puisqu'encore une fois Parker lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et s'il versait parfois une larme discrète sur la beauté d'un pissenlit lors de leur marche à travers la campagne pour aller massacrer quelques rebelles à la botte de cette fichue Blanche-Neige, elle pouvait bien fermer les yeux.

Elle suivit l'encolure de Rossinante en fermant les yeux à ce contact, si heureuse de le revoir et lui murmura où elle voulait se rendre. Le cheval partit au trot, attentif aux mouvements de sa maîtresse, prêt à s'élancer au galop si elle le désirait.

.

L'air était doux sous le feuillage de juin. La Reine aux aguets surveillait les alentours, adoptant un air tranquille sur son visage. Elle ne dévoila rien en les attendant arriver. Quel raffut ! Vraiment, ses hommes auraient dû se confondre avec les bruits ambiants, les cris des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes… Mais non, ils cassaient les brindilles et martelaient le sol de leur pas lourd de conquérant. Elle arrêta sa monture et ordonna d'une voix calme.

– Parker, dites à vos hommes de ne pas bouger s'ils préfèrent éviter d'être carbonisés…

Elle sentit l'hésitation dans l'air et soupira en levant la main pour attraper en vol la flèche qui lui était destinée.

– Vous me décevez, observa-t-elle d'un ton glacial en invoquant une boule de feu dans sa main droite.

– Attendez !

Il accourut et s'arrêta devant l'étalon, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement puis posa un genou à terre et prononça :

– Ma Reine, je vous en supplie, veuillez pardonner à cet homme sa bêtise. Il n'a pas eu le plaisir de servir sous vos ordres et… permettez-moi de le punir comme il se doit.

The Evil Queen toisa Parker portant encore son armure, celle de son armée. Elle sourit, constatant qu'il s'était légèrement dégarni, une tonsure compensée par une barbe fournie qui lui allait bien. Elle se racla la gorge pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle et croisa ses yeux bleus délavés.

The Evil Queen avait souvent pensé que cette couleur adoucissait ses traits et lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas manifesté une préférence pour la gente masculine – une prédilection qu'il lui avait camouflé merveilleusement attirant une certaine estime de la Reine à son égard pour cet exploit –, elle lui aurait ouvert les portes de sa chambre un soir d'ennui.

Elle sourit devant son air sincèrement heureux et soulagé de la revoir. Elle en fut presque touchée, tout comme son cheval, cet homme avait souffert de son absence et ses yeux brillants trahissaient sa joie absolue de revoir sa Reine.

Elle descendit de cheval et l'autorisa à se relever. Il se mit au garde à vous pendant qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas lent, détaillant sa tenue qui avait souffert de son séjour dans la nature. La souveraine accepta ces disparités, connaissant l'amour que Kurt voué à son uniforme, il devait pester lui-même contre le métal piqué par la rouille à certains endroits et les accros mal recousus.

Le visage impassible et le regard glacial, elle ordonna :

– Appel l'homme qui a voulu en intenter à ma vie…

Il déglutit et cria :

– Petit Jean ! Viens ici tout de suite !

L'homme en surpoids à la démarche hésitante, traversa la broussaille, les traits tendus, les yeux baissés, n'osant croiser le regard de celle qu'il n'avait pas reconnue, celle qui d'après sa réputation ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

The Evil Queen le détailla des pieds à la tête avec dégoût. De sa tignasse bouclée emmêlée, en passant par ses vêtements sales et rapiécés, de sa barbe hirsute et trop longue jusqu'à ses souliers où la boue sèche laissait des traînées claires sur le cuir mal entretenue. Elle arqua un sourcil devant l'arc qu'il tenait à la main. L'arme était visiblement choyée et elle devait reconnaître que ce tireur avait un certain talent. Sans sa magie, ce plouc des bois l'aurait probablement tuée.

– Petit Jean, répéta-t-elle avec dédain. D'où te vient ce nom ridicule…

Il évitait toujours son regard, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés à Kurt et aux alentours à la recherche d'un soutien qu'il savait inexistant.

– De mon acolyte Robin de Locksley, répondit-il du bout des lèvres

– Robin de Locksley… voilà bien un nom à coucher dehors… Et où se trouve cet homme ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant du regard le bois avoisinant.

– Il a disparu, il y a des mois, Majesté…

Elle renifla avec mépris et cracha :

– L'attitude d'un lâche…

Petit Jean rentra la tête dans les épaules. Une insulte de ce genre de la part d'une autre personne l'aurait fait réagir, l'obligeant à laver le nom de son ancien ami, mais The Evil Queen pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur le voleur qui avait partagé une partie de sa vie, il se tairait et implorerait son pardon.

La Reine marcha de long en large, s'interrogeant tout haut sur la meilleure punition pour cet homme qui n'avait pas réfléchi avant de tirer avec son arc. Elle pensa à un petit jeu cruel puis capta le regard de Kurt sur l'homme en sursis. Son caporal préféré semblait si… _Non ?!_ Comprit-elle, _Kurt et Petit Jean ?!_... Oui, l'étincelle était bien présente dans les yeux à la couleur si singulière. La Reine hésita, Kurt ne méritait pas une telle cruauté, peut-être pouvait-elle, le punir tout en gardant son honneur et sa réputation de méchante et sans cœur ?

Elle s'interrogea un instant sur ce qu'elle venait de penser. Depuis quand se montrait-elle si magnanime ? Elle repoussa d'un claquement de langue la voix perfide dans sa tête qui pointait du doigt cet instant de faiblesse. La Reine se persuada que son attitude n'était que stratégie. Kurt paraissait vraiment épris de ce _Jean le petit_ et se le mettre à dos après ses mois d'absence se révélerait forcément une mauvaise idée. Son homme de main pourrait lui en vouloir de l'avoir privé de son compagnon et ça, elle préférait l'éviter. Elle ne tint pas compte du ricanement machiavélique dans sa tête – son esprit qui lui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dupe de cette supercherie à peine voilée – et se rapprocha de son Caporal.

La Reine le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda doucereusement :

– Tu veux le punir à ma place ?

Il avala sa salive et hocha vivement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Très bien…

Elle se retourna vers Petit Jean et leva les bras, ordonnant à des lianes d'apparaître par magie et de l'attacher au tronc d'un des arbres autour d'eux. Elle sourit à la pomme rouge tout à coup présente sur la tête du prisonnier, qui bâillonné, ouvrait des yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle récupéra l'arc et le tendit à Kurt.

– Touche la pomme avec une des flèches et il aura la vie sauve, continua-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Kurt tenant l'arme dans ses mains, fixant la corde visiblement embarrassé, murmura :

– Ma Reine, je suis un bien piètre archer…

– Crois-tu que je l'ignore, Kurt ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle persuadé d'y reconnaître la méchanceté habituelle de la Reine noire, qui s'amusait à ses dépends à ce jeu pervers. Sachant parfaitement que s'il bandait l'arc, l'homme qu'il aimait, mourrait par sa main. Pourtant, au lieu de la noirceur dont elle savait si bien faire preuve, le Caporal y décela quelque chose qu'il assimila à une sorte de… compassion. Il cligna des yeux devant la même émotion toujours présente pendant qu'elle reprenait :

– Vise la pomme…

Kurt baissa à nouveau la tête et accepta. Il enclencha la flèche, tira sur la corde, visa et relâcha la main, connaissant le destin funèbre de Petit Jean. La Reine, les mains derrière le dos, remua discrètement les doigts, ajustant la trajectoire de la flèche qui se ficha dans le fruit en un son net.

The Evil Queen applaudit et s'adressa à la foule dissimulée dans les buissons ou derrière les arbres.

– Cet homme est mon Caporal et un de mes meilleurs soldats. Maintenant revenez à moi messieurs ou mourrez par ma main !

Laissant le temps aux brigands de chasser leur couardise et revenir dans le camp des gagnants, elle rejoignit Kurt en murmurant :

– Arrête Petit Jean. Il sera enfermé dans une des prisons du château. Et n'oublie pas que je lui ai accordé la vie aujourd'hui…

Kurt moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air finalement, hocha la tête parfaitement conscient que seule la magie avait permis à sa flèche d'atteindre la cible. Il se dirigea vers un Petit Jean libéré des liens ensorcelés, les genoux sur le sol, choqué et chamboulé par l'expérience qu'il venait de subir.

La Reine ne s'intéressa pas à eux, préférant porter son attention sur les hommes qui apparaissait par groupe de cinq. Certains comme Kurt, abordaient encore leur amure, d'autres, des nouveaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, portaient les habits s'accordant à leur classe, celle de paysans transformés en hors la loi. Des hommes qui au fond auraient tout donné pour redevenir des citoyens irréprochables aux yeux du monde. Une aubaine qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer.

– Que ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à mon armée me prêtent serment et vous serez absous de toutes vos fautes…

Quelques-uns hésitèrent trop longtemps à ses yeux et finirent brûlés vifs, carbonisés comme promis par une boule de feu, sous le regard terrifiés des autres qui s'empressèrent de poser un genou à terre et de jurer allégeance à cette femme des plus dangereuses.

The Evil Queen inspira satisfaite de son effet et remonta en selle, attendant patiemment Kurt qui se rapprochait.

– Ma Reine ?

– Toi et ces hommes avaient deux heures pour engager le plus possible de nouveaux partisans à ma cause, celle de détruire la princesse Emma et son fils Henry.

Kurt parut troublé. La Reine s'en agaça, et il se dépêcha d'expliquer.

– Pardonnez-moi, ma Reine, mais le retour de la princesse Emma n'était pas de votre fait ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Elle a disparu en même temps que vous et tout le royaume a pensé que vous l'aviez faite prisonnière quelque part… Que vous l'aviez finalement relâchée lui permettant enfin de revenir…

Regina écouta, se disant une nouvelle fois qu'elle devait questionner Rumple sur les derniers mois bien trop obscurs et adopta un air froid en précisant, inventant une quelconque histoire pour ne pas révéler son embarras à un subalterne :

– Après avoir tué ses parents, j'ai capturé la princesse… et… c'est vrai, je l'ai relâchée pour… pouvoir la détruire avec son fils.

Cette histoire parut satisfaire Kurt, et il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Vous voulez attaquer le château des Charmant…

– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Kurt ! Soyez tous présents à mon château dans deux heures !

Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse, guidant sa monture vers l'ouest dans la direction de sa demeure.

– Deux heures ! Cria-t-elle pas une minute de plus ou il vous en coûtera à tous et ne me décevez pas !

Les nouveaux soldats observèrent la Reine noire partir au grand galop et se tournèrent vers Kurt qui fronçait les sourcils. Il finit par jeter un regard circulaire à la troupe et s'époumona :

– Vous avez entendu ? La Reine reconstitue son armée et c'est à nous de lui trouver des hommes !

– Mais… commença un plus courageux que les autres.

– Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! En avant !

Kurt était leur chef depuis des mois et il avait appris de la Méchante Reine la façon de se faire obéir. Chacun sut qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire.

.

The Evil Queen tira sur les reines à la vue de la bâtisse. Son château… Elle sentit la colère l'envahir face aux dégâts, ne serait-ce qu'à l'extérieur. Les murs noircis par l'incendie qui s'était propagé dans toute la construction avait dévoré une grande partie de l'aile Est.

Elle descendit de cheval, marchant à côté de Rossinante, des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulant le long de ses joues en s'avançant vers l'entrée. Elle attacha sa monture et pénétra dans l'aile Ouest découvrant avec horreur le mobilier saccagé, les pièces pillées, les lits éventrés, les signes violents d'une population qui la détestait, d'une fureur et d'une haine pour ce qu'avait été autrefois sa maison, ce qui la représentait encore après sa disparition.

Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils lui préférer les Charmant ? Elle n'avait jamais triché avec eux. Elle avait toujours été sincère envers son peuple dans ses actions, ses punitions… Quel intérêt y avait-il à leur faire croire que leur misérable vie pouvait s'améliorer ? Leur donner un espoir futile, pour mieux les décevoir par la suite. On disait d'elle qu'elle était Méchante mais sur ce point Blanche-Neige avait toujours était la pire. Son sourire innocent cachait une telle tromperie et ce dès le plus jeune âge… Elle ne pouvait en vouloir aux paysans d'être bernés par cette experte. Après tout, elle-même l'avait également été alors que Blanche n'avait que dix ans…

Finalement, The Evil Queen décida que si, elle leur ferait payer leur aveuglement.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son ancienne chambre remarquant le portrait de son père qui gisait sur le sol, à moitié brûlé et détourna les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il lui dirait s'il avait été là.

 _Pardonne-leur, Regina…_

Mais n'avait-elle pas déjà essayé ? Il l'avait convaincue de ne pas lancer le sort noir trente ans auparavant et les Charmant l'avait bannie. Son père était mort pendant son absence. À cause d'eux, elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour ses derniers instants…

Encore une fois, elle se demanda comment elle était revenue quelques mois auparavant pour réaliser son souhait le plus cher, détruire le couple responsable de sa perte et ce sous les yeux larmoyants de leur fille misérable.

La Reine fronça les sourcils tout en s'avançant vers le balcon. Elle se souvenait que ce pourceau d'Henry était intervenu et… Elle grogna en serrant la rambarde, laissant son regard parcourir l'étendue de la forêt au loin.

Elle se concentra, mais à nouveau, le flou des derniers mois la laissa dubitative…

Elle remarqua la vague de magie presque transparente qui se rapprochait à une vitesse étonnante et se prépara à l'impact ne pouvant l'éviter. Le sort la traversa sans la moindre douleur et pourtant l'origine de celui-ci portait la signature du Dark One.

Une signature différente de Rumple, constata-t-elle avec surprise.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point mais sur ce que contenait cette magie. Elle distinguait clairement la trace d'une superposition de souvenirs, non pas d'une superposition, d'un remplacement total…

La mort des Charmant ! L'auteur du trépas de ce couple ridicule venait d'être changé ! L'assassin n'était plus The Evil Queen mais… Rumplestilskin !

Que se passait-il ?!

Comment pouvait-il s'octroyer son œuvre la plus marquante ?! Son souhait enfin réalisé ?!

Elle repensa à la signature et compris enfin. Tout bonnement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rumple… Un nouveau Dark One venait d'apparaître dans le royaume…

Comment ?!

Rumple était donc mort ?!

The Evil Queen ne savait quoi penser. Elle marcha de long en large dans son ancienne chambre et s'obligea au calme. Il fallait faire les choses une à une.

D'abord, comme convenu, détruire cette Emma et son fils. Ensuite vérifier que Rumple vivait toujours – bien qu'elle commençait sérieusement à en douter – et donc rencontrer son remplaçant et peut-être créer une alliance entre eux ? Avoir un Ténébreux de son côté était toujours plus prolifique que de s'en faire un ennemi.

Elle se rendit compte que la mort présumée de son ancien maître ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Un détail dérangeant qu'elle mit de côté en parcourant les corridors de son château, se focalisant sur ce qu'il restait debout. La Reine aurait pu reconstruire l'ensemble de ces ruines d'un simple mouvement de la main, cependant elle préférait garder ses forces pour la bataille contre les rejetons des Charmant.

Son rire méprisant brisa le silence angoissant du lieu.

 _Emma et Henry Charmant, de bien piètres adversaires_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle subodorait que lorsqu'elle arriverait au pied du château des anciens souverains, leur fille s'effondrerait comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, qu'elle pleurnicherait sur sa faiblesse devant l'immense pouvoir qu'Elle, The Evil Queen représentait avec son armée, cette menace n'aurait qu'une seule et unique conclusion. _Princesse_ Emma lui tendrait les clefs du Royaume, acceptant l'inévitable, acceptant que personne ne pouvait se dresser contre la Méchante Reine.

Elle inspira et ferma les yeux de contentement en imaginant sa victoire implacable sur la douce et stupide Emma Charmant.

La Reine revint à la salle du trône de meilleure humeur et s'installa sur le siège en rêvassant à son futur règne.

Ses hommes arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils avaient rameuté la campagne, enrôlant de force des adolescents d'à peine seize ans et leurs pères guère plus vaillants, de pauvres âmes innocentes devenus soldats en moins de dix minutes pour combattre dans une guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qui ne leur appartenait pas.

De simples victimes d'une vengeance personnelle commencée quinze ans plus tôt.

Elle parcourra des yeux ses nouveaux hommes apeurés et qui honnêtement n'inspiraient pas vraiment la force brute ou la peur. The Evil Queen par un vague mouvement de la main, les vêtit de l'armure de son armée. Une épée attachée à la taille, bien que ne sachant certainement pas réellement s'en servir et le visage couvert de noir, ils paraissaient beaucoup plus intimidants.

La Reine savait que son attaque était risquée, qu'il aurait fallu attendre, mais l'élément de surprise la ferait gagner, à quoi bon entraîner pendant des mois des hommes qui ne se battraient pas. Emma s'avérerait pathétique comme la dernière fois et Henry – si jamais un vague courage se manifestait au cours de leur entrevue – serait vite restreint de lui obéir, maté par sa magie, réduit à ce qu'il était : un adolescent imberbe à l'aube de la puberté !

La Reine balaya l'illusion parfaite d'une armée surentraînée qui lui faisait face. Et sourit, aujourd'hui le royaume des vœux se soumettrait à sa nouvelle souveraine… The Evil Queen.

Elle sourit en reculant pour admirer une dernière fois ses hommes, guère plus d'une centaine qui par une illusion d'optique, amplifiée par sa magie, donnait l'impression monstrueuse qu'ils étaient deux voir trois fois plus. Quelle preuve de puissance pour ses ennemis ! Comme sa magie lui avait manquée…

L'effet de surprise se souvint-elle. Il lui restait une carte à jouer, elle agita le poignet emportant avec elle tous ses hommes pour réapparaître au pied du château de ses ennemis.

Satisfaite, elle porta une main à sa gorge et déclara :

– Livrez-moi la Princesse Emma et je promets de ne pas tous vous tuer…

.

Emma pleurait intérieurement sur la cruauté de ces dernières heures. Comment son Destin pouvait-il se montrer si chaotique ?

Elle l'avait retrouvée après quinze ans, avait vécue une idylle merveilleuse de quelques jours dans ses bras et aujourd'hui la femme de sa vie l'observait avancer vers elle sans la reconnaître. Ne voyant en elle qu'une ennemie, la progéniture, d'une femme responsable de la mort de son âme sœur Daniel quinze ans plus tôt.

 _Âme sœur_ , Emma aussi portait ce titre, du moins l'avait-elle plastronné avec fierté dans leur lit, dans leur intimité extraordinaire et heureuse. Une désignation qui, quand elle la murmurait dans sa tête auréolait son cœur d'un amour infini pour la mère de son fils, une Regina magnifique, dont le regard avait illustré le même amour que le sien à son égard.

Aujourd'hui, ce mot n'était plus qu'un rêve lointain, remplacé par un regard de haine par celle qu'elle aimait plus que jamais et qu'elle se promit de retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Emma marchait sur le pont-levis vers une guerrière en noir, l'épée à la main, attendant son dû avec une euphorie palpable. Assurée de sa victoire.

L'Obscur décida de se manifester entendant les pas de Drizella derrière elle, ayant accepté qu'elle vienne mais formellement interdit à Henry de s'en mêler. Elle laissa les ténèbres envahir le blanc de ses yeux, observant la surprise se peindre sur les traits de la Reine en comprenant qui arrivait à son niveau.

Emma s'arrêta à quelques pas et commanda, préférant adopter le vouvoiement :

– Dites à vos hommes de partir, Regina, et je promets de ne pas leur faire de mal.

The Evil Queen la détailla des pieds à la tête. Quelle différence avec la gentille princesse de ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui elle portait… Des vêtements des plus étranges et ne se dressait plus devant elle l'innocente blonde qui chantait dans la forêt mais… Le Dark One lui-même. Elle afficha un air méprisant à la menace qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme de l'esbroufe mal contenue. Après tout, cette femme n'était le Dark One que depuis environ une heure à peine, et même si elle était assez étonnée qu'elle tienne encore debout devant cet excès de ténèbres qui courrait dans son sang si pure, cette Emma ne tiendrait jamais la distance face à elle…

– C'est un peu informel, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. C'est… votre Majesté…

La Reine capta le tressaillement dans le corps de la princesse, à l'annonce de son titre, puis l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres comme la compréhension hilarante d'une plaisanterie dont elle était l'auteure et que la jeune femme semblait être la seule à comprendre.

Emma se rapprocha encore un peu, nimbée d'une magie que la Méchante Reine perçut avec une violence incroyable au creux de son estomac.

Comme elle s'était trompée…

La femme qui s'avançait, possédait des pouvoirs d'une puissance phénoménale, une magie noire que Rumple aurait envié, qu'elle-même admirait.

Emma observa une Evil Queen tout d'un coup muette. Laissant son regard entièrement noir caresser ses vêtements, son décolleté aguichant et… ouvrit la bouche.

Les termes du contrat de Rumplestilskin venaient de lui sauter aux yeux. Le rire sardonique du Crocodile résonna dans son esprit pendant que son regard croisait celui de la Reine qui se demandait ce qui avait déclenché un tel accès de fureur sur les traits de ce nouveau Dark One.

Les mains d'Emma se refermèrent autour de sa gorge et ses doigts pressèrent lentement sa trachée. The Evil Queen prit conscience de l'inaction autour d'elle, de ses hommes figés par la magie du Ténébreux. De sa propre magie bloquée également par l'Obscur qui était en train de l'étrangler.

Emma remarqua l'éclat brillant de l'alliance sur la main de Regina qui se refermait sur son avant bras, essayant de la faire lâcher prise et hésita. Drizella en profita pour s'approcher et poser une main sur l'épaule de la princesse les emportant toutes deux loin du château.

Emma tomba à genoux sur le sol de la Forêt Enchantée et se releva pour s'écrier :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Ça ne va pas, non ?!

Drizella à quelques pas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la toisa :

– Tu devrais me remercier de t'empêcher de tuer la femme de ta vie…

Le Dark One cligna plusieurs fois des yeux regarda sa sœur en silence, s'approcha d'un arbre et s'adossa au tronc, lasse et fatiguée, sentant la colère s'estomper et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Drizella la contempla d'un air inquiet et demanda :

– Emma, qu'as-tu vu ? Explique-moi.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du tronc et s'assit sur le sol dur en murmurant :

– Elle m'a oubliée…

Drizilla la rejoignit et s'agenouilla cherchant son regard qui redevenait humain. Elle attrapa la main de sa grande sœur et chuchota :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rumplestilskin… a fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de Storybrooke… D'Henry d'Emma Swan…

– Non ?!

– Si… et je viens de découvrir les termes de leur contrat…

Emma lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait compris, observant une Drizella étonnée, qui finit par crisper les mâchoires.

– C'est pour ça que tu as vu rouge. Que tu as voulu la tuer…

– Elle m'a trahi, répondit Emma fixant la forêt d'un œil noir.

Drizella rit froidement, puis secoua la tête.

– Emma, tu es bien stupide. Regina a accepté ce contrat pour te sauver…

– Elle était au courant de ce qu'elle devait faire.

– Oui, et cela prouve à quel point elle t'aime. Je suis certaine que tu aurais fait pareil pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça. Drizella lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras en continuant doucement :

– Alors, promets-moi une chose, Emma. Ramène-la-nous. Retrouve Regina parmi cette magie dont elle est victime…

Emma hocha la tête en silence resserrant l'étreinte apaisante de sa petite sœur. Les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position un moment puis Drizella s'écarta, croisant son regard.

– Tu as tué Rumplestilskin ? Tu es guérie ?

– Oui.

– Et comment te sens-tu ?

Emma ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, la colère s'insinuant jusque dans son regard.

– J'ai envie de tuer tout le monde…

Drizella ricana et sourit.

– Vas-y et commence par Robin…

Emma rit doucement à l'humour de sa sœur, s'interrogeant un instant sur le sérieux de cette déclaration puis baissa les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… Les ténèbres sont là, attendant la moindre hésitation pour me sauter entièrement dessus…

– Moi aussi, je suis là, répondit Drizella en pressant doucement son avant bras. Elle parut réfléchir et sourit en reprenant. D'ailleurs, ceci devrait t'aider…

Elle fit apparaître un bracelet large et épais en cuir autour du poignet d'Emma qui le caressa avec un sourire nostalgique, tournant son avant bras vers la lumière, détaillant ce nouveau « bijoux ».

– C'est une bonne idée. Ce bracelet n'annule pas complètement tous mes pouvoirs, mais il les diminue et… J'ai l'impression de mieux respirer. Merci

– John a dit que ton combat ne serait pas facile, Emma. Et pourtant, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu es ma sœur et je ne connais personne de plus fort que toi.

Emma la regarda un long moment les yeux brillants.

– Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, gamine, et merci de m'avoir empêché de tuer celle que j'aime…

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi… Maintenant qu'Alice a trouvé Robin, je me suis dit que j'allais te voler Regina, parce que franchement cette femme est juste incroyable, et puis tout le monde sait que je suis bien plus irrésistible que toi, plaisanta Drizella.

Emma sourit franchement et se releva tendant la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider, entrant dans son jeu.

– C'était bien tenté mais Regina préfère les blondes…

Drizella mima la déception et continua d'un air las :

– Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir c'est aussi mon cas…

Emma lui passa un bras autour des épaules :

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un et je t'aiderai…

– M'ouais…

Emma resserra son étreinte pour lui signifier qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas et demanda :

– Prête à y retourner ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Fais-moi confiance… Alors on y va ?

Drizella hocha la tête et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire.

.

 _Salle du conseil, Château des Charmant, quelques heures plus tard…_

The Evil Queen rageait intérieurement, griffant le bracelet qu'elle portait à son poignet. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?! Elle s'était retrouvée figée, menacée par les mains du Dark One autour de sa gorge et puis elle était restée toujours aussi immobile, ne pouvant accéder à ses pouvoirs, ou être simplement aidé par son armée, ses hommes, d'une inefficacité sans nom, comme elle ! Tout ça pendant l'absence de cette fichue Princesse Emma qui n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Elle l'avait vu réapparaître avec cette fille brune, l'air plus détendue. Un instant, la Reine s'était demandée ce qu'il y avait dans leur regard complice. Emma préférait-elle les femmes ? Elle avait chassé cette pensée, réalisant que leur collaboration n'avait rien de sexuel, elle paraissait plus… fraternelle.

Et maintenant, elle restait là, au centre de cette pièce à écouter des moins que rien argumenter sur son sort. Elle captait le regard de la princesse sur elle. Calme, pensif, plus grand-chose à voir avec la haine viscérale et l'envie de la tuer de l'heure précédente.

Emma abordait elle aussi un bracelet, avait elle remarqué. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'avait plus accès aux Ténèbres ? Et qu'elle redevenait la douce, gentille et inutile Princesse Emma qui chantait pour les fleurs et les oiseaux, jouait avec un faon du nom de Bambi et un certain lapin appelé Panpan ?!

Bref, une Princesse à l'image de sa mère… Une véritable gourde.

Non. La Reine était catégorique, la Princesse Emma assise autour de la table ronde à écouter comme elle ces pouilleux déblatérer des idioties sur son avenir ne ressemblait en rien à la fille des Charmant. La femme qui était revenue en même temps qu'elle était… différente, dangereuse et – The Evil Queen remarqua encore une fois le regard de désir d'Emma sur sa personne – très attirée par elle.

Le corps de la Reine répondait de manière positive aux regards de la Princesse, un comble ! Mais enfin que s'était-il passé pendant ces fichues mois ! Avaient-elles eu une liaison ? Regina frotta ses poignets mal à l'aise. Emma et elle ? Impossible ! Cette fille était si ingénue ! Si vertueuse… Elle l'imaginait rougir ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée d'embrasser un homme, alors une femme… La Reine jeta un coup d'œil à Henry et se souvint qu'Emma était sa mère. Bon, la petite simplette avait déjà vu le loup… mais quand même !

Elle ne bougea pas face aux regards haineux de la Fée Bleue, allant jusqu'à même lui envoyer un baiser provocateur faisant sourire discrètement Emma qui prit la parole.

The Evil Queen pouvait lui accorder ça. Quand elle parlait, Emma savait capter l'attention. Tout le monde buvait ses paroles acquiesçant à… cette proposition.

– Non ! S'entendit-elle crier.

– Vous n'avez pas le choix, _Majesté_ , lui répondit tranquillement Emma en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

– Vous croyez que vous me tiendrez enfermée indéfiniment, _Princesse_ ? Demanda la Reine noire, le regard plein de mépris tendant ses avant-bras ficelés.

Emma attrapa ses mains et caressa doucement ses poignets, sous le regard outré de la Reine qui retira prestement ses bras.

– Vous penser que je vous retiens prisonnière ? Murmura Emma, mais vous vous trompez. Rumplestilskin est à l'origine de votre malheur, je vous libérerai, je vous le promets… Reg… Majesté.

Encore une fois, The Evil Queen, s'offusqua du ton employé. Son corps se raidit sous cette déclaration des plus révoltantes. La libérer ?! Non, mais elle aurait tout vu !

– Pour qui vous prenez-vous, _Princesse_ ? Un _Sauveur_? Je vous montrerai à quel point vous êtes inutile, je vous…

Regina s'arrêta, Emma lui souriait avec sympathie, comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui cracher au visage ne l'atteignait pas, ou que ses mots cachaient une autre signification pour elle. Un sous-entendu dont l'auteure de la tirade était complètement inconscient.

Emma se tourna vers son auditoire et attendit le vote. La phrase de Regina résonnant dans sa tête. S'était dressée devant elle, l'Evil Queen qui l'avait « chassée de l'échiquier à Storybrooke », _sa_ Regina. Un regain d'espoir naquit en elle. Elle y arriverait. Elles étaient des âmes sœurs et peut importait tous les sorts du monde.

Emma avait un plan et ferait en sorte qu'il marche.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, le conseil approuva. Il y avait eu quelques hésitations à l'annonce des ses pouvoirs et de son « nouveau titre », mais le bracelet présent à son poignet – beaucoup moins efficace qu'ils ne le croyaient – les avait convaincus sur sa sincérité et en plus, The Evil Queen elle-même ne pouvait plus accéder à sa magie, alors quelles raisons avaient-ils de refuser ?

Ils parurent sceptiques à la nomination de celle qui la représenterait lors des prochains conseils mais à nouveau se plièrent à sa demande. Après tout, Emma était la fille des Charmant, et coulait dans ses veines la pureté, l'Amour absolue, et la gentillesse.

Emma et Drizella échangèrent un regard, heureuses que ces gens ne soient pas plus réticents à cette idée. Le Dark One rejoignit Henry qui paraissait détester toute ce marché.

Elle l'observa longuement et déclara :

– Henry, tu as souffert de mon absence. Ton père est mort, tes grands-parents aussi. Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas te perdre…

– Alors, reste et tue-la.

– Non ! S'énerva Emma, faisant reculer son fils de quelques pas. Elle se radoucit et lui tendit la main. Henry, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, je ne veux plus de morts autour de moi…

Henry détailla les yeux brillants de sa mère et hocha doucement la tête. Elle lui avait déjà dit. La lutte contre les Ténèbres serait difficile et elle avait besoin de lui. Au fond, l'homme responsable de la fin de ses grands parents était mort. Les Charmant avaient été vengés. Sa mère était de retour et il n'avait plus à gouverner un royaume. Cette charge, ce poids s'envolait enfin de ses épaules, alors oui, pour le moment, il accepterait de vivre avec la Méchante Reine mais il n'oublierait pas qui elle était.

– Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois gentil avec elle, la prévint-elle.

Emma sourit et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille.

– Tu verras, elle te surprendra…

.

Kurt marchait lentement à côté de Rossinante. Il réfléchissait. Avait-il été persuadé par la magie ? Cette princesse Emma, lui avait rendu visite après la décision du conseil et lui avait parlé. Lui avait révéler ses sentiments pour sa Reine, une femme qui n'était plus celle qu'elle avait connue pendant ses mois d'absence, une femme qui ne se souvenait même plus d'elle.

Le Caporal l'avait jaugée, détaillée, scrutée pendant tout son récit, toute sa confession, et il continuait à penser que la Princesse disait la vérité. La fille des Charmant aimait terriblement The Evil Queen et ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal.

Il savait que la Méchante Reine était déçue par son attitude, qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir accepté de suivre la Princesse Emma, de n'avoir pas résisté. Ce que Regina ignorait était que Kurt l'aimait également, qu'il désirait que sa Reine soit heureuse comme il l'était avec Petit Jean. Alors oui, peut-être la « trahissait-il » à ses yeux, peut-être faisait-il une erreur, mais dans ce cas, il la rattraperait en temps et en heure, même s'il devait y perdre la vie ou tuer de ses propres mains cette Princesse Emma et rapporter son cœur à sa Reine pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Bien qu'il espérât sincèrement ne jamais en arriver à ce point.

Emma tranquillement juchée sur son cheval, jetait des coups d'œil à la femme d'humeur morose et énervée à sa droite.

– Vous leur en voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

The Evil Queen tourna la tête vers elle, le regard plein de colère.

– Vous ne devriez pas, continuait Emma. « Vos hommes » n'ont pas tous connu la guerre et ceux qui ont combattus à vos côtés préfèrent vivre en paix…

– Ceux sont des soldats, répondit froidement la Reine Noire.

– Oui, approuva Emma, je leur ai parlé, à votre Caporal, mais aussi aux autres et vous avez raison… Elle réfléchit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'après mon expérience la paix ne dure jamais longtemps. Je pense qu'ils le savent. Ils attendront et se prépareront à la nouvelle bataille dans votre royaume.

– Celui que vous me volez…

Emma soupira :

– Je ne suis pas l'ennemie…

Regina détourna les yeux. Le regard d'Emma n'avait simplement pas affiché du désir, mais aussi un sentiment perturbateur pour elle, un sentiment qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Elle refusa d'ouvrir la bouche pendant tout le reste du trajet, méditant à la place à la meilleure façon de se servir de ce nouvel élément contre elle. Comment duper cette fichue Princesse qui paraissait tellement tenir à elle.

Emma la laissa se murer dans son silence, se doutant que la Reine essaierait de se venger, de se jouer d'elle et de ses sentiments. La jeune femme sourit intérieurement The Evil Queen et le Dark One, quel étrange couple…

Elle était aussi le Sauveur et connaissait la femme à ses côtés, avait entendue parler de la Méchante Reine, elle serait à l'affut de ses pièges.

.

The Evil Queen observa son château en ruine. Déçue comme la première fois, elle ironisa à l'attention du Dark One et d'Henry qui les rejoignait :

– Bienvenus dans mon humble demeure…

La mère et le fils ne firent aucun commentaire en traversant le pont levis qui craquait dangereusement.

L'armée, la Reine, la Princesse et le jeune Henry levèrent la tête vers le la bâtisse à l'allure encore plus sinistre à quelques mètres. The Evil Queen fulminait, maudissant ce peuple qui avait détruit sa maison et qu'elle ne pouvait pas punir à cause d' _elle_. Celle qui descendait de son cheval et osait parler avec son Caporal qui semblait surpris mais hochait la tête et répondait.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels la propriétaire du lieu continua à les fixer avec hargne. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant la magie du Dark One. Apparemment son bracelet ne servait à rien ! Et en plus elle avait l'affront de reconstruire les baraquements de son armée !

Mais le pire était que les hommes paraissaient ravis ! Enfin ceux qui étaient restés car bien entendu, cette Emma avait libéré les bouseux qui avaient été enrôlés de force par ses hommes. Elle savait maintenant qui lui était vraiment fidèle, ceux qui les accompagnaient, du moins l'avait-elle cru, mais comme Kurt – une déception terrible – ils suivaient la nouvelle Emma comme des chiens fidèles ! Et elle leur offrait ces pauvres rondins de bois assemblés qu'elle se permettait d'appeler leurs nouveaux abris ! Aaargh !

– Vous défigurez ma demeure ! Cria-t-elle à Emma. Cessez immédiatement !

Le Dark One ne lui prêta aucune attention et se tourna vers le château continuant sa reconstruction. The Evil Queen sauta de cheval, manquant de se casser la figure avec les mains attachées et courut vers elle.

– Espèce de… commença-t-elle en voulant la frapper.

Emma l'arrêta sans problème, l'immobilisa et la maintint fermement, se positionnant derrière elle, l'enlaçant, emprisonnant désagréablement ses bras avec les siens, parlant à son oreille.

– Arrêtez Majesté et regardez ! C'est vôtre château, je le connais, j'y ai vécu… Elle émit un petit rire. D'accord, vous verrez à l'intérieur, j'y ai apporté quelques changements mais de l'extérieur, c'est le même.

– Lâchez-moi, répondit Regina d'une voix glaciale.

Emma desserra son étreinte et se plaça à côté d'elle.

– Bienvenue chez vous… Majesté.

.

Seuls Regina, Emma et Henry pénétrèrent dans le château. La Reine reniflait de dégoût à la reconstruction, amusant plus Emma qu'autre chose. Hormis la cuisine et la salle de bain les changements apportés par le Dark One étaient mineurs. Emma avait recréé quasiment à l'identique l'ancien château. Elle avait visité celui de la Méchante Reine avant de s'installer à Wonderland et le connaissait par cœur.

Elles accompagnèrent Henry jusqu'à une chambre au premier étage et Emma lui demanda de s'installer et de les rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le dîner une heure plus tard.

Emma marchait à côté de la Reine dans le couloir qui soufflait, agacée par sa présence :

– Je n'ai pas besoin de vous _Princesse_ pour trouver le chemin de ma chambre ! Auriez-vous oublié que je suis chez moi ?!

Le Dark One esquissa un sourire ce qui accentua l'exaspération de la sorcière et répondit :

– Je n'ai rien oublié, Majesté, mais je vais devoir vous expliquer les quelques changements dans votre chambre.

Regina sur le pas de la porte se retourna, pleine de dédain.

– Vous êtes aussi grossière que votre mère, aussi arrogante. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du mot discrétion, avec vos gros sabots et votre intrusion systématique !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel face à cette salve de critiques, retrouvant le maire de Storybrooke et la dépassa en entrant dans la chambre sans répondre, préférant se diriger vers une porte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! Demanda Regina en ouvrant la bouche.

– C'est une salle de bain ! Expliqua Emma en souriant. Ah oui ! Et j'ai aussi préféré installer l'électricité…

– …

Emma appuya sur l'interrupteur faisant sursauter Regina lorsqu'une lumière plus intense éclaira les lieux, elle plissa les yeux aux précisions de la Princesse.

– Croyez-moi, Majesté, après avoir utilisé cette douche, vous me remercierez…

Emma ne se formalisa pas du rire de mépris de la femme de sa vie, ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude, observant le liquide couler du pommeau de douche en hauteur, guettant la réaction de Regina qui souffla :

– Une cascade magique…

Emma retint le rire qui manqua de lui échapper et clarifia :

– Non, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'eau courante… Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai également installé l'électricité. Il suffit d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur à votre droite pour avoir de la lumière et bien sûr, je nous ai aussi gratifié d'un chauffage centrale, parce que franchement… Reg… Majesté, les cheminées c'est bien mais les hivers dans la Forêt Enchantée… sont sacrément froids !

– …

La princesse lui montra rapidement comment régler l'eau chaude au niveau de la douche, sous le regard suspicieux et méfiant de celle qu'elle aimait et marmonna un « Henry et moi vous attendons pour dîner dans une heure… » avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle rafale d'insultes et préférait reprendre des forces pour l'affronter au dîner.

.

Regina était en retard…

Emma assise à la table proposa à son fils de commencer à manger sans elle pendant qu'elle allait vérifier ce que faisait la Reine.

Il accepta et Emma se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivée à la porte, elle toqua doucement et attendit la réponse. Rien. Elle recommença plus fermement et entendit un : « Allez au Diable ! » qui la fit sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta devant une Regina que se battait avec sa robe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda innocemment Emma.

– Ce qu'il se passe _Princesse_ , c'est que je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'habiller toute seule ! Et je ne peux pas faire appel à la magie à cause de vous !

Emma s'approcha distinguant les ondes de colères et de haine qui se dégageaient de la femme plus qu'énervée et commenta :

– Vous n'étiez pas obligée de mettre cette robe… Vous n'avez pas plus simple ?

The Evil Queen se tourna vers elle et la toisa :

– Encore une preuve affligeante de votre manque d'éducation _Princesse_. Par respect pour ceux qui dînent à ma table, même s'il s'agit d'ennemies, je me dois d'être un minimum présentable, ce qui n'est visiblement pas votre cas. Apparemment le mot « tenue » vous est inconnu. Comment nomme-t-on ces chiffons que vous avez sur le dos ?

– Un jean et un t-shirt…

– …

La Méchante Reine retourna à son miroir s'affairant avec les lacets de son corset.

– Attendez, laissez-moi faire proposa Emma.

– Ne me touchez pas !

Emma s'immobilisa et resta silencieuse en croisant les bras. Fixant la Reine qui perdait patience et l'apostrophait :

– Faites appel à votre magie Dark One, et arrangez ça !

Voyant qu'Emma ne lui obéissait pas, la Reine se retourna et observa une Emma mal à l'aise qui se massait la nuque :

– Eh bien ?

– Euh… Honnêtement… Majesté, je ne maîtrise pas encore complètement mes pouvoirs et je crains de vous… déshabiller par mégarde…

The Evil Queen ferma les yeux pour se calmer devant cette réponse d'une idiotie incroyable et cracha :

– Si vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de votre cerveau, utiliser vos mains !

Emma retint un sourire et avança. Elle laça le corset sous le regard noir de la Reine qui remarqua le léger sourire sur ses lèvres, une certaine joie qui se dégageait d'elle, ce désir qui transpirait par tous les ports du Dark One et comprit :

– Vous m'avez menti… Vous maîtriser parfaitement vos pouvoirs, vous vouliez simplement être près de moi…

Emma leva les yeux vers elle et déclara doucement :

– Oui.

Regina ne répondit pas, gardant pour elle, le fait qu'Emma avait réussi à la berner, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et décida de passer à l'action.

Elle colla son corps à celui de la femme devant elle, sentant les mains d'Emma appuyer contre son dos et murmura :

– Vous me désirez, n'est-pas, Princesse ?

– Reg…

– Chuuut… La coupa la souveraine en l'embrassant.

La Reine s'était attendue à un petit baiser, confus, timide mais Emma l'attira à elle, l'embrassant avec passion, lui donnant l'impression étrange que ce n'était pas leur « première fois », reconnaissant avec horreur que la Princesse savait ce qu'elle faisait…

Énervée par ce constat The Evil Queen brisa leur étreinte et recula de quelques pas au regard entièrement noir plein d'un désir presque animal qui la fixait sans ciller.

Emma remarqua le trouble de Regina et battit des paupières, retrouvant son regard humain, fuyant les yeux étonnés et teintés d'une légère crainte envers elle.

Elle se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers le couloir.

– Nous devrions y aller, Henry nous attend…

La Reine se contenta d'hocher la tête à court de mots pour le moment et la suivit docilement.

Le bruit des couverts brisait le silence pesant autour de la table. Emma avait fait appel à ses pouvoirs pour leur préparer un repas. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait fait réchauffer une pizza surgelé du frigo tout neuf dans leur cuisine intégrée qu'elle comptait leur présenter le lendemain mais il ne valait mieux pas trop les brusquer…

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle regrettait qu'Henry ou Regina n'aient aucun souvenir du monde moderne cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais la « simplicité » ne faisait pas partie de sa vie.

Emma souriait à son fils qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence et l'encourageait à continuer malgré les moqueries peu dissimulées de la Reine. Finalement The Evil Queen exprima clairement tout ce qu'elle ressentait avant le dessert.

– Vraiment, suis-je obligée d'entendre les jérémiades de votre incapable de fils ? Vu que gouverner est au-dessus de ses forces, il me semble qu'il pourrait se taire et me laisser dîner en paix !

Henry se leva et cracha :

– Vous êtes vraiment la Méchante Reine !

La Reine le regarda et se mit à rire :

– Mon Dieu, mais quelle insulte ! Digne de votre grand-mère, absolument inoffensive…

Henry inspira et lâcha :

– En attendant ceux sont eux qui vous ont banni !

Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux de la Reine et elle répondit avec dégoût :

– Et ils l'ont payé quand je les ai…

La sorcière porta une main à sa gorge, essayant de parler sans succès et jeta un regard furibond à Emma dont les yeux entièrement noir trahissaient son appel à sa magie. Le Dark One prit la parole et expliqua calmement :

– Henry, le repas est terminé. La Reine et moi avons à parler. Nous nous verrons demain.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la vu de ses yeux sombres l'en dissuada. Il n'était pas encore habitué à voir sa mère avec cet étrange regard. Il acquiesça et quitta la table en lançant un regard plein de reproches à Regina qui lui fit un petit au revoir de la main. Emma attendit que la porte soit refermée sur son fils pour reprendre la parole d'une voix glaciale.

– Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Majesté, mais je vous interdis de dire à Henry que vous êtes l'auteure de la mort de ses grands-parents.

La Reine l'observa d'un œil vide se contentant de pointer du doigt sa propre gorge. Emma agita le poignet et Regina expira.

– Et pourquoi ne puis-je dire à votre avorton la vérité ? Que Rumple n'est pas celui qui leur a ôté la vie ? Que cet honneur me revient ?

La Reine pesta intérieurement devant l'absence de peine ou de réaction de la part d'Emma face à son aveu de meurtre et attendit sa réponse qui la surprit.

– Parce que je ne veux pas qu'Henry vous en veuille. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il pense que Rumple est leur assassin ? Un jour vous comprendrez… Mais pour le moment il est tard et vous et moi devrions nous reposer, Majesté. Nous nous verrons demain.

La sorcière essaya de répondre mais resta muette. Elle soupçonna Emma de lui avoir à nouveau pris la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans la pièce pour l'entendre.

.

The Evil Queen avait du mal à contenir sa rage en revenant au château. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper à la faveur de la nuit, mais le Dark One avait érigé des barrières magiques invisibles tout autour du domaine qui l'empêchaient de partir.

Elle allait le regretter amèrement !

Elle repartit vers ses appartements, se prépara et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emma. Elle toqua à la porte sans y être invitée. Emma assise devant le feu se leva et la regarda venir vers elle. La Reine ne semblait pas énervée, mais plutôt… excitée. Elle s'était changée et portait une tenue des plus aguichantes… Le Dark One fronça légèrement des sourcils au sourire sensuel sur les lèvres de Regina qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa bouche contre la sienne et inspira profondément en l'attirant à elle. Elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait et Emma luttait pauvrement contre le désir qui s'emparait d'elle.

Le Dark One avait tellement besoin de la sentir contre elle, de la tenir dans ses bras. Les bruits d'appréciation de la Reine contre ses lèvres la troublaient au plus haut point. Lui donnant l'illusion parfaite que Regina était à nouveau là. Emma n'écouta pas la voix dans son cerveau qui lui criait de faire attention.

The Evil Queen recula vivement et avant que le Dark One n'ouvre complètement les yeux, la Reine lui enfonça son poignard dans le cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Château de la Méchante Reine…_

Emma entendait le crépitement du feu sur sa gauche, distinguait le défi dans son regard, le plaisir de l'avoir surprise, affiché par son sourire sur lequel s'étirait cette cicatrice qu'elle avait tant de fois embrassée. La jeune femme remarqua l'étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux, celle du conquérant persuadé d'avoir gagné et mis à terre un ennemi coriace.

The Evil Queen jubilait. Le Dark One étonné par son geste, posait les yeux sur le manche du poignard qui dépassait de sa propre poitrine. Emma allait mourir dans quelques instants et la Reine guettait le sang qui coulerait de sa bouche si la magicienne noire tentait de parler. Elle observa ahurie, Emma tirer doucement sur la poignée et suivre des yeux la lame sans la moindre trace de sang sortir de son thorax. Elle croisa le regard entièrement noir du Dark One qui venait de laisser tomber l'arme, captant tel un écho dans le lointain, le son métallique de l'acier cognant le sol en pierre de la chambre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la Reine sentit les doigts d'Emma serrer sa gorge. Sur le visage pâle du Dark One à quelques centimètres du sien, The Evil Queen contemplait la fureur qui déformait ses traits. Mais si elle devait mourir, la souveraine provoquerait cette _Princesse_ une dernière fois, décida-t-elle en articulant difficilement.

– Allez-y, tuez-moi… Embrassez-moi… Faites quelque chose… _Princesse._

The Evil Queen ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné, que sa tentative d'assassinat sur elle avait échoué et qu'Emma pouvait donc faire ce que bon lui semblait d'elle. Non, le Reine noire, lui cracherait tout son dédain jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

– Pensiez-vous vraiment me tuer d'une quelconque dague dans le cœur… Majesté ? Je suis le Dark One, je suis Immortel. Comment avez-vous pu faire une erreur aussi stupide ?!

Emma l'avait lâchée et s'était reculée, lui tournant le dos, inspirant profondément pour calmer sa rage. Ayant immobilisée Regina d'un mouvement du poignet. Elle attendait sa réponse en se disant que The Evil Queen ne se souvenait plus d'elle, que cet acte n'était que le résultat d'un sort de Rumplestilskin et qu'elle ne devait pas l'oublier !

– Je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie grâce à ce bracelet, alors je fais avec les moyens du bord, ironisa la Reine.

Elle se garda de préciser que la lame était empoisonnée, déçue que son petit cadeau n'ait aucun effet sur Emma.

Le Dark One porta une main à sa poitrine et sourit. Le poison était vicieux, Regina aurait vraiment pu la tuer mais avoir l'équivalent des pouvoirs de deux Dark One dans le sang l'avait sauvé… Elle inspira doucement sentant les ténèbres se dissiper et son regard redevenir humain puis demanda :

– Quand comptiez-vous me dire que la lame était empoisonnée ?

– …

Emma se retourna et fixa en silence la femme inerte. Même imbibée jusqu'à la moelle de noirceurs, l'Obscur savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui en vouloir. Si le poison s'était répandu dans son système sanguin, elle aurait encore aimée son assassin, lui aurait pardonné jusqu'au dernier instant.

Son regard dévia sur la main qui portait la bague et Emma esquissa un sourire.

– C'est une belle alliance que vous portez-là, Majesté. Qui vous l'a offerte ?

Regina la toisa puis répondit :

– Mon fiancé…

– Daniel ? S'étonna Emma.

– Oui, répondit la Reine du bout des lèvres, s'injuriant intérieurement de lui donner cette information. Elle suspectait que le Dark One l'obligeait à parler en utilisant sa fichue magie contre elle.

Emma inspira à nouveau et la libéra en prononçant clairement :

– JE vous ai donnée cette bague, Regina, quand JE vous ai demandé de m'épouser…

Elle écouta impassible le rire de la femme qui la prenait pour une demeurée.

– Vous êtes complètement folle, lâcha la Reine, persuadée que la Princesse avait touché le fond.

Emma s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et invita Regina à faire de même dans le deuxième. La Reine plissa des yeux pendant que le Dark One reprenait tranquillement.

– Pourriez-vous me lire l'inscription présente dans l'anneau ?

La femme portant toujours des vêtements aguicheurs, fit le tour du mobilier et s'assit dans le siège sans un mot continuant à regarder Emma d'un air d'incompréhension.

Emma sourit tristement et lui montra sa main gauche où une réplique de sa bague entourait son annulaire. Le Dark One la retira et la tendit à Regina.

– Que lisez-vous ?

La Reine manipula l'anneau dans ses doigts, finit par apercevoir l'inscription gravée dans l'or blanc et murmura :

– SwanQueen…

– Oui… c'est nous. Je suis Swan et vous Queen.

La souveraine retira sa propre bague, y distingua la même inscription, leva les yeux vers elle et déclara en fronçant les sourcils :

– Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? C'est un surnom ridicule. Et même, à supposer que vous ayez raison, je n'aurai jamais accepté que « Queen » soit à la deuxième place !

Emma faillit rire de cette remarque mais se retint. Elle laissa les flammes la divertir, se souvenant à la place d'un incendie à Storybrooke durant lequel elle avait sauvé la femme qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait voulu la tuer… Encore une fois elle soupira. Emma n'aurait-elle jamais droit à une vie tranquille ? Elle se réprimanda intérieurement, elle était en vie, Regina aussi, sa « nouvelle identité » n'était qu'un fâcheux contre temps… Un sort qui n'avait pas été brisé par leur baiser… Pour changer...

– Alors ? La rappela Regina. Vous allez me dire la vérité ?

Emma fit apparaitre une petite table en bois entre elles, deux verres et une bouteille.

– Voulez-vous un verre du meilleur cidre au monde ? Proposa le Dark One.

– Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus fort ? Demanda The Evil Queen d'un ton plein de mépris.

Le Cygne noir leur servit un verre sans un mot, souriant intérieurement à cette réplique inversée d'un autre temps et but une gorgée en ferment les yeux, se fichant de savoir si la Reine comptait goûter ou non à la boisson. Regina expira devant l'air buté d'Emma et s'adressa à elle, le verre dans la main, s'interrogeant sur la couleur du liquide.

– « Swan »… Pourquoi ?

Emma finit son verre et se resservit, énervant un peu plus la femme à ses côtés.

– Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici, Majesté ?

– Parce que je suis The Evil Queen et que vous avez peur de moi. Alors vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de m'enfermer, répondit automatiquement Regina.

Le Dark One tourna la tête vers elle l'observa en silence avant de préciser :

– Nous sommes ici parce que je dois vous protéger…

The Evil Queen se mit à rire. Emma attendit tranquillement que la crise et la réplique cinglante soient passées.

– Me protéger ?! Non, mais écoutez-vous ! Vous êtes aussi pathétique que votre mère. Je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas d'une ringarde qui chante dans la forêt pour faire plaisir aux fleurs !

La Reine ouvrit la bouche au rire de la Princesse, se demandant si cette fichue progéniture de Blanche-Neige avait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Emma se calma et reprit la parole.

– C'est vrai… Je chantais ! Un instant mémorable… Mais n'ayez crainte cela n'arrivera plus. Concernant votre question, sachez que je vous protège… de vous-même.

La Reine ne daigna pas répondre, reniflant à la place pour lui signifier qu'encore une fois elle la prenait pour une abrutie. Emma but une nouvelle gorgée et reporta son attention sur le feu, reprenant d'une voix triste.

– Je dois avouer une chose… Rumplestilskin était intelligent…

Regina nota mentalement l'information dont elle s'était doutée, à savoir que l'ancien Ténébreux était mort, puis écouta la suite.

– Je l'ai haï pour les termes du contrat qu'il vous a proposé et que vous avez accepté pour me sauver.

La Reine fronça les sourcils, Emma hocha la tête sentant le trouble émaner de la femme de sa vie.

– Il vous a fait croire qu'il vous rendez vos pouvoirs… Il a été si malin… Il a d'abord pris votre mémoire et remplacé vos souvenirs par ceux de la Regina de ce monde…

Regina gigota sur son siège, encore victime d'un silence imposé par le Dark One afin qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas.

– Une Reine à qui la magie avait été enlevée… Mais vous auriez dû vous méfier, Regina. Tous les Dark One ont pour habitude d'escroquer ceux avec qui ils passent un marché…

Emma eut un petit rire.

– Bien que je suppose que vous pensiez l'avoir roulé vous-même, persuadée qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Elle soupira. Mais vous avez oublié une chose primordiale, dans tout autre monde vous auriez eu raison, sauf ici… Au royaume des vœux… Bien sûr la chance d'y arriver était mince et pourtant possible…

Le Dark One regarda la femme qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et commençait à comprendre.

– Oui, c'est bien ça, Majesté… Félicitations… Vous êtes enceinte.

The Evil Queen accusa le coup, suivant des yeux Emma qui se levait et se dirigeait vers le balcon.

 _Elle était enceinte de_ _Rumplestilskin !_

Emma avait eu raison, Regina avait passé la nuit avec lui pour honorer sa parole dans leur contrat qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses pouvoirs, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû être enceinte, les effets de la potion qu'elle avait bu plusieurs années auparavant étaient insensibles à toute forme de magie, elle s'en était assurée… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé aux conséquences du Royaume des vœux ? La Reine déglutit en se disant que quelque chose clochait, comment avait-elle pu oublier la magie du monde dans lequel elle vivait ?! Une erreur pareille n'était vraiment pas son genre. À moins que… Emma avait parlé de souvenirs implantés en elle, lui révélant qu'elle n'était pas la Regina de ce monde…

The Evil Queen se leva et porta une main à son ventre en repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Emma les mains accrochées à la rambarde, observait la forêt dans le lointain. Elle entendit les pas de Regina mais ne se retourna pas, la voyant du coin de l'œil se placer à côté d'elle.

– Expliquez-moi… Comment savez-vous pour Rumple et moi ?

Emma serra les dents, elle avait encore du mal à accepter qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec… lui, même si son but avait été de la sauver. Elle ferma les yeux et révéla :

– Je possède tous ses souvenirs…

Regina ouvrit la bouche.

– Vous voulez dire… ?

– Oui, même de vos ébats, dit-elle d'une voix teintée d'une rage contenue et d'une tristesse, elle, parfaitement audible.

La Reine observa le profil de la princesse. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elles étaient fiancées et bien que cette idée restât pour elle des plus ridicules, la peine présente dans la femme immobile la toucha, elle murmura ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait alléger son chagrin, pourquoi elle disait cela.

– Alors vous savez que j'ai simulé…

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle caressa la joue de la Reine qui se figea mais ne recula pas, décelant toute la tendresse du Dark One pour elle.

– C'est gentil de dire ça… Mais je sais que vous mentez… J'ai suffisamment partagé votre couche pour reconnaître que vous avez apprécié sa compagnie…

Regina ne répondit pas, détournant le regard vers la végétation dans le lointain. Emma recula et porta une main à ses yeux se les frottant doucement.

– Je suis fatiguée, Majesté. La journée a été longue et j'aimerais me reposer…

– J'ai besoin de réponses.

– Et je vous les donnerai, je vous le promets, simplement pas ce soir… S'il vous plait.

The Evil Queen la fixa sans rien dire et opina. Et dire que moins d'une heure plus tôt elle avait voulu la tuer et que maintenant elle acceptait d'attendre pour connaître toute l'histoire ! Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue s'emparer également de son corps et s'éloigna.

Elle entendit Emma lui souhaiter « bonne nuit » mais ne répondit pas en sortant de la chambre.

.

 _Château des Charmant, le lendemain matin…_

Drizella observait du haut de la tour le couple en contrebas. Alice et Robin reflétaient le bonheur à l'état pur. Elle expira et détourna le regard. À quoi servait de se torturer de la sorte, Alice ne serait plus jamais avec elle et il n'était pas juste d'en vouloir à… _Samy_. Elles étaient des âmes sœurs.

La jeune sorcière marcha en direction de l'immense table ronde. La salle de réunion était vide et ses pas résonnaient désagréablement à son oreille. Elle regrettait le temps où ses talons annonçaient son arrivée, le temps où Tilly l'attendait…

Elle jura et attrapa une des cartes présentes sur la table. Le Royaume des vœux était immense. Forcément… La moindre andouille ajoutait toujours un lambeau de terre à ce lieu, comme si réunir plusieurs domaines sur le même territoire était une bonne idée.

Grincheux, la Fée Bleue et quelques autres lui avaient fait un résumé de l'état du domaine. Depuis la mort de ses grands-parents, le « Roi » Henry avait dilapidé les caisses du royaume pour retrouver The Evil Queen dans une nation où elle n'était même plus et commençait apparemment à filer un mauvais coton. Connaissant Emma, elle saurait ramener son rejeton sur le bon chemin, se dit la jeune femme.

Drizella sourit, Emma était guérie… Et elle lui avait fait confiance pour reprendre les choses en main ici pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Regina. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Regina était enceinte… de Rumplestilskin. Elle se remémora les traits de la Reine dans leur appartement face à la proposition du Dark One. Elle avait paru surprise et pourtant avait accepté pour sauver Emma.

Alice n'aurait pas fait ça pour elle, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se demanda ce que voulait faire Emma. Voudrait-elle repartir pour Hyperion Heights ? Voulait-elle rester ici ? Le Ténébreux était parti s'enfermer dans le château de la Méchante Reine avec son fils mais pour combien de temps ? Regina finirait par se souvenir et même si elle était heureuse de retrouver une version de la Forêt Enchantée, elle n'aurait pas été contre… Elle agita le poignet puis sourit. Elle n'aurait pas pensée y arriver mais… Elle se dressait là sur la table fière avec son étiquette rouge : une bouteille de coca-cola. Cette boisson lui avait toujours remonté le moral.

Elle l'attrapa et se mit à la boire avec plaisir. Drizella sursauta en apercevant la femme à quelques mètres qui la regardait avec étonnement. D'après son accoutrement, il s'agissait d'une servante.

– Quoi ?! Aboya Drizella. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Non mais cette femme osait la déranger dans un moment de retrouvaille extraordinaire ! Le sucre qui s'accrochait encore à ses papilles lui avait manqué. Elle n'était ici que depuis un jour mais cela lui paraissait être des années.

La bouteille à la main, Drizella fixait méchamment cette blonde qui se rapprochait, obnubilée par sa boisson.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une boisson sucrée, non ? Je m'y connais en sucrerie et cependant ce liquide ne me dit rien… Expliqua l'inconnue en montrant le coca-cola.

– C'est à moi ! S'écria Drizella.

Elle eut honte de son comportement. Tout ça pour une pauvre bouteille de coca. Elle se conduisait comme une gamine à qui on voulait enlever son bonbon. Elle était à cran… Les derniers jours avaient eu raison d'elle et n'avoir personne pour partager ses nuits après « deux ans » auprès d'Alice commençait à lui peser dangereusement. Elle reporta son attention sur l'étrangère qui s'était arrêtée en entendant l'avertissement et inspira.

Surprise Drizella ouvrit la bouche, oubliant ce qu'elle voulait dire, cligna des yeux à la place, décelant l'odeur si particulière de la magie. C'était déconcertant, car hormis celle d'Emma et d'Alice qui lui était familière et guère excitante, ce parfum là possédait une autre touche plus alléchante, une légère odeur de caramel et de pâtisserie sortant du four. Drizella secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours aimé le sucre mais à ce point-là ? Elle était accro ? Ou était-ce cette femme qui la troublait ?

La sorcière la détailla. Assez belle, blonde avec des yeux bleus, la jeune femme souriait en coin devant son regard insistant, l'air pas vraiment intimidée. Au contraire, elle paraissait plutôt provocatrice, cherchant à visiblement à l'agacer. Elle reprenait la marche dans sa direction et face à Drizella, elle désigna la bouteille en demandant :

– Je peux ?

Drizella s'interrogeait. Comment cette servante se permettait-elle d'agir de la sorte ? Elle lui donna la bouteille en questionnant :

– Qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, goûta l'étrange boisson sucrée et s'exclama :

– Whoua… c'est bizarre ! Mais c'est bon.

Drizella ferma un instant les yeux à l'essence qui se dégageait d'elle. _Fichue odeur de cookie !_ Depuis quand s'enivrait-elle de ce genre de détail ?!

– Tu sens le gâteau, souffla Drizella malgré elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, s'éloignant en précisant :

– C'est possible, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps dans une maison en pain d'épice.

– …

Drizella la suivait des yeux, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Finalement l'intruse se retourna et un éclair rose projeté dans sa direction l'attaqua. Drizella l'arrêta sans problème. Elle comprit que la personne à quelques mètres était également une sorcière, mais qu'elle ne possédait pas son talent et son expérience, elle n'était encore qu'au début de son entrainement. Les traits de la servante reflétaient une surprise non dissimulée, avait-elle vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre ? Elle agita le poignet et la jeune femme se retrouva ficelée sans ménagement, se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer mais sans succès.

Drizella fronça les sourcils aux éclats de verres et au liquide sur le sol, sa merveilleuse bouteille lâchée dans sa lutte contre ses liens par cette petite grue qui avait osé lui envoyer un sort insignifiant.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche lente articulant avec contrariété :

– Ta magie marche peut-être sur les gueux qui peuplent ce château mais elle est aussi inoffensive pour moi qu'une balle en mousse !

– Une balle en mousse ? Répéta bêtement la prisonnière.

Drizella se pinça l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le majeur. Et dire qu'elle avait été une avocate crainte et respectée dans un autre monde et qu'aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à devoir expliquer ce qu'était une balle en mousse à une étudiante en magie digne d'une première année de Poudlard !

– Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas lui envoyant à la place un regard assassin qui n'eut pour résultat que d'énerver encore plus Drizella qui resserra magiquement les liens autour d'elle, arrachant une grimace de douleur à celle qui se permettait de lui résister.

– Alors ?

– Gretel ! S'écria la servante pendant que les cordes commençaient à sérieusement l'étouffer.

 _Gretel…_ Drizella chercha dans sa mémoire, sans résultats, ce nom ne lui disait rien.

– Et où est Hansel ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

La sorcière se retourna et suivit des yeux celle qui s'approchait d'eux. Sa démarche dénotait la certitude de son pouvoir, elle avait beau ne pas ressembler physiquement à sa sœur, leur côté « supérieur » coulait dans leur veine et s'exprimait même dans leur façon de se mouvoir.

– Zelena, la salua-t-elle, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

La nouvelle arrivée ne lui répondit pas, passant devant elle sans la regarder, s'intéressant à sa prisonnière en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Tu es plus âgée que tu ne devrais l'être… Si mes calculs sont bons tu as le même âge qu'Henry et pourtant je dirais bien que tu es plus vieille de quoi… six ans ? Ais-je raison ?

Gretel la foudroya du regard et Zelena se rapprocha en souriant, inspirant lentement l'odeur de la jeune femme.

– Ta magie sent plus fort qu'elle ne devrait, tu as donc été victime d'un sort… Elle s'éloigna à pas lents tout en réfléchissant, puis s'adressa à Drizella. N'as-tu pas remarqué la signature dans son odeur ?

Drizella jeta un coup d'œil à Gretel, cette histoire de parfum la déroutait. Elle décida de l'écouter, elle lui jetterait quelques remarques désobligeantes un peu plus tard. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait senti et secoua négativement la tête en répondant :

– Une odeur de gâteau, de cookie, mais à part ça…

Zelena sourit de toutes ses dents avec condescendance en répliquant :

– Et cela prouve que tu es encore une jeune sorcière… Saches, Drizella, qu'une touche de fumée enrobe la magie de cette demoiselle… Et qui possède cette odeur si particulière lors de l'utilisation de sa magie ?

Drizella s'interrogea. Emma sentait l'essence, Regina le poivre, des odeurs fortes et agressives dues à leur puissance et toute la magie noire qu'elles dissimulaient, Alice exhalait la terre, Zelena le foin. Quand à elle, pour le moment, elle embaumait le chocolat noir, parfois amer, d'après les dires d'Emma, quand elle s'énervait suite à un sort raté.

– Je ne vois pas, finit-elle par répondre.

Zelena parut déçue, puis soupira :

– C'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas connu, Emma l'a tué… Eh bien, il s'agit de Rumplestilskin ! Lui seul sentait le brûlée de la sorte ! Ce qui signifie que…

La sorcière revint sur ses pas et fixa d'un œil énervé Gretel en déclarant :

– Le Rumplestilskin de ce monde a été ton professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Gretel la défiait du regard, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Zelena haussa un sourcil et comme Drizella serra les liens un peu plus, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune femme.

– Oui ! C'est vrai ! Avoua-t-elle.

– Ah ! S'exclama triomphalement Zelena. Et pourquoi t'avoir vieillie ?

– Parce que je n'arrivais pas à lancer un sort, chaque échec me valait un an…

– Et tu n'as réussi qu'au bout de six fois, une bien piètre élève… observa-t-elle avec dédain. Elle se détourna d'un air las de la femme ficelée. Mais tout cela m'ennuie… Et Drizella et moi devons parler.

Zelena agita le poignet et fit disparaître la jeune femme. Drizella se retint du moindre bruit ou mouvement, se doutant que la sœur de Regina n'attendait que ça. Elle préféra jouer l'indifférence.

– Et puis-je savoir où tu l'as envoyée ?

– Dans ta chambre, précisa Zelena en s'asseyant sur une des chaises poussant sans délicatesse les cartes sur la table pour libérer un espace devant elle. Amuse-toi donc avec elle et oublie Alice…

Drizella tiqua. Zelena sourit à sa réaction.

– C'est drôle nous nous sommes jamais rencontré dans la forêt Enchantée, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, approuva la jeune femme.

– La seule image que j'ai de toi est cette vague avocate minable qui secondait le Commander, ma sœur, et qui a ri à certaines de mes propositions lors de notre rencontre sur l'arrêt de la Résistance à Hyperion Heights…

Drizella la rejoignit et s'assit également en répondant :

– Elles étaient ridicules… Construire un héliport au-dessus de ton bar ? Vraiment ? Ton besoin de voler te manquait à ce point-là ? Il suffisait de t'acheter un balai et de sauter d'un immeuble…

Zelena serra les mâchoires et reprit :

– Tu as de la chance, j'ai promis à ma belle-fille de ne pas te faire du mal… Mais touche à nouveau à un cheveu de Robin et je te tuerai moi-même de mes propres mains…

Drizella se mit à rire et répondit avec mépris :

– _Samy_ est venue pleurer dans le bras de sa mère… Comme c'est « touchant ».

– Arrête de l'appeler ainsi !

– Tu préfères Scooby-doo ?

Zelena se leva en serrant les poings. Drizella sourit avec méchanceté en enfonçant le clou :

– Attention tu deviens verte…

La sorcière de l'Ouest fit apparaître un miroir dans ses mains, examina son cou pointé du doigt par Drizella, cria de rage et disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Drizella soupira de soulagement, Zelena aurait pu l'anéantir, elle devait au-moins remercier Alice d'avoir plaidé pour elle, puis souffla de fatigue. Après cette visite elle s'attendait à voir Hook débarquer à n'importe quel moment pour lui faire la morale sur la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec sa fille.

Tout ceci attendrait encore un peu, il fallait qu'elle parle à Emma et cette Gretel l'accompagnerait, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte si facilement. Elle se dématérialisa en pensant à l'odeur de cookie qu'elle aimait tant.

.

 _Château de la Méchante Reine, une heure plus tôt…_

Regina observait la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la porte fenêtre. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Elle avait toujours aimé la vue sur la Forêt Enchantée que lui offrait son balcon. Habillée de sa robe de chambre en soie, les pieds nus, sentant la pierre froide sous ses pas, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la rambarde dans un état second.

Elle attendait un enfant.

Regina savait qu'Emma ne lui avait pas menti, se doutait que Rumplestilskin voulait un nouveau fils. Bealfire était mort et son petit fils Henry le détestait. Il avait été logique qu'il fasse appel à elle, leur magie combinée rendrait la chose possible et puis il avait été honnête, lui avait dit qu'il espérait que ressortirait une belle « conclusion » de leur nuit ensemble.

La Reine porta une main à son ventre et le caressa du bout des doigts. Le garderait-elle ? Oui.

Le destin avait décidé de la rendre mère malgré son stratagème pour que cela fût impossible. Elle n'irait pas à l'encontre de celui-ci.

Pourquoi ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Elle avait toujours combattu une fatalité Divine qu'elle trouvait injuste à son égard. Pourquoi, acceptait-elle aujourd'hui si facilement cette nouvelle surprise ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle sentait que tout son être voulait le garder, comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde chance… une chance inestimable.

Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression que tellement de choses lui échappaient. Elle ne se souvenait plus des derniers mois et… cette bague de fiançailles portant cette inscription idiote la troublait. Comment cette Emma et elle avaient-elles pu être ensemble ? La princesse disait-elle la vérité, les souvenirs qu'elle possédait étaient-ils ceux d'une autre version d'elle-même ?

Regina ferma les yeux, elle sentait la colère poindre dans son corps. Elle avait besoin de calme, de tranquillité, d'oublier tout ça, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une heure, elle avait besoin… Elle sourit et décida de s'habiller pour le rejoindre.

La Reine avait toujours aimé les odeurs qui régnaient dans ce lieu. Le bois, le vernis, le cuir, et la paille. Elle s'approcha du box et sourit en entendant son doux hennissement. Il l'attendait, l'accueillait.

Elle posa son front sur le ganache de Rossinante, caressant doucement l'encolure de l'animal.

– Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle.

Le cheval ne bougea pas, à l'affut de l'humeur de sa maîtresse.

– Et je vais le garder, continua-t-elle doucement.

Il tourna la tête et la déposa sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord, arrachant un léger rire à la Reine qui se dégagea et le contempla avec amour.

– Merci, lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

Elle recula et récupéra le matériel nécessaire au pansage de son animal. Elle le brossa avec amour, chantonnant doucement pendant sa préparation, admirant sa robe, vérifiant l'état de la corne, des fers, l'absence de corps étrangers sous la sole, s'oubliant dans cette activité qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Une préparation qu'aucune autre personne n'était autorisée à effectuer sur Rossinante à part elle.

Regina remarqua que l'étalon avait été bien traité durant les mois de son absence et se demanda qui était venu prendre soin de lui. Elle prépara la selle, l'attacha, positionna son pied dans l'étrier et se hissa sur son dos. Elle flatta l'encolure, passa ses doigts dans sa crinière et sortit de l'écurie sur son dos, ne s'intéressant qu'à sa monture, oubliant le château, Emma et le bracelet à son poignet pendant sa promenade sur le dos de l'animal, ne s'apercevant pas des yeux qui la suivaient calmement pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Emma s'était levée tôt. Pourquoi ses pas l'avait-elle conduit ici ? Elle l'ignorait, peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de se cacher, de se déconnecter de tout ça. Peut-être la force tranquille que dégageait les chevaux l'avait-elle attirée ? Elle réfléchissait assise, adossait à un des poteaux en bois de l'écurie, quand elle avait entendu des pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas révélé sa présence ? La jeune femme avait senti que briser les retrouvailles entre l'étalon et la Reine s'apparenterait à un blasphème, alors elle était restée dans l'ombre, observant celle qu'elle aimait prendre soin de son animal. Elle avait entendu sa confession et s'était renfrognée, préférant retourner au château en méditant la décision de Regina après qu'elle fût partie.

Elle voulait garder l'enfant…

Emma n'avait pas prêté attention au rire sardonique de Rumplestilskin dans sa tête, sa victoire désagréable, résonnant dans son cerveau comme une musique entêtante et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Finalement la princesse n'était pas retournée au château, préférant marcher dans la campagne. Si John Newman avait été présent, elle lui aurait rendu visite, lui demandant son avis sur toute cette histoire, mais elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même.

Regina garderait l'enfant. Bien sûr, Emma l'avait toujours su. La colère qu'elle ressentait lui vrillait les entrailles. Elle repensa aux paroles de Drizella, au fait que Regina l'avait fait pour elle et que ses émotions parasites : la colère, la tristesse et la jalousie n'avaient pas lieux d'être.

Cet enfant n'aurait pas à payer sa vie sur cette Terre à cause des fourberies de son père. Regina l'aimerait et elle aussi… Si on admettait tout l'absurdité et le côté tordu de cette histoire alors en un sens, ce bébé était aussi le sien, car n'était elle pas le Dark One ? Elle l'acceptait et l'aimerait comme son propre enfant.

Emma sourit au cri de rage du crocodile dans sa tête.

Oui, elle aimerait cet enfant… Elle l'aimait déjà.

Elle caressa les épis de blé du champ dans lequel elle se mouvait d'un pas lent, plus sereine tout à coup, ressentant une paix douce qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis un moment, heureuse de son choix, déambulant simplement en écoutant les bruits sauvages qui l'entouraient. Emma devait reconnaître que ce monde, celui de la forêt Enchantée lui avait manqué. Elle souriait à la simplicité et l'équilibre qu'elle ressentait, à cette parfaite harmonie engendrée par la nature autour d'elle puis grimaça.

Elle ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille ?!

Emma se matérialisa au milieu de la salle du trône et écouta les jérémiades de celle qui marchait de long en large, décidant de la couper au milieu d'une phrase incompréhensible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zelena…

La sorcière rousse s'avança et continua :

– « Ta petite sœur » est une véritable peste ! Incapable du moindre respect envers quiconque ! Sais-tu comment elle appelle Robin ?!

Le Dark one retint un sourire, attendant la suite.

– Samy ! Elle ose la comparer à un abruti sorti d'un dessin-animé !

Emma lui tourna le dos et partit s'assoir sur le trône, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la suite du laïus rébarbatif de sa belle-sœur.

– J'aurais dû te représenter à sa place ! Ou Regina ! Après tout tu oublies qui je suis. M'avoir privé de ma parole pour lui parler dans la salle de conférence était indigne de toi, Emma !

Le discours décousu de Zelena, confirma au Dark One qu'elle sautait d'une idée à l'autre sans aucune logique, oubliant la phrase précédente pour se focaliser sur un autre point qu'elle délaisserait dans peu de temps.

– Je veux voir ma sœur !

– Elle n'est pas là… Et Regina ne sait pas qui tu es Zelena. Elle possède les souvenirs de la Méchante Reine de ce royaume et tu n'es jamais venu ici, dans ce monde tu es resté à Oz, sans semer le chaos…

Zelena plissa les yeux, se fichant de la critique répondant à la place :

– À qui la faute ?! Ton vœu ne m'a donné aucune chance ! Merci !

Emma soupira.

– Zelena tu m'agaces. Je tolère ta présence ici car tu es la mère de Robin et la sœur de Regina, mais sans ça, tu serais toujours à Hyperion Heights, alors un petit conseil, ne me cherche pas, je n'ai pas oublié que tu as tué Neal… Et je ne suis pas encline à la patience ou au pardon en ce moment. J'ai l'équivalent de la magie de deux Dark One qui coulent dans mes veines et relâcher la bride de mes pouvoirs peut arriver n'importe quand…

Zelena renifla avec dédain et arrêta la phrase qu'elle lui réservait en croisant le regard entièrement noir du Ténébreux. La sorcière n'ignorait pas ce qu'avait fait Emma pendant vingt-ans et même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle la craignait plus que Rumplestilskin, car contrairement à lui, Emma n'avait aucun sentiment appréciable à son égard.

– Très bien ! Mais surveille ta sœur ! Ordonna-t-elle. Et je te préviens, je reviendrai pour voir Regina à un moment ou un autre ! Précisa-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte.

Emma esquissa un sourire, elle devait bien l'avouer, Zelena avait toujours eu un certain panache.

L'Obscur fit apparaître une tasse de café dans sa main et se mit à la boire en fermant les yeux.

– Nespresso ? Demanda une voix féminine à quelques pas.

– What else ? Répondit Emma en levant les yeux vers sa sœur.

Drizella regarda autour d'elle avec intérêt.

– George Clooney n'est pas là ?

– Il est coincé dans les embouteillages…

Les deux sœurs se sourirent et Drizella s'avança en reprenant :

– Tu n'aurais pas une tasse pour moi ?

Emma fit apparaître le récipient sur la table et se leva du trône pour la rejoindre, jetant un œil à la femme ligotée, bâillonnée et allongée sur le marbre qui se tortillait comme un vers de terre.

– Puis-je te demander ce que Gretel fait sur le sol ? Questionna-t-elle en désignant de la tête la prisonnière.

– Tu la connais ?

– Pas vraiment, mais elle était l'élève du Rumple d'ici…

– Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Zelena.

Emma s'assit sur une des chaises reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson, étudiant Drizella qui humait la tasse fumante, visiblement ravie.

– Zelena était là, il y a quelques minutes…

Drizella leva les yeux au ciel, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres de sa grande sœur.

– Une vraie tragédienne…

– Elle veut que tu arrêtes d'appeler sa fille, « Samy »…

Drizella observa ses ongles d'un œil las.

– J'ai proposé Scooby-doo à la place, mais ça non plus ça ne lui va pas…

Emma ricana et secoua la tête.

– Ah, gamine, tu es incorrigible… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Drizella releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de sa sœur, ne s'occupant pas des cris étouffés de Gretel un peu plus loin.

– Tu as pu parler avec Regina ?

– Oui et non, c'est compliqué, soupira Emma.

– Est-ce qu'on va repartir à Hyperion Heights ?

Emma se recula sur sa chaise en inspirant.

– J'y ais pensé, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre que le bébé survive dans un monde sans magie… Il appartient au royaume des vœux, je pense que d'une certaine manière sa vie en dépend.

Drizella hocha la tête en posant sa tasse sur la table.

– Ainsi donc, vous allez le garder…

Emma ferma les yeux.

– Oui. La Regina d'ici, le veut, mais je pense que même si elle se souvenait, elle le garderait également. Elle a toujours voulu être mère, tu connais toute l'histoire. Je ne peux pas lui enlever ça.

– Oui, murmura Drizella, je comprends, et toi, tu l'acceptes ?

– Oui, cet enfant sera le nôtre.

La jeune femme sourit avec malice.

– Je vais être tata !

Emma sourit également, elle aimait l'enthousiasme et la simplicité de sa sœur.

– Pour la deuxième fois, il y a Henry aussi.

Drizella hocha la tête gravement.

– Oui, Henry… Emma je dois te prévenir, l'Henry d'ici est…

– Sur une mauvaise pente… Oui je sais, j'ai tous les souvenirs de Rumple et les rapports que lui faisait Gretel sur lui, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers la prisonnière.

La jeune femme immobile depuis un moment écoutait, passionnée, la discussion entre les deux femmes. Elle sentit une sueur froide courir le long de son dos en voyant les yeux entièrement noirs posés sur elle.

– Voyez-vous ça ? _Sucre d'orge_ était une espionne à la botte du Ténébreux…

– Sucre d'orge ?

– Elle sent le cookie et elle a apparemment vécu dans une maison en pain d'épice, répondit négligemment Drizella.

Emma arqua un sourcil.

– Elle sent le gâteau ?

Drizella secoua la tête.

– Je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi…

– Et toi, tu sens le chocolat…

La jeune sorcière croisa le regard amusé de l'Obscur et la menaça :

– Oh non, n'y pense même pas…

– Avoue que cela est étonnant…

– Pff ! Tu sautes sur des conclusions idiotes !

Emma sourit et continua :

– Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui nous plaisait tant dans les odeurs de magie, celle de Regina qui m'attirait tellement, le poivre… Je m'attendais vraiment à ce que ce soit la pomme, mais non, et puis le poivre, c'est beaucoup plus excitant…

– Alors que toi, tu pues l'essence… Elle apprécie ?

– Oui, elle estime cette odeur des « temps modernes », qui n'a rien à voir avec la Forêt Enchantée. Elle ne supportait pas celle que j'avais quand j'utilisais la magie blanche.

Drizella finit sa tasse et demanda :

– C'était quoi ?

Emma détourna les yeux :

– La vanille…

Drizella fixa sa sœur incrédule et se mit à rire :

– La vanille ?! Tu es sérieuse ? Pourquoi pas, la fraise ou la noix de coco pendant que tu y es !

Emma savait que Drizella ne manquerait pas de la taquiner par la suite, mais elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir avoué, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose et quitte à l'aider, elle acceptait d'être la cible de ses moqueries.

Son regard s'assombrit en pensant à Regina. Drizella le remarqua et demanda :

– Que se passe-t-il, Emma ?

L'Obscur fixa son attention sur le ciel à travers une fenêtre sur sa gauche en confessant :

– Le sort qu'a subi Regina ne sera pas brisé par un baiser entre nous… Rumple s'en est assuré en lui faisant oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Mademoiselle Swan.

Drizella ne parut pas convaincue :

– Alors fais en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de toi. Reconquiers-la.

Emma soupira :

– Elle me déteste, pas plus tard qu'hier, elle a essayé de me tuer…

– Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui t'attirait chez elle, plaisanta Drizella.

Devant l'absence de sourire sur le visage de sa sœur, elle reprit :

– Emma, Regina t'aime, elle ne le sait plus, c'est tout. Il faut que tu retrouves le chemin de son cœur et que tu fasses renaître l'amour enfoui en elle, pour qu'il brille à nouveau pour toi…

Emma reporta son attention sur Drizella :

– « Il faut que tu retrouves le chemin de son cœur et que tu fasses renaître l'amour enfoui en elle, pour qu'il brille à nouveau pour toi… », répéta-t-elle. Tu as entendu ça dans quoi ?

– Oh, dans un soap quelconque… Il n'empêche que c'est vrai. C'est ton plan, non ? Qu'elle redevienne amoureuse de toi ?

– Oui, murmura Emma.

Drizella se leva en souriant :

– Ben, voilà !

– C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Elle estime que je la retiens prisonnière, que je lui ai enlevé ses pouvoirs avec le bracelet…

– Blablabla, la coupa Drizella. Tu as l'équivalent des pouvoirs de deux Dark One dans le corps et tu aimes et connais cette femme par cœur, tu ne peux pas échouer ! Souviens-toi de Storybrooke, vous vous détestiez au début, non ?

– Si. Emma esquissa un sourire, les deux premières années nous nous sommes bouffés le nez.

– Alors tu ne seras pas perdue…

– Tu as raison, j'y arriverai, dussé-je y passer les dix prochaines années de ma vie.

Emma se leva et hocha la tête revigorée par ce dialogue avec sa sœur. Elle s'approcha de Gretel, signifiant que le sujet était clos, s'accroupit et ôta le bâillon de la bouche de la prisonnière.

– Bonjour Gretel, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que ton ancien professeur est mort… Je l'ai tué.

– …

L'Obscur fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Où est ton frère ?

– …

– N'essaie pas de jouer les dures en ma présence…

– …

Emma souffla :

– Très bien, on recommence. Où est ton frère, demanda-t-elle en agitant légèrement le poignet.

– Je ne sais pas…

Gretel les yeux ronds, referma la bouche immédiatement, cette fichue femme utilisait la magie pour lui faire dire la vérité.

– Vous trichez ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de l'accuser.

Emma rit de cette remarque candide.

– Je suis le Dark One, ne t'attends pas à ce que je la joue franc jeu… Mais, nous parlions de ton frère… Aimerais-tu le revoir ?

– Oui…

– Merveilleux !

Le Ténébreux se retourna vers Drizella pas vraiment intéressée qui venait de se resservir et buvait tranquillement cet incroyable arabica…

– Ça tombe bien, continuait Emma, Drizella ici présente, se fera un plaisir de partir avec toi à sa recherche…

La jeune sorcière recracha son café en entendant cette absurdité. Elle toussa et fixa sa sœur pleine de colère, en s'écriant :

– Hors de question !

Emma se releva et marcha vers elle :

– Drizella, s'il te plaît, Zelena va me casser les pieds, car soyons honnêtes, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de la chercher… Elle viendra s'en plaindre à moi comme aujourd'hui et… Je finirai par la tuer ne serait-ce que pour ne plus l'entendre geindre.

– On s'en fout ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer camper dans les bois avec _chuppa chups_ , à la recherche de son frère qui est certainement mort !

Emma retint un sourire et confessa :

– Je sais que son frère n'est pas mort.

La jeune sorcière les bras croisés sur la poitrine, continuait à lancer un regard assassin à sa sœur sans répondre.

– Drizella, je ne peux pas chasser Zelena… Et pourtant crois-moi, j'en ai envie. Tu la connais, elle va se vexer et revenir nous attaquer avec tout une armée de singes volants. J'aimerai éviter une guerre inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment, et je pense que t'éloigner d'Alice et Robin peut aussi te faire du bien…

– …

– Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plaît, la supplia Emma.

Drizella soupira.

– Emma, je comprends tes arguments. J'accepte de partir en mission si tu le désires, mais pas avec elle, on ne peut pas se voir ! Et puis qui te dit qu'elle n'essaiera pas de me tuer ?

– C'est une remarque pertinente, acquiesça Emma.

Elle bougea vaguement les doigts en direction de Gretel, puis de Drizella.

– Voilà, je t'ai immunisé contre sa magie…

– Whoua, comme c'est gentil ! Et si elle décide de m'égorger dans mon sommeil ?

– Je ne vais pas faire tout ton boulot, répondit Emma excédée.

Drizella leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et si c'est moi qui la tue ?

– Faites l'amour et pas la guerre…

La jeune sorcière regarda sa sœur d'un œil plus que blasé.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

Emma s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Drizella, j'ai besoin de toi dans cette histoire, Hansel, le frère de Gretel travaille pour le roi Midas et…

– Comment vous savez ça ? L'interrompit la voix de Gretel.

Emma tourna la tête en précisant :

– Il semblerait que ton ancien professeur ait fait des recherches sur lui mais qu'il ait préféré garder les résultats pour lui.

Gretel accusa le coup en silence pendant qu'Emma reprenait.

– Le roi Midas va finir par apprendre que Regina est prisonnière et inoffensive. Il a toujours louché sur ses terres. Je pense qu'il se prépare depuis des mois pour venir ici. Il est intelligent il sait qu'il doit attendre le bon moment. J'aimerais que tu essais d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses plans.

– Tu veux que j'empêche le _lingot d'or_ de t'attaquer ?

– Oui ou du moins que tu le prives de son bras droit, Hansel.

Drizella plissa les yeux.

– Comment sais-tu qu'il préfèrera sa sœur au pouvoir ?

– Il est persuadée que Gretel est morte, Rumple lui a annoncé lui-même la nouvelle.

– Quelle ordure, murmura Drizella, même moi je n'aurais pas fait ça.

– Oui, quoi qu'on en dise, il était un sacré Dark One, ne rechignant devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, observa Emma.

Drizella baissa les yeux et hocha la tête :

– Très bien, je vais le faire, mais simplement parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir perdu une sœur et que même un _Carambar_ a le droit de retrouver son frère…

Emma sourit et la prit dans ses bras :

– Merci, gamine, je n'oublierai pas… Je t'offre le château du Dark One pour te remercier.

Drizzela brisa leur étreinte et observa sa sœur les yeux ronds.

– Vraiment ? Un château rien qu'à moi ?

– Oui, mais faudra que je vienne avec toi quand tu emménageras parce que Rumple a semé quelques pièges…

– Un château, répéta Drizella d'une petite voix, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

– Je sais…

Elle accueillit sa petite sœur qui se précipita dans ses bras et sourit tendrement en murmurant à son oreille :

– Je t'aime, gamine, j'espère que tu le sais.

La voix étouffée de son ancienne apprentie lui parvint légèrement enrouée.

– Moi aussi, Emma.

.

Henry faisait la tête. Il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre. Emma ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait qu'à bouder. Ils finiraient par avoir une conversation à un moment ou un autre. Elle avait passée une partie de la journée en compagnie de Kurt. Un homme qu'elle commençait à apprécier, un homme qui avait repris les rennes de la garde de la Reine, entraînant le reste des hommes encore présent. Il avait expliqué à Emma que le royaume de la Méchante Reine avait été abandonné lors de sa disparition, les Charmant ayant interdit à quiconque d'occuper ces terres, rapatriant les paysans ou tout autre habitant au Royaume blanc.

Emma écouta avec attention, elle devrait repeupler les environs, reconstruire l'armée de la Reine et se préparer à toute attaque éventuelle…

.

La nuit été tombée, Regina n'était pas encore revenue, elle l'attendait. Emma savait qu'elle voulait des réponses et qu'elle viendrait la rejoindre pour les avoir. Assise comme la veille face à la cheminée, un verre de cidre à la main, elle ne fut pas surprise par les coups secs à la porte.

– Entrez !

Emma l'observa marcher dans sa direction. Elle ne s'était pas changée, portait toujours les habits adaptés à sa promenade équestre. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'était échappées de sa tresse et l'Obscur sentit un désir violent l'envahir. Regina s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie mais ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux du Ténébreux à son encontre, ce qui venait de la traverser, cette vague de désir absolue l'excita terriblement. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble. Elle voulait des réponses pas une partie de jambe en l'air aussi incroyable qu'elle put s'annoncer et surtout pas avec cette fichue princesse !

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, décelant son émoi.

– Pardonnez-moi, j'ai encore parfois du mal à me contrôler quand je vous vois…

Regina agita la main avec dédain.

– Peu importe, mais sachez que cela n'arrivera pas, je préférerais encore coucher avec Grincheux qu'avec vous !

Emma éclata de rire.

– Eh bien ! Me voilà avertie !

Elle reprit son sérieux en déclarant doucement :

– Pourtant, hier soir, vous avez fait preuve de clémence en prétendant avoir simulé…

– Un moment d'égarement, rien de plus, ne vous habituez pas, _Princesse_ …

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la bague de fiançailles que portait toujours Regina mais ne fit aucun commentaire, proposant à la place le fauteuil vide. La Reine s'assit et fronça les sourcils devant la bouteille lisant à voix basse.

– Jus d'orange ? Où est passé le cidre ?

– Dans votre état l'alcool est proscrit, cela peut engendrer des déformations du fœtus… Je veux dire du bébé.

Regina la regarda ahurie.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Emma soupira.

– Majesté, je viens d'un monde où la médecine est bien plus en avance qu'ici et croyez-moi je ne de dérogerait pas sur ce principe. Vous êtes enceinte, fini l'alcool et le tabac !

– Vous êtes pitoyable... Cet enfant est le fruit de deux magies très puissantes, il pourrait survivre à de l'ammoniac !

Emma la regarda durement.

– Vous préférez que je vous dégoûte de l'alcool et du tabac ?

– Vous n'oseriez pas ?! S'offusqua Regina.

– Ne me poussez pas à bout, Majesté, je ne suis pas la douce et gentille Emma de ce monde. Je suis le Dark One depuis plus de vingt ans et avant ça, j'étais le Sauveur ! Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Regina l'observa sans rien dire puis capitula :

– Très bien, « Dark One », maintenant, racontez-moi.

Emma recula dans son siège, fixa les flammes, but une gorgée et commença :

– Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je viens d'un monde sans magie. Et vous, vous êtes, Regina Mills, la Méchante Reine qui a lancée le sort noir sur la Forêt Enchantée et maudit tout ses habitants, les envoyant comme moi dans un monde où la magie n'existait pas, dans une ville du Maine appelée Storybrooke…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Leur avancée était lente. Il avait plu et la route boueuse n'aidait pas. Juchées sur leurs montures, les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis leur départ. Un léger crachin rendait le voyage sinistre. La terre mouillée et l'odeur du bois en décomposition agressaient leurs narines. Gretel jeta un coup d'œil à la femme droite comme un « i » sur sa gauche, puis souffla exaspérée :

– Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas simplement matérialisées là-bas ?

Drizella leva les yeux au ciel en répondant :

– Parce qu'Emma voulait que nous ayons l'air d'avoir réellement voyagé…

– La magie aurait pu arranger ça !

– Ne crois-tu pas que c'est ce que je lui ai rétorqué ? Que trois jours de voyage en ta compagnie, à t'écouter te plaindre m'enchante, _Sucre d'orge_ ? Mais quand le Dark One ordonne quelque chose on obéit, tu devrais le savoir !

Gretel souffla à nouveau, se concentra et ferma les yeux puis cria de douleur. Drizella ricana.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ma magie ? S'écria la jeune sorcière paniquée.

Drizella regarda d'un œil morne la route devant elle.

– Je te l'ai dit, quand le Dark One ordonne, on obéit…

– Tu veux dire… ?

– Qu'elle nous empêche de nous dématérialiser ? Oui, pendant les trois prochains jours, nous ne pouvons pas avoir accès à notre magie, précisa Drizella d'un air sombre, comme toi je l'ai appris dès le début du voyage à mes dépends.

Gretel tira sur les rennes de son cheval.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas m'avertir ?

Drizella se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Ça n'aurait pas été drôle…

Gretel marmonna une réponse, se souvenant à temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer avec sa magie. C'était injuste… Elle sourit intérieurement, elle se vengerait quand elle aurait retrouvé son frère.

– N'y pense même pas, l'avertit Drizella devant elle. Se mettre à dos la sœur du Dark One n'est pas une bonne idée…

Gretel se renfrogna, cette sorcière savait lire dans les pensées… Ce n'était pas la première remarque du voyage sur laquelle elle tombait juste.

Drizella s'amusait de sa compagne de voyage, si elle avait été avocate à Hyperion Heights, elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Cette femme était si facile à lire, comment avait-elle pu berner les gens du château ou même Henry ? Elle ne répondit pas à sa propre question, ces ploucs se seraient fait avoir par un simple Moldu !

Elles retombèrent dans leur humeur taciturne pendant les deux heures qui suivirent et Gretel reprit le dialogue ne supportant plus le bourdonnement des mouches ou de la piaillerie des oiseaux pour toute ambiance sonore.

– Je ne savais pas que la princesse Emma avait une sœur…

– J'ai été adoptée, expliqua Drizella en haussant les épaules.

– …

Elle observa l'air légèrement perdu de Gretel et précisa.

– J'ai été l'apprentie du Dark One.

– De Rumplestilskin ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

– Non, d'Emma ! Suis un peu, prends des notes ! Emma est le Dark One d'un autre monde et elle est plus puissante que ne l'a jamais été Rumplestilskin.

Gretel ne releva pas la moquerie et fronça les sourcils à la place.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas notre Princesse Emma ?

Drizella se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Peut-être qu'au fond elle était allée un peu vite en besogne en la traitant d'idiote, toute cette histoire était assez compliquée…

– Si, elle est bien votre Princesse, mais disons que pendant sa disparition, elle a vécu plusieurs autres vies… euh… grâce à la magie.

Gretel la regarda d'un œil noir.

– Je sais que tu mens, ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que je ne suis ! Elle n'a pas pu apprendre tout ça pendant quelques mois seulement ! Elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs aussi bien que Rumple, il y a des choses qui m'échappent dans cette histoire mais si tu me les expliques, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ! Moi aussi j'ai été l'élève du Dark One je te rappelle et je ne pense pas que tout le monde puisse l'être.

Drizella la regarda avec étonnement devant ce soudain accès de colère puis sourit.

– Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait… Elle se reprit en voyant que Gretel s'énerver encore plus. Ok ! Je veux bien te raconter ! Après tout la prochaine auberge n'est pas avant encore une bonne heure et nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire… Simplement je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

Gretel sourit, heureuse de sa petite victoire puis déclara :

– Tu pourras toujours effacer mes souvenirs après…

Drizella acquiesça.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Très bien. Tu es prête ?

Gretel se redressa sur sa selle et tendit l'oreille.

– Oui.

Drizella inspira et commença :

– Cette histoire a débuté bien avant notre naissance, dans un autre monde…

.

Elles n'avaient pas encore atteint le village et la nuit s'étendait autour d'elles. Drizella plissa les yeux et décela l'orée de la forêt à quelques mètres. Enfin. Leur destination n'était plus très loin. Une bonne nuit de sommeil dans l'auberge ne serait pas du luxe, elle n'aurait pas été contre un bon bain, un verre de vin et une comédie à la télé… Sauf que ce qui l'attendait s'apparentait plutôt à un lit plein de puces, de la vinasse et le côté audiovisuelle serait remplacé par des blagues paillardes des clients de la taverne. Elle soupira, parfois son propre monde ne l'attirait pas et celui d'Hyperion Heights, même sans magie paraissait plus féerique. Toujours dans ses comparaisons entre les deux univers, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui saisit les rennes de son cheval et l'arrêta brusquement.

Elle distingua des voix masculines et la lanterne tenue à bout de bras par un homme au visage fatigué et à la barbe fournie révéla la présence d'autres hommes plus repoussants et sales les uns que les autres.

Sur sa gauche se dressait, planté sur des jambes arquées, un homme de petite taille mais de corpulence importante, dont le strabisme divergent important de l'œil gauche l'amena à se demander s'il voyait encore quelque chose de ce côté. Il tenait fermement les rennes du cheval de Gretel, et sur son crâne entièrement chauve se reflétait la flamme de la bougie emprisonnée par le lampion – la seule lumière visible dans cette forêt interminable – serré farouchement par un homme barbu aux cheveux gras, aux ongles noirâtres, au sourire édenté et au regard vicieux qui papillonnait entre elle et Gretel. À la droite du « gardien de la lumière », le troisième homme relativement grand, possédait une cicatrice effrayante courant de sa tempe droite à la lèvre supérieure passant par le nez dont une partie avait été arrachée, accentuant la laideur du personnage qui n'avait pas en plus, vraiment été gâté par la nature avant ça. Et enfin, le quatrième homme celui qui tenait la bride de son propre cheval, certainement leur chef. Plus coquet, relativement propre et curieusement même assez beau, pensa Drizella en l'observant.

– Alors, mesdemoiselles, vous vous êtes perdues ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Drizella sourit gentiment en répondant :

– Pas vraiment, mais c'est fort aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter…

Le « chef » la considéra un instant, plutôt étonné qu'elle ne paraisse pas avoir peur d'eux. Il regarda la blonde qui, elle, semblait réagir plus « normalement » à leur présence, lançant des coups d'œil méfiants à ses compagnons. Il reporta son attention sur celle en face de lui qui continuait d'une voix égale :

– … et si vous pouviez vous décaler pour que nous puissions reprendre notre route, nous vous en serions reconnaissantes…

Il sourit d'un air charmeur qui devait faire tourner quelques jeunes jouvencelles faciles à berner et susurra :

– Mais certainement, il faudra cependant payer le droit de passage…

Drizella soupira, visiblement ennuyée.

– Bien entendu, le contraire m'eut étonné. Très bien, finissons-en.

Elle descendit de cheval. Toujours en s'adressant au chef, elle tendit une main et proposa :

– Allons à l'écart...

Tout heureux de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, il attrapa sa main et s'approcha. Drizella le tira vers lui et lui envoya un coup de genou violent dans l'entrejambe. Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux sur le sol les mains plaquées contre la partie anatomique de son corps meurtri, Drizella lui saisit le visage à deux mains et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Toujours des plus concentrées, elle dégaina son poignard sur sa hanche droite et le lança dans la gorge du deuxième homme le plus proche avant que le corps de sa première victime n'atteigne le sol. Elle apprécia du coin de l'œil la réactivité de Gretel, qui en avait profité pour donner un coup de talon violent au visage du chauve qui louchait, lui brisant le nez, le mettant hors combat pendant plusieurs secondes, plus occupé à résister à sa propre douleur qu'à ces deux femmes moins innocentes qu'elles n'y paraissaient !

Le troisième homme hésita trop longtemps, ne sachant pas à laquelle s'en prendre, se retrouvant coincée entre deux furies qui le poignardèrent sans ménagement pour finir avec le plus petit, fou de rage, qui résista vaillamment, réussissant à faire tomber Gretel de cheval mais finissant la gorge tranchée par la lame de Drizella.

L'altercation n'avait durée que quelques minutes, mais les deux sorcières à bout de souffle avaient l'impression qu'elles se battaient depuis des heures. La surprise et la brutalité de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler dans cette forêt reprenaient leur droit sur leur corps soudain tremblants et fatigués. Drizella fut la première à se ressaisir.

– Il faut y aller, dit-elle.

Elle ramassa la lanterne à terre où brûlait encore vaillamment la bougie puis souffla la flamme, les plongeant à nouveau dans le nuit.

– Tu as besoin d'aide pour remonter en selle ? Demanda-t-elle à Gretel en revenant vers leur monture.

– Non...

Drizella acquiesça en silence, se hissa sur son cheval et reprit la direction de l'auberge comme si l'incident violent n'avait jamais eu lieu, sous le regard pensif et légèrement admiratif de Gretel.

Elle atteignirent le petit village un quart d'heure plus tard et attachèrent les chevaux à l'entrée de la taverne. Avant que Gretel ne franchisse la porte Drizella l'arrêta et la retourna vers elle. À lumière qui filtrait à travers les carreaux sales de l'établissement, elle examina le visage de celle qui voyageait en sa compagnie et jura :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? L'accusa-t-elle en déplaçant le doigt sur la pommette meurtrie pourvue d'une croûte noirâtre de sang séché et de terre qui n'embellissait pas l'hématome qui se devinait en dessous.

– Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, crâna Gretel en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Drizella soutint son regard un instant et lâcha :

– Peut-être... Mais, mets ta capuche, j'aimerais autant que cette « égratignure » n'attire pas les regards méfiants des autres clients.

S'étant assurée qu'elle avait été parfaitement comprise, elle poussa la porte imposante et soupira intérieurement à la pièce qui lui faisait face. Quelques tables rondes éparpillées sur toute sa largeur étaient occupées par des hommes déjà trop imbibés d'alcool à son goût. De vulgaires clients qui s' en prenaient aux serveuses lorsqu'elles se trouvaient trop près de leurs mains baladeuses, ponctuant leur manque de respect de remarques salaces et inutiles, d'œillades effrayantes à l'encontre des employées qui, heureusement, se défendaient plutôt bien et envoyaient même parfois, un coup de plateau dans la figure d'un malotru, déclenchant le rire des autres convives, amenant Drizella à se demander si cette « ambiance guillerette » n'était pas simplement... banale.

La tenancière derrière le bar, une rombière en surpoids à faire pâlir tous les clichés, au teint rougeaud et aux yeux vifs et étroits, observait ce menu fretin avec tendresse, encourageant ses « petites » à taper plus fort si besoin, souriant avec orgueil aux cris de quelques clients qui abondaient dans son sens.

Drizella regretta Hyperion Heights pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et se fraya un chemin à travers le bruit et les insultes qui fusaient autour d'elle.

L'aubergiste, une dénommée Mme Ferguson, suivit des yeux ces nouvelles clientes, scannant leurs habits d'un œil connaisseur, se réjouissant intérieurement que les Dieux aient guidé ces deux jolies pigeonnes jusqu'à son établissement. Elle finit par lever le regard vers la femme brune qui la scrutait et comprit son erreur. Il se dégageait d'elle l'aura de ceux possédant la magie. Mme Ferguson n'avait pas souvent vu de sorcier dans sa vie, mais croiser la route de telles personnes et être toujours en vie pour pouvoir en parler faisait partie d'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Elle se souvenait encore de la Méchante Reine, une femme qui la terrorisait et hantait ses cauchemars récurrents, et à cet instant, devant elle, la nouvelle arrivée posait sur elle le même regard emplit de promesses et de tortures inoubliables que la souveraine. L'assurance d'une mort lente et douloureuse si elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux ou pensait être en mesure de la duper ou de se jouer d'elle. Mme Ferguson était peut-être une voleuse, ne rechignant pas à détrousser un vagabond malencontreusement abattu dans sa chère et tendre auberge, mais elle n'était pas idiote et jamais au grand jamais, elle ne s'engageait dans une bataille perdue d'avance, et mieux ne valait pas énerver une sorcière ! Elle imagina cette jeune femme détruire d'un claquement de doigt toute l'œuvre de sa vie, réduire à néant son établissement, brûler vif les clients et ses employés et rire du résultat. Elle se mit à trembler malgré elle, toujours épiée en silence par le regard de Drizella qui se délectait de son petit effet. Qu'il était aisé de duper ces gens ! Elle fit apparaître une rose dans sa main. Un tour de passe passe qui ravissait Alice à Hyperion Heights et la posa avec une lenteur délibérée sur le comptoir, guettant la peur sur les traits de la patronne du lieu. Elle avait vu juste, cette femme était terrifiée par la magie. Seuls ceux qui avaient survécu à un massacre engendré par des pouvoirs surnaturels réagissaient avec une telle authenticité face à des sorciers. Cette femme la craignait et le petit cri qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres en voyant la fleur apparaître par « enchantement » lui confirma ses pensées. Tant mieux, se dit-elle.

– Nous voulons votre meilleur chambre. Qu'il y soit préparé un bain, qu'on nous apporte un bon repas et après ça, nous ne voulons pas être dérangées jusqu'à demain matin.

Drizella avait ordonné d'une voix froide son exigence. Une sorcière « digne de ce nom » ne s'embarrassait pas de politesse, elle commandait et était obéie. Elle le savait et Mme Ferguson le savait. C'était la loi de la jungle, le plus fort qui mangeait le plus faible, une règle qui présidait depuis des siècles, alors pourquoi la briser ? La sorcière suivit des yeux cette virago s'exécuter avec vivacité et les précéder dans l'escalier à coup de phrases doucereuses et soumises, de courbettes inutiles et de clignements des paupières nerveux pour finir par s'effacer avec soulagement une fois certaine que les deux femmes étaient satisfaites de la chambre. Mme Ferguson redescendit l'étage et prévint sa clientèle que si l'un deux avait le malheur de s'en prendre aux nouvelles arrivées, il en répondrait personnellement d'elle, et serait à jamais banni de son établissement. Le message passa parfaitement et la tenancière respira à nouveau.

Gretel ferma la porte après le passage de la dernière servante et s'adossa à celle-ci, observant Drizella ôter son manteau, ses bottes et sa veste. Ses habits de voyage se composaient d'une chemise en lin et d'un pantalon de cuir, une tenue à peu près égale à la sienne. Des vêtements pratiques pour les longues heures à cheval et pour les rencontres désagréables, pensa-t-elle. Qu'aurait donné une bagarre en corset et robe interminable, se demanda-t-elle devant la porte de la salle de bain refermée par Drizella qui ne lui avait pas adressée la parole. Gretel marcha vers le pichet de vin et se servit un verre. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait sous-estimé la femme qui barbotait dans le bain juste à côté. Cette Drizella avait exécuté quatre hommes sans ciller. Certes, elle-même avait participé à cette tuerie, mais elle se doutait qu'avec ou sans elle, la sorcière s'en serait aussi bien tirée.

Elle entendit le clapotement de l'eau à travers la porte et fronça les sourcils. La connaissant, Drizella se prélasserait dans l'eau chaude un bon moment pour ne lui laisser qu'un bain froid pour se détendre. Elle finit son verre en se disant que c'était hors de question !

Drizella aux portes du sommeil, ouvrit les yeux en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle soupira d'agacement devant Gretel qui la contemplait sans un mot. La sorcière attendit quelques instants, puis voyant que Gretel restait toujours immobile, prit la parole, sentant l'agacement monter en elle :

– Bon, vu que tu t'es bien rincée l'œil, tu pourrais au moins maintenant m'apporter un verre de vin !

À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Gretel. Visiblement, elle s'était réellement repu du spectacle, de sa nudité dans ce bain, où elle était sans défense. L'espace d'un instant, Drizella s'était même attendue à ce qu'elle l'attaque, mais non, elle était restée plantée là, victime d'une réflexion intérieure qui n'en finissait pas et quitte à être reluquée, Drizella préférait l'être avec un verre d'alcool à la main. Elle était trop fatiguée pour lutter avec elle et s'en fichait qu'elle la voit nue. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque Gretel quitta la pièce après sa remarque, se disant que cette sorcière était complètement givrée et recommença à s'assoupir devant son absence qui se prolongeait.

Elle fut réveillée par sa voix.

– Tiens...

Drizella attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendait et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche devant Gretel aussi nue qu'elle qui se glissait dans le bain.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

– Tu crois vraiment que tu allais t'accaparer toute l'eau chaude ?!

Drizella resta un instant interdite et se mit à rire. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Gretel voulait le bain ! Elle finit rapidement son verre et se leva.

– Je te le laisse...

– Attends ! L'arrêta Gretel en attrapant son poignet. Tu peux rester si tu veux...

Drizella la regarda,plissa les yeux et sourit sensuellement.

– Vraiment, _Sucre d'orge_ ? Je te plais ?

Gretel sourit à son tour.

– Pourquoi ne pas rendre se voyage plus agréable ?

Drizella ricana et répondit.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ?

Gretel haussa les épaules.

– Tu es à cran, et tu as un faible pour les blondes...

– Comment... ?

– Alice.

Drizella pinça les lèvres, bien sûr qu'elle savait qui était Alice, après tout elle faisait partie de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait contée. Et puis Gretel était une espionne à la botte de Rumple. Elle avait bien fait son travail jusqu'à maintenant d'après Emma, alors identifier les nouveaux arrivants dans le château des Charmant n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

– Et qui te dit que je ne préfère pas la tenancière de cet établissement ? Demanda Drizella avec sérieux.

Gretel sourit, se doutant qu'elle la faisait marcher et répliqua :

– Je préfère te prévenir... C'est un mauvais coup au pieu.

Drizella arqua un sourcil et demanda :

– Et tu le sais, car... ?

– Elle et moi, c'était du sérieux avant que je rencontre Rumple. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister au crocodile. Des écailles et des dents pourries ? Franchement de quoi faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe qui, non ?

Drizella sourit et soupira tristement.

– Malheureusement je n'ai pas les dents aussi cariées que lui et mon hygiène corporelle est un plus saine que la sienne...

Gretel se leva se retrouvant face à la sorcière, laissa son regard parcourir le corps nu à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis pencha la tête.

– Je m'en contenterai, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit en sentant Drizella l'attirer à elle.

.

Drizella allongée sur le dos dans le lit plus propre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, réfléchissait en fixant le plafond, écoutant la respiration profonde de la femme à côté d'elle. Gretel s'était montrée étonnement expérimentée et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait apprécié sa compagnie et ne serait pas contre une nouvelle nuit avec elle. Il y avait eu un abandon sincère entre elles et Drizella ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle tourna la tête au bruit de Gretel qui bougeait et se rapprochait d'elle.

– À quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– À toi, répondit Drizella en souriant légèrement aux doigts qui dessinaient des formes inconnues sur son ventre. Je ne te comprends pas... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaquée ? Coucher avec moi, fait-il parti dans plan machiavélique pour que je me rapproche de toi et que tu me trahisses plus facilement ?

Gretel avait arrêté de jouer avec ses doigts, remarquant l'inquiétude et une certaine tristesse bien dissimulées dans les questions de la femme qui venait de partager une intimité avec elle. Une union qui s'était révélée simple et sans faux semblants, un moment qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé partager une nouvelle fois avec quelqu'un.

– T'attaquer, répéta-t-elle, était bien mon intention...

Gretel la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Drizella leva le regard vers elle et décela la méfiance dans les yeux plongés dans les siens.

– Mais tu m'as raconté ton histoire... Ta sœur, Anastasia, Emma, le sort noir, Hyperion Heights, ce monde sans magie qui m'étonne tellement...

– Peut-être, ais-je tout inventé...

Gretel sourit et repositionna sa tête sur sa poitrine, prêtant l'oreille aux battements réguliers du cœur de Drizella.

– Non, tout ce que tu as dit était vrai... Je pense que tu veux réellement effacer mes souvenirs dès que tu auras récupéré tes pouvoirs et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as été si sincère... Tu es comme moi Drizella, une personne qui a dû prendre les choses en main. Tu as fui la vie de misères que te réservait ta mère. Tu as préféré choisir la voie de la magie, et devenir l'élève du Dark One...

– Toi aussi...

– Contrairement à toi je ne l'ai pas cherché... Mais d'une certaine manière j'ai eu le choix de le suivre, peu de temps pour me décider, il est vrai, mais il ne m'a pas forcé la main. En revanche, il s'est servi de moi et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton Dark One ne l'a jamais fait.

– Non, Emma n'est pas comme ça...

Drizella se tut, Emma était le Dark One, elle avait été honnête avec elle, mais avait sûrement abusé d'autres personnes, en jouant le rôle du Ténébreux.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, comprit Drizella. Tu as signé un contrat avec Rumple et il est toujours d'actualité avec Emma, il a seulement changé de propriétaire...

– Oui.

Drizella s'agita et la repoussa doucement pour s'asseoir dans le lit, suivant des yeux Gretel faire comme elle.

– Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, ni avec ta magie, mais tu ne peux pas non plus avec une arme, souffla-t-elle. Emma t'en empêche... Comme tu ne peux pas t'enfuir...

– Oui.

Drizzela cogitait, elle connaissait Emma, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait beau être l'Obscur, elle avait toujours été contre ce genre de relation. Tenir quelqu'un en esclavage la répugnait. Drizella se mit à rire. Emma savait si bien berner les gens ! Eux seuls construisaient leurs propres barreaux, elle n'érigeait jamais aucune barrière, elle semait simplement le doute dans leur esprit et ses « prisonniers » étaient seuls responsables de leur carcan psychologique ! Et elle-même s'était encore fait avoir !

– Pourquoi, ris-tu ? Demanda Gretel en fronçant les sourcils. Elle venait d'être honnête avec Drizella et voilà qu'elle se moquait d'elle !

La jeune sorcière sortit du lit et observa Gretel qui la fixait en colère et agita le poignet, faisant apparaître une bouteille de coca-cola en riant de plus bel.

Gretel sortit du lit et la rejoint, elle attrapa la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait.

– Ta magie est revenue !

– Elle n'est jamais partie, répondit Drizella d'un ton las. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Emma est un Dark One différent. Elle s'est amusée avec nous. Elle savait que je croirais qu'elle m'avait enlevé la magie... Comme elle savait que mon propre subconscient trouverait une « punition adéquate » pour m'empêcher d'y accéder pendant les trois prochains jours...

Gretel faisait tourner la bouteille dans ses mains, plus que perdue. Drizella posa deux doigts sous le menton de Gretel et l'obligea à la regarder.

– Tu es libre... Depuis que Rumple est mort, tu n'es plus l'esclave de personne. Tu peux accéder comme moi à ta magie, tu as juste cru que tu ne pouvais pas, car tu as aussi connu les colères du Ténébreux. Tu pourrais me faire du mal... Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai,se reprit-elle avec un sourire supérieure, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé qui découvre sa magie...

Gretel ne releva pas. Elle était libre ? Libérée du contrat avec le Dark One ? Elle reporta son attention sur Drizella qui lui caressait gentiment la joue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va rejoindre ton frère. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, retrouve-le tant qu'il est toujours en vie...

Encore une fois Gretel fut frappée par la sincérité de la sorcière devant elle, les yeux brillants, elle lui souriait pleine d'encouragement.

– Vas-y, répétait-elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Drizella ferma les yeux et inspira doucement.

– Je te l'ai dit, ton frère est en vie... Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revoir Anastasia ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

Gretel hocha la tête puis hésita.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Drizella devant son trouble.

– Tu ne vas pas effacer ma mémoire ?

Drizella tergiversa et secoua négativement la tête.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? Je pourrais me servir de tout ce que tu m'as dit contre vous. Répéter ce que je sais à mon frère, au Roi Midas...

– Oui, tu pourrais, approuva Drizella. Mais sache que si tu le fais, tu seras le déclencheur de notre mésentente. Toi et toi seule, te seras crée une ennemie, car tu penses bien que si tu exécutes ce que tu viens de dire, je me dresserai contre toi aux côtés d'Emma et de Regina...

Gretel hocha à nouveau la tête comprenant ses paroles, agita les doigts pour s'habiller et posa la bouteille sur une table à proximité. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Drizella :

– Merci de m'avoir dit que j'étais libre, de ne pas avoir abusé de la situation...

Drizella esquissa un sourire et répondit.

– Je t'en prie, _Sucre d'orge..._

Drizella, toujours nue, recula de quelques pas devant le nuage de fumée rose qui emportait Gretel au loin. Elle marcha en direction du lit, le cœur un peu lourd, mais heureuse de son choix. Elle s'allongea. Elle avait besoin de dormir et maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau accès à sa magie, Midas n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Fini l'idée de passer pour une servante, elle aurait un entretien avec lui et découvrirait rapidement son plan. Elle ferma les yeux ne préférant pas s'attarder sur la place vide à ses côtés.

.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les carreaux. Elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre, se félicitant d'avoir gardé cet outils si utile et grogna. Il était bien plus tard que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Elle se redressa dans le lit et faillit crier en l'apercevant tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gretel ne répondit pas tout de suite, parcourant son corps nu en silence avec envie. Drizella rougit malgré elle et attrapa le drap pour se couvrir un minimum provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part de la sorcière à quelques mètres.

– Tu n'étais pas si pudique, hier soir, se moqua gentiment Gretel.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répliqua Drizella.

Gretel s'enfonça dans le siège et murmura :

– J'ai peur...

Drizella s'apprêtait à répondre puis se tut devant son expression. Gretel la tête baissée, fixant ostensiblement le parquet déclara doucement :

– Cela fait dix ans que je n'ai pas vu Hansel, continua Gretel. Qu'est-il devenu ? Me reconnaîtra-t-il ? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus... C'est parfois plus simple de ne pas savoir...

Drizella se leva en entendant ses paroles et vint se placer près d'elle :

– Hé, regarde-moi... Tu...

Drizella cherchait désespérément des paroles de réconforts, mais n'en trouvait pas. Si les rôles avaient été inversé, elle aurait aussi été morte de peur, heureuse mais effrayée. Alors elle prononça les paroles qu'elles auraient aimé entendre.

– Je serai avec toi, Gretel, je ne te lâcherai pas, si tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'accompagne dans ces retrouvailles... Je serai cette personne.

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Pourquoi s'engager de la sorte auprès d'une femme que la veille encore elle méprisait. Parce que ces heures passées en sa compagnie avaient suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux, à la convaincre que cette Gretel était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait cru, qu'elle pourrait devenir amies. Des amies qui couchaient ensemble, certes...

Drizella interrompit ses réflexions en apercevant les larmes couler sur les joues de Gretel. Elle les essuya lentement avec ses pouces en cherchant le regard de la jeune femme si peu sûre d'elle tout d'un coup.

– Hé, ça va aller, d'accord ? On va le retrouver...

Gretel hocha la tête, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les rouvrit en soufflant :

– Merci.

Drizella sourit avec compréhension et baissa les yeux sur son corps.

– Je vais peut-être m'habiller, expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise en agitant le poignet.

– Non !

La main de Gretel autour de son avant bras ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle avait juste voulu arrêter son geste.

– Attends encore un peu, dit-elle en posant la main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

.

Le château du Roi Midas puait la supériorité. Drizella et Gretel détestèrent ne serait-ce que l'extérieur du bâtiment qui se voulait si imposant et « m'as-tu vu ». La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Elles avaient décidé d'attendre le soir pour venir lui rendre visite, restant encore un peu dans cette chambre à échafauder leur plan. Celui-ci leur avait pris pas plus de dix minutes et elles passèrent le reste de la journée à se prélasser, parler et dormir.

Cachées derrière un bosquet à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée de la forteresse, elles suivaient des yeux, les gardes faire leur ronde.

– Franchement, des casques en or ?! Commenta Drizella. C'est totalement inutile. Un, ce doit être super lourd et deux, c'est bien trop voyant ! Enfin ?! Et Midas se demande pourquoi il n'est pas un foudre de guerre ?! Il a vraiment du bol de tout transformer en or, c'est réellement la seule chose qui le maintienne encore à flot... Ça et le fait de s'entourer de quelques cerveaux, d'après ce que j'ai compris...

Gretel hocha la tête en silence. Drizella se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était tendue.

– Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

– Oui...

– Alors on y va.

La chambre du Roi Midas sentait le métal, enfin, l'or. Tout était dans cette matière, jusqu'aux chaises ornées de coussins pour contrebalancer la dureté du matériaux. Drizella manqua de rire, même le pot de chambre étaient en or !

Les deux femmes se mouvaient silencieusement à travers ces richesses et finirent par s'arrêter devant le souverain qui dormait seul dans le grand lit. Lui et sa femme faisaient chambre à part, une demande spécifique de la Reine – pas vraiment étonnant lorsqu'on devait vivre dans ce genre d'endroit avec cet homme obnubilé par son pouvoir, fou de cet or, le préférant à tout être vivant.

Drizella agita le poignet et se tourna vers la chaise vide quelques instants plus tôt pour faire face au Roi bâillonné et attaché qui se réveillait difficilement. Il finit par comprendre se qu'il se passait et se mit à crier comme un forcené à travers le mouchoir qui étouffait ses appels au secours.

– Ne vous égosillez pas de la sorte, Majesté. La pièce est insonorisée... Je veux dire que personne ne peut vous entendre, précisa Drizella devant l'incompréhension manifeste de l'homme ficelé.

Elle se tourna vers Gretel et sourit en faisant apparaître une petite seringue dans sa main. Tout en s'avançant vers le prisonnier, elle commenta :

– Le monde d'où je viens ne possède pas de magie, dit-elle en enfonçant l'aiguille dans le cou de Midas qui émit un grognement sonore. Mais vois-tu, ils ont bien été obligés d'inventer des substitus pour palier ce manque évident. Et c'est ainsi qu'apparurent les médicaments et autres drogues... Je peux te dire qu'ils sont assez spécialistes dans ce domaine. Elle poussa le piston, retira la seringue et la fit disparaître en vérifiant l'heure à sa montre tout en continuant. Par exemple, il existe ce qui s'appelle le sérum de vérité... Elle tira sur un fauteuil – toujours en or massif – en jurant, insultant le poids de celui-ci, rayant magnifiquement le parquet pour finalement abandonner et matérialiser deux fauteuils confortables en cuir épais. Elle s'assit dans l'un, invitant Gretel à faire de même, tout en reprenant son petit discours. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le sérum de vérité... En gros, ce cher Midas va nous dire tout ce que nous voulons dans moins de cinq minutes avec ce que je lui ai injecté.

Pleine d'enthousiasme, elle croisa le regard de Gretel en s'exclamant :

– N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Pourquoi s'embêter à le torturer pour le faire crier tant et plus alors qu'une simple injection suffit ? Elle vérifia à nouveau l'heure à sa montre et remarqua. J'ai même le temps de m'en griller une ! Le petit paquet de cigarettes apparut dans ses mains et la sorcière en porta une à ses lèvres, l'allumant avec la flamme d'une bougie à portée de mains.

Elle inspira la première bouffée et la recracha en soupirant d'aise.

– Je ne pensais pas que ça me manquerait à ce point-là...

Gretel fascinée, tendit la main en demandant :

– Je peux essayer ?

Les yeux de Drizella pétillèrent, mais elle secoua négativement la tête :

– Non, _Sucre d'orge_ , la première cigarette est sacrée. C'est celle dont tu te souviendra toute ta vie et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que _Lingot d'or,_ ici présent, assiste à la toux que tu ne manqueras pas d'avoir. Tu vas recracher tes poumons et il faudra quelqu'un pour te faire du bouche à bouche après ça, et je préfère que nous soyons seules à ce moment-là...

– …

Drizella, le visage appuyé dans sa main, le coude sur un des bras du fauteuil, lui sourit sensuellement.

– Ne fais pas la tête, je saurai me faire pardonner...

Gretel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et accepta de ne pas bouder. Drizella finit sa cigarette, la jeta dans le feu et reporta son attention sur le monarque.

– Bien, il est temps.

L'homme leva la tête vers elle, parfaitement calme et pourvu d'un regard sans expression.

– Majesté... Je vais vous poser quelques questions et j'apprécierais que vous répondiez avec sincérité... D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Drizella retira le mouchoir de sa bouche et demanda :

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Midas...

– Avez-vous une quelconque relation avec les garagistes du même nom ?

Le Roi chercha dans sa mémoire et répondit.

– Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « garagiste ».

– Bien sûr, répondit Drizella avec sérieux, il est normal que même un Roi ne sache pas tout... Elle réfléchit un instant et reprit. Pourquoi faites-vous chambre à part avec votre femme ?

– Parce que je la dégoûte, avoua-t-il d'une voix monocorde, plus rien ne m'excite à par l'or... J'ai bien essayé quelques expériences avec des servantes que j'ai touché, mais elles se sont transformées en statut d'or et je ne pouvais plus...

– Je vois, le coupa Drizella en lui lançant un regard plein de haine et de dégoût. Il ne mentait pas, elle en était certaine. Parlons d'autre chose. Que comptez-vous faire avec The Evil Queen maintenant qu'elle est revenue ?

– Prendre ses terres...

– Oui, mais encore ? Vous voulez attaquer son armée ?

– Non...

– Non ?

– Non, juste elle...

– Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Drizella.

Le Roi Midas fixa un point devant lui et précisa :

– D'après mes espions, la Reine porte un bracelet qui la rend inoffensive. Pourquoi se lancer dans une guerre, alors qu'il suffit de l'enlever et de l'obliger à me donner ses terres ?

Drizella fronça les sourcils.

– Expliquez-vous...

– Il existe parmi mes hommes, un, en qui j'ai une confiance très importante. Lui en est capable, il est mon meilleur homme de main. Combien de fois a-t-il déjà tué pour moi ? Je ne saurais le dire...

– Son nom.

– Hansel...

– Non, souffla Gretel à quelques mètres en se levant.

Drizella l'arrêta d'un geste et continua toujours focalisée sur Midas.

– Où est-il ?

– En train de remplir sa mission...

– Le Dark One ne le laissera pas faire, elle le verra venir, répondit Drizella pour elle-même.

– Hansel est patient et intelligent, il a lui-même proposée l'idée...

– Quelle idée ?

–Celle d'intégrer la garde personnelle de la Reine, ceux qui portent un masque en permanence et qui sont donc non reconnaissable, répondit sincèrement Midas.

– Non, murmura Drizzela en comprenant que la Regina d'ici se fierait à sa garde et que même le Dark One ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Elle se tourna vers Gretel et ordonna :

– Il faut prévenir Emma !

.

 _Château de la Méchante Reine, deux heures plus tôt..._

Il n'aimait pas cette armure. Le cuir frottait sur ses brûlures et ravivait une douleur qu'il avait mis tant de temps à oublier. Il supportait mal aussi d'avoir un masque sur le visage, mais il l'acceptait, cela faisait partie de la mission. Se faire engager par le bras droit de la Reine, un certain Kurt Parker n'avait pas été si difficile. L'homme à la carrure épaisse l'avait vite jugé, Hansel se déplaçait avec aisance et grâce, se battait bien et faire croire qu'il était un chasseur d'un autre royaume sans intérêt voulant se « caser » et avoir une paie régulière en tant que soldat avait convaincu le balourd. Il travaillait pour la Reine depuis maintenant deux jours. Il avait su gagner du galon auprès de Kurt lors de l'excursion à cette auberge où la Reine avait été attaquée. Un brillante mise en scène orchestrée par ses soins où il devait passer pour un héros et mieux endormir ses adversaires.

Il avait étudié les alentours et savait qu'il devait attendre encore un peu, mais la rumeur de personnes envoyées auprès de son maître le Roi Midas l'obligeait à agir plus rapidement que prévu.

Il attendit que la nuit tombe, se cacha dans la chambre de la souveraine et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne son lit après un temps fou passé auprès du Dark One. Il la regarda se déshabiller d'un œil amusé, la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle se glissait sous les draps et s'assura qu'elle dormait avant de s'approcher. Il fallait être rapide. Il la réveilla en sursaut et profita de son trouble pour l'assommer sans somation. Il badigeonna son corps de la pommade qui la rendrait invisible à la magie du Dark One.

Hansel était un professionnel, il gagna la forêt avec sa proie sans se faire remarquer et commença le long voyage qui le ramènerait chez lui auprès de son maître.

.

 _Château de la Méchante Reine, deux heures plus tard..._

Emma manqua de la carboniser. Drizella aurait dû se douter que la réveiller de la sorte n'était pas intelligent !

– Arrête de crier ! Ordonna Emma.

– Où est Regina ?

– Dans sa chambre. Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?!

– Elle est en danger, il ne faut pas la quitter des yeux !

Emma s'inquiéta du ton de sa sœur et se leva pour gagner les appartements de la Reine en écoutant les derniers faits, sentant une sueur froide la parcourir. Elle ne percevait plus la présence de Regina dans le château, ni sa magie comme cela avait toujours était le cas. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre et appelèrent Regina à plusieurs reprises.

Aucune réponse.

Emma courut dans tout le château s'époumona dans chaque pièce sans plus de succès. Elle gagna les baraquements de l'armée et demanda à voir Kurt. Les hommes furent réveillés et comptés. Un des nouveaux, un certain Nick manquait à l'appel. Celui qui avait sauvé Regina l'après-midi même pendant qu'elle s'entretenait avec Kurt sur le territoire.

Regina avait disparu, s'était fait enlevée et elle n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Elle sentait la fureur monter en elle. Drizella s'en aperçut et proposa son aide.

– Emma, ce Nick, l'as-tu déjà vu ?

– Oui.

– As-tu senti de la magie en lui ?

Emma regarda sa sœur et comprit où elle voulait en venir.

– Non, c'est juste un homme.

– Alors il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Il essaie de rejoindre le roi Midas, il a un itinéraire et...

La forêt, les coupa Kurt. Il est obligé de passer par la forêt et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les deux femmes venaient de disparaître. À l'orée des bois. Emma s'agenouilla et invoqua un sort d'apparition. Parmi les différents empreintes des sabots qui avaient marqués la route, plusieurs se mirent à briller, ceux utilisés par Hansel. Elle leva la tête suivant des yeux les pas qui s'enfonçaient entre les arbres, puis se redressa et fit apparaître trois chevaux. Elles seraient obligées de suivre la trace ainsi, elle avait peur de les perdre en utilisant plus avant sa magie. Elle monta en selle et ordonna à Drizella de faire venir Gretel.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda sa sœur.

– Parce que j'espère que sa présence suffira...

– Suffira à quoi ?

– À m'empêcher d'assassiner son frère, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de rage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 _Château de la Méchante Reine, un matin plus tôt..._

 _Emma Swan._ C'était son nom.

Une chasseuse de prime d'un autre monde. D'un monde où les Charmant l'avaient envoyée pour la protéger d'elle et du sort noir, un monde où elle s'était forgée un autre destin. Un monde où elle avait brisé sa malédiction...

Regina allongée dans le lit repensait à toute l'explication d'Emma la veille, à son histoire, à sa vie et ses souvenirs oubliés... Une vie dans laquelle Henry était son fils ! La main posée sur son ventre apparut dans son champ de vision et Regina observa l'alliance à la lumière du soleil. Un monde dans lequel elle partageait la vie d'Emma... Swan, une femme qu'elle voulait épouser. L'idée qu'une version d'elle-même était tombée bien bas lui traversa l'esprit, puis elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Son corps répondait à l'attirance de la fille de Blanche-Neige, ce qui ne faisait qu'appuyer ses dires, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours en un sens, « apprécié » le petit morveux répondant au nom d'Henry, se disant qu'elle l'aurait bien mieux éduqué que cette princesse décolorée ! Quant à son père Neal, il n'avait jamais fait partie du tableau et elle avait trouvé que sa mort avait été la seule chose sensée qu'il pouvait faire pour son fils.

Tout cela était tellement ridicule ! Comment The Evil Queen avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de la fille de son ennemie jurée ?! Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était qu'une partie d'elle-même espérait que tout cette fable soit vraie. Elle ne possédait pour seules compagnes que la solitude et la rage depuis bien trop longtemps, et cette Regina-la, celle qu'elle avait oublié avait réussi là où elle-même avait échoué.

Cette Regina était heureuse.

La Reine grogna. Elle était déchirée entre deux envies. Celle d'accepter tout ça et celle de continuer à mépriser Emma, Henry et tout les bouseux de ce royaume. Elle détectait un lien entre elles et le combattait, elle avait tellement de mal à se détacher de cette princesse amatrice des robes meringues !

Elle tourna la tête en entendant les voix et se leva pour vérifier à la fenêtre ce qu'était ce tapage matinal.

En contre bas, elle distingua Kurt en plein combat avec... Emma. Elle les observa, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un assaut amical et remarqua que la princesse ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle détailla ses vêtements... _ses jeans_ et ce haut qui dévoilait ses bras, _un débardeur_... Des habits de son monde qu'elle s'évertuait à continuer à porter. Au moins ils étaient utiles pour éviter les coups d'épée. Regina sourit lorsqu'Emma se retrouva projetée dans la boue et qu'elle demanda grâce en riant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas usé de la magie dans ce duel ? La réponse apparut quelques instants plus tard... Henry. L'adolescent se posta devant son bras droit et se mit en garde. Il écouta un conseil glissé à l'oreille par sa mère et hocha la tête se focalisant sur son adversaire.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant les encouragements et les applaudissements d'Emma à son rejeton qui faisait des fautes grossières et félicita intérieurement Kurt de lui mettre une petite raclée. Elle croisa le regard d'Emma qui avait levé la tête dans sa direction et retint un instant sa respiration. La princesse souriait, d'un sourire complice, d'un sourire qu'elle partageait avec... elle. La Reine détourna le regard. C'était si étrange... Emma ne pouvait feindre cette complicité. Soit la princesse était victime d'un sort qui lui faisait croire à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté... Soit tout était vrai.

Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bain et appuya sur l'interrupteur, encore épatée par l'électricité et la douche. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était cette magie mais elle l'adorait. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et posa les yeux sur son ventre. Elle était submergée par des informations et la plus capitale se développait à l'intérieure d'elle : un enfant. Elle porta la main à son ventre et une vague de tendresse pour cette vie qui évoluait en elle, la submergea. Une fois cette crise d'amour maternel passée, la panique envahit son corps et elle s'assit dans la baignoire en proie à une respiration difficile et manquante.

– Regina !

La voix d'Emma, criée dans l'autre pièce, ne la surprit même pas. La femme entra dans sa salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la Reine recroquevillée et en pleurs. Emma s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Regina ne se débattit pas, elle accepta l'étreinte du Dark One, chaude et rassurante. Apprécia qu'elle use de la magie pour la sécher, la couvrir et resta dans ses bras un moment toujours en proie aux larmes.

Son orgueil reprit le dessus et elle se dégagea violemment des bras de la princesse.

– Regina... Commença Emma.

– Comment osez-vous profiter de la situation ?!

La Reine comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin, la vision des mâchoires serrées du Dark One, et ses yeux noirs et en colère la firent taire. Emma lui tourna le dos inspirant profondément pour se calmer sous le silence de Regina.

Finalement la princesse reprit :

– C'est toi qui m'a appelée Regina...

– …

– Il existe un lien entre nous... Emma eut un sourire désabusé. On est des âmes sœurs, je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien et quand tu as besoin de moi et la magie amplifie cette connexion...

La souveraine ne répondit pas tout de suite puis demanda :

– Que met-il arrivé ?

Emma l'invita à sortir de la salle de bain en expliquant :

– Pour plaisanter, j'aurais dit les hormones... Parce que ce serait bien trop tôt. Mais vu que nous sommes au royaume des vœux, je m'attends à tout avec cette grossesse. D'autant plus que tu es sous le coup d'un sort et...

– Le vouvoiement, Mademoiselle Swan ! La coupa Regina d'une voix froide.

Emma s'avança vers elle et saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

– Regina, il me semblait te l'avoir dit hier, mais le vouvoiement et l'utilisation de _Mademoiselle Swan_ a des « effets » sur moi...

– …

– Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'utilises plus, au moins le _Mademoiselle Swan_ en ma présence, finit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Regina déglutit. Cette version d'Emma pouvait être si surprenante, imposante et... excitante. La Reine résistait contre son propre désir de s'avancer et de l'embrasser furieusement. L'instant était si électrique entre elle. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à murmurer un autre _Mademoiselle Swan_ pour la provoquer, Emma recula et s'éloigna sans un mot la laissant seule et perdue dans la chambre.

.

Emma descendit les escaliers dans un état second et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Elle réapparut au milieu de la forêt et éclata en sanglots. Des pleurs de rages et de désespoirs, elle avait failli déraper, un peu plus et elle prenait Regina sur son lit sans son consentement ! Elle se détestait. Elle cria dans la forêt, dérangeant les habitants qui fuirent devant cette menace implicite et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre centenaire, les bras ballants et le regard misérable.

John l'avait prévenue, ce ne serait pas facile. Mais voir la femme de sa vie ne pas se souvenir d'elle était si affreux. Regina la défiait sans arrêt. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre à ce point... Sauf qu'elle luttait déjà contre des ténèbres en permanence, son état mental se fendillait. Elle s'assit en tailleur et s'obligea à se concentrer sur sa respiration pendant plus d'une heure pour retrouver un semblant de de courage et de calme. Elle devait tenir ou elle perdrait Regina à jamais et cela signifier se perdre elle-même.

Elle inspira à nouveau. Elle y arriverait, ce genre d'incidents reviendraient certainement mais comme aujourd'hui elle saurait s'arrêter à temps. Elle se leva et décida de marcher pour rejoindre le château. Une « ballade » d'une bonne heure qui l'aiderait à remettre complètement ses idées en place.

.

L'entraînement avec Kurt avait été difficile mais bénéfique. Sa mère et lui avait eu une conversation et Emma l'avait vertement réprimandé pour son comportement des derniers mois. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas cette version d'Henry. Il haïssait la violence. Et ce qu'il s'était permis à certaines occasions pour obtenir un renseignement qui s'avérait au final inutile, le couvrait intérieurement de honte. Il s'était laissé aller dans son combat avec Kurt, il avait extériorisé une colère et une haine qui lui mangeaient les entrailles depuis trop longtemps.

Henry toucha sa pommette abîmée, il aurait un joli bleu pendant plusieurs jours, mais il était heureux parce que son adversaire avait été aussi écorché une ou deux fois et avait accepté de recommencer et de lui donner quelques conseils. Il pensait avoir de bons tuteurs au palais de ses grands parents mais il devait avouer que la garde de la Méchante Reine était bien plus forte. Et d'après ce que lui avait révélé Kurt, la Reine elle-même était une fine lame. Il avait hâte de lui proposer un duel. Bien sûr, il s'agirait seulement d'un exercice. Il avait donné sa parole à sa mère qu'il ne devait plus juger Regina sur son passé et que comme beaucoup de personne dans cette histoire, il acceptait le fait qu'elle avait souffert et qu'elle aussi avait été une victime.

Il marcha en direction de la cuisine. Une pièce incroyable, pleine d'objets plus surprenants les uns que les autres et dans laquelle Emma se déplaçait avec aisance et confiance. L'odeur d'un plat en train de cuire, attisa sa curiosité.

– Ça sent merveilleusement bon, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'immobilisa devant la Méchante Reine assise à la table qui répondait :

– J'ai cuisiné des lasagnes, Henry.

Regina s'arrêta et se tut tout aussi surprise par sa réponse naturelle.

Elle était descendue à la suite d'Emma pour avoir la fin de leur conversation, puis toujours à sa recherche, était entrée dans la cuisine et... Tout avait basculé. Elle avait ouvert les placards avec l'impression bizarre d'un déjà vu, de connaître cet endroit. Par automatisme, elle avait sorti les ingrédients et s'était mise à cuisiner en chantonnant. Préparant la béchamel en souriant, faisant revenir la viande, épluchant les oignions, ajoutant les épices, goûtant son plat au fur et à mesure, retrouvant une paix intérieure dans cette activité qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! Elle voulait la preuve qu'Emma lui avait dit la vérité ? Elle était là, prenant possession de ses gestes. Elle cuisinait des lasagnes ! Un mot dont elle ne comprenait même pas la signification. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le frigidaire, surveillant le plat en train de mijoter dans le four et sourit à la boîte en carton.

– Du jus d'orange...

Fichue boisson. Elle se servit un verre et s'assit sur une chaise en essayant de ne pas paniquer à nouveau comme l'heure précédente. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte, Rumple s'était joué d'elle et Henry...

Elle répondit du tac au tac à l'adolescent qui venait de complimenter l'odeur alléchante du plat finissant de cuire. Son explication n'avait rien eu de méprisant ou de désagréable. Où était sa condescendance pour lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela un sourire aux lèvres comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Comme si cette scène entre eux avait déjà eu lieu ?

Henry cligna des yeux et demanda presque timidement :

– Je pourrais goûter ?

Mince, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait d'être gentil avec elle ? Il voulait bien ne pas la chercher mais de là à se montrer poli et respectueux... Il était tout bonnement fatigué, se dit-il.

Lorsqu'elle lui montra la chaise, il obéit en silence. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, sentant chacun que quelque chose les poussait à agir de la sorte, eux qui s'insultaient presque la vieille semblaient s'apprécier aujourd'hui ou du moins essayer de s'apprécier.

Regina mit la table et les servit. Ils mangèrent en silence et la souveraine guetta les traits d'Henry. Il paraissait aimer son plat. Il fallait dire que ses lasagnes étaient délicieux...

Henry finit sa deuxième assiette recula sur sa chaise et fixa la Reine.

– Je ne comprends pas... Je suis censé vous détester et là, c'est comme si...

– Ça semblait logique que nous partagions ce déjeuner...

– Oui.

– Crois-moi je suis aussi perdue que toi.

Elle le regarda en silence puis posa la question :

– Que t'as dit ta mère à propos de son absence ?

– Que vous étiez ensemble...

– Ensemble ?

– Oui, vous avez toute les deux étaient en quelque sorte enlevées et que vous êtes devenue euh... amies ?

Apparemment bien plus que de simples amies, pensa Regina en se disant qu'Emma n'avait pas raconté la même version de l'histoire à son fils, pourquoi donc ? Parce que cet Henry là n'était pas le même que celui de Storybrooke, que « leur » Henry avait plus de trente ans, une fille, une femme et gérait une ville dans un autre monde à Hyperion Heights... Elle revint dans la cuisine en entendant Henry répéter :

– Alors c'est bien vrai, vous êtes amies ?

 _Si par « amies », tu veux dire que j'ai parfois terriblement envie de ta mère et qu'elle ressent la même chose à mon égard, alors oui, nous sommes amies..._ , pensa-t-elle.

– On peut dire ça, répondit-elle à la place.

– Maman a toujours été encline à pardonner facilement...

Regina fixa Henry, sentant une pointe d'agacement monter en elle.

– … grand-mère, elle, était plus...

– Ta grand-mère était loin d'être un modèle de vertus, l'interrompit la voix de sa mère et si j'étais toi Henry je ne dirais plus un mot.

La Reine observa Emma, les bras croisés, appuyées contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'air pas commode, les yeux entièrement noirs, focalisée sur son fils qui baissait la tête.

– L'image que tu as de tes grands-parents est fausse. Ils ont fait des choses tout aussi horribles que beaucoup de méchants... Personne n'est tout blanc ici, ni toi ni les Charmant, Regina ou encore moi. Ne l'oublie pas Henry.

Elle se redressa et son regard s'éclaircit pendant qu'elle avançait vers la table.

– Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, mais nous pouvons nous créer un avenir plus serein, plus heureux et je sais que je peux compter sur ton aide pour y arriver Henry, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle pleine de de douceur à son fils.

Il releva la tête et bomba le torse.

– Je te le promets, maman, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Emma lui sourit avec amour et loucha sur le plat sur la table :

– Des lasagnes ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise à Regina.

– Oui, c'est moi qui les ai cuisinés...

Emma la fixa longuement en silence puis hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer à une voix dans sa tête et fit apparaître un assiette devant elle. Elle se servit puis se mit à manger. Au bout de quelques bouchées, elle se tourna vers Henry :

– Alors comment s'est passé la fin de ton entraînement avec Kurt ?

Henry sourit et déclara :

– Il a trouvé que j'avais quelques progrès à faire, mais il va m'aider.

– Kurt se bat bien, approuva Emma.

– Bien entendu, sinon il ne serait pas parmi les hommes de ma garde ! S'offusqua Regina.

Emma ne lui prêta aucune attention et se remit à parler avec son fils :

– Henry, nous allons faire une petite excursion cette après-midi. Je pense que tu devrais te laver et te changer...

Son fils jeta un coup d'œil à la Reine qui plissait les yeux, concentrée sur une Emma qui l'ignorait et hocha la tête.

– D'accord, je... euh, il hésita prêt à demander s'il y avait un dessert mais fut coupé par sa mère qui agita la main nonchalamment.

– Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de débarrasser tout ça, précisa-t-elle en montrant la vaisselle sur la table.

Henry obtempéra et se leva. Il fit un petit signe à Regina en marmonnant :

– C'était très bon et s'en alla sans plus un mot.

Emma reprit son repas sous le regard de Regina qui attendait.

– Il a raison, finit par avouer Emma, tes lasagnes ont toujours été délicieux. Au fait, toi aussi tu feras partie de l'expédition.

Regina ne releva pas le tutoiement, elle s'était calmée et n'avait plus envie de provoquer le Dark One pour le moment.

– Et puis-je m'enquérir de notre destination ? Demanda-t-elle pleine de sarcasmes.

– Sur tes terres, il y a, à quelques miles d'ici, une petite propriété, une auberge et des champs que j'aimerais examiner. Mes « chers » parents, pendant ton absence ont interdit à quiconque d'habiter ici. C'est idiot. Tout le monde sait que tu possèdes des terres cultivables et riches...

– En effet...

– Eh bien, nous allons changer tout ça et retrouver la gloire passée de ce royaume.

Regina se mit à rire et Emma la regarda avec indulgence.

– Les gens reviendront Regina, et même si tu es toujours The Evil Queen à leur yeux, le fait que je sois avec toi change la donne. Il font confiance à la princesse Emma...

– Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, _Princesse_ , je suis votre prisonnière !

Emma baissa les yeux :

– Je te l'ai dit, je te protège de...

– Moi, oui j'ai compris, mais vous ne m'avez pas expliqué en quoi je suis une telle menace pour moi-même !

Emma leva les yeux vers et elle et déclara en souriant légèrement :

– Je te le dirai ce soir... autour d'un verre de jus d'orange...

Regina souffla mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant cette Emma qui la bravait et voulait prolonger ce rituel d'après-dîner d'une manière pas très subtile.

– Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Mais sachez que vous avez intérêt à me dire la vérité.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Regina, répondit Emma avec sérieux en la regardant droit dans les yeux, provoquant un frisson dans le corps de la Reine.

.

L'air était suffoquant. Les mouches bourdonnaient et piquaient les soldats annonçant l'orage. Regina à l'ombre des arbres, suivait des yeux Emma et Kurt examiner des cartes tout en observant le paysage. Pointant du doigt une montagne dans le lointain, s'agenouillant pour examiner un instant la terre.

Elle n'avait pas voulu les accompagner dans cette chaleur désagréable. Elle sentait une migraine se profiler à l'horizon et son humeur risquait d'en être assombrie. Elle se demanda où était Henry. Certainement en train de quadriller les environs avec quelques soldats, Emma ne semblait pas inquiète que son fils ne soit pas dans son champ de vision, mais elle soupçonnait le Dark One de veiller sur lui avec sa magie. Emma était une mère poule née. Elle avait beau essayer de le cacher, Regina n'était pas dupe.

Elle s'essuya le front avec son avant bras et décida de s'abriter dans l'auberge abandonnée en attendant leur retour. Elle se sentait fatiguée et vidée d'énergie, il devait bien y avoir une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir pendant quelques minutes...

Regina ne vit rien venir. Elle entendit juste un « Majesté, attention ! » crié par une voix masculine et se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un de ses soldats sauter devant elle pour la protéger et se prendre la flèche qui lui était destinée dans l'épaule.

Il tomba à genoux et porta une main à sa blessure relevant la tête vers l'archer inconnu qui venait de décocher une nouvelle flèche. Celle-ci fut stoppée dans sa course à quelques centimètres de sa propre poitrine et Regina regarda son sauveur dégainer son poignard pour l'envoyer dans la gorge de l'attaquant étonné par la magie qui venait d'arrêter sa deuxième flèche. Elle fixait à nouveau la pointe en métal devant elle, quand elle sentit la magie l'envelopper.

Regina se matérialisa dans une pièce poussiéreuse où les rayons du soleil filtraient pauvrement à travers les vitres crasseuses. Comprenant qu'elle se trouvait contre la porte d'une des chambres de l'auberge, la Reine se concentra sur les mains qui la palpaient avec empressement et la voix apeurée qui lui demandait si elle allait bien.

– Regina, réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

– Non, murmura-t-elle.

– Dieu, merci, répondit Emma en l'enlaçant. J'ai eu si peur !

Regina, étreinte par le Dark One, faisait enfin le point sur les événements, Emma avait immobilisé la flèche et l'avait emmenée ailleurs... Mais qui était ce soldat qui l'avait sauvée et... ? Elle ne continua pas. Les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes la déconcertèrent. Le baiser était désespéré et... envoûtant. Emma avait lâché sa bouche et s'attaquait à sa gorge en murmurant son nom avec empressement. Était-ce le désir si audible dans sa voix, si percevable dans ses mains qui caressait son corps, qui « l'achevèrent » ? Regina n'en sut rien, elle détecta la magie du Dark One s'insinuer en elle à travers les doigts d'Emma sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle, répondant avec autant de hâte que la femme collée à elle. Emma s'écarta pour enlever son débardeur sous le regard plus sombre et rempli de désir de Regina qui la ramena vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les coups à la porte les firent sursauter toutes les deux.

– Maman ? T'es là ?

Regina sourit au grognement et au « Merde, Henry... » étouffé dans son cou. Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement quand Emma recula et ramassa son débardeur sur le sol en répondant à son fils.

– J'arrive Henry.

– Regina est avec toi ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil a la femme toujours dos à la porte, détourna les yeux sous peine de ne pas se contrôler et expliqua :

– Oui, elle est là. Attends-nous en bas, on arrive.

Emma se passa les mains sur le visage et expira fortement.

– Je suis désolée Regina, je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte et...

– Ce qui me désole, c'est que vous ayez arrêtée, la coupa Regina d'un ton froid.

Emma leva enfin les yeux vers elle :

– Regina, je...

– Je suis fatiguée, Princesse, j'aimerais rentrer.

La Reine se détacha de la porte, lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. Emma soupira à nouveau et la suivit dans les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

La flèche toujours fichée dans l'épaule, le soldat qui avait sauvé Regina suivit des yeux la Princesse Emma s'approcher de lui. Elle porta la main à sa blessure et murmura :

– Merci.

Emma se leva sans un mot de plus et repartit vers le cadavre pendant que Nick touchait éberlué son épaule parfaitement guérie. Le Dark One fixait l'homme mort. Il ne lui disait rien. Est-il un homme de Midas ? Elle ne le saurait jamais, ce qu'elle savait en revanche était que Regina avait failli mourir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle observa la femme qui paraissait en effet bien fatiguée et posa les yeux sur le bracelet qu'elle portait puis soupira. Si ses craintes à propos de la magie de Regina étaient fondées, il ne servait plus à grand chose.

Regina entendit les pas arriver et se tourna vers celle qui lui tendait la main.

– Viens, je te ramène au château, tu as l'air exténuée, tu as besoin de dormir...

La Reine hocha simplement la tête et attrapa la main tendue avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée grise.

.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Regina se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table ou l'attendait un plateau garni de nourriture. Elle s'émerveilla de la chaleur du poulet et suspecta la magie du Dark One d'y être pour quelque chose en mangeant avec plaisir, sentant les forces revenir dans son corps à chaque bouchée. Elle partit prendre une douche et s'habilla simplement avant de la rejoindre.

Emma sourit en entendant les coups à la porte. Elle ne savait pas si Regina viendrait et s'était demandée si elle dormirait toute la nuit. Elle l'invita à entrer et sourit avec chaleur à la femme qui avait meilleure mine.

– As-tu mangée ?

– Oui, il y avait de la magie dans ce plat, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Regina en prenant place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

Emma fixa les flammes. L'été étouffant n'atteignait pas sa chambre et elle aimait tellement les cheminées qu'elle avait baissé la température de la pièce pour apprécier le spectacle même à cette saison. C'était idiot, mais les feux de cheminée lui avaient manqué à Hyperion Heights et elle s'accordait ce petit privilège, aussi par consolation dans l'épreuve qu'elle traversait actuellement avec sa fiancée « amnésique ».

Elle opina :

– Oui, je me suis dit que tu en avais besoin, cela t'a-t-il aidé ?

– Oui.

Emma hocha la tête à sa réponse.

Regina tendit le bras vers le jus de fruit et haussa les sourcils :

– Où est passé le jus d'orange ?

– Je me suis dit que le jus de pomme t'irait aussi...

Regina goûta la boisson et acquiesça, puis reposa le verre :

– Vous me devez des réponses, il me semble...

– Oui.

– Je vous écoute, pourquoi suis-je une menace pour moi-même ?

Emma se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des fauteuils. Elle se positionna à quelques mètres de Regina et agita le poignet faisant disparaître le bracelet porté par la Reine.

– Attaque-moi avec ta magie, ordonna-t-elle.

Regina en resta coite, Emma répéta son ordre :

– Vas-y.

– Je pourrais vous faire mal, murmura la Reine.

Emma sourit et commenta :

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais essayé de me tuer, il y a quelques jours...

– Je...

– À moins qu'une partie de toi se doutait que cette lame ne me ferait aucun mal...

– …

Emma ouvrit lentement la bouche, pendant que Regina réfléchissait intensément.

Avait-elle raison ? Savait-elle que la lame ne la tuerait pas ? Après tout Emma l'avait relevée elle-même, elle était immortelle, un pauvre couteau ne pouvait justement pas la blesser mortellement. Et le poison ? Aucun poison ne venait à bout d'un Dark One lui avait révélé un jour Rumple...

– Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Emma referma la bouche, elle avait vu juste, Regina n'avait pas « vraiment » voulu la tuer, mais il fallait être sûre de sa théorie.

– Attaque-moi, dit-elle à nouveau.

– Emma...

– Regina, je suis le Dark One, je saurai parer ton sort, vas-y, il faut que tu le fasses pour que je puisse t'apporter la réponse adéquate.

Regina la regarda un long moment en silence en se demandant pourquoi elle ne ressentait plus de colère contre elle puis agita le poignet.

Rien ne se passa.

La Reine fronça les sourcils et recommença.

Toujours rien.

Emma se rapprocha et observa Regina détailler ses mains sans comprendre.

– Tu ne peux plus te défendre, ta magie est... détournée.

– Détournée ? Répéta Regina en la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

Emma s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers le ventre de Regina en questionnant :

– Je peux ?

Regina hésita et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Emma posa la main sur son ventre et sourit avec amour à ce qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts :

– Salut toi...

Regina observa le visage de la femme focalisée sur son abdomen et sentit le désir monter en elle, ainsi qu'un sentiment plus profond. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis Daniel...

Elle cligna des yeux puis détourna le regard pendant qu'Emma reprenait en détachant sa main de son ventre.

– C'est elle qui te pique ta magie...

– Elle ? Répéta la femme assise.

Emma rougit :

– Euh... Je croyais que tu le savais, tu ne l'as pas senti quand tu touchais ton ventre ?

– Et avec quelle magie, _Princesse_ ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire puis bégaya :

– Je... je...suis désolée, je...

Regina n'écoutait plus. Une fille, elle allait avoir une fille ! Elle sourit malgré et murmura d'un ton las :

– Ce n'est pas grave, continuez votre explication.

Emma se releva et s'assit dans le fauteuil tout en reprenant :

– Ta fille est liée à la magie. Elle résulte d'un vœux... Elle a donc besoin de la tienne pour se développer.

– Mais ma magie est de la magie noire, répliqua Regina.

Emma hocha la tête.

– Oui, mais cela ne la dérange pas. J'ai dû demander l'aide d'un ami pour être sûre mais Rumple a encore sous-estimé sa demande. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il est venu te chercher dans mon monde pour avoir cet enfant de toi ?

– Oui...

– Tu as accepté le contrat avant de passer la nuit avec lui, tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi Regina. Elle est le fruit de ce sacrifice.

Emma souriait :

– Elle est de la magie blanche à l'état pur, s'en est même incroyable ! La magie noire ne l'atteint pas comme nous ! Elle l'absorbe et s'en nourrit. C'est une énergie pour elle... Emma rit doucement, un peu comme les vampires et le sang, conclut-elle.

– …

– Et elle va continuer à drainer ta magie, c'est la raison de ta fatigue. Ce n'est pas mortel, mais ton corps souffre de cette absence un peu brutale, comme si tu étais en manque, d'où l'épuisement. C'est aussi pour ça que tu t'es sentie mieux en mangeant tout à l'heure le repas empli de ma magie ou... que tu m'as... Emma se massa la nuque mal à l'aise, que tu m'as attirée à toi dans la chambre, tu étais attirée par ma magie, celle que je dégageais en t'embrassant...

Regina leva les yeux vers elle :

– L'idée que je puisse avoir envie de vous ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ? Dit-elle vexée d'avoir pu être la marionnette de sa fille même pas encore née !

– Était-ce le cas ? Demanda Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Regina en baissant les yeux, mais je vous déteste de moins en moins... C'est certain.

Emma sourit :

– Là aussi je pense que c'est grâce à elle...Comme le fait que tu aies cuisiné des lasagnes, elle doit pouvoir te permettre de récupérer un peu de tes souvenirs en quelque sorte. Je crois qu'elle a détecté que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre, lors du premier soir, quand nous nous sommes embrassées...

– Mais enfin, elle n'avait même pas deux jours ! S'exclama Regina. C'est n'importe quoi !

Emma se gratta la tête et répondit :

– En fait je dirais qu'elle a déjà dans les deux ou trois mois...

– Pardon ?!

– Je pense que le début de la grossesse a été accéléré par la magie...

– Mais...

– Et je pense que cela continuera jusqu'à six mois de grossesse.

– C'est impossible...

Emma eut un pauvre sourire :

– Avec la magie tout est possible...

– Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Regina sérieusement intriguée, posant une mains sur son ventre, le regardant d'un autre œil.

– C'est John Newman qui me l'a soufflé...

– John Newman ?

– Oui, répondit Emma avec un sourire triste. Le premier Dark One. Il est là, expliqua-t-elle en posant un index sur sa tempe à l'intérieure de ma tête. Ils y sont tous...

– Tous les Dark One, comprit Regina abasourdie.

– Oui. Mais heureusement ils ne se manifestent que quand je le souhaite, enfin, le plus tenace reste ce cher Rumple qui réussit parfois à me surprendre, mais de moins en moins.

– Comment faites-vous pour ne pas devenir folle ?

– Des années d'expériences, plaisanta à moitié Emma.

Elle se tut et fixa les flammes. L'idée de faire appel à John lui était venue après le baiser avec Regina, et elle se demandait si le fœtus ne lui avait pas plus ou moins donné l'idée Elle l'avait appelé dans son esprit et il était apparu. Un John Newman plus jeune mais possédant déjà cette sagesse qui le ferait renoncer aux ténèbres. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et ce fut lui qui confirma sa théorie. Cette situation ne l'étonnait même pas, il n'y avait bien qu'Emma pour détourner les lois de la magie. Plutôt Emma et Regina, deux âmes sœurs improbables et uniques. The Evil Queen et le Dark One amoureux l'un de l'autre engendraient un être extraordinaire. Emma avait à nouveau réalisé pourquoi elle aimait cette enfant, parce qu'elle était bien la sienne « spirituellement » à défaut de physiquement.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge à côté d'elle.

– Mais pourquoi suis-je une menace pour moi-même ?

Emma chercha ses mots :

– Pour être honnête, je me suis trompée. Je pensais qu'elle rendrait ta magie instable en retournant sans faire exprès tes attaques magiques contre toi-même, mais non, elle extorque juste ta magie sans te le demander...

Regina se passa la main sur les yeux sans commenter, préférant se focaliser sur les toutes dernières paroles :

– Vous avez dit qu'elle drainait ma magie noire...

– Oui.

– Accepterait-elle aussi facilement la vôtre ?

– Ma magie ? Répéta Emma. Elle l'adore, dit-elle en souriant à pleine dents fixant le ventre de Regina.

La Reine expira résignée :

– Ma fille est une accro à la magie avant même d'être née...

Emma éclata de rire et la rassura :

– Elle va développer sa propre magie, elle juste besoin d'un coup de pouce avant de naître. Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider. J'ai justement un trop plein de magie noire dans le corps, ça me ferait du bien de m'en délester pour... rétablir l'équilibre, murmura-t-elle en souriant intérieurement. Oui je le ferai avec plaisir pour ta fille.

– Notre fille, la corrigea Regina.

Emma la regarda les yeux brillants. Regina souffla :

– Oh je vous en prie ! Vu que je me suis « sacrifiée » pour vous et que j'ai accepté d'être enceinte en échange, ne croyez pas que vous n'endossez pas la responsabilité de cette grossesse également ! Vous êtes coupable de mon état Emma Swan !

Regina sourit en sentant les lèvres du Dark One contre les siennes. Le baiser fut plus tendre que dans l'après-midi, mais il troubla tout autant la souveraine qui recula.

– Je... il vaut mieux que j'y aille Emma, j'ai encore besoin de me reposer...

Emma acquiesça. Il ne fallait pas être impatient, Regina ne la détestait plus et elle savait qu'autre chose à son égard pointait doucement à l'intérieure d'elle. Leur fille devait y être aussi pour beaucoup.

Elle suivit des yeux Regina qui s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna :

– Bonne nuit, Emma.

– Bonne nuit, Regina.

Le Dark One sourit à la porte qui se referma doucement. L'avenir promettait de belles choses, se dit-elle.

.

Nick était confiant. Il avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin sans s'arrêter et la Reine restait inconsciente. Il méritait une pause. Il avait faim et un petit feu ne serait pas du luxe pour faire réchauffer sa nourriture. La nuit s'était rafraîchie et il voulait manger chaud avant de reprendre la route.

Il fit traîner le corps de Regina sur le sol pour qu'elle soit à portée de vue et de main en cas d'une attaque. Mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Personne ne s'apercevrait de la disparition de la Reine avant le matin. Il serait déjà rentré et puis la potion entourant le corps de Regina la rendait invisible à toute autre sorcier ou sorcière, impossible à pister alors... Quant à trouver qui l'avait fait enlever ? Personne ne soupçonnerait le Roi Midas, il s'était montré si malin, avait accepté sans rechigner l'ordre des Charmant sur l'abandon des terre de la Reine quelques mois plus tôt. Et même les espions d'Emma, envoyés pour lui parler n'y arriverait pas, Midas les tromperait également.

Nick tourna la tête vers la femme allongée et attachée qui remuait. Il s'avança et s'accroupit, lui empoigna les cheveux et sourit à la grimace de la Reine qui plissait les yeux et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

– Vous voilà réveillée... Majesté.

Regina sentit la pointe du poignard sous son menton et ne bougea pas. L'homme qui la menaçait, possédait une lueur de folie dans le regard qui l'avertit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne prononce aucune de ses répliques légendaires et méprisantes. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher très légèrement la tête, évitant de s'empaler bêtement elle-même contre l'arme.

Il souriait d'une mimique d'aliéné.

– Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Majesté, mais vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle scruta ses traits et secoua négativement la tête :

– Je suis Hansel. Vous nous avez empêcher ma sœur et moi de retrouver notre père quand nous avions douze ans...

En d'autres circonstances The Evil Queen lui aurait clairement dit qu'elle s'en fichait et que son petit discours l'ennuyait profondément mais sans magie, sa « bravoure » désagréable ne s'apparentait pas vraiment à une arme utile contre cet homme dangereux.

Il déplaçait lentement la lame le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire en réfléchissant tout haut :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé ceux qui avaient de la magie, une abomination, voilà ce que vous êtes... Il posa son index ganté sur sa cicatrice et sourit. Ça a dû faire mal... Que diriez-vous d'en avoir une deuxième ? Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa sa lèvre supérieur entre le pouce et l'index et la trancha jusqu'à la narine d'un geste vif.

Le cri de Regina ne résonna pas. Trop accaparé par son petit jeu, il ne s'en aperçut pas...

.

Au-delà de la colère, la peur lui rongeait l'estomac. Et s'il l'avait torturé ? Ou pire tué ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

– On va la retrouver Emma...

Le Dark One ne répondit pas, elle continuait de suivre les traces. Elles avaient galopé un moment puis était revenu au pas, les chevaux ne devaient pas être trop poussés si elles voulaient les garder comme montures. Leur petite troupe ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, Emma avait jeté un sort à l'air autour d'elles afin qu'il ne puisse répandre le moindre son. Drizella ne disait rien mais elle trouvait cela assez étrange et effrayant. La phrase de réconfort qu'elle venait de sortir sonnait creux au sens propre... quant au figuré ? Elle espérait que non, qu'elles retrouveraient réellement Regina. Emma tira sur les rennes et leur ordonna silencieusement de ralentir en pointant du doigt la lueur du feu un peu plus loin.

Emma se rapprochait silencieusement en voyant qu'il était penché sur elle et...

Le cri de Regina ne résonna pas dans la forêt à cause de son sort mais vibra aux oreille du Dark One. D'un simple geste de la main, elle envoya le corps de Nick butter fortement contre un tronc d'arbre à quelques mètres. Elle marcha lentement vers lui, les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Elle le tuerait sans l'aide de la magie. Emma voulait voir la vie le quittait quand elle serrerait sa trachée avec ses mains.

Drizzela apparut devant elle et les mains en signe d'apaisement tendues vers elle :

– Emma...

– Pousse-toi, cracha le Dark One.

Le cygne noir figea la troisième personne qui s'approchait et reconnut Gretel pendant que Drizella reprenait :

– Emma c'est toi qui m'a demandé d'emmener Gretel avec nous pour t'éviter de le tuer...

– Il ne mérite pas de vivre... répondit sa sœur d'une voix sourde.

Peut-être, mais pour le moment Regina a besoin de toi... Elle saigne.

Emma cligna des yeux en entendant cette précision et se tourna vers la femme allongée qui se couvrait la bouche d'une main tremblante. Drizella en profita pour se dématérialiser avec Nick et Gretel. Emma inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour la disparition du kidnappeur de Regina, mais elle faisait confiance à sa petite sœur, elle l'enfermerait et attendrait la décision du Dark One.

Emma marcha jusqu'à Regina et disparu avec elle.

Elle apparurent dans la chambre de la Reine. Regina les jambes flageolantes manqua de tomber et fut rattrapée par Emma qui la guida jusqu'au lit. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et passa doucement la main devant sa lèvre déchirée, guérissant sa blessure, la nettoyant par la même occasion de cette lotion qui l'empêchait de ressentir leur lien, tout en la regardant dans les yeux pour ne pas flancher ou laisser libre cours à la rage qui menaçait de reprendre le dessus sur elle.

Regina tremblait et se mit à pleurer. Emma jura intérieurement, les choses se répétaient et elle en avait assez que sa fiancée en fasse les frais. Comme ce soir-là à Hyperion Heights, elle lui murmura qu'elle était sous le choc, la fit s'allonger, l'étrenna et lui chantonna doucement sa chanson, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour s'autoriser à enfin respirer un peu après ces dernières heures d'angoisses.

.

Il se réveilla dans une texture qui ressemblait à de la boue, mélangé à des excréments humains et certainement de l'urine. Il détourna la tête et vida son estomac. Hansel se mit sur ses jambes puis examina la pièce autour de lui. La torche dans le couloir lui révélait vaguement à quoi ressemblait le cachot dans lequel il était enfermé. Il ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre, l'obscurité l'entourait. Le sol répugnant puait et lui soulevait le cœur à chaque inspiration. Il décida de ne respirer que par la bouche pour le moment. Les murs suintait un mélange d'eau et de terre ferreuse, le peu de paille – qui faisait office de lit – n'avait pas été changée depuis des lustres et pourrissait allégrement à ses pieds.

Où était-il ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire, puis se souvint avoir blessé la Reine mais les ténèbres suivaient le cri de douleur de la femme qu'il avait défiguré. Il fit quelques pas sur le sol spongieux et s'adossa à un mur pour finir par se laisser glisser le long de celui-ci et de s'asseoir à même le sol dont l'humidité mouillait déjà l'arrière de son pantalon. Il finit par se détacher de cet endroit lugubre, il avait connu bien pire. Il réfléchissait quand il entendit sa voix à l'autre bout de la cellule.

– Que s'est-il passé Hansel ?

Il releva la tête et fixa l'ombre debout à quelques pas.

– Comment peux-tu travailler pour lui ? Cet homme est abjecte !

Il connaissait cette voix...

– Qui êtes vous ?

– Ne reconnais-tu pas ma voix ?

– Ce n'est pas possible...

La femme craqua une allumette et la posta près de son visage.

– Je suis en vie Hansel...

Il la détailla. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé bien qu'elle fasse plus femme, il la trouva même belle. Elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

– Gretel...

Il se leva et elle l'accueillit dans ses bras. Sa sœur n'était pas morte ! Il resserra son étreinte comme pour se persuader que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

– Comment... ?

– Mon maître t'as menti, quand je suis tombée à l'eau ce jour-là et que le courant m'a emporté, il ne m'a pas tué. Je me suis réveillée sur une plage dans un autre royaume. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années Hansel, pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?

Son corps se mit à trembler et il sentit les larmes sur ses joues.

– Je ne voulais plus porter ce nom, je ne voulais plus me rappeler... C'était trop dur.

Gretel ne commenta pas et l'étreignit plus fortement.

– C'est fini maintenant, nous sommes à nouveau tous les deux. Plus personne ne se dressera entre nous. Ta grande sœur te protégera grâce à la magie, dit-elle en souriant.

– La magie, répéta-t-il incrédule.

– Oui, je suis une sorcière, précisa-t-elle en riant légèrement, j'ai été l'élève du Dark One ! Incroyable non ?!

Il la repoussa avec rage et détailla ses traits. Il l'avait sentie, sa magie, comme un courant visqueux qui parcourait le corps de sa sœur. Au fils des ans, Hansel avait fini par la discerner et cela avait été si utile pour pourchasser les sorcières et les tuer... Une activité secrète et régulière à laquelle il s'adonnait depuis plus de dix ans.

Et se dressait devant lui tout ce qu'il haïssait.

– Tu n'es pas ma sœur, vomit-il plein de colère à son égard, saisissant sa gorge entre ses mains, se mettant à serrer avec acharnement. Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne mérites pas la vie, tu aurais dû te noyer ce jour-là...

Gretel essayait vainement de lui faire lâcher prise. Comment leurs retrouvailles sincères avaient elles déparées si vite ? Elle croisa son regard, le suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter ce qu'il avait en tête et ne reconnu pas son frère. L'homme qui était en train de la tuer était un étranger, un fanatique que l'on ne pouvait résonner. Elle le repoussa avec sa magie. Il fut projeté contre le mur du fond et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il marmonna des insultes en se relevant, la regardant avec une rage profonde. Il courut vers elle pour achever ce qu'il avait commencer et Gretel leva les bras pour se défendre. L'instinct de survie provoqua le sort fatal qui tua son frère dans un éclair aveuglant. Son corps se cabra et celui qui avait jadis était sous sa protection cracha un jet de sang s'écroulant sans vie sur le sol.

Gretel s'approcha et s'assit près du corps le berçant doucement, pleurant son frère mort bien avant leur réunion.

– Pardonne-moi, petit frère... Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pas pu te protéger Hansel...

.

Regina ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Le matin était levé depuis quelques temps. Elle sourit aux bras qui la tenaient fermement, à la respiration profonde dans son cou. Elle resta plusieurs secondes dans cette position appréciant le moment et tenta de se dégager. Le grognement de désapprobation dans son dos étira son sourire et elle se retourna pour faire face à celle qui la tenait toujours.

– Emma, laisse-moi sortir du lit...

– Mmm... non, tu restes avec moi, marmonna le Dark One à moitié endormi, resserrant sa prise sur elle.

Regina se mit à rire et l'embrassa doucement :

– Emma, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, expliqua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

La Reine se figea en comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire et croisa le regard d'Emma tout d'un coup complètement réveillée.

– Reg... Regina ?

La femme enceinte se dégagea plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu des bras de l'Obscur et sortit du lit pendant qu'Emma s'asseyait.

– Regina... Que vient-il de se passer ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et s'éloignait, Emma sauta du lit et la rejoint en deux enjambées, lui attrapant le bras, elle l'obligea à la regarder :

– Regina, qu'est-ce... ?

– Lâchez-moi, _Princesse_ , vous me faites mal !

Emma ne bougea pas et soutint le regard énervé de la Reine qui souffla et capitula :

– Je ne sais pas ! D'accord ?! Je me suis réveillée et vous avoir à mes côtés dans cette position semblait... si...

– Semblait si quoi ?

– Rien.

– Regina !

– Naturel ! Cela semblait si naturel !

– Tu t'es souvenue de nous..., murmura Emma.

– Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion, il n'y a pas de nous et il n'y en aura jamais !

Emma la regarda pas vraiment convaincu :

– Arrête tes conneries Regina, le coup de la Méchante Reine qui m'envoie voir ailleurs, ça ne marche plus aujourd'hui ! Parce que tu sais que je dis la vérité ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

La Reine se libéra sans douceur et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira face à la porte et sursauta en se retournant pour retrouver Emma face à elle les bras croisés.

–Tu crois vraiment qu'une porte va m'arrêter ?

Regina s'adossa à la porte et la fixa d'un œil noir, même si elle sortait de la pièce Emma se matérialiserait à côté d'elle où qu'elle aille.

Leur duel visuel dura quelques secondes puis l'expression d'Emma changea :

– Tu as peur, dit-elle tout bas.

Regina plissa les yeux toujours silencieuse. Emma se rapprocha et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

– Nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation toi et moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Regina, quelques soit « ta version », celle de Storybrooke, d'Hyperion Heights ou celle du royaume des vœux, je t'aime. Vous êtes toutes Regina pour moi...

– Et vous bien idiote de croire une telle chose, je n'ai rien à voir avec ces deux Regina.

Emma sourit et caressa la joue de Regina qui recula et butta contre la porte. Emma fit un pas vers elle et recommença son geste.

– Je t'aime Regina, et peu importe le nombre de fois où je devrais te le dire pour que tu me crois et l'accepte, je continuerais...

Regina détourna le regard et lâcha :

– Vous est-il venu à l'idée que ce n'était pas mon cas ? Que je ne vous aimais pas ?

– Non, affirma Emma.

– Et pourtant...

Emma ne se laissa pas entraîner dans le jeu de la Reine, elle répliqua ne la quittant pas des yeux :

– Regina, si le sort est brisé, tu ne disparaîtra pas...

– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Cracha la Reine.

– Parce que je ne le permettrai pas, répondit Emma en l'embrassant.

Regina l'attira à elle et sentit la magie s'insinuer dans son corps à travers le baiser, augmentant son désir. Le procédé n'échappa pas à Emma qui brisa leur étreinte doucement et recula. Emma détourna les yeux et sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se passent de cette façon, mais elle savait que pour le moment c'était le seul moyen. Cette option lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle l'avait toujours refusé. Or, Emma ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle déglutit refusant de laisser les larmes lui échapper et précisa.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes... Mais pour le moment tu es si perdue, tu n'arrives plus à faire la part des choses. Et je comprends. Entre les souvenirs, tes peurs, le bébé qui te rend accro à ma magie... Je pense que je devrais partir quelques temps et te laisser tranquille...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Emma ne pensait pas que Regina aurait réagi aussi brutalement à sa décision. La Reine ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle faisait ça pour elle ?! Que cela lui arrachait le cœur de s'éloigner ? Mais il fallait voir les choses en face. Elles « vivaient » ensemble depuis bientôt une semaine et tout ce que cela engendrait, était un trouble malsain entre elles. Regina soufflait le chaud et le froid à son égard et même si la Méchante Reine était connue pour avoir un petit côté pervers, Emma se doutait que son attitude complexe envers-elle n'était pas intentionnelle.

Assise dans la salle du trône, le Dark One broyait du noir... Elle ne leva pas la tête à l'entrée de sa sœur qui approcha.

– Elle t'en veut toujours ? Lui demanda Drizella.

– Je crois qu'elle pense que je l'abandonne...

Drizella haussa un sourcil.

– Lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais ?

– Bien entendu...

La jeune sorcière s'assit sur un siège pas très loin et se mit à réfléchir.

– Nous devrions repartir...

Emma fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers elle.

– À Hyperion Heights ?

– Oui.

– Je t'ai donné ma théorie concernant le bébé qu'attend Regina et cette ville...

– Tu n'en sais rien Emma, peut-être que ta fille s'adaptera très bien. Demande à John... Quand je pense que tu peux le voir et pas moi, j'en suis jalouse !

Emma sourit et pensa aux propos de sa sœur.

– Pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas ?

Drizella soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège.

– Parce que là-bas personne ne lui voudra du mal... Ici, elle est et restera The Evil Queen. Elle n'est même pas revenue depuis une semaine que déjà elle a été enlevée !

– C'est aussi la raison de mon départ. Je veux que tous les monarques de ce royaume sachent qu'elle est sous ma protection. Et je compte bien rendre visite à chacun d'eux et leur faire comprendre.

Drizella se mit à rire.

– Mais tu crois quoi, Emma ? Qu'ils vont t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ?

– Je suis le Dark One !

– Dans la Forêt Enchantée ! Ici tout est différent ! Regarde autour de toi, tu ne sais même pas comment va se dérouler la grossesse de ta femme !

Emma lui jeta un regard mauvais.

– Oui, fais-moi la gueule si tu veux, mais aie au moins l'honnêteté de dire que j'ai raison. On ne connaît pas ce monde et on a pensé à tort qu'il ressemblait au notre, mais nous sommes les intrus ici...

Emma se passa les mains sur le visage.

– Je ne sais pas... Et tu oublies que Regina ne se souvient de rien.

Drizella se leva et marcha dans la pièce d'un pas lent.

– Emma, peut-être que Regina ne se souviendra jamais de qui elle était, tu y as pensé à ça ?

– Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, mais le bébé fait en sorte qu'elle accepte d'avoir été avec moi et cela la perturbe.

– Bien sûr que cela la perturbe ! Imagine que j'apprenne demain que je suis la fiancée de _Samy_ depuis des années ! J'aurais du mal à le croire.

Emma rit puis se rembrunie, Drizella reprit d'un ton rassurant :

– Écoute, Regina va s'en sortir, vous allez réussir toutes les deux et peut-être que justement vous avez besoin d'un monde sans magie pour ça... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'avec elle à Hyperion Heights.

Emma ferma les yeux, soupira puis répondit :

– À supposer que tout cela soit possible, que nous repartions vers la ville noire... Je ne laisserai pas Henry ici...

– C'est évident !

– Oui, sauf qu'il y a un autre Henry à Hyperion Heights... Comment expliquer leur présence en même temps ?

– …

– Exactement, d'autant plus que... Il s'est passé une semaine ici, mais combien de temps là-bas ? Deux mois, trois ? Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer de la sorte...

– Alors repartons pour Wonderland... Pour ton palais. Si mes calculs sont exactes, il se sera écoulé trois ans maximum depuis le sort noir. La population se souviendra de toi...

– Et Regina ?

– Elle deviendra Reine avec toi, mais plus en tant qu'Evil Queen, juste... la Reine Regina...

– Qui te dit qu'elle acceptera ?

– Drizella ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua :

– C'est à toi de la convaincre, ma grande...

Le Dark One sourit. Drizella se leva et vint se poster devant elle.

– Emma, je sais que tu veux bien faire ici, mais ne part pas loin d'elle, si elle a l'impression que tu l'abandonnes, alors reste, parce que même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, elle continuera à le penser. Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort, amène-la juste vivre ailleurs avec toi et Henry.

– Et toi ?

Drizella s'amusa de la question de sa sœur.

– Tu crois vraiment que si tu pars je vais rester ici ? Tu es ma famille, je ne te quitterai pas...

Emma se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent dans cette position un petit moment puis Emma murmura :

– Merci, gamine, d'être là et de m'empêcher de faire des conneries. Tu as raison, nous ne devrions pas rester dans cet endroit... Elle recula et caressa gentiment la joue de sa sœur. Mais toi ? Tu viendrais seule ?

– Non, Gretel veut partir aussi...

– Gretel ? Vraiment ? Sourit Emma.

Drizella leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, d'accord on couche ensemble, mais on est pas un couple ! On s'amuse c'est tout, et puis elle a besoin de partir d'ici...

– Comment va-t-elle ?

– Elle se remet petit à petit...

– Je suis contente que tu sois là pour elle... Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, pour se remettre de cette épreuve.

Drizella haussa les épaules.

– M'ouais...

Emma ne releva pas, sa sœur était si perspicace pour les autres, mais avait tendance à ne pas croire en elle-même, c'en était parfois affligeant.

– Très bien, soupira Emma. Il faut que j'ai à nouveau une discussion avec Regina...

.

La Reine était en colère, Emma voulait partir et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher à cette fichue princesse aussi vite ?!

Elle ne répondit pas à sa propre interrogation, regardant son ventre à la place, le prenant à partie.

– Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois plus grande qu'un haricot, mais tu arrives déjà à semer le trouble entre tes mères, j'ai hâte de voir ce que cela serra à l'adolescence ! Ce ne fut déjà pas simple avec Henry...

Elle se figea sous le coup du souvenir. Une ville inconnue... sa ville, Storybrooke, Emma et Henry, son propre fils d'à peine douze ans...

Les yeux fermés, absorbée par son passé, Regina n'entendit pas le coups à la porte ni Emma inquiète devant l'absence de réponse, entrer dans la pièce.

Regina les yeux clos, semblait terriblement soucieuse remarqua le Dark One, quelque chose la tracassait. Elle s'approcha en l'appelant.

– Regina ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La Reine debout, face à la fenêtre ne se retourna pas et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux en répondant d'une voix froide :

– Que faites-vous encore ici, _Princesse_ ? Ne deviez-vous pas partir... pour mon bien...

Emma se dit qu'elle l'avait mérité puis marcha jusqu'à elle observant la vue à travers les carreaux, Regina ouvrit doucement les paupières et porta sa deuxième main à son ventre pendant qu'Emma répliquait :

– C'était une erreur... ce que je t'ai dit, que nous devrions nous séparer... J'avais peur. Emma émit un rire bref, j'ai toujours peur à vrai dire... Ce qui est arrivé avec Hansel... Je ne pourrai pas le revivre, je ne le supporterai pas. J'en ai marre de te voir en danger ou disparaître de ma vie Regina. J'aspire à vivre... Emma esquissa un sourire... à vivre un putain de un conte de fée avec toi... Ce serait légitime non ? Et je pense que nous pouvons l'obtenir, mais pas ici, pas dans ce royaume, dans un autre, dans le mien...

Regina inspira profondément puis demanda :

– Vous voulez dire à Hyperion Heights, un monde sans magie...

– Pas forcément, précisa Emma, nous pourrions trouver un autre monde où la magie existe, simplement loin du royaume des vœux...

– Non, il faudra que ce soit un monde sans magie, c'est le seul moyen...

Emma tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Regina eut un rire amer.

– Savez-vous ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, Emma ?

Emma sourit bêtement.

– Tu veux dire à pars moi ?

– Concentrez-vous, _Princesse_ ! Cingla la voix de la Reine.

Emma redevint sérieuse et réfléchit :

– La magie...

– Oui, ou plus exactement, le pouvoir... Regina les yeux brillants continua en murmurant, avouant difficilement une partie sombre d'elle-même. J'aime le pouvoir qu'engendre une magie puissante, un point commun que je partage avec ma mère... Et notre fille, Emma... Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme ça... Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est extraordinaire, tellement tentant et j'ai peur de...

Emma lui posa deux doigts sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

– Non, l'arrêta-t-elle, je t'interdis de dire ça, je sais que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal !

Regina attrapa sa main et l'écarta de sa bouche.

– Emma vous ne me connaissez pas, non seulement j'en serais capable, mais je le ferai... Ou engagerai quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place et me rapporter ce que je désire...

– Elle est ta fille, s'entêta Emma.

Regina sourit d'un air indulgent.

– À supposer que vous ayez raison Emma... Sa puissance sera telle que tous les magiciens, sorciers voudront la lui voler. Elle ne sera jamais tranquille, nous craindrons pour sa vie à chaque seconde, comme vous redoutez déjà la moindre menace pour moi.

Emma expira devant ses paroles. Elle sentait que d'une certaine manière Regina ne lui en voulait plus vraiment pour sa proposition malencontreuse, ce qui était un bon point. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la frappait de plein fouet. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé elle-même ? Le bien fondé du discours que Regina venait de lui donner l'accablait.

Leur fille, un simple fœtus, était déjà en danger...

Elle décida de lui exposer sa théorie sur la magie et la vie de leur fille. L'opinion de John serait précieuse, mais celle de la Reine n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Regina l'écouta avec attention, médita en silence pendant quelques minutes puis demanda :

– Ne m'avez vous pas dit que Hyperion Heights vivait grâce à votre magie ?

– Si...

– Par conséquent, notre fille y aura accès également, non ?

– Certainement...

– Elle pourra donc logiquement s'y développer sans problème...

Emma se félicita de lui en avoir parlé. Regina lui donnait espoir. Cependant quelques chose la taraudait.

– Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Regina, c'est que, si nous repartons pour Hyperion Heights, toi, moi, elle ou qui que ce soit n'aura pas accès à sa propre magie...

– N'ai-je pas vécu vingt-huis ans à Storybrooke sans elle ? Demanda Regina imperturbable.

– Si, approuva Emma.

Le Dark One se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce sous le regard étrangement apaisé de Regina.

– Tu accepterais de vivre dans un monde dont tu ne connais rien ?

– Pour elle, oui.

Emma aurait aimé entendre qu'elle le ferait pour sa fille et elle-même, pas seulement pour leur enfant, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Ce que lui proposait Regina était extraordinaire, alors elle n'allait pas chipoter ! Elle pensa à sa conversation avec sa sœur le matin même et murmura :

– Henry...

– Henry viendrait avec nous, évidement, la coupa Regina. Je... sais qu'il est mon fils. Je le sens au fond de moi. Je refuse qu'il reste seul ici et... Elle s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'impliquait, l'hésitation d'Emma. Oh... Il y aurait deux Henry...

– Oui.

Le silence retomba entre elle puis Regina le brisa après plusieurs minutes.

– Ce n'est pas grave...

– Comment ça ?

– Inventez lui d'autres souvenirs...

Emma regarda la Reine d'un air ahuri.

– Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ?!

Regina arqua un sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

– Oh, vraiment ?! Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà accompli en lui implantant la certitude que l'assassin de ses grand-parents n'était autre que Rumplestilskin et non moi ?

Emma se tut et observa Regina qui attendait un contre argument. Quand il ne vint pas elle continua :

– Vous devrez également changer son apparence et son nom... Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir deux Henry Mills en même temps et qu'ils le sachent !

– Nous pourrions simplement essayer de leur expliquer... commença Emma.

Devant le regard de Regina, elle ferma la bouche et acquiesça.

– Oui, je sais ce n'est pas réalisable. Mais je ne peux pas changer l'apparence de notre fils ! Son prénom, éventuellement mais son physique, certainement pas !

Regina hocha la tête, au fond elle ne voulait pas non plus changer Henry, mais peut-être existait-il un autre moyen ?

– Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que les autres personnes le perçoivent différemment de nous ?

Emma examina cette idée et opina :

– Je pense pouvoir y arriver...

– Et son prénom ?

Le Dark One leva le bras et le laissa retomber.

– Je ne sais pas, son prénom vient de toi...

– De moi ?

– Oui, tu m'as expliqué un jour que tu l'avais appelé comme ton père...

Regina en resta coite. Elle médita cette nouvelle information et avança :

– Alors... nous l'appellerons James...

– Comme mon père, murmura Emma.

– Oui.

Emma observa sa fiancée et sourit gentiment.

– Tu sais, si cela a lieu, si nous repartons pour Hyperion Heights...

– Oui ?

– Il va falloir que tu me tutoies...

Regina sourit et répondit :

– Je pense que c'est dans mes compétences.

Emma hocha la tête sans un mot et recula.

– Je... je vais étudier tout ça et je te retrouve ce soir ? Comme d'habitude ?

– D'accord... Et Emma ?

– Oui ?

– Si jamais ce que nous venons de parler aboutit, vous et moi... Je veux dire... les choses entre nous là-bas ne seront pas forcément comme avant.

– Je sais, répondit Emma en baissant la tête, mais je ne désespère pas qu'elles évoluent dans un bon sens.

Regina ne répondit pas en la suivant des yeux quitter la pièce. Elle souhaitait juste qu'elle ait raison.

.

Gretel allongée sur le lit, les yeux dans le vagues ordonna :

– Parle-moi encore de ce monde sans magie...

Drizella étendue sur le côté, appuyée sur un coude, la regardait en souriant.

– C'est un monde, où tout est si lent parfois. Un monde où tu ne peux pas obtenir ce que tu veux d'un claquement de doigt comme ici grâce à la magie. Il faut que tu t'en rendes comptes. A tel point, que tu as envie de crier de désespoir et puis tu penses aux contre parties...

Gretel tourna la tête vers elle attendant la suite.

– L'électricité, l'eau courante, plus de rois ou de reines... Plus de compte à rendre à personne. Les derniers temps, avant que l'on arrive ici, les gens étaient heureux. Crois-moi c'est quelque chose dont tu te souviens. La vie y est moins dure aussi. Si tu avais volé un pain, pour te nourrir là-bas, tu aurais eu une amende, mais pas la main coupée...

Drizella se perdit dans ses pensées, devenant silencieuse. Elle sentit la main de Gretel ramener une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille, croisa son regard et sourit.

– C'est si différent d'ici... Mais si on y va, on ne pourra jamais partir d'Hyperion Heights.

– Je sais... tu penses que je pourrais m'y adapter ? Demanda Gretel.

– Il te faudrait un guide...

– Et tu es volontaire ?

– Peut-être, à toi de me convaincre...

Gretel sourit et l'attira à elle.

.

La chaleur des flammes la calmait, le crépitement du feu l'enchantait. Elle remarqua Regina s'approcher et s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. La Reine n'avait même pas frappée, comme si la chose était naturelle. Emma sourit intérieurement, le temps où, en effet, Regina entrait dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer ne remontait à pas si longtemps.

– Qu'a dit M. Newman ? Demanda Regina.

– Il pense que c'est possible, répondit Emma en sirotant sa boisson. Mais Regina... J'ai un service à te demander.

– Je vous... je t'écoute.

– Le retournement de cerveau que je vais faire subir à Henry...

Regina observa le Dark One dont la voix venait de se briser.

– Emma, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Ce que tu fais, tu le fais aussi pour Henry, il ne se souviendra plus de sa vie ici, il aura une nouvelle chance, loin des traumatismes de ta disparition, de la mort de ses grand-parents... Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il commençait à devenir violent, voir...

– Je sais.

Elles se turent et Regina attrapa le jus d'orange en souriant.

– Quel est le service dont tu parlais ?

Emma se redressa dans son siège.

– J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Tu étais le Dirigeant à Hyperion Heights et tu n'avais pas d'enfant, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense faire d'Henry ton neveu...

– …

– Je n'ai que Drizella comme sœur, je ne peux donc pas utiliser cette carte pour moi, mais toi tu es étrangère à la ville et on pourrait t'inventer un frère qui vivrait loin et t'aurait confié Henry pour qu'il découvre cette ville ?

– Et le jour où il voudra revoir ses parents ? Qu'il repartira et ne trouvera personne ?

– Je ferai en sorte qu'il veuille rester.

Regina sourit avec indulgence.

– Emma, les choses ne tournent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Depuis le temps que tu es un Dark One tu devrais le savoir.

– C'est vrai, admit Emma. Et si ses parents étaient mort et que tu te retrouvais avec lui ?

– Tu veux remplacer un traumatisme par un autre ?

– J'essaie d'imaginer une solution...

– Alors fais en sorte qu'il soit ton fils ou le mien.

– Je pourrais ajouter dans leur souvenir l'évocation d'un fils à San Francisco qui aurait décidé de te rejoindre... Mais cela risque d'être assez compliqué à réaliser...

– Tu as l'équivalent de pouvoir de deux Dark One, tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour contourner ce nouvel élément.

Emma tourna la tête vers Regina qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson. Elle avait énoncé la dernière phrase avec tant de certitude que c'en était touchant et plein de promesse.

– Il y a autre chose..., avança Emma.

– Dis-moi.

– Nous étions un couple...

– Je t'ai déjà donné mon opinion sur ce point.

– Oui, mais...

– Je n'ai pas dit non Emma, je dis simplement que tu devras me reconquérir...

Emma sourit intérieurement puis affirma en fixant la Reine dans les yeux.

– J'y arriverai.

Regina esquissa un sourire et murmura :

– J'espère bien, Princesse...

.

Robin inspira et lâcha la corde, la flèche se ficha au centre de la cible... Comme toujours. Alice assise un peu plus loin sourit et applaudi. Zelena et Hook en firent autant.

Les quatre personnes tournèrent la tête au nuage de fumée noire et à l'apparition du Dark One.

Emma leur exposa son plan et comme elle s'en doutait Hook ne voulait pas retourner à Hyperion Heights. L'ancien Dirigeant se sentait bien plus en sécurité au royaume des vœux qu'au sein de cette ville noire et moderne dont il avait été l'image du bourreau pour beaucoup d'habitants. Si Hook restait, il était évident qu'Alice ne l'abandonnerait pas, et si Alice décidait de ne pas partir... Robin aussi. Ce qui ne laissait plus que Zelena. Emma se tourna vers la sorcière attendant sa décision.

– Alors ?

Zelena fronçait les sourcils.

– Tu es en train de me dire que si vous partez, vous ne reviendrez plus...

– Oui.

– Tu me demandes de laisser tomber ma sœur.

– Une sœur qui ne se souvient même pas de toi.

– Ce n'est pas une raison !

Emma soupira, elle savait que ce qu'elle demandait à Zelena n'était pas aisé, mais elle décida d'être honnête jusqu'au bout.

– Je te demande de choisir entre ta sœur ou ta fille.

Zelena la foudroya du regard.

– Si tu restes ici, le château de mes parents sera à toi, les hommes de la garde de Regina deviendront ton armée, ta garde...

– Mais je ne la reverrai plus.

– Non. Et, je te l'ai dit, Regina t'a oublié et il est probable que cela reste ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Je ne sais pas comment briser le sort de Rumplestilskin, avoua Emma d'un ton empli de tristesse, sinon je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps.

Zelena la regarda un moment en silence. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Emma n'avait pas de chance, cette femme aimait sa sœur et l'avait perdue deux fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et autour d'elle, à la forêt dans le lointain, sentant la magie couler dans ses veines. Ce monde était le sien, la ville noire, non.

– Je reste.

– Très bien. Alors j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

.

L'air était doux, Emma marchait autour du château. Ils quitteraient cet endroit le soir-même. Elle essayait de s'imprégner une dernière fois de ce monde. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa Forêt Enchantée, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Les odeurs, les bruits, le lever du soleil... Emma contemplait pour la dernière fois l'astre lumineux dans cette partie du royaume.

Ils ne reviendraient plus ici.

Au fond, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie appartenir à l'univers des contes de Fées. La magie faisait partie d'elle, cependant, elle avait été élevée dans un monde de bitume et de bruit. Une place, où tout ce qui lui appartenait aujourd'hui lui était étranger à l'époque. Elle ne regrettait pas son enfance, ses coups durs, ils avaient forgé la femme qu'elle était devenue. Emma ne déplorait pas Storybrooke, le sort noir lancé par Regina ou le sien et Hyperion Heights. Les choses étaient ainsi, une succession de différents épisodes qui remplissaient sa vie et sa mémoire. Elle aimait éperdument une femme qui ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle. Son fils Henry, lui aussi l'avait oubliée, mais il était heureux, alors elle acceptait cette tragédie dont elle était l'auteure, et l'Henry d'ici deviendrait également amnésique à son encontre. Emma ne voulait pas être amer, la vie avait son propre court, la sienne connaissait beaucoup d'épreuves, beaucoup de peine. Elle se réconfortait car tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains, et que son fils demain matin, la regarderait certes, comme une étrangère mais retrouverait Regina, sa première mère. Quant à elle ? Elle ne pleurait pas. Ils réapprendraient à se connaître, comme à Storybrooke, et cette fois avec des liens de sang connu d'elle seule.

Elle entendit les pas s'approcher et resta immobiles.

– Tu viens aussi dire au revoir à ce monde, gamine ?

Drizella s'assit sur le petit muret à côté de son mentor et admira la vue en hochant la tête. Après quelques minutes, elle confessa :

– Je me demande si Gretel n'est pas mon âme-sœur...

Emma sourit, il était inutile de lui révéler qu'elle s'en doutait depuis le début et qu'elle lui avait plus ou moins suggérer. Elle s'interrogea plutôt sur la tristesse du ton employé par sa sœur.

– Pourquoi cela te désole-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai peur qu'Hyperion Heights...

Le Dark One comprit et finit sa phrase :

– Votre amour brise le sort.

– Oui.

Emma inspira doucement et demanda :

– Ressent-elle la même chose pour toi ?

– Je le pense, murmura Drizella, je crois qu'elle essaie de se le cacher...

Emma ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait et questionna :

– Cela signifie-t-il que tu as décidé de rester ?

Drizella continuait à fixer les champs face à elle et la forêt au-delà.

– Je l'ai envisagé pour être honnête. Pourtant ma place n'est pas ici, j'appartiens à Hyperion Heights. J'ai lancé le sort avec toi, cette ville est mon monde.

– Alors... ?

– Alors j'ai besoin de toi Emma, ou plutôt du Dark One, je voudrais passer un contrat avec le Ténébreux.

Emma était estomaqué. Elle regarda sa sœur la bouche ouverte, et secoua la tête.

– Non, dit-elle...

– Si.

– Ne fais pas ça.

– C'est la seule solution. Emma plus que n'importe qui tu mérites d'être heureuse...

– Mais pas à tes dépends !

Drizella rit doucement.

– Mes dépends ? Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre dans cette ville, je te demande simplement de faire en sorte que je ne reconnaisse pas mon âme-sœur et elle non plus.

Emma les yeux brillants regardait son ancienne apprentie.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi.

– Alors nous sommes dans une impasse... Car tu sais, comme moi, que nous ne pouvons courir ce risque, car tu ne me l'a jamais confessé mais John Newman si. Le sort ne peut être brisé car cela signifie la fin Hyperion Heights et de tous ses habitants...

Le Dark One se leva et se positionna face à sa sœur qui leva un regard interrogatif vers elle.

– Lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Drizella obéit et Emma la prit dans ses bras.

– Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis touchée par ce que tu viens de me proposer. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es ma famille et je t'aime...

– Emma...

– Je ne ferai pas ce que tu m'as demandé parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais t'avouer un secret petite sœur. Un secret que toi seule et moi partagerons, que même Regina ou Newman ou qui que ce soit n'apprendra jamais, d'accord ?

– Oui.

– Promets-le-moi.

– Je te le promets.

– Le sort ne sera jamais brisé car le lien qui m'unit à Regina est incomplet. Nous ne sommes plus des âmes-sœurs. J'ai entouré mon cœur d'un sort inviolable afin de ne jamais reconnaître l'élue de mon cœur et ainsi que notre baiser n'annule jamais le sort.

Drizella se dégagea et regarda sa sœur sans comprendre.

– Mais pourtant tu l'as fait venir à Hyperion Heights ?

– Oui, parce que je me rappelais d'elle, en étant le que co-lanceur du sort, c'est la seule raison. Je n'ai retrouvé Regina dans son palais qu'une fois le sort lancé, je l'embrassais quand le sort nous enveloppait. C'était déjà trop tard, sinon nous serions restées dans la forêt Enchanté. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle habitait hors de la ville. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire partie de la malédiction. Or, j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver. Je l'aime à un point...

Emma posa une main sur sa poitrine.

– Mon amour pour elle est emprisonné, cependant, il est si puissant que je ne peux pas la regarder sans rien ressentir. Je ne connaîtrai jamais ce que tu ressens pour Gretel, ce que ressent Alice pour Robin ou ce que ressentaient mes parents l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, ce que nous avons est largement suffisant.

Emma enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine et en sortit son cœur. Drizella observa l'organe avec curiosité, d'un gris clair il brillait tranquillement entre ses doigts.

Le cygne gris... John avait raison. J'ai trouvé l'équilibre, il y a longtemps, et c'est lui qui m'a permis de ne pas brisé le sort, de maintenir mon amour pour Regina et de t'épargner de perdre le tien pour Gretel aujourd'hui.

Le Dark One remit son cœur à sa place et sourit à sa petite sœur.

– Tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi depuis le début, déclara Drizella, car tu savais qu'une fois le sors lancé je ne voudrais jamais qu'il soit brisé, que je ne voudrais jamais revenir ici et refuserai même de reconnaitre mon âme-sœur si besoin pour y arriver.

– Oui. Tu as raison. Après tout, cette histoire n'est qu'une question de sacrifice...

Drizella interrogea silencieusement Emma du regard.

– Je t'ai menti, gamine, sur mes raisons de lancer le sort... Enfin, pas complètement, j'ai juste omis une ou deux choses...

Emma soupira et se rassit sur muret.

– Même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas retourner à Wonderland ou dans la Forêt Enchantée...

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ces deux mondes ont disparu, ils étaient condamnés avant même de lancer la malédiction... Comme le royaume des vœux qui finira aussi, il se dissoudra un jour ou l'autre...

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– La magie se meurt petit à petit...

– Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Drizella horrifiée.

– Ainsi va la Vie, gamine, tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. La magie doit disparaître pour renaître.

– Mais, Hyperion Heights ?

Emma sourit.

– Il y a quelques temps je t'aurais dit qu'elle cesserait d'exister avec ma mort, mais aujourd'hui... Je dirais qu'elle finira par devenir comme n'importe quelle ville des États-Unis quand la dernière goutte du Dark One n'existera plus, quand je n'aurai plus de descendance.

Drizella ne répondit pas, écoutant Emma continuer :

– Les temps changent, notre vie était figée à Hyperion Heights, elle ne le sera plus. Nos mondes ici ayant disparu, nous « redevenons de simples mortels »...

– Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? Demanda sa sœur timidement, après cette confession.

Emma sourit chaleureusement.

– J'en suis certaine.

.

Le petit groupe marchait d'un pas lent à travers la forêt. Seule, une petit veilleuse, tenue par leur guide, éclairait le chemin. Henry ignorait pourquoi sa mère en tête du cortège, lui avait demandé de venir pour « cette promenade au clair de lune » avec eux. Il y avait la Méchante Reine bien sûr, une jeune femme qui se nommait Drizella et à qui Emma faisait confiance et surnommait « sa sœur » et une quatrième personne, une blonde assez belle qui lui rappelait vaguement une de ses servantes.

Emma aurait pu les téléporter tous à l'endroit voulu mais pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Il valait mieux marcher car il s'agissait de leurs derniers pas dans ce monde, même si, certains d'entre eux l'ignoraient encore. Elle distingua la forme camouflée par ses soins, le lendemain de son arrivée, et sourit à la voiture qui les attendait, sa magie l'avait rendue invisible aux habitants du royaume des vœux, l'avait nettoyée et réparée, prête à partir. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Henry demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

– C'est une voiture, répondit sa mère impassible.

Emma donna la lanterne à Drizella et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec son fils. Henry commençait à se demander vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il prit les devants et questionna sa mère.

– Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Emma les yeux entièrement noirs et remplis de larmes, souffla :

– Je suis désolée, Henry mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Il la regarda interloqué et son expression se transforma en choc complet quand sa mère lui arracha le cœur et le maintint dans sa main, passant doucement les doigts dessus, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Emma repositionna le cœur à sa place et rattrapa son fils évanoui. Elle le porta jusqu'à la voiture et l'installa sur la banquette arrière à côté de Drizella et Gretel. Le Dark One jeta un coup d'œil à Regina, installée à la place passager, qui observait l'habitacle avec suspicion. Il avait été décidé que la Reine découvrirait comme Gretel leur monde au fur et à mesure, cela économisait de la magie pour Emma, et faciliterait le changement des souvenirs d'Henry et d'autres petites choses.

Emma s'assit derrière le volant, alluma le contact et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle lança le haricot à travers la vitre et accéléra pour traverser le portail.

– La voiture rugit dans la rue vide à cette heure et freina au bout de quelques mètres sur le goudron mouillé.

Tous les passagers regardèrent les constructions autour d'eux et Emma annonça :

– Bienvenus à Hyperion Heights.

.

John Newman n'était pas insomniaque. Tout sa vie, trouver le sommeil n'avait jamais été un problème, or ce soir, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, il tournait en rond. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et éteint la bouilloire qui sifflait. Il versa l'eau chaude sur le sachet de thé et leva la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée quand les coups raisonnèrent.

Emma avait en premier lieu reconduit Drizella chez elle en compagnie de Gretel puis prit la direction de la maison de John. Il était tard et attendait qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Le visage de l'homme apparut à travers la porte ouverte et Emma sourit, heureuse de le revoir.

– Bonsoir, John...

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elles soient de retour. Il pensa à sa femme à l'étage qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb en apportant le plateau dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regina qui observait, curieuse, la pièce autour d'elle, comme si, elle n'était jamais venue et il esquissa un sourire quand elle vérifia discrètement que l'adolescent allongé sur le canapé dormait toujours.

Emma lui expliqua leur aventures depuis leur départ, trois mois plus tôt. Il écouta fasciné et en oublia de boire son thé qui refroidit lentement dans sa tasse. Il accepta de loger Regina et son fils « James ». Il avait été convenu qu'elles n'habiteraient pas ensemble pour le moment. La Reine avait besoin de s'adapter et John était médecin, il pourrait surveiller la grossesse. Il leur confirma qu'il vérifierait le lendemain à la première heure l'état du fœtus à l'aide d'une échographie à l'hôpital. Regina comprit ce qui attachait Emma à cet homme, John lui plut tout de suite et l'idée de prétendre qu'il était son oncle dans ce monde paraissait judicieuse. Il y avait peut-être quelques incohérences dans leur histoire mais le Dark One et la Méchante Reine s'en fichaient, les gens penseraient ce qu'ils voudraient, ce n'était pas leur problème.

Emma quitta la maison de John après un dernier regard à sa fiancée et conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant son appartement à la lumière de la lune. Rien n'avait changé et elle entra heureuse dans le salon. Elle se coucha seule dans le lit un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient revenus, avec Henry en prime, une nouvelle vie s'annonçait une vie où Regina ne craignait plus d'être enlevée.

.

 _Hyperion Heights, Août, un mois plus tard..._

Regina serrait les dents et essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur. John l'avait pourtant avertie, l'examen était inoffensif et sans douleur. Elle en avait déjà passé un à leur arrivé, confirmant sa grossesse de deux mois, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal à s'adapter. Ils n'étaient revenus que depuis un mois, elle pouvait donc encore tâtonner un peu, et douter à certains moments.

Elle serrait fortement la main d'Emma à ses côtés et fixait l'écran d'un œil suspicieux. Le tambourinement répété la surprenait toujours autant et quand John répéta qu'il s'agissait du battement du cœur de leur enfant, certifia ce qu'elles savaient déjà, qu'elle attendait une fille, qu'elle se portait comme un charme et que cette petite était magnifique pour son âge, Regina croisa le regard d'une Emma émue et se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en la suivant jusqu'ici.

« James » n'avait pas voulu assister à l'échographie, ce moment appartenait à sa mère et à celle qui partageait sa vie, celle pour qui ils étaient venus s'installer dans cette ville. Il aimait San Francisco, mais il aimait encore plus sa mère et Roni Black n'était pas une femme que l'on quittait facilement, alors il s'adaptait petit à petit à cet endroit. Il avait accepté Emma Swan parce qu'elle rendait sa mère heureuse. Ce qu'il trouvait dommage, c'était le fait qu'elles le couvaient encore un peu trop, s'installer chez leur oncle et pas chez Emma, pour éviter de le « traumatiser » était une belle sottise. Il leur avait dit et elles avaient fini par avouer qu'elles avaient eu un peu besoin de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre pour se retrouver. James pensait que c'était parfaitement ridicule, mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Il était évident que ces deux femmes s'aimaient éperdument.

Assis sur une chaise en plastique dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il soupira en pensant que les adultes étaient décidément bien bizarres.

– Alors, gamin, tu es puni ?

James sourit à Ivy. La petite sœur d'Emma. Il l'aimait bien, s'il était honnête il avait même un petit béguin pour elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit le paquet de bonbons. La petite amie d'Ivy connaissait bien les sucreries et en faisait découvrir régulièrement à Ivy.

– Tiens, aide-moi à finir le paquet, tu veux ? Gretel me gave et j'aime trop le sucre pour lui dire non...

Il piocha dans le sac et mâcha la confiserie en souriant.

– Elles n'ont toujours pas fini ?

– Non...

Ivy leva les yeux au ciel.

– La barbe, il faut que je sois au tribunal dans un quart d'heure... Si elles ne sont pas là dans cinq minutes, je frappe à la porte !

Il ne répondit pas, souriant toujours. Ivy regarda autour d'elle d'un air las, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

– Au fait, as-tu des réponses des différentes fac ?

– Oui...

– Et ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

– Ils m'ont accepté en fac de médecine.

Ivy cria de joie et le serra dans ses bras.

– John sera ton mentor, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, dit-il en souriant, sa lettre a dû bien aider...

Ivy attrapa son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

– Tu feras un excellent médecin, gamin, et tu as de la chance d'avoir un grand oncle tel que John.

– Je sais...

– Bien, conclut-elle en le lâchant, ravie de s'être bien fait comprendre. Quand déménages-tu ?

– Dans deux semaines. Mais je ne serai pas loin... Le campus est à peine à trente minutes...

– Oui, confirma Ivy, heureusement que ta mère a de l'argent pour te payer un appartement.

– J'avais besoin d'un peu d'indépendance, souffla James sans la regarder.

Ivy rit de cette confession et approuva :

– Bien sûr, tu deviens un homme, tu verras, tu feras tourner quelques têtes !

Il sourit timidement et leva les yeux quand la porte devant eux s'ouvrit.

– Ah ! On a failli attendre ! S'exclama Ivy.

.

 _Hyperion Heights, Octobre._

La soirée était douce et elles marchaient côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement d' Emma. Elles revenaient du cinéma et n'avaient pas été plus emballées plus que ça par le film qu'elles venaient de voir. Lors du déménagement de son fils, sur le campus de la faculté de médecine d'Hyperion Heights, Regina avait pleuré le départ de James et pris sa décision. Elle acceptait de vivre avec Emma, à condition d'occuper la chambre d'ami. Le Lieutenant avait dit oui sans rechigner et les deux femmes se tournaient autour depuis plus d'un mois, jouant au chat et à la souris, ne cédant pas aux avances de l'autre. Apprenant à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour.

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement en silence. Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine et demanda :

– Tu as faim ?

– Pas vraiment...

Emma fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, elle sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'elle la forcerait à manger un petit déjeuner gargantuesque le lendemain matin. Elle s'immobilisa en sentant les bras encercler sa taille et le visage dans son cou qui inspirait doucement.

– J'ai toujours aimé ton odeur, murmura Regina.

Emma ferma les yeux et s'obligea à ne penser à rien, elle avait envie de la femme derrière elle, mais savait qu'il fallait qu'elle la laisse faire le premier pas. La Méchante Reine avait de sérieux problèmes de confiance et elle ne serait pas de celle à continuer à lui donner de bonnes raisons d'avancer sur cette voie. Elle sentit les mains la retourner doucement et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Regina la regardait pleine de doutes puis souffla :

– Elle te manque ? La Regina d'avant... ?

Emma plongea son regard plein d'amour dans le sien et murmura :

– Il n'y a pas de raison, elle est devant moi...

Regina les yeux brillants sourit et reprit un air sérieux en commentant :

– Eh bien dans ce cas, _Mademoiselle Swan_ , je pense que vous devriez lui faire comprendre.

Emma sourit et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

À partir de ce soir-là, la chambre d'ami, ne servit plus que pour les invités...

.

 _Hyperion Heights, six mois plus tard..._

James était éreinté, la première année de médecine était pire que tout ce que l'on disait. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de venir en tant qu'interne aux urgences, ce serait pour bien plus tard, s'il réussissait ces examens. Son grand oncle l'avait aidé à trouver ce travail de garçon de salle, lui expliquant qu'il fallait connaître tous les aspects et qu'il apprendrait beaucoup dans ce rôle, en observant l'attitude de médecin vis à vis de lui et qu'il en tirerait des conséquences. John avait eu raison, le comportement de certains urgentistes vis à vis de lui ou de ses collègues l'avait parfois bien écœuré et il s'était promis qu'il ne rabaisserait jamais quelqu'un comme il l'avait été lui-même quand il serait médecin.

James aimait l'ambiance , « l'animation » de ce service, il nettoyait les salles où une intervention de sauvetage in extremis avait eu lieu et se sentait déjà utile avec l'outil qu'il manipulait pour le moment : un simple balai.

Le jeune étudiant était fatigué mais heureux, il avait trouvé sa voie, celle de la médecine et savait déjà qu'il deviendrait résident aux urgences de cet hôpital. Il aimait cette ville et après six mois à vivre à Hyperion Heights, il se doutait qu'il ne quitterait jamais cette agglomération.

Sa mère, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, assistante du maire actuel, un certain Henry Mills, qu'il avait rencontré une ou deux fois et qu'il aimait bien, était, elle aussi, appréciée. Apparemment, Henry lui avait proposé de se présenter à son poste aux prochaines élections qui auraient lieu dans quelques mois. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble avant que James ne vienne rejoindre sa mère et le maire actuel regrettait son travail précédent. La gestion d'une ville n'était, d'après ses dires, pas faite pour lui, alors que Roni Black s'en sortait à merveille. James connaissait sa mère, en tant qu'avocate redoutable, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait un maire excellent.

Il nettoyait assidûment le sang sur le linoléum, quand il entendit les médecins arriver et entrer dans la salle. Il leva la tête et reconnu sa mère sur le brancard grimaçant de douleur. John était avec eux, il l'attrapa par le coude le fit sortir de la pièce en lui expliquant que le travail avait commencé. Un peu sonné par la rapidité de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, James n'attendit pas Emma lui parler. Elle dut le secouer un peu violemment pour qu'il finisse par la regarder d'un air ahuri.

– James ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Ivy ! Et je ne veux pas laisser Roni toute seule ! Tu peux la prévenir ?

Il acquiesça en silence et regarda une dernière fois sa mère qu'Emma rejoignait dans la salle puis marcha en direction de la sortie. Il fallait qu'il trouve Ivy rapidement.

.

Gretel arrivait toujours à la surprendre...

Le foulard sur les yeux, étendue sur le canapé à moitié nue, Ivy s'humecta les lèvres.

– Et celui-là ? Susurra la voix de Gretel près de son oreille.

Ivy sentit les parois du verre pressées contre sa bouche et avala une gorgée de l'apéritif. Gretel avait repris le bar légué par Zelena à son attention, et s'amusait à créer des cocktails le week-end, faisant d'Ivy son cobaye, comme ce soir-là, corsant un peu la dégustation... Elle avala la boisson sucrée et alcoolisée, en sentant le liquide renversé d'une main experte sur sa poitrine. Ivy s'arque-bouta au contact de la langue de Gretel sur son corps et jura entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

– Ne répond pas, l'avertit Gretel.

Ivy sourit et l'embrassa prolongeant le moment. L'appel strident retentit à nouveau, accompagnés de coups à la porte et de la voix de James qui criait :

– Ivy ! Je sais que tu es là !

L'avocate jura une nouvelle fois et se leva. Elle enfila vaguement un peignoir sous le regard désapprobateur de Gretel et partit ouvrir la porte.

– Quoi ?! Aboya-t-elle.

James rougit jusqu'au oreille en la voyant dans cette tenue, la robe de chambre en soie nouée à la va vite le laissait entre voir beaucoup de choses... Ivy soupira devant son expression et répéta :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?!

Il cligna des yeux puis se reprit.

– Ma mère est en train d'accoucher, finit-il par articuler.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, une heure après que James soit parti prévenir Ivy. Regina n'était pas visible et ils entendaient les cris poussés à travers les parois de la pièce.

Emma tenait la main de sa fiancée. Elles avaient décidé d'attendre pour le mariage, d'abord leur fille et après la cérémonie. Les deux femmes n'étaient plus à quelques mois près.

Elles entendirent le cri poussé avec force et Emma laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Les médecins s'occupèrent du nouveau-né et une fois tous les examens passés, John apporta leur fille à Regina. Avec un sourire tendre, il la posa délicatement sur la poitrine de la mère et déclara :

– Elle a dix doigts et dix orteils et se porte comme un charme...

Regina pleurait de joie en fixant avec amour sa fille, elle déposa un baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux.

Le frémissement fit trembler les mûrs et Emma compris qu'un sort venait d'être brisé. Quand Regina leva les yeux vers elle, en prononçant son prénom, elle sut que le sort de Rumplestilskin n'existait plus.

.

 _Quatre mois plus tard..._

Emma gara la voiture dans l'allée et sortit de l'auto. Devant la barrière en bois blanc, elle s'arrêta. Les lumières de petite maison, achetée dans le quartier tranquille, illuminaient le gazon de leur jardin. À travers la fenêtre du salon, Emma voyait Regina tenir avec amour leur fille prénommée Hope tout en parlant avec leur fils « James », et avec leur « invités » Henry, Jacinda et Lucy. Elle remarqua Ivy, caresser doucement le dos de Gretel qui lui adressa un sourire et croisa le regard de John qui l'avait vu et lui souriait gentiment derrière la vitre.

Elle inspira profondément dans la nuit et observa les habitations autour d'elle. Il se mit à pleuvoir légèrement en cette nuit de juin et Emma se dit qu'elle aimait cette ville, qu'elle l'avait toujours aimée, un endroit qu'elle avait crée et où elle obtenait enfin sa fin heureuse.

Le Dark One sourit et poussa la barrière pour rejoindre sa famille.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non, merci, également à tous les follows et favoris.


End file.
